Salazar's Salesmen
by Do Re Mi 123
Summary: Corvus Blackstone, a Slytherin, runs a lucrative business of smuggling in and selling contraband at Hogwarts. Him and his mates are making money and having fun. Then things get messy. Set in CoS&PoA.
1. Sympathy for the Devil

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I also do not own the songs used for my titles. I only own the Salesmen, and what strings are attached to them.

**Summary:** In Hogwarts, written on the boy's bathroom wall on the sixth floor was an irremovable piece of graffiti. It appeared in the spring of 1991 and its black, spidery letters won't ever fade. It's message:_ We are Salazar's Salesmen. We will cater to your every need. No matter how unseemly they may be. But all for a fee. _Welcome to the underbelly of Hogwarts, where the Salesmen are untouchable, or so they think.

**A/N**: This fic will take place between CoS and PoA. It will center on one particular Salesman, who is in Slytherin, therefore the canon Slytherins will play a huge part of this fic. I'm writing this fic because I love Slytherin! I wish the wonderful JK Rowling could have developed further characters like Theodore Nott and she could have used Mafalda Weasley (search her on HP wiki) But alas, some times for the sake of the story, some things have to be cut. And she left plenty of gems in the series to inspire this fic for me :D So I hope you will enjoy it too!

* * *

**Sympathy for the Devil**

The day was May 2 1998. A chill settled over us as Hagrid brought Harry Potter's limp body into view across the clearing. Voldemort passed in front of him, and spoke, his voice magnified;

"Harry Potter is dead… The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished… Kneel before me, and you shall be spared…"

I was beginning to feel light-headed, both from the bleeding wound in my side and the turn of events. This was never supposed to be where I ended up. I was a _Salesman_! This wasn't my style. When did everything start to change?

**XXX**

_I_, _**H. Macavoy**__,__ hereby swear under threat of immense bodily pain, never to reveal the conditions or proceedings of my _23 May 1992_ transaction with Salazar's Salesmen (the Salesmen). I will not speak of this transaction with anybody, human or beast, not my friends, family, acquaintances or medical advisor. When interrogated by an authority figure of any kind, I will not say any name or describe any characteristics that could lead to the exposure of the Salesmen. I will not state any locations relevant to my experience with the Salesmen. If I am caught with my order of _1/3 litre of Scintillation Solution_ at the price of _12 Galleons,_ I will accept the consequences alone. If I try to breach this contract, I will be physically interrupted by magical interference for every attempt. In return the Salesmen will maintain an equal level of confidentiality. These terms extend to 1st June 2017. _

_X… __**Heidi Macavoy**…..__House: _Hufflepuff… _Date: _23-5-92…

**XXX**

There was an abandoned outhouse several yards outside of Hogsmeade village. It was slightly crooked. It was old, perhaps as old as the village itself. It was quite remarkable that this outhouse made of wood still stood. Remarkable still was that this outhouse was actually being put to use.

Inside the outhouse were five boys. They were all in their second year at Hogwarts. They were all housed in Slytherin. They were waiting for another friend, also a second year Slytherin boy. Together they were Salazar's Salesmen.

Standing on the wooden toiletseat, one boy peeked out the crescent-moon window. The window faced east, and he squinted his eyes against the rays of the dawning sun. The boy whined, "Where is he? I want to have breakfast."

Another boy sat on the toilet seat by the lookout's feet. At his friend's compliment he pulled out a silver pocket watch to check the time. "Relax, we nearly have an hour."

"I reckon he's rolling around with Madam Rosmerta," a light-blonde boy smiled sheepishly. He stood by the latched door. Another boy with stringy, dirty-blonde hair and dark eyebrows sat on the floor. He was rummaging around in a hatbox.

"Bloody hell, how'd we get so many leeches?" asked the boy with the hatbox. He pulled out his hand. Leeches covered his clenched fist. The boy with the silver pocket watch took out his wand.

"_Incendio!"_ A thin flame jumped from the tip of his wand onto the leeches. They shriveled up and dropped off of his friend's hand.

"Thanks." He shook his hand a bit before reaching back into the box. From the sound of it, the box was a bottomless, cavernous well. Every movement echoed for miles, or so it sounded. The dirty-blonde boy pulled out a handful of something else. "All the lacewing flies are dead. Everything else we can keep stored for next year."

"Good. Dung might try upping his prizes again next year," said the boy with the silver watch. "Not that it really hurt us. Each of us gets away with seventy-three Galleons and fifteen sickles."

"That's only counting the spring right?" asked the boy acting as lookout.

"Do you really think we'd get excited over seventy-three, fifteen for an entire year?" scoffed the boy standing.

"That's a figure only a Weasley could celebrate," sneered the boy with the silver watch.

"Next year we should aim for eighty-five each," said the boy with the hatbox. He used a Scouring Charm to clean his hands.

"All he has to do is tell him what papers need to be written for what student over the summer. He's taking all day," the boy at the window groaned. His mood lifted at once. "Finally! He's coming!"

The light-blonde boy unlatched the door. The hatbox was shut, locked and hidden underneath an empty potato sack that belonged to the outhouse.

The fifth boy entered the outhouse. The boy with the silver watch stood up and lifted the toilet lid. The boys lined up at the toilet. The boy with the silver watch stepped one foot into the toilet, then the next. Slowly he climbed down into the toilet, disappearing into it. His friends followed in an orderly fashion.

X

In Hogwarts, written on the boy's bathroom wall on the sixth floor was an irremovable piece of graffiti. It appeared in the spring of 1991 and its black, spidery letters won't ever fade. It's message:

_**We are Salazar's Salesmen  
We will cater to your every need. No matter how unseemly they may be. But all for a fee.**_

While the Weasley twins were a force of light-hearted anarchy in Hogwarts, Salazar's Salesmen made up a highly ambitious criminal group. They ran the unofficial underworld of Hogwarts. They smuggled contraband into the school and sold it to desperate students. When they started off in November 1990 only those in Slytherin knew about their services. But now, in the spring of '92, the Salesmen had everything for everybody's dark desires. They could get you an assortment of potions, low-level cursed objects, Dungbombs, Firewhiskey, they even had your class papers written _for_ you…

Gone were the days when the Salesmen took orders and delivered face-to-face. If you wanted their service, you sent an owl to Sal's Guys. The Salesmen will then contact you with an order sheet and contracts for you to sign. They always sent two contracts. One was for payment and the other was for an oath of silence. If you failed to sign either, they refused your business.

It was the last day of school. After three days, Harry Potter was apparently no longer unconscious in the hospital wing. There had been major reconstruction on the third floor. It was open to students again. Oh, and they no longer had a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Quirrell had died. More specifically he had been killed, murdered. Everyone knew Harry Potter was connected. At the end of the year feast, there was an excitement amongst the students...

X

The boy with the silver watch sat at the Slytherin table. His name was Corvus Blackstone. Corvus was a skinny boy with thick, wavy dark hair and grey eyes. His mother always noted that he had his father's eyes. They were grey with specks of green. His father died when he was thirteen months old. Corvus' eyes were currently looking across the Great Hall, at Harry Potter.

"He didn't kill Quirrell," he said. His lip was curled in distain. "No one's born powerful. You have to obtain the skills yourself, and Potter's too dopey to grasp any real power on his own. He's just a famous baby who's grown up."

"But how did he kill You-Know-Who?" asked Jeremy Petzold. He had been the boy acting as lookout in the outhouse. He was a lanky boy with brown hair that fell lifelessly on top of his head. It looked like a bowl on top of his long head. He was leaning across the table whispering, even though Potter was well out of hearing-range. "They say You-Know-Who felt threatened by him. Real Dark Wizards can recognize each other, I reckon."

"Pretzel's going to wet himself over this," drawled Anwar Rajan. He had been the fifth boy the others waited for. Out of them all he was the shortest and stockiest. He had dark eyes and jet-black hair that stood up as if electrified.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear about your Dark Wizard boyfriends, Pretzel," snapped Louis Vaisey. He was the boy who unlatched the door. The most handsome of them, Louis' great-grandmother had been a Veela. He had light, feathery blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"They're not- shut up! This is serious, a few years ago you wouldn't _dare _dismiss You-Know-Who like that."

"Louis and Anwar are just dismissing _you_, Jeremy," Maxwell Love pointed out casually. He had cleaned out the hatbox. He had dirty-blonde hair and dark eyebrows hooding azure eyes. Max had a vaguely Americanized accent.

Jeremy frowned and crossed his arms in silent, bitter protest. Corvus and the others snickered.

Corvus picked up a black sketchbook that lay by his plate. Other students were still filing into the Great Hall for the feast. He turned to the last page in the book. The entire book was filled with his drawings and sketches. The last picture he had been working on was of the Whomping Willow.

"Wow, that's really pretty," complimented someone behind him. He turned slightly to find Marietta Edgecombe with Cho Chang. "You're really good, Blackstone," blushed Marietta.

Corvus smirked arrogantly. "Thanks, it didn't take very long. I never spend much time revising my drawings, they're good enough after the first sitting I find."

"Come on, Mari, lets get out of here before his head explodes," warned Cho. She nudged her friend forward to the Ravenclaw table. She cheerfully waved at Max as she left. He gave a half-smirk in reply.

Professor Dumbledore rose at the faculty table and called for attention. It was time to hear the end of the year speech. Corvus sighed, figuring he better pretend to give a damn about what the old bat had to say…

X

Out of the five of them, Corvus was the only one who could see the Thestrals that pulled the carriages. The death he witnessed belongs to another story, one that will be told shortly. The Salesmen got off their carriage and walked the brief path to the train.

Up ahead, Corvus spotted Neville Longbottom chasing after his pet toad. The toad was trying to make a break for it. It jumped into a pile of garbage lying outside the platform. Corvus would've liked Slytherin to win the House Cup. This year would have been their seventh year in a row. But then Potter and his tagalongs ruined it. The Headmaster purposely waited for the last minute to give Gryffindor its points, so Slytherin would have no chance to get ahead again. It was quite shocking to witness such favoritism. And it was very irritating.

Corvus had an idea. Like any group of schoolboys, the Salesmen enjoyed partaking in a little roughhousing. Some might call it bullying. But the Salesmen learned that they had to be careful whom they picked on. They could only single out someone unconnected, unpopular, and unattractive, a loser, a joke, and a waste of space… Neville Longbottom fitted those criteria.

Corvus motioned for his friends to pause and observe Longbottom. He was bending over, rummaging through trash with his round butt shamelessly waging in the air, looking like a real fool. Corvus's eye glinted dangerously. "Shall we test how _brave_ Longbottom is?"

"Dumbledore thinks it note worthy," said Max.

"Exactly," agreed Louis with a cruel smile. "We need to see what the fuss is all about."

"Five Galleons I'll make him cry first," wagered Anwar. They started to deviate from the pathway to the platform, and stalked towards Longbottom.

"That fat idiot cost us the House Cup," Jeremy seethed. Corvus got his wand out first, twirling it between his fingers. He was a bit trigger-happy when it came to his wand.

"Hello, Longbottom."

* * *

**A/N** Next chapter will include Malfoy, Crabbe and I hope this intro wasn't too confusing, the next one is slower, with more details and what not.

Please don't be to sickened by Corvus and his friends, they're just getting caught up in their own image... :(


	2. Paint it Black

**Paint It Black**

_Dear "Daughter"_

_Because of you my family is ruined. Now I am dying. Remember the promise you made me, half-blood.  
Bring my grandson to my deathbed._

_-W_

**XXX**

Corvus Blackstone often thought, if someone wrote a biography on his life what would it say? He was certain that his years at Hogwarts would be impressive. He was after all the mastermind behind an entire underground monopoly. But what about his life before the Salesmen or even Hogwarts?

**X  
X**

Last year when Corvus returned from Hogwarts, his mother was front and center on the platform. She made sure that Corvus didn't wonder for even a split second about where she could be. Corvus had appreciated it. He felt children left waiting listlessly for their parents were an awkward sight.

But now it was the end of his second-year and his mother wasn't visible in the crowd of parents. The Salesmen wished each other a good summer and split. Louis, Anwar and Jeremy's parents were waiting for them. Max was going to take a train back to Manchester, where he lived. "Want me to wait with you?" he asked Corvus.

Corvus hated the thought of being a charity case. He shook his head. "She's on her way, no doubt. Probably got held up at a meeting with a client," he said loftily. Max however, didn't buy it and instead rested his things by Corvus's.

"I have time," he told him. "Wouldn't want you kidnapped." They stood watching all the other students either be greeted by their parents or disappear through the barrier alone to return home. Corvus checked his silver pocket watch. _She's only six minutes late_, he thought to himself.

Draco Malfoy came over flanked, as usual, by Crabbe and Goyle. Behind them were their parents. Malfoy's parents were the easiest to identify, because they looked exactly like their son. On the most part Malfoy looked the most like his father. His mother was quite good-looking with long blonde hair neatly held back and pale blue eyes.

Corvus was able to note her eyes because Mrs. Malfoy was staring intently at him while Mr. Malfoy conversed with another father. She looked alarmed. Corvus wondered why Mrs. Malfoy was staring at him like that. _Probably because she thinks I'm some filthy orphan_, he decided wryly.

"Wanted to wish you the best for the summer," said Malfoy. He was speaking to both Max and Corvus. "Next year we'll get Gryffindor back for stealing the House Cup. Potter's just a one-trick pony, I say."

"We'll see," smirked Corvus. He had enjoyed watching Potter and Malfoy's rivalry all year.

"We can't rely on Potter messing up. Certain people in our House will have to step up if we want the Cup back," said Max, critically eying Crabbe and Goyle.

"My thoughts exactly, Max," agreed Corvus. "How many points did you two pull together for Slytherin?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked blankly at each other. "Uhhh…" one of them practically drooled.

"Well, _I_ got us at least twenty points," said Malfoy proudly.

"Then maybe you should take some time teaching your pooches some of your tricks," replied Corvus coolly. "Or find other friends, wouldn't want anything to rub off on you."

Malfoy embarrassingly regarded his friends. It slowly dawned on Crabbe and Goyle that they had been insulted. It was amusing to watch their blank expressions turn into confusion, then hurt, and finally anger. They could have taken Corvus and Max; neither of them was built for fistfights like them. But they wouldn't. They would be complicating their lives horribly if they did. "Anyway, I've got to go, mother has an entire meal waiting for me at home," Malfoy told them. "I'll see you both next year then."

Mrs. Malfoy's eyes were still glued on Corvus. She only stopped staring at him when she past through the barrier. It was strange, but Corvus assumed it was because she was obsessively watchful of her son.

Just as the Malfoys left the platform a black dart pierced through the barrier. It soared through the air, high above the heads of everyone. It screeched. Corvus smiled, recognizing what this black thing really was. It was a peregrine falcon.

The bird swooped down, as if it was going to strike prey. It was only two feet away from hitting the cement floor. The bird pulled up effortlessly and in a blink of an eye morphed into a woman. She wore a black pantsuit with high heels. Corvus was completely unfazed, but Max took a half step back in awe.

"About time, mum."

"Sorry I'm late, sweetheart," his mother hugged him. She was a young mother. She had Corvus when she was only seventeen. She had dark hair and dark almond shaped eyes. Her hair was kept at shoulder length and it was pin straight. She looked over at Max, "Are you one of Corvy's friends?"

"Mum," Corvus groaned. His mother ruffled his hair. Max laughed at the nickname. "I've told you about him, it's Max."

"Yes, Maxwell Love," Max offered his hand. Corvus's mother took it, shaking it firmly.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Corvus truly raves about you, Max," she grinned. "My name is Leandra Blackstone, please call me Leandra."

**X  
X**

For his whole life, from what he could clearly remember, it had always been him and his mother. Leandra explained that Corvus's father was killed during the First Wizarding War. After his death she fled England with Corvus for safety, leaving everything behind. She assured her son that there wasn't anything left in England after his father's death.

Leandra took Corvus away from it all. They went to Vancouver, Canada. Since they had nothing but a small bag of personal belongings, it was a struggle for the first few years. Leandra worked as a crafter, a magical architect. Magical buildings were complex structures, dangerous because of their unpredictable nature. An empty hallway could devour its creator if it felt it wasn't beautiful enough. Take Hogwarts for example, the stairwells rearranged themselves periodically when they got bored. In the wizarding world, it's a literal thing if a house or building has 'personality'. A crafter knew how to control magical constructs, and battle their personalities if they need to.

Leandra had to balance work and raising Corvus alone. She had Corvus come with her on business trips or with her on development sites. There were a lot of nannies. They never lasted for long though. Corvus and his mother always moved. Every job that was available she greedily grabbed at. They moved around a lot, rarely staying in the same place for more than two years.

Eventually, by the time Corvus was six, Leandra had built a good reputation as a crafter. She began to choose her projects, her pay was raised and their lifestyle became more luxurious. It has continued to improve, Corvus often bragged about the exotic locations him and his mother travel routinely to. They owned many apartments and houses across the map that they rented out for extra income. They only stayed at five star hotels.

Having been so close to his mother while she worked, Corvus grew up wanting to be a crafter himself. He showed potential. His drawings were very impressive and his mother often complimented him on 'thinking' like a crafter.

His mother was all he knew. A lot of times he tried thinking back to his father. He died when Corvus was just over a year old, but he was convinced that if he concentrated hard enough he could remember him. Not really his face, but his_ presence_. Corvus found that as the older he got, it was harder to conjure his father back up.

Three months before his seventh birthday however, Corvus did meet one estranged family member. The meeting only lasted two hours. His mother returned to England for Corvus to meet this family member. He had been at his grandmother's deathbed.

**X  
X**

This grandmother lived alone in a big house in London. It had four floors, and a large carpet hanging on the wall with a picture of a tree. It was a dark house, the lights were all turned off except for a few dying candles. When Leandra brought him to this house, Corvus was left downstairs for a few minutes while his mother went somewhere upstairs. While waiting, Corvus walked along the walls, counting how many times his hands covered the length or how many steps he took to one end to the other. He loved to count. Later he would write down the numbers, just to add and subtract them for fun.

Leandra came back down the stairs, frowning. His mother didn't look too sharp back then, she was just beginning to get rich. Her hair was long and rather frizzy, it was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her eyes looked tired. They had left Florence, where they were living at the time, in the dead of the night. A letter had been delivered to Leandra, and immediately after they left for England.

His mother knelt before him and combed Corvus's thick hair neatly. A house-elf slowly came down the stairs, his eyes shined excitedly at seeing Corvus. "My little master has returned!" he gasped. Corvus looked to his mother.

"Mummy, who's that?"

"Grandma's house-elf, Corvus," she explained. She sighed gravely. "He's going to bring you upstairs to meet grandmother. Grandmother is very sick-"

"If she's sick, why'd she invite us over?" Corvus made a face. "Where has she been? I thought we had no family left."

"We don't… except for this grandmother and it was complicated, dear, very complicated," she told him. She gently removed a wavy strand of hair from his face. "A lot of people had to hide during the war, to stay alive, you see? And grandmother was one of them. But now she's very sick and she wants to see you."

"Is she dying?" asked Corvus. He was a clever kid. Leandra nodded sadly. Corvus frowned. He hadn't figured out what death meant, but the idea of a dying woman waiting for him sort of creeped him out. "Will you come with me, mummy?"

She stood up and took Corvus's hand. "Of course, dear."

The house-elf led them upstairs and to the right. They entered a large room. It was a circular bedchamber. The tall, thin windows were shut and the heavy, dark curtains drawn. The dark wallpaper lost its appearance in the shadowiness of the room. There was a large king-sized bed in the middle across from the door. The air was thick and foreboding. Corvus squirmed..

Leandra brought him to the bedside of his dying grandmother. She was perched up by a lot of pillows. Her salt and pepper hair was long and laid all about her wrinkled, grave face. Her eyelids were shut, but they fluttered open to reveal similar grey eyes. But she didn't have the green shade his did. Her thin lips pulled into a smile. Her teeth were rotten. Corvus hated the smell around her. It was the smell of death covered by expensive perfume.

"Corvus," his grandmother croaked. Her hand lifted, searching for his. Leandra nudged him. He let her grab hold of his hand. Her grip was tight and her touch cold.

Corvus didn't know what to say or do. His grandmother covered his hand with hers, smiling dreamily. "Good boy… heir to the proudest… pureblood-" She coughed suddenly, it sounded painful and disgusting. Corvus grimaced, pulling away slightly but his grandmother wasn't going to let go of him. "Handsome, handsome boy…"

Her eyes closed and her head settled back again. There was a heavy silence. But then she started speaking again, but it was all nonsense. "Filthy Mudbloods ruined my boys… All blood-traitors get caught, I said so… Orion? Orion lets have people over… Yes, my sons are handsome, very handsome…" Her voice trailed off. Leandra placed a hand on Corvus's shoulder. Was she done?

Corvus tried to get his hand back, but this only knocked her back into reality. Her eyes opened again. She studied Corvus, as if she couldn't recognize him from earlier. She applied pressure to his little hand. "Corvus," her tongue barely moved. Her eyes were locked on him and he couldn't look away. Her grip loosened.

Her eyes weren't seeing him anymore. They weren't aware. She was completely still. She was lifeless. Her touch was stone cold. She was dead.

Corvus snatched his hand away, his heart beating wildly. Leandra immediately wrapped her arms around her son. "Corvus," she whispered into his ear, "It's okay. She wasn't in pain, okay? You saw how happy she was. It's okay. Don't be afraid."

This is why Corvus can see the Thestrals.

**X  
X**

Leandra and Corvus were speeding away from London in their red, sleek BMW. Leandra had several cars. She enjoyed luxury vehicles especially when she fused a little magic with them. Corvus liked taking car rides, but only on the Autobahn or freeway, where it was open road. They were heading for the Ferry to take them across the English Channel. They had a villa in Baden-Baden, Germany they enjoyed using for summers.

Corvus was slowly drifting off, but Leandra interrupted him with a random comment. "Draco Malfoy's started school then?"

One eye peaked open. "Yeah, so?"

"Noticed his family that's all."

"Didn't think you'd know them."

"Recognized them from when I went to Hogwarts," she said. "Wasn't friends with them, doubt they'd remember me. It was interesting seeing them again. Draco in Slytherin then?"

"It runs in their family doesn't it?"

"That doesn't mean anything, where you're sorted can be coincidental."

"If that's true then the Sorting Hat is rather pointless, mum."

"Tradition usually is," she retorted. "How is Draco though? Do you two speak?"

Corvus shrugged, "We're on speaking terms, yeah. He keeps himself busy torturing Harry Potter, seems to find a purpose in that."

Corvus's favorite song started to play on the radio. The Rolling Stones' _Paint it Black_. He turned the volume up. His mother watched the road, though her brow was subtly frowned. He never stopped to think, how did his mother know Draco's name?


	3. A Day in the Life

**A Day in the Life**

_Whoever appeals to the law against his fellow Salesmen is either a fool or a coward. Whoever is caught by the law and squeals to save his own hide, is both. It is dastardly and contemptible to betray the name of another Salesmen. If someone wishes to step down from the duties of being a Salesman or should a Salesman be cast from the fold, they must still obey to the Code of Silence and he cannot seek revenge by exposing the secrets of Salazar's Salesmen._

_Should any disobey these words, expect the most excruciating and damageable magical consequences to befall you. You're mind and body will be victimized beyond mercy._

_Signing your name binds you to these words;_

_x. Corvus D. Blackstone  
x. Maxwell Love  
x. Louis R. Vaisey  
x. J. R. Petzold-Newstark  
x. Anwar Rajan_

**XXX**

Once upon a time, there was a Death Eater named Ascanius Stirling. He had a talent for cold-blooded murder, especially of his own family. The Stirlings were one of Britain's most prestigious pureblood families. They migrated to England in the 1700's with nothing to their name, except for a talent at being crafters. As crafters they quickly accumulated wealth and then they built the Stirling Tower in Diagon Alley. Ascanius was very proud of his family.

Shortly after graduating Hogwarts, Ascanius discovered a horrifying secret kept by his parents. His mother was Muggle-born. Have you ever known what something like that feels like? He had been betrayed; he had been infected before birth! And his parents never told him the truth. They knew they were wrong, that they were filth, they were horrid things and he never forgot that. Nor did he ever forgive them. He hunted them down, and he killed them. He hunted his other relatives as well. His proud, historic family had to be cleansed of all weaknesses.

The last one he killed was his aunt, Flora Bones who was married to Edgar Bones, a vile blood-traitor. He killed her, Edgar and their children. The children hadn't been planned, but they were there and they got in the way. Ascanius did what he had to do, always did.

Due to all his sins, he sat in an iron-barred cage. He wasn't in Azkaban, but in Nurmengard. Somewhere high above him Gellert Grindelwald was locked away, in his own prison cell. But Ascanius was kept below the earth, in the basement dungeons. His iron cage was lowered into a fifteen feet deep dugout. When the guards needed to clean out his cell, or it was time for more punishment, they used a chained pulley to lift him up. There was a thin, small window right below the stone ceiling. It let in only a sliver of light, and when he was confined to the earth, it hardly helped. It wasn't Azkaban, he did not need to fear the Dementors, but the guards regularly beat him and used magic to pain him. And he was always alone in this prison.

The chains rattled suddenly and the thick iron door of his holding cell cracked open. His cage was lifted up. This was the first time in eleven years that he was lifted above ground during the daytime. His eyes hungrily looked to the little window. There was a blue sky.

"Good to see this place hasn't been good to you, Stirling," a familiar voice mocked him. He turned in his raised cage, his bloodshot eyes focusing on his visitors. "I was hesitant believing you'd get what you deserved anywhere besides at Azkaban. Though the Minister is still considering sending a few Dementors for your birthday."

Ascanius stood up. He used to be considered handsome. Now he was tall, gaunt with dark hair that was long and dirty. His eyes were dark, almond-shaped. They used to shine with his zealous nature. They still did, but they were bloodshot and irritated from lack of sleep and lack of natural light. A fight had left his nose broken. His once angular, strong jaw was also broken, shattered long ago, it hung crooked and every time he clenched his mouth it went _click_.

_Click_. "You found a replacement for your eye," he said, his voice raspy and low. "Good, I want you to fully see when Death comes for you, Moody."

Moody scoffed. He had been the one who caught Ascanius eleven years ago. Standing beside him was a large man with a mane of grey-streaked tawny hair and bushy eyebrows. His yellowish eyes stared keenly at Ascanius behind his wire-rimmed spectacles. "This is Rufus Scrimgeour," Moody introduced, "the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

Ascanius' lip curled into a cruel grin. He knew Barty Crouch Sr. would bow out in shame after the world found out about his Death Eater son.

"We want you to tell us about your sister's murder," Rufus Scrimgeour got straight to the point.

_Click. Click._

"Have we struck a sore spot, Stirling?" taunted Moody.

_Click. _"Why are you asking me?"

"You murdered her, didn't you?" Moody replied. "Murdered her and her two-year old boy."

_Click. _"I know. And right before I killed them, I made her watch as I murdered our Mudblood mother," Ascanius told him, calmly. "But you were there Moody, and I recall you still had both of your eyes, surely you saw everything."

"Nah, Evan Rosier got lucky and hit me with a Stunning Spell, the bastard."

"Stirling, tell us about how you murdered your sister, what happened?" demanded Scrimgeour.

_Click. Click. _Ascanius noticed Scrimgeour's stare quiver at the sound. "There were others there, why come to me?"

"Rosier and Crouch are dead," Scrimgeour told him. Ascanius was sad to hear this. Barty Crouch Jr.'s death was particularly disappointing to hear. Rosier lived a good, long life, and he had died fighting. Crouch must have died in Azkaban. "Dolohov wasn't paying attention, he was dueling Edgar Bones."

_Click._

"What's the matter? Don't like talking about how you killed your little sister and baby nephew?" Moody asked him. Ascanius' reddened eyes glared at him. "Is that remorse, Stirling?"

"No."_ Click._ "The only thing I regret is having to kill my nephew."

Moody looked doubtful. Ascanius was speaking the truth though. Killing his sister and mother was euphoric, but the death of his nephew had been unfortunate. His nephew was the heir to two of the most powerful pureblood families, the Black and Stirlings. Ironically both of families were left destroyed by the war. Ascanius had hoped that after getting rid of his blood-traitorous sister, he could raise the boy as his own. He would have turned him into a proper wizard.

He would've been a prince in the Dark Lord's new world. But his sister never let go of him. She selfishly took him down with her.

_Click._

"All your other victims left a body," Scrimgeour said, ignoring Ascanius' habit. "But there was no body found at the scene. There was only the body of your mother."

Ascanius frowned. "But you found her blood, and my nephew's."

"Yes."

_Click. _What did they want? Why were they investigating his sister's death now? _Click._

**X  
X**

In September 1990, Corvus brought a sample of his Boil-Cure Potion to Snape's desk. He had finished second. Maxwell Love had been the first. Snape praised Max, so Corvus expected some too, but the Potions Master only set him with a strange stare and took the sample.

Professor Snape at the beginning always looked at Corvus funny, like he wasn't sure who he was seeing when he looked at him.

With his work done and out of the way, Corvus headed over to Max. Max was seated at the front next to Cho Chang. It irritated Corvus that Max paired up with her in potions. Apparently Cho was the first person Max met on the train to Hogwarts. Corvus hardly believed that meant anything. She probably cheated off of him. Corvus was already competing with Max. He didn't need another opponent. "Want to know what I did before class?" taunted Corvus as he stood at their table.

Max looked entirely uninterested.

"Of course you do," Corvus smirked. "Well, I was examining the Slytherin commons, you know, looking for something others would overlook as they don't have the sharp instincts I do," Corvus waved his hand dismissively, "And I found a Wizarding Card hidden in the fireplace."

"So?"

"It was a very rare card, perfectly preserved too," he continued. "A Morgan le Fay card."

"Again- so?"

"I don't waste time collecting them, as you don't either I'm sure," Corvus kept acting like Max was interested. "But a lot of morons here do and they waste their money on it too."

"And you found a moron to sell it to?" assumed Max. Corvus nodded. There was a flicker of intrigue now. "How much did you get?"

"Twelve Galleons and twenty-nine Sickles," revealed Corvus as he grabbed a leather money pouch from his robe pocket. Max now looked impressed. He gave a half-smirk, his eyes alight.

"Who was the idiot to blow that much?"

"Some Hufflepuff loser," Corvus scoffed, "Cedric Diggory, you know him? Really wanted the card, said it was for his grandfather's ninetieth birthday. Would complete the old geezer's collection."

"It was for his grandfather?" interrupted Cho, sounding sympathetic to the Hufflepuff loser. She was gently pouring her finished potion into a sample tube.

"That's what I said. Honestly, if you're going to eavesdrop in other people's conversations, pay attention."

"You also said you don't care about Wizard Cards," she snapped. "You should have just given it to Cedric if you didn't care about the card."

"You've missed the entire point of my story, haven't you? It's the money that matters."

"But Cedric wanted it for his grandfather!"

"And he got it, but not for free. It's not my fault he's absolute rubbish at haggling." He turned to block Cho out of the conversation again. She huffed and went to turn in her potion sample.

"People will pay anything for what they want," Max said thoughtfully, "And people are always in want of something."

"Wise words," Corvus laughed. "Anyway, just wanted to let you know about my profit for the day." With a final condescending smirk he sauntered off back to his table.

When the bell rang and everyone poured out of the Potions dungeon, Max caught up with Corvus. Anwar, Louis and Jeremy were walking with him. Max was roommates with them. They got along, but Max preferred keeping to himself. "Blackstone," Max tapped him on the shoulder. "I want to say something."

"Surely you can walk and talk, Love?" Corvus enjoyed how irked Max became when he used his surname. "We have another class to get to."

"It's just History," Max told him. Corvus blinked. He didn't expect this from Max. "And what I have to say doesn't involved them," he nodded to the others.

"What's this about?" asked Jeremy suspiciously, not liking the exclusion.

"He's going to profess his undying love for Blackstone, Pretzel," explained Anwar. He smiled wickedly at Corvus, "Love loves you, mate."

"Have him shave those Neanderthal eyebrows off before you snog him," Louis sneered. They laughed, but Max remained patient.

"Fine, fine, save me a seat," Corvus told the others. Louis and Anwar kept snickering as they climbed the stairs. Jeremy kept looking back, frowning. Max waited until they were relatively alone in the dungeon corridor. "What the hell is so top secret, Max?"

"Diggory isn't the only idiot we can exploit."

"Oh, really? I'm listening…"

**X  
X**

And so, Max explained how they could provide people with what they want by stealing it from those within the school who already possessed it. It was risky, no doubt about it, but completely doable. They mostly nicked small things, sweets, joke-toys, jewelry, and they sold it to those in Slytherin. Those in Slytherin would keep their activities quiet. Everyone in Slytherin enjoyed watching the other Houses grow increasingly vexed by the obvious biased thievery.

At the very beginning it was just Max and Corvus. Then one night, a grand discovery was made and they needed to expand.

**X  
X**

Corvus ran at breakneck speed through the corridor. It was a quarter to two in the morning. The entire school was asleep except for rule breakers like Corvus. He had been breaking into professor Flitwick's office for some Pixie dust preserves. Pixie dust was a popular hair product for girls; it adds a ridiculous shimmer and volume to any type of hair. He had stolen about a cup full when Mrs. Norris jumped out from behind a cupboard. The stupid cat went immediately to notify Filch. Corvus took what he had and bolted.

Panting after sprinting from the seventh floor, he arrived at the first floor. He could hear Filch's cackling from the ground floor. Corvus cursed, how was he going to get back to the Slytherin commons?

The scrawny silhouette of Mrs. Norris appeared on the stairs from the ground floor. He was tempted to throw a hex at the horrid animal, but refrained.

Ignoring the burning in his legs, he started running again. He blindly took a turn. He was in a short hallway leading to Professor McGonagall's office and a staircase to the second floor. He thought about breaking into McGonagall's office for safety, but he knew that would only get him in worse trouble. Maybe he could lose Filch on the second floor?

Corvus jogged forward, and spotted something behind a suit of armor set against the wall. He stopped. It was a pale yellow door, perhaps just tall enough for a goblin.

"Meow!"

"Yes, yes, I can hear him now! We got him, my dear!"

Corvus shut his mouth and tried settling his heavy breathing. Slipping behind the armor, he got on his hands and knees in front of the door. It was locked. "Alohomora!" Corvus cast. The little door swung open. Corvus was ready to enter, but then he noticed what was behind the door.

The inside was completely caved in. Rubble and dust filled the inside; there was no way Corvus could fit in there. And there was no way he could get to another hiding place in time. He could hear Filch's wheezing breath…

Corvus took a deep breath, inhaling the dust from the little closet. His nose tickled, his eyes watered and he tried to hold it in, but it was no use. Corvus sneezed loudly, right on the rubble.

"Ah ha! Come out, we've got you now!" Filch exclaimed, he was definitely only a corner away now…

Corvus opened his eyes after the sneeze and couldn't believe it. The rubble behind the pale yellow door was fading like smoke. Behind it, there was a dark, dank tunnel going, seemingly, endlessly into the corridor's wall. Corvus didn't have to think twice, he laughed in disbelief and crawled in, shutting the door behind him.

**X  
X**

At breakfast, Max was very nervous. Corvus still hadn't showed up. In his mind he was trying to figure out what could have happened. His two most-likely scenarios were that he was receiving detention or he was being expelled. In both scenarios he determined that Corvus would name Max as his accomplice. But then Corvus entered the Great Hall, looking tired and shabby, but happy.

"What happened?" demanded Max the second he sat down. Corvus' hair was a complete mess, he smelt faintly of dirt, his robes were the same as yesterdays and soil was stuck underneath his fingernails. This was utterly foreign to how Corvus usually appears in public.

"I'll tell you later, I'm starved," breathed Corvus as he piled sausages and scrambled eggs onto his plate. He grinned, "But it's definitely good. I mean it's phenomenal."

Max let himself relax. "I thought Filch caught you and you were going to take me down with you."

Corvus laughed. "Firstly, I'll never get caught. Secondly, I would never give names. I'm not about to lose my integrity so I can dodge detention. Besides, we're friends, why would I rat you out?"

Max smiled. Corvus hardly noticed. He was too busy stuffing his face. "I'm glad things went well then."

"Oh, it went better than well, Max," boasted Corvus. "We need to start planning to expand."

**X  
X**

Inside the tunnel, Corvus felt like he was deep inside the earth. It was cool and wet. Whatever he was crawling on was squishy. It smelt like earth. It was too narrow and small for him to turn back. He heard Filch furiously knocking on the door behind him. I'd rather burrow my way through this, thought Corvus cheekily as he crawled onward.

"Lumos," he lit his wand, but there was nothing to see. Only pitch-blackness lay ahead of him. He was in the earth. Corvus shuddered when he noticed several worms wiggling into the ground around him.

The tunnel gently sloped downwards. This lasted for about eight minutes, and then it leveled for seventeen minutes. Corvus was starting to really feel worn out when it climbed upwards, rather steeply.

He was at the point of exhaustion when the light from his wand shown on stairs made of stone leading up. He clawed up the stairs towards a small, wooden hatch. Through the cracks of the hatch, he could see pale, moonlight. Taking a deep breath to gather what remained of his physical stamina, Corvus pushed the hatch open and pulled himself out.

Tumbling out the tunnel, he crashed onto a cluttered floor. It smelt of mold, dust and old wood. He looked around, at first it looked like a supply shack, but …

It was an outhouse. An abandoned outhouse located several yards outside of Hogsmeade village to be exact.

**X  
X**

Ascanius was back in his confinement. The air was cooler, the light was gone and it was night. At night there was always a storm. The guards would come soon, it had been three days already with no tortures. He was overdue.

_Click._

Rufus Scrimgeour and Alastor Moody hadn't given him anything. They asked questions, questions they should have known the answers to. Why did they come to him like this? Why now? His left forearm tingled. It was happening more lately. Perhaps that's why they came to him. They must know their days were numbered. He never doubted the Dark Lord was still alive. He was somewhere out there. Beyond his dungeon cell, beyond his thin window... He wanted to find him and be near him again.

_Click._

He only regretted that his nephew would not be there when the Dark Lord rose again.

* * *

A/N Oh my god it's Ascanius! Yay! Hangin' with Moody, counting the days until Voldy's come back tour...

It might seem like I'm bashing Cho, but I'm not. I don't hate her, but she does come into conflict with Corvus regularly and she's semi-friends with Max. So there's going to be some tension between her and Corvus.


	4. Behind Blue Eyes

**A/N **Thank you for the reviews! And yes... there will be a love interest for Corvus, but it's going to take Corvus some time before he gets things right in the girls department :D I mean Corvus isn't exactly the sensitive guy with the softest touch, you know

* * *

**Behind Blue Eyes**

_Student__: Maxwell Andrew Love, Slytherin…. 4 December 1990_

_Incident:__ R. Davis found in girl's bathroom on second floor, duct taped to toilet. Face severely disfigured by a Furnunculus Jinx.  
Entire floor flooded. Davis named Love as claimed self-defense. No witnesses. Don't trust Love._

_Punishment__**:**__ He will wash entire girl's bathroom. No magic._

_Authorized by__**:**__ A. Filch_

**XXX**

It was the middle of August. Corvus strolled through Diagon Alley alone, picking up supplies for his third year. His mother was in New York City, staying at the Pierre while working on a new mansion in the Hamptons. She assured Corvus they could find the books and things he needed in New York, but Corvus liked visiting Diagon Alley. Also, Corvus asked Max if he could stay the final weeks of summer at his place in Manchester. Then they can go to the Hogwarts Express together.

Of course he had alternative motives, Corvus had a new idea for the Salesmen. But he could only tell Max about it.

Corvus came up the road separating Diagon Alley from Knockturn Alley. On this road stood a tall, spindling, gothic tower. It was made of some strange, dark burgundy stone. Corvus could sense power radiating from within. As he approached the silent tower, the stain glass windows changed. They always changed, magically of course. This time they changed into thousands of wide-open eyes peering down on him.

Above the door was a plaque, proclaiming it as "Center of Superior Crafting and Home of the Stirling Family." But the brass handles of the doors were chained and locked tightly. This place wasn't the home of anyone now.

"Blackstone!"

Corvus turned towards Knockturn Alley. Draco Malfoy was stalking towards him, his father leisurely following. "Hello, Malfoy," Corvus greeted.

"We've just come from Borgin and Burkes," Malfoy informed him. "They've got loads of wicked stuff in there, have you ever been?"

"Course," replied Corvus. "I was actually thinking about going there now. There's a few things I want to stock up on before the school year."

"They have this thing in there called a Hand of Glory," Malfoy said. "I could have gotten in, but I'd rather get a new racing broom. Father and I are going to pick one out for me right now."

Corvus looked to Mr. Malfoy. He was cautiously looking up at the stain glass windows. They had changed again. This time it was a scene of a man drowning at sea, caught in a storm, but straggling his neck was a black snake with red eyes. He noticed Corvus looking at him, and he gave the boy a look much like the looks Professor Snape used to give him. Like he didn't know whom he was seeing.

Malfoy was still talking to Corvus. "… I'm not too nervous about tryouts," he was saying, "I'm very good. My grandfather's old friend, Roderick Plumpton – do you know him? He played for the Tutshill Tornades as Seeker, in 1921 he caught the Snitch after three and a half seconds- well he used to come around all the time at our manor, and he said I was a natural on a broom."

He noticed no one was listening. He found his father looking at Corvus, and vice versa, but he didn't sense the ambiguity of his father's stare. "Oh I forgot," Draco said. "Blackstone, this is my father. Father, this is Corvus Blackstone, he's a year above me."

"Corvus?" Lucius repeated, slightly alarmed. He quickly got over it though, he cleared his throat, "I used to know someone by that name," he explained. "Blackstone? I know that name. You're family's crafters?"

"Yes, my father and mother," Corvus answered, feeling proud.

"It's always nice to meet Draco's schoolmates," said Lucius. He patted his son on the shoulder. "Well, Draco, we really must go now. I have important business to attend to, and don't you want to get to the Quidditch store before the decent brooms are sold out?"

"Yeah," Draco conceded that it was time to part with the older Slytherin. "I'll see you around then, Blackstone?"

"Sure. Happy broom shopping."

**X  
X**

Corvus rode the Knight Bus to 18 Oldham Street in Manchester City. He sat on the third deck with all his belongings. He had splurged a bit. As he was entering his third year he had an extra load to carry around for his new classes. Since he would pursue a career as a crafter, Corvus's new classes were Arthimancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies, all subjects needed for 'Superior Crafting.'

There were a few in Slytherin who didn't like him taking Muggle Studies. They thought it was a weak subject about a weak race. Corvus could see where they were coming from, given all their inherited prejudices, but he was sure that if they paused to think about it, they'd find that the subject was rather essential. There was so much about their world that wasn't magical in nature. Civil engineering, medicine, art, psychology, architecture… Corvus personally felt a person should consume as much knowledge as possible, because knowledge was power.

That's what his mother always taught him.

The Knight Bus came to a screeching halt. Corvus was nearly thrown forward.

"18 Oldham Street, Manchester City!" Stan Shunpike announced.

They were parked right outside a little café set between two other stores. The outside was painted red and it had large display windows. Behind the windows were a variety of cakes, pastries and pies, all elaborately decorated and looking delicious. A gold and red sign hung by the door, on it was a Cupid with hearts flowering about him and written along his arrow was the name of this establishment, "Love's Bakery."

**X  
X**

Corvus actually didn't know much about Max's home life. He knew he grew up in Manchester, but he didn't quite know what his parents did for a living. Max always brushed off the question easily, saying that they owned a business.

"Love," Jeremy once pondered his surname. They were in the library, sitting at a table in the far back secluded by several towering shelves. They sat at the same table every library visit. This was where they came to do number crunching for the Salesmen's exploits. "Love… where did your family come from again?"

"My mum's American, my dad's British."

"Yeah, but is he _English_? I don't remember ever hearing about a _Love_ family-"

"Not this again," moaned Anwar. "Do you subscribe to the bloody pureblood weekly or something?"

Louis flung a rolled up piece of parchment at Jeremy's head. "You haven't heard of any of our families, Pretzel, so give it a rest already."

"You and Anwar aren't from England," said Jeremy pompously, "You're from immigrant pureblood families."

"My mum's a half-blood," stated Corvus, looking up from that month's figures. Jeremy looked a little flustered.

"W-well your dad's pureblood right?"

"My father _was_ pureblood, yeah."

"There, Corvus's a three-quarters-blood, he's got the Mudblood you're always sniffing after," said Louis, relieved. Jeremy was annoyed.

"Corvus has had obvious proper wizarding upbringing," he went on, "It's getting to the point where floods of Mudbloods are entering our world with no clue about our ways. I like to keep track of the old wizarding families because of it, I don't want to lose the authenticity of our wizarding heritage, do you?"

"Can we get back to work?" interjected Max. He was calmly checking the new orders for the week. "I have a Transfiguration essay I want to get done before dinner."

**X  
X**

It was crowded inside. A mass of people were holding order tickets and fighting to get to the counter. In the back there was seating for costumers, with waiters to serve them. Music was playing constantly in the background. Corvus pushed through the crowd with his things, finding that no matter where he stepped, he was always in someone's way.

He had barely brushed against a man in a suit, but the man retaliated by shoving him viciously. Corvus responded by pushing him back. "Piss off," growled Corvus.

"Why you-"

"Take it easy Peterson," a familiar voice warned. Max appeared from the back. He was wearing grease-stained jeans, a white undershirt and a black apron. He was one of the waiters. "He's a friend and if my mum sees you causing trouble with the other customers again, you'll be the first ever to get a life-ban."

Peterson looked outraged, his face was turning bright red and his chest heaved. But Max's expression didn't quiver. Peterson sighed in begrudged defeat. "He started it," he grumbled.

"I saw the whole thing," he told him frankly. Peterson glared at Corvus one final time and then back at Max. There was no winning, and his order was just two servings away… Peterson returned to waiting with his ticket. "Peterson is a real prick," explained Max casually.

"Seems it."

"Mum's been waiting for an excuse to ban him," he said. "Maybe I should've let you go at each other."

"Why didn't you ever say your family owned a restaurant?" asked Corvus abruptly.

"Never thought about talking about it. It's not a proper restaurant anyway. It just sells baked goods, a few sandwiches yeah… but whatever," Max shrugged, though Corvus wasn't convinced. "Listen, you can wait upstairs," he told Corvus. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

**X  
X**

Max and his family lived in a flat above the café. They had a small living room, a narrow kitchen with a small table and an iron stove. Behind the kitchen were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Max's room was the smaller of the two bedrooms. The other belonged to his older brother Aaron. Corvus never knew Max had a brother. Max's parents' room was on the other side of the living room.

The place was furnished with assembled pieces, they didn't quite match but nothing clashed. There was a television, a few cramped bookshelves, and an old china cabinet… Corvus observed all the family photos hung on the walls or set on shelves. They were all noticeably still and silent…

In the café, Corvus thought that maybe the Love family was hiding their magic from their Muggle customers. He assumed they were only catering to Muggles because there were so many of them. Money is money no matter whose pocket it comes from. But he realized that there was no trace of magic in this entire place except for in Max's room.

There was only one moving photograph, and that was framed and placed on Max's desk. It was a picture of the Salesmen at the end of their first year. Louis's sister, Claire, had taken it. All the Salesmen had a copy of that photograph.

**X  
X**

Max returned from waiting tables. He was relieved to be upstairs. He found Corvus sitting on his bed, lazily flipping through Max's copy of _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky.

"Hey," greeted Max as he searched his drawers for a new shirt.

"It's disgusting that you're taking Divination," commented Corvus. Max laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to learn how to read the future?"

"I'd rather create the future, thank you very much," said Corvus. He closed the book and studied his friend.

"What?"

"Are you Muggleborn?" The question hung in the air for a moment.

Max stopped moving. He looked hesitant. Thinking back on it, Corvus had to really twist Max's arm to convince him to take him in for the last bit of summer. He kept claiming it'd be better if Corvus stayed at Anwar's place in London or Jeremy's in Northampton. It made sense now, why he'd want to keep Corvus away. Max's face darkened then, "Hardly have to ask, do you?"

"No."

"Is it a problem?" asked Max in a challenging way. Corvus could spot a glimpse of insecurity behind it.

He shook his head and smirk, "Not at all, just surprised."

"Never thought you'd see a Mudblood in Slytherin, huh?" he said harshly. Max rarely sounded bitter like that. The only time he came close was when he felt their first DADA teacher cheated him out of a perfect score.

"Never thought you'd keep something like this from me."

"I'd be an idiot to tell anyone," Max snapped. "You know what Slytherin's like."

Corvus's smile faded. "True."

Max sighed and crossed his arms. He sort of grumbled, "Sometimes I thought about telling you and the others. Figured you'd be the easiest to tell."

"Of course I would be. I told you loads of times that before my mum's career took off, we pretty much lived as Muggles," said Corvus. "It's cheaper."

"But could you imagine Jeremy finding out?"

Corvus frowned. Jeremy was the manifestation of all Slytherin prejudices and stereotypes.

"And my family doesn't know I've been keeping it secret. They think everyone at school likes Muggles. So when you meet them…"

"Got it," nodded Corvus. He looked around Max's room again. There were football trophies on the top shelf of his bookcase. Every other shelf was filled with books, all strictly non-fiction or textbooks. Some were about magic, others about Muggle history or topics. There was an old picture of Max when he must have been six or seven. He was with a bunch of other kids, sitting by a public pool. They must have been his Muggle friends.

Corvus gave a goofball grin. "So does this mark a new stage in our friendship? Does this call for friendship bracelets?"

"Shut up."

**X  
X**

A little-known fact about Corvus was that at his Sorting Ceremony, the Sorting Hat had been quite torn about where to sort him.

Corvus took the stage. It was one of the few times Corvus ever felt nervous about anything. He sat down on the little stool and McGonagall placed the hat over his head.

"Why hello there! Let's see what we've got in here, shall we?" the hat whispered around his head. "Very clever, persistent, and ready to prove yourself, hm? You don't scare easy either, sort of reckless, nothing wrong with that. A strong sense of loyalty… I can see you in Gryffindor…"

His heart jumped. He always hoped to end up in Slytherin; he grew up with stories about Slytherin…

"No? You could really thrive in Gryffindor… I guess I better put you in- SLYTHERIN!"

It seemed like a drastic change of mind. Like anyone else, Corvus assumed Slytherin and Gryffindor were polar-opposites of one another. And as school progressed, day-to-day, Corvus knew he was made for Slytherin. He was ridiculously cunning and ambitious. What the Sorting Hat called 'reckless' he called 'innate sensibility.' He weighed all possible outcomes of his decisions, and he always ended up on top because of it.

**X  
X**

Max and Corvus were sitting in the café. Rush hour was over and it was safe for Corvus to return downstairs. He met Max's family, his mother Rebecca, his father Eddie and his older brother Aaron. Corvus thought Aaron was rather cool. He was eighteen, wore a leather jacket and fashioned his dark hair in a buzzed Mohawk. He had a tattoo as well, on his wrist.

"Yeah, I wont to take ye two out tonight, or what? Me mate's band is playing, real bangin band." Aaron came over to take their order, but he was lingering to talk with them. His accent was much thicker than Max's. "Ye're both a bit young lookin', but I can get ye in through the back door. Later we'll Ruby Murry, or what round our way. The girl who works there, real squeeze she is." He nudged Corvus, grinning. Corvus had no idea what he just said, but he grinned too.

"Aaron, we've got other guests waiting," Rebecca came over. She was a short woman with dirty blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She looked exhausted from the day's work. Both Aaron and Max had her eyes. "Hop to," she waved her eldest son off. "You two alright? I hope you weren't too bored waiting for Maxi, you know, earlier," she petted her son affectionately.

"It was fine, Mrs. Love, I kept myself occupied," assured Corvus.

"Please call me Rebecca, Mrs. Love sounds so stupid. Like I'm some cooking supply chain for housewives," smiled Rebecca. "Well I need to go empty out the cashier. Enjoy the food, it's on the house."

"Thank you," said Corvus. Rebecca waved the thanks away modestly.

"Oh I'm just so happy to finally meet Max's new wizard friends," she told him. "When he was starting to, you know, show signs of magic, he lost a lot of friends. They weren't very nice, were they Maxi?"

Max shrugged, his cheeks faintly pink. He grumbled something under his breath.

"It happens, children can be cruel, especially when someone's different and special," Rebecca sighed. "But now Maxi's with others like him and we were so thrilled. 'Course we were all very confused when we found out about magic existing, but it's so obvious once you start thinking about it."

"Mum," interrupted Max, "The cashier?"

"Oh! Yes," laughed Rebecca. She said goodbye again and this time left.

"Just for the record," said Corvus slyly, "You're still special, Love."

Max chuckled. "Thanks. This year should be fun. Last year was good anyway, best so far. Though we can't push it. Last spring Filch caught Anwar right before he entered the tunnel. He's bound to get lucky and finally see what's behind that yellow door."

"We need a new system, don't we?"

"We just need new tactics, I've made a list of spells I think will help us dodged Filch better. Like Bedazzling Charms, they're easy enough. And we should try some sound sensory type spells, they'd be good against Mrs. Norris."

"True. But you know, I was thinking of something more… advanced." They were interrupted however when Max's father came out with their order. Max had ordered a slice of blueberry pie. Corvus was having Rhubarb.

Aaron and Max looked a lot like their father. They had the same heavy brow and strong jaw as his. Eddie Love even gave a half-smirk identical to Max's. "There yeh go, lads, blueberry and a Rhubarb," he put the dishes onto the table. "Pleasure to meet you, Corvus," he offered him his hand. His hand was a little dusty with flour. Corvus took it anyway.

"Nice to meet you too."

Eddie sighed heavily, "I can't tell you how much we're looking forward to Max's seventeenth. A little magic would help this place run a lot smoother, and I can finally chuck those cocknobbers in the kitchen who do meh napper in-"

"Give over Eddie!" called Rebecca from the front. She pointed sternly to the kitchen. Eddie nodded.

"I'm counting every bloody day 'til your seventeenth, son," he slapped Max on the back before returning to work.

"He's telling the truth," Max told Corvus. "They all think it's really, you know, cool that I'll be able to do magic." Corvus could tell that Max was a little proud about it himself. "Anyway, what were you going on about?"

"I have a new plan, to really help the Salesmen out. But it wouldn't work with all five of us."

"What you mean? Are you chucking someone out?"

"No, I'm just thinking about not telling everyone."

"Who's going to be in on it?"

"It's something I reckon only you and me could do."

"Explain."

"Alright," but Corvus hesitated then. Maybe this was too crazy of an idea, even for them. "Don't go mad about this."

"I won't. I never would."

"I was thinking of… and just imagine the possibilities, Max."

"Out with it."

"Animagi."

"Animagi?" repeated Max, one eyebrow raised.

Corvus nodded.

"As in," he clarified slowly, "we should become Animagi?"

"I've thought about it and yes," Corvus sat up, excited. "We're top of our year. We're especially good in Charms and Transfiguration. McGonagall herself said we're quite advanced for our age. So this is very plausible."

"And illegal."

"Just another rule to bend," his eyes glinted mischievously.

Max's lip threatened to twitch into a smile. "Yeah but is it really necessary? We could be expelled and thrown into Azkaban."

"Think about it! There would be no way of getting caught, because who would suspect us of being Animagi? And think of the new revenues we'll open up. More money, new goods - basically no boundaries!"

"What if we turn into slugs?" ask Max abruptly. "What if our Animagus form is a slug? What then?"

Max's rational mind was really weighing on the mood. But ultimately Corvus knew Max would agree. "Then we'll keep to the Bedazzling Charms and we'll still have the amazing ability to Animorph into slugs. No matter what we turn into it's a win-win situation."

"Why would I want to turn into a slug?"

"To get away, to hide, to eavesdrop, honestly even being a slug will help the Salesmen. We could offer people service in blackmail!"

Max took a deep breath, considering everything. "If it's really doable, it would be sort of cool."

"It would be _absolutely_ cool."

"I've read up on Animagi," admitted Max. "There's no way they can trace the practice of it, at least not while we're in a place like Hogwarts. There's too much magic going on there to really notice it."

"Exactly," Corvus said. "We'd only practice during the school year, over the summer we'll keep up with it by studying theories."

"And it would just be the two of us?"

"I figured an undertaking like this should be kept on the down low, right?" he explained. "Besides I don't want to lose time having to keep the others up to pace."

"And we wouldn't tell them any of this?"

"We won't tell them anything they don't need to know."

Max smirked. "How long will it take?"

"Depends on how hard we work at it," shrugged Corvus. "I've drawn a rough outline. I estimate that by our fifth year we'll have done it."

Max pondered, but only for a brief moment. "Alright, sounds like a plan."

* * *

O....O

U....O

This was originally two chapters, but I combined them, as you can see, I want to get to Hogwarts already! So yes, next chapter the Salesmen will be reunited at Hogwarts (well on the Hogwarts Express...) Oh and I googled Manchester dialect to write Aaron, lol i hope it was appreciated :P


	5. I Heard it Through the Grapevine

**A/N** Thank you for reviewing! I keep trying to wait before updating, because eventually I will hit a hall in terms of updating but if I spread out my chapters it might not happen. But I'm a sucker for reviews, haha, after I write every chapter I immediately want to know if people like it as much as I liked writing it :)

Shaunna, I'm glad you like Max. Who my favorite Salesmen is changes, chap to chap.  
Anyway, allow me to introduce another one of the Salesmen....

* * *

**I Heard it Through the Grapevine**

_Student:__ Louis Roger Vaisey, Slytherin… 23 October 1991_

_Incident:__ Vaisey was caught setting aflame the Hufflepuff's brooms during their practice. C. Diggory turned him in to Hooch.  
She turned him in over to me for more punishment._

_Punishment:__ Three months detention and Hooch has banned him from an entire season of Quidditch.  
Keep eye on Vaisey, may be able to get him expelled._

_Authorized by:__ A. Filch and R. Hooch_

**XXX**

They were in Barcelona for Corvus's first Christmas since starting Hogwarts. Barcelona was easily one of his favorite cities of all time. He leaned over the railing of their hotel balcony, looking down at the crowds of shoppers hurrying down Passeig de Gracia. The air was cold. It carried the scent of the sea.

"Come inside, Corvy," his mother begged from the sofa. "I don't want to send you back to school with a cold."

Corvus obliged his mother. He stepped back in and shut the doors. His mother had a steaming cup of hot coco in her hands. It had been a long day for her. She was relaxing in her cotton bathrobe and fluffy slippers. Her hair wasn't straight and as manageable as it had been when she left for work. It was puffier with plenty of frizzy curls. She even had her glasses on.

"So, four detentions already?" she grinned. "And one on your first night at Hogwarts."

"Technically it was the next day, mum. It happened at midnight."

"I hardly ever got detention," Leandra said smugly. "But, to be _honest_, when I did get detentions, it was usually for dueling like yours. A duel was actually what got your father to notice me."

"Really?"

"Yup. He nearly got caught in the crossfire," she winked. "So, Corvy, what's your record so far?"

"Five for five."

"Bravo!" she raised her mug.

"You?"

"By the time I graduated? Hm… I can only think of fourteen duels, by my third year no one would duel me. I was undefeated. What's your go-to spell?"

"Stinging Hex."

"_Nice_! Not a lot of first-years know how to do those."

"Did dad ever duel?"

She laughed. "No, no. He didn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"You're father had a special kind of style," she told him, with a fond smile. "Everyone knew they couldn't beat him, so they never tried."

Corvus felt proud of his father, though he never knew him enough to understand this 'style'.

**X  
X**

Louis Vaisey had four older sisters. When he arrived at Hogwarts two of his sisters were already in Slytherin waiting to greet him. The other two had graduated prior to his arrival, but all of them had been in Slytherin as well. His youngest sister Claire was in her sixth year and his sister Anna was in her seventh when he entered his first year. He also had a cousin, Claude, also in his sixth year as a Slytherin. They were the first generation of Vaiseys to attend Hogwarts, before that they strictly attended Beauxbatons.

They were all blessed with good looks from their Veela great-grandmother. Therefore, the Vaisey siblings were by default popular and Louis was guaranteed an easy ride. His father, Gerard Vaisey was a prolific race-broom designer. He worked at the Nimbus Racing Broom Company. He was currently finishing the Firebolt prototype. Hopefully everything will be complete by fall '93.

But Louis didn't settle for living under the shadow of his established family. He had a talent of his own. Louis had the uncanny ability to forge signatures and handwriting. It was a talent he spent his entire second year at Hogwarts trying to master. The Salesmen were planning on utilizing his talent once he perfected it.

The boys were aboard the Hogwarts Express. The boys were marveling over the forgery samples Louis brought back from the summer. They all agreed Louis was ready. Now they all had to decide was how they were going to unveil this new service. "You remember last year? When I had detention second to last day of term?"

"'Course, you got caught hexing first years so they couldn't stop hitting themselves," replied Corvus, smiling at the memory.

"That was a good day," said Anwar.

"I was assigned to groom a pile of ancient brooms Hooch keeps in her office," Louis explained. "And Oliver Wood struts in, says he's got the golden ticket for next Quidditch season."

"How so?" asked Max from behind his _Transfiguration Today_ magazine.

"He's got first practice of the year," Louis replied. "He came in to personally write Gryffindor down for the first available time. That way he gets an extra training in before their first match against us."

"That's not fair! They've already got an illegal Seeker on their team," complained Jeremy.

"Potter's not illegal," remarked Max.

"First-years aren't allowed-"

"It was never a rule," said Corvus. "First years just aren't usually any good. Most are threats to themselves and others when given a broom. Potter making the team was out of the ordinary, not illegal."

"Potter's not that good," retorted Jeremy.

"Yeah, all rubbish Seekers are undefeated their first season," said Anwar sarcastically.

"What was your point in telling us about Wood?" Max backtracked.

"Yeah, yeah- I was thinking, wouldn't it be hilarious if we sabotaged his plans?"

"Seeing Wood throw a hissy-fit is my favourite thing," stated Anwar, dead serious.

"What did you have planned?" asked Corvus.

"You lot seen how good I've got," Louis leaned forward with his writing samples. "I reckon I've perfected it. We could have a letter mandating that the Slytherin team get priority over the pitch, overruling Wood's scheduling."

"A letter signed by a professor?" assumed Max. "We would still need a good enough excuse for a teacher to get involved."

"Well, we have until the train pulls into Hogwarts, haven't we?" Corvus grinned. He sat back, folding his arms behind his head. "We're creative enough, aren't we lads?"

"It will be fun," Max said. "And it will be good advertisement for the Salesmen, word will spread if it's a success."

"It will be," said Corvus, confidently.

**X  
X**

One evening last fall, Corvus sat down for dinner in the Great Hall. The others seemed to be in an intense conversation with some of the first years. Louis had his back turned to him; he was speaking to a brunette girl with a pug-like face. Once Corvus sat down, Louis spun around in his seat to fill him in; "Slytherin and Gryffindor had their flying lessons today."

"Fascinating."

"Malfoy, that kid over there," he pointed out the white-blonde haired boy down the table, "Stole that Remembrall off of Longbottom and flew off with it when Hooch was gone."

"Harry Potter and the other Gryffindorks were whining about it," interrupted the girl Louis had been speaking to, snidely. "So then Draco challenged Potter to go up there and get it back himself."

"Who are you?" drawled Corvus as he poured pumpkin juice into his glass.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Potter took the bait," continued Louis. He explained how once Potter was the air, Malfoy threw the Remembrall away and Potter head-dived to catch it. From the sound of it, it had been a nice display of flying.

"It's wasn't that good," claimed Parkinson. "I've seen better."

"The second his feet touch the ground though, McGonagall busts him."

"She dragged him off the pitch. She was so angry she couldn't even speak. He's probably going to be expelled for it."

"This Malfoy kid got Potter expelled?" Corvus was a little impressed.

"It was easy really," someone else joined the conversation. Draco Malfoy was standing by them, looking very smug. It was a rare moment when neither Crabbe nor Goyle were shadowing him. "I knew Potter would get himself chucked out of here. Did you know _Muggles_ raised him? He's way in over his head coming to Hogwarts."

"Really? Because I think he's pretty happy right now," Corvus gestured to the entrance of the Great Hall. Parkinson, Malfoy and Louis turned, which made the people near them curious to look too, starting a chain reaction until everyone turned to see Harry Potter, looking happy.

Malfoy's smirk withered a little. "He's probably saying his final goodbyes."

"No, I think Potter got away with it," said Corvus. Malfoy frowned deeply, very troubled by this.

"It would have been funny to tell people the Boy Who Lived hadn't lasted two weeks," sighed Louis. "Better luck next time, Malloy."

"It's Malfoy," he said sourly.

"Oh, sorry. What did I say?"

Corvus laughed into his drink.

**X  
X**

"You know, Max and I have been making loads of money," Corvus spoke to them. It was the evening after his brilliant discovery of the outhouse. Max and him spoke in private before approaching the others, Max was apprehensive of including more people in their operations. Corvus reminded him, if they wanted to expand, to the point where they sold to the other Houses, to all students, they would need more people.

They were in their dorm. Louis, Anwar and Jeremy were sitting on their beds, listening to Corvus as Max read _Moste Potente Potions_ at his four-poster bed. Snape had given him permission to check out the book from the Restricted Section of the library. It still stung that Max was _clearly_ Snape's favorite. "I made a discovery recently that will probably mean our profits will triple, immediately. But I want it to be even bigger than that. For that to happen, we'll need more help."

"Oh and the lovely couple comes to us?" teased Louis. His light blue eyes sparkled mischievously. Corvus could tell that he was greatly intrigued, but he was going to make Max and him jump through some hoops first.

"Tell us why we want to help you two," ordered Anwar, his arms crossed. Like always Anwar looked rather expressionless. Yet Corvus knew him well enough. Anwar would never speak unless he was interested. Actually, he sometimes spoke to scare people or upset them for his own amusement. But in a situation like this, with a line like the one he just said, Corvus knew it was because Anwar was interested.

"Yeah tell us," added Jeremy. Jeremy was very eager to be in on this. It was clear to anybody that he needed the least convincing, he was ready to jump on board right then and there.

Corvus calmly and charmingly explained how they were all going to get filthy rich. All right, not filthy rich, but they were going to get their hands dirty in it. Corvus did not reveal a thing about where Max and him kept their current stash of merchandise nor did he reveal anything about the outhouse. "Before I can show you anything, you'll have to sign a contract," he explained.

"A contract?" asked Jeremy.

"My mum's a crafter, as you well know. And crafters are very clever with contracts. A contract is absolute and magically binding, there is no backing out of a contract once it's signed."

"Like a normal Muggle contract, yeah?" asked Louis. Louis' smile had disappeared during Corvus' pitch. He looked very serious, more serious than Corvus had ever seen him. It was a little on the intimidating side, actually. His eyes were suddenly so piercing and his delicate facial features looked cold and stone-like.

"No, worse, or better, in our case. A crafter's contract is cursed, so if the person who signs one breaks the agreement, horrible magic befalls them. When crafting was first being established, lots of wizards lost their lives because they didn't abide to contract. And it's important to understand every line of a crafter's contract. They can be tricky. You can get stuck in something very nasty, or you can come out of the deal with less than you came in with."

"Like signing a deal with the devil," said Max as he jotted down notes. Now that they had access to Hogsmeade, Max wanted to try brewing lucrative potions to sell. Corvus was quite shocked that Max's original plan was to steal from Snape's supply, but now they were going to get what they needed outside of the school. Max was sure that him and Corvus could manage a lot of the advanced potions.

"Exactly," Corvus beamed. "_We_ can use contracts. You'll have to sign it if you want to know more, Max and I need you to swear that you won't betray us or screw us over."

"And it will be used for customers as well," added Max.

"You think people will actually sign a cursed contract?" asked Louis, skeptical.

"If they are willing to buy something from us, then they should be willing to keep their big mouths shut," replied Corvus. Louis grinned again the seriousness shadowing his face was immediately dispelled. "We'll sit down together and figure out the details of our contract. Then we can show you everything. We'll split everything equally."

"But you'll be the leader," said Anwar. Corvus wasn't sure if he was challenging this or just checking he got it right. _So much for thinking I knew this guy…_

"It will get too complicated without a leader," Max told them, still copying lines from the book in his notebook while adding his own notes on the margins.

"What if you're a rubbish leader?" grinned Louis.

"I don't think we'll come across that problem," said Corvus, grinning too.

"We need a name," decided Anwar.

"Blackstone and Friends?" scoffed Louis.

"A name that doesn't include our names, preferably," Corvus told him.

"It's just your name, isn't it, captain?" retorted Louis, cheekily. "How about Four Guys and a Pretzel Stick then?" Jeremy went bright red. Anwar laughed.

"Come on guys, don't get in a fight before we've even started," Corvus warned them.

"Whatever, all fights are your problem now, leader," Anwar reminded him. Max snickered. He had a very knowing look; he had specifically told Corvus that he did not want to be leader with him. He was comfortable as second-in-command. Thankfully Anwar and Louis quickly dropped making fun of Jeremy then.

"We have to think about what makes us all _us_," pointed out Louis. "What do we all have in common then?"

"We're all going to rule Hogwarts," predicted Corvus.

"We're all going to be rich," said Max as he lowered his book, his half-smirk appearing.

"We're all going to sell rubbish at ridiculous prices to idiots," summed up Anwar.

"We're all in Slytherin," answered Jeremy. There was a murmur of agreement. It meant a lot to be a Slytherin. All the boys felt proud of their sorting. This was possibly Jeremy's brightest moment.

"I've got it!" Louis jumped to his feet. "We'll be Salazar's Salesmen."

They all smiled genuine smiles. An excitement grew in all of them. _Salazar's Salesmen_… the name suited them perfectly.

**X  
X**

The food trolley lady was returning Anwar's change for his purchase of a licorice wand. Other students were already lingering outside their doors, waiting to jump to the front of the line once she was done with their compartment.

"Six, seven, eight- nine Sickles, here you go, dear," she said kindly as she poured the money into Anwar's open palm. He was already gnawing on his sweet. Instead of pocketing the change he dumped it into the tip jar on her trolley. "Why thank you. What a gentleman!"

The only reason he tipped her was because he hated carrying around little change like that. "Don't mention it," he told her.

A small group of girls waiting nearby huddled together and giggled about something. They kept looking over at Anwar and the other boys.

"I remember the last time someone laughed at me," Anwar said to them, rather darkly. "I think they're still floating around somewhere in the Great Lake, maybe you can see for yourselves when we get to Hogwarts."

The girls went quiet.

"It's not wise to stare at him either," noted Corvus casually. The girls became flustered and tried to act normal again by browsing the trolley.

The boys settled back into their compartment. They were given barely a minute to enjoy their sweets when someone knocked at their door. Jeremy opened the door.

There stood Malfoy and his two usual, portable gargoyles. "I've been looking for you Vaisey," he announced.

"You don't say?"

"Are you trying out for the Quidditch team this season?"

"I was on the team last year… just suspended," he answered, bitterly. "Flint's been dying to use me on the pitch."

"What broom do you fly?" Malfoy glanced back at his goons. He obviously had something he wanted to brag about. They all looked so giddy.

Louis could technically fly the very best. His father had access to the best racing brooms, but he was very strict when it came to bestowing gifts on his children. They had to earn it. When Louis was suspended last year, Mr. Vaisey took away Louis's Nimbus Two Thousand and vowed never to give him another broom again. "Well, what do_ you_ fly, Malfoy?" countered Louis.

"This summer was very good for my family, money-wise," he said as he lazily examined his nails. "And my father felt generous, he heard about how everyone on the teams is behind on the newest models. Thought it was a shame. He got a good deal at Quality Quidditch Supplies-"

"Your father bought the entire team racing brooms?" gapped Louis.

Malfoy smiled cockily, and told them specifically, "My father bought the entire team Nimbus Two Thousand and _Ones_. Oh, and I've just had a chat with Flint, he offered me the position of Seeker."

* * *

o...O

O...o

Okay, so that wraps up the origins of the Salesmen, I think. Now everything will take a linear narrative, unless I remember something else that's important and needs to be put into a chapter...


	6. Sultans of Swing

**A/N **Again thank you for the reviews! As promised this chapter is linear time-wise, phew! I can't tell you how good it is to have all the background stuff out of the way! :D Well, not _ALL_ background stuff, just the stuff about the Salesmen...

Oh and seeing as how the Salesmen are in Slytherin, expect some Weasley-bashing, I like the Weasley family, but lets face it, for a Slytherin there's as many jokes about the Weasleys as there are Weasleys...

* * *

**Sultans of Swing**

_Student:__ Anwar Sadat Rajan, Slytherin… 11 December 1990_

_Incident__: Ambushed Prof. Quirell's Muggle Studies class when he strapped a strip of Dungbombs to  
a wind-up toy car and sent it into the classroom after lighting the wick.  
_

_Punishment:__ Month's detention, starting with Rajan cleaning Quirell's classroom. NO MAGIC  
_

_Authorized by__: A. Filch_

**XXX**

Corvus and Anwar were leisurely walking through Hogsmeade, wearing their hoods up in case anyone saw them. The sun hadn't risen yet, so they were most likely safe. Normal people slept at this hour. It was already a week into their third year, and it was their turn to pick up what was needed at Hogsmeade.

"Lockhart is going to make us filthy rich," Corvus laughed as he reread the list of essays students signed up for. All Lockhart gave for homework was papers about how great he was. No one wanted to waste their time writing those, especially the students who needed to concentrate on their OWLs or NEWTs. So, they contacted the Salesmen to take care of the essays for them.

"Jamal's a fan of his," yawned Anwar. "Writing those papers will be a wet-dream come true." Jamal was Anwar's older brother. He graduated Hogwarts in '91. Former Ravenclaw. Instead of moving on, Jamal used his savings to buy a house in Hogsmeade and he offered his extraordinary homework-abilities to the Salesmen.

Jamal lived in a small cabin. From his bedroom window he could see the Three Broomsticks Inn, Corvus suspected this was one of the selling points of the place. It was a single bedroom, one bathroom, living room/kitchen unit… it was tiny. And the Rajan family was very well off. Anwar's father worked at Gringotts. His mother worked on the board of education and she inherited a huge textile factory in Southwest Asia from her family. His parents were very confused when Jamal settled for this small Hogsmeade cabin.

But Jamal wanted to work with the Salesmen. He liked the thought of students paying for his work.

Corvus and Anwar approached his front door. They were about to knock when Jamal swung the door open. He was a lot taller than Anwar, and skinnier looking. His hair also stood up as if electrified. Add the glasses he wore, and Jamal looked like a burnt-out mad scientist or something. And he always wore a sweater vest.

"Brother," he greeted Anwar briskly. "How were the summer holidays with the parents?"

"I dunno, how's it usually?" shrugged Anwar. Corvus handed over the packet of requests.

Jamal leafed through them. "Lockhart is assigning a lot of written stuff… I thought he was more of a hands-on type of man…"

"Maybe he's saving the actual teaching for later," said Corvus.

"And you have no requests from first years in here?" Jamal didn't believe in doing the homework of first-years. He demanded to know every student's grade prior to writing their papers. You also needed to submit a sample of your writing. This helped him understand the student's true learning capacity so he can convincingly write as if he was as 'limited' as them.

"Hundred percent sure, Jamal."

"Good," he put the packet under his arm. "Well, mother and father expect you to visit me now that you're officially allowed to visit Hogsmeade. Tell mother when the first trip is, she wants to meet up and do lunch."

"Fine, I'll tell her when they post it."

On their way back to the outhouse, Corvus had to comment, "Watching you and your brother is truly heart-warming, Anwar."

"Yeah, we share some precious moments."

**X  
X**

Corvus lounged in front of the fireplace of the Slytherin commons. He aimed his wand at a pebble on the table in front of him.

The pebble turned into a beetle. Max turned it back into a pebble. "We'll be furry and four-legged in no time," Corvus boasted. Max turned a page in an advanced Transfiguration book.

Pansy Parkinson walked by with two of her friends, heading for the exit. Corvus noticed the pretty hairclips in Pansy's hair. With a quick flick of his wand all the clips turned into live black, shinny beetles. Pansy was halfway through the portal when she felt the critters wiggle through her hair. She gave a soul-piercing scream.

"Nicely done."

"Thank you."

Pushing past Pansy, the Slytherin Quidditch team came pouring in, all with bright, slightly cruel smiles. Louis had his arm around Malfoy's shoulder, laughing heartily with him. Following behind the team was Jeremy and Anwar. Max discreetly closed up his notebook, as did Corvus. They hid them under some other schoolbooks.

"A brilliant success!" Louis exclaimed, jumping over the couch, landing next to Corvus. He propped his feet up on the table, knocking the pebbles aside. "What's her problem?" Louis looked over his shoulder at Pansy, who was wildly shaking her head. Her friends were swatting at the bugs in her hair.

"No idea," replied Corvus automatically.

"It worked, they didn't even ask to speak with Snape," sneered Flint as the rest of the team came to join them. Max suggested that they forge a note by Snape; there were hardly any students stupid enough to question an order from Snape.

"You should have seen the look on their faces," said Malfoy. He took a seat across from Corvus.

"Worth waking up early for," said Anwar.

Vaisey nodded, "But then Flint really stuck it to them when he told them about our new broomsticks."

"The stupid Mudblood nearly ruined it," said Petzold. The others started laughing. Corvus looked over at Max, but he didn't show any reaction to the word.

"Potter's sidekicks Granger and Weasley tagged along," explained Malfoy. "Granger said something, she thinks she's so bloody clever. I told her to shut her mouth and mind her betters like a good little Mudblood."

"Well the whole Gryffindor team was in an uproar," Louis waved his hand dismissively, "And that Ron Weasley wanker tries casting a hex at Draco, but then- BANG- the Weasel's thrown back," Louis said animatedly, "and starts coughing up_ slugs_."

"Slugs?" laughed Corvus.

"How the hell did he manage that?" asked Max, amazed.

"He was more like vomiting slugs," Anwar told them. "You two would have loved it." Louis demonstrated by dramatically twitching and acting as if he was gagging.

"That's what you get for helping a Mudblood," said Jeremy. "That wouldn't happen if the Weasley family knew a thing or two about being proper wizards, huh?" This time Corvus noticed Max's eyes darken.

"That's what you get when your family can't afford to get you a wand that works," stated Corvus when the laughter died down. "I saw him with that toothpick the other day, completely broken in half."

"It was a second-hand wand to begin with," said Max.

"Weasley's mum should have kept her legs crossed when they could still afford things," sneered Anwar. They laughed nastily.

**X  
X**

Corvus turned fourteen on October 27th. On his birthday they had Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning. After cramming as much reading as humanly possible about Animagi, Max and Corvus agreed it was time they find a place where they can practice it. They needed a place where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"You're really stupid you know that?"

"Hey! It's my birthday, Max, be nice to me."

"Practice in the Forbidden Forest? Don't you think someone or _something_ will find us in there?"

"It was just a suggestion, for Merlin's sake calm down."

"You're the one who stressed we keep on top of things, we're wasting time, Corvus," Max reminded him. Corvus was playing with the gift his mother had sent him, an enchanted yo-yo. It erupted in magical flames whenever it spun. The flame never burned or caught things on fire; it was just for visual effects. "You're not even paying attention to me, are you?"

"A little bit."

Max sighed exasperatedly. They entered the classroom; the others were already at their usual corner in the back. Xiomara Brazda, a girl in their class, was standing by Louis's desk chatting with him. She kept giggling and touching her hair. Brazda was a cute girl with a very dark complexion and short black hair.

"There you are!" Jeremy said, "You and Max skipped breakfast again?"

Since they didn't have a proper place to practice, Max insisted they skip breakfast to use the commons when everyone else was gone. They had been gorging themselves during lunches to make up for the skipped meal.

"Another Arithmancy assignment," Corvus lied casually as he wound up his yo-yo to put it in his bag. Only Max and Corvus took Arithmancy out of the Salesmen, so the others couldn't dispute their claims that they were gone all day due to class work.

"Where's Anwar?" asked Corvus. Louis snorted and pointed to the front of the class. Anwar was standing next to Lockhart. Lockhart was going on about something, all the while his hand rested on Anwar's shoulder.

Strange.

Anwar didn't like being touched and he liked Lockhart even less. But he was smiling diabolically at the moment.

Lockhart finished up whatever he was saying to Anwar and sent the boy to his desk. Anwar hurried to his seat, exchanging mischievous looks with Louis.

"What's going on?" Corvus asked them as Lockhart started writing on the chalkboard. He was listing some of the answers from last week's 'quiz'. The quiz had been more of a questionnaire, asking the students what kind of adventure they would like to read about Lockhart in the future. Corvus wrote Lockhart should perform open-heart surgery on a Manticore.

Louis was shaking with silent laughter. Anwar smirked at Corvus, "Get ready for your birthday gift, mate."

Corvus sat back; feeling very excited for whatever Anwar had planned. He trusted it would be good.

After Lockhart wrote down the top five suggestions (surprisingly Corvus's made the list at number three) he turned to the class, beaming. "Today, we're going to discuss what exactly would be involved in these strictly fictional scenarios. Who knows, maybe it will inspire your teacher's summer holiday," he explained with a wink. "But first, I understand there's someone here who's celebrating a birthday!"

Was Anwar pranking him? The Salesmen never pranked each other! Well... sometimes they did Jeremy...

"Stand up, don't be shy, Mr. Blackstone!" Lockhart waved his arms flamboyantly. Corvus got up. "Mr. Rajan just let me in on a little secret. He told me what you've been dying to have since the beginning of the school year."

"Yeah?" said Corvus doubtfully.

"An autograph from me! Your hero!" Lockhart sort of froze in a pose, as if giving the students a few seconds to really take in his glorious form. Louis couldn't keep it together anymore. Anwar was on the verge of breaking too. Lockhart unfroze and pranced over to his desk. Somewhere along the way he whipped out a peacock feather quill. "I just happen to have a spare photograph of myself, a copy of the very same picture featured on last year's front cover of Witch Weekly, right here in my desk…" He slid open his top drawer.

There was a loud _bang_! A pack of Cornish pixies sprung from his drawer in an explosion of electric blue. Lockhart gave a high-pitched scream that reminded Corvus of Pansy. "No! They're back!" he yelped. A handful of them immediately went to pull at his golden hair. The students broke out in laughter, though they were smart enough to duck under their desks, as the pixies became to wreck havoc.

"Happy birthday, Blackstone," laughed Anwar under the desks.

Chaos continued for about half the class. Then Max and a few others started immobilizing the pixies with Freezing Charms so they could round them up. Lockhart was so shaken by the experience that he ended class extra early.

"Aren't you coming Max?" asked Louis when they were about to leave. Max was still at his desk.

"Go ahead, I have a question for Lockhart."

Corvus and the others left him, leaving for the commons with the rest of the Slytherins. Anwar revealed that Louis and him had set up the pixie ambush last night. It had been Anwar's idea. Everyone in the class thought it was brilliant.

Next class was Herbology with Gryffindor. Louis was bragging about their pixie-prank to Katie Bell and Leanne when Max finally arrived. He looked quite pleased. Only when Corvus and Max were alone at their station harvesting Puffapods did he reveal why.

"Got us a room," he gave a half-smirk, "Lockhart's classroom. Told him you and me were eager to experiment with some of the spells he mentioned in _Year with a Yeti_. But we couldn't find a place where we wouldn't be bothered. Also, I sort of reckon he doesn't trust the safety of the classroom anymore, thanks to Anwar. Oh, and he wanted me to give you this-"

It was a signed photograph of Lockhart.

**X**  
**X**

It was Halloween night. Max and Corvus had skipped the feast to practice transfiguring furniture in Lockhart's classroom. Turning things into insects had been easy, now they had to master transfiguring things into lizards. Corvus was very optimistic about their progress. That night Corvus had managed to turn a chair into an iguana, though its eyes were still wooden…

"Do you think we'll at least make it for dessert?" Corvus asked as his stomach growled. They were coming onto the second floor. Down the corridor was the girls' bathroom.

"We can always pop in the kitchen and get something."

"Do you know how to bake as well as your father, Max?" grinned Corvus, "Because I could _really_ go for a Love's Bakery Rhubarb pie."

"Hilarious, Blackstone," said Max, dryly.

"I guess that's why you're so good at potions, huh?" Corvus kept giving his friend grief. "You have an instinct when it comes to ingredients. Though it must kill you that you can't lick the bowl afterwards here."

Max's azure eyes narrowed threateningly at him.

"Oh Maxi-"

_SPLASH! _

"What the hell?" Corvus' right foot had stepped into a puddle of water. Water was quickly flooding the corridor.

Max laughed. "I nearly forgot, this is Moaning Myrtle's floor. She's always flooding it."

Corvus looked up from his now soaked foot. Three very recognizable students stood further down. They were staring, pale-faced at something hanging from the wall's torch bracket. Corvus nudged Max, gesturing that they go in for a closer look...

* * *

O..o

o..O

oh my, whatever will they find written on the wall??????


	7. When the Levee Breaks

**N/A **Thanks for the reviews. Here's another quick update :) My secret is that I've written loads of stuff/chapters while I was still writing my other HP fic.

Here's the last Salesman's introduction... I think it's pretty obvious what type of Slytherin he is.... oh and Corvus exchanges his first words with Potter :D

* * *

**When the Levee Breaks**

_Student:__ Jeremy Richard Petzold, Slytherin… 17 February 1991_

_Incident__: Confusing matter. Involves the Weasley twins. Twins say Petzold tried to infest their book bags with fleas. Petzold says Twins attacked  
him with fleas. Petzold pushed one twin down flight of stairs. Other twin punched Petzold, sent him to nurses. _

_Punishment__: One night's detention, cleaning pumpkin patch. Separate punishment for Weasleys, see atttachment. _

_Authorized by__: A. Filch_

_**XXX**_

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.  
ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Foot-high words had been written in red paint on the wall between two windows and hanging by her tail on a torch bracket was Mrs. Norris, stiff as a board. Potter, Weasley and Granger stood trapped in the middle as everyone came up from the Great Hall at the corridor's other end.

Corvus had just read the words when someone broke the quiet. "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" shouted Malfoy, his eyes alive with glee.

Corvus turned to his friend, finding him paled and horrified. Seeing Max like this nearly convinced Corvus to panic too.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" shrieked Filch before the crime scene.

"Max…" But Max wouldn't respond, his eyes were unblinkingly staring at the words glistening on the wall.

"You!" Filch pointed at Potter. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived, followed by the other teachers. He swept past Potter and detached the cat from the torch bracket. He left with Potter and his friends with the heads of House close behind, plus Lockhart and Filch. A silence lasted until they disappeared up the stairs, then everyone broke out in urgent whispers.

"Max, are you alright?"

"That paint is still wet, it couldn't have happened too long ago," determined Max, shaken. "I mean- if we got here just a little earlier…"

"Come off it! It's probably just a cover-up, some student took out Filch's stupid cat and claimed it was Slytherin's heir," Corvus quickly came up with an alternative. Everyone in Slytherin knew about the Chamber of Secrets. It was sort of tradition for the seventh years to let the first years in on all the dark secrets of Slytherin history. But it was a myth. Right? "Let's face it, everyone in this castle would've liked to do that cat in."

Students started feeling brave enough to closely examine the writing. As the crowd moved, Corvus could spot the other Salesmen. "Did you see what happened?" Jeremy asked them immediately. He too looked lively and excited. "Did you see Slytherin's heir do it?"

"We only saw what everyone else did. Nothing," Corvus told him.

"You think Potter did this?" frowned Louis. He obviously couldn't believe it, but Potter was the only suspect…

"He can't be the heir!" said Jeremy indignantly, "That's preposterous, Louis! Potter's a half-blood and a blood-traitor!"

Louis covered his ear, as Jeremy was practically shouting in it. His light blue eyes narrowed resentfully, "Pipe down, Pretzel, I was just asking. And did you see anyone else here? No, so shut the-"

"Alright everyone, break it up!" Percy Weasley's command interrupted Louis' last remark. He and the other Prefects began ushering people away from the scene. Corvus was actually relieved to have Percy pushing them about. He didn't like the feel of this, even though his mind kept telling him it was hoax. He kept thinking of Mrs. Norris stiff form, her eyes wide and staring…

The scene reeked of Dark Magic.

"I can't wait," said Malfoy loudly as the Slytherins descended back into the dungeons. "We'll get to sit back and enjoy ourselves while everyone else shakes in their boots. And Dumbledore's can't do a _thing_ about it, he's no match for Slytherin's heir."

"But isn't the Chamber of Secrets just a legend?" Xiomara Brazda asked weakly. She and her girlfriends had linked arms for added security.

"Father told me, the Chamber was opened fifty years ago," Malfoy was more than happy to divulge everyone, "And a Mudblood was _killed_."

People were shocked. Some were unsure about believing it. But there were a few who looked like they were being promised the greatest show on earth. Jeremy was one of these people.

"It's just a matter of time then," he said. "Dumbledore's going to have to expel all the Mudbloods, for their own good. They never belonged here to begin with."

"They stuck around after the first opening of the Chamber, didn't they?" a boy a year below Corvus said. He was a weedy kid, with a rabbity-sort of appearance. Corvus could vaguely remember him speaking to Malfoy a few times. He wasn't a part of Malfoy's regular gang. "And why would the heir bother attacking _a cat_?"

"Obviously he's starting off small, Nott," replied Draco sharply.

"Yeah! He needs to test out the waters, figure out what he can get away with," agreed Jeremy. Corvus discreetly checked on Max. He was staring ahead, miles away from everyone around him.

"Who do you think is next?" Crabbe asked Malfoy.

"A Mudblood,_ obviously_."

"Probably a first year, they'd be the easiest to take out," Cassius Warrington said, "That's what I'd do."

"Isn't the heir suppose to unleash some monster from the Chamber, or something?" asked Blaise Zabini, trying to act uninterested, but his comment was clearly intended to illicit a reaction. Indeed, it made one first year yelp pitifully.

"Do you think he'll stop at purging _just _Hogwarts of Muggles? Maybe he'll clean up the rest of Britain," said Jeremy, hopeful. This was getting ridiculous.

"For Merlin's sake, give it a rest!" Corvus broke out. They had reached the stone door to the commons. "We sound like a group of gossiping old women! We have no idea. We're not Slytherin's heir. So lets stop acting like we know what we're talking about because it's getting embarrassing."

"You nervous about something, Blackstone?" challenged Pansy. "Hiding a few Mudblood skeletons in your closet?" Max blinked, jolted out of his daze.

"As if, Parkinson," Corvus laughed curtly. "I have nothing to worry about. I'm pureblood, at the top of my year and bloody brilliant at everything I do. But _you_, Parkinson, you have some catching up to do. Because I reckon Slytherin's heir isn't too proud of deadbeats like you whose losing at every subject. Your blood-status will only get you so far."

Parkinson blushed deeply. Everyone hushed. What he said applied to a lot of them.

**X  
X**

Of course there was little to talk about at school but the attack. Filch was pacing the spot where she had been attacked every day. At night he especially moped around there, which made it easier for the Salesmen to slip out of the castle.

Every night, people in Slytherin discussed nothing but the Chamber of Secrets. Everyone had an opinion on who was next, and what kind of monster Slytherin's heir controlled. Most popular was the prediction that the monster was some sort of serpent. Some people quickly established themselves as 'Slytherin experts' who claimed to understand how the tides were going to change. Jeremy had built himself up as one of these experts.

Corvus kept coolly brushing it aside. It was a surprisingly wise move. When people saw him unconcerned about the Chamber of Secrets, people presumed it was because he had nothing to fear. If he had nothing to fear, he must be pureblood. Besides, those in Slytherin were rarely suspicious of each others' blood status. Many just presumed that their housemates had to be_ mostly_ pureblood to be in Slytherin. Only Jeremy had the gall to ask people about their ancestry. And Jeremy was easy to ignore.

Max never mentioned the Chamber of Secrets either. Together they kept all their energy focused on schoolwork, the Salesmen and on becoming an Animagus. They had managed to turn furniture into lizards, but only simple garden lizards. They would have to master transforming them into complex lizards before they moved on. Corvus' iguana had just been beginner's luck.

After cold-blooded animals, came warm-blooded animals. It was rather draining, having to go to class, run the Salesmen and then practice Animagi. Corvus hadn't really imagined how much he'd be juggling when he came up with the plan. It all seemed so simple when he wrote it down.

As they were third-years now, they got to visit Hogsmeade on weekends. Their first trip was the weekend after the attack. It was a completely different experience to sneaking into the village in the cover of night.

The others were at the Three Broomstick Inn enjoying their Hogsmeade trip, but Corvus and Jeremy went to Hog's Head to drop off a new list for their middleman, Dung, and to pick up whatever Dung had for them. They never got to see his face, or learned his real name. He was disguised under a black balaclava. Corvus and Max met him when they paid him to get them a bottle of Fire Whiskey. That night was the beginning of a beautiful partnership.

"Alright, Dung?"

"Aye, been good." He slyly pulled out a small lockbox from under his balaclava. "Got all ye talismans, amulets and other protective devices ye ordered," he told him. "Most of 'em are duds tho'."

"Perfect."

"We're not going to stop those Mudbloods from getting what's coming to them," Jeremy declared.

"Keep your damn voice down!" hissed Corvus. A few people glanced over at the word 'Mudbloods.'

"Huh, best not to let the owner hear ye talking like that," Dung looked over his shoulder cautiously. Annoyed, Corvus grabbed the lockbox and replaced it with rather fat coin purse. Dung felt the weight of the purse, able to tell the exact amount by feel. "Ah," he relished the feel of money. "Always a pleasure doin' business wiv ye lads."

**X**  
**X**

"I swear, Pretzel, if you don't stop staring at me, I'll hit you with a Conjunctivitus curse." Corvus was working on his Muggle Studies' essay while the Salesmen did their regular paperwork in the back of the library. Jeremy was looking at him disapprovingly.

"Do you think it's safe to be taking a class like _that_? Especially now?"

"Yes, I do." Corvus looked up for a second to dip his quill in ink, and he caught sight of something. A puffy mane of brown hair quickly ducked behind a nearby bookshelf. He wrinkled his brow, trying to think of who it might be. Then another head popped out, a black-haired and bespectacled face everyone knew well, Harry Potter.

Corvus sat back, amused. Potter looked nervous and he motioned for Granger and Weasley to come out from the behind the bookshelf. The second years whispered to each other as they inched towards their table. Max was sitting next to him checking last month's profits when Corvus poked, for him to look up. The others quickly noticed the advancing trio as well.

"Er- hello," said Potter. He was standing slightly ahead of the others. Obviously he'd been elected to speak.

"Potter," hissed Jeremy venomously. Corvus rolled his eyes at him and then turned his full attention to Potter. He smirked. What did the Boy Who Lived want from them?

"Hello yourself, Potter. Forgive Pretzel here, his mother never taught him manners."

Jeremy's jaw dropped, as if Corvus had slapped him. Louis and Anwar looked pleased Corvus had put him in his place.

"Right… huh- we were wondering, I mean, we have a few things- thought we could order, just some things for- huh," he struggled. He looked back to his friends for help.

"You want to order something?" asked Louis. The Salesmen exchanged quick looks. These three were clueless about how this was done, weren't they?

"Did you come with a shopping list?" asked Corvus brightly. Max gave him an incredulous look. Potter was relieved and he quickly took out a short list of potions ingredients from his pocket. He handed them over to Corvus.

"Corvus, what are you doing?" asked Max through clenched teeth. Corvus replied by handing the list to Max. He scanned it, and noted that the rare ingredients listed were nearly everything you needed for a Polyjuice Potion.

"Interesting list you got, Potter," remarked Corvus slowly.

"Hm, yeah, well, it's just a few things," stammered Potter.

"Just a few things you'd like to order from the Salesmen, right?" Corvus's friends were getting edgy now… Corvus was tempting the boundaries of their Code of Silence.

"Yeah," he admitted. Corvus grinned deeply and leaned forward on his elbows. Potter bent towards him to listen.

"You could get in trouble because of this," he told him. "And I'm not just talking about the ingredients, I'm talking about you coming here, coming to _us_ like this," he gestured to them. His tone grew menacingly. "Just because you're the Boy Who Lived, Potter, doesn't mean you're above the rules, especially not the Salesmen's rules."

Potter pulled away and narrowed his eyes angrily when Louis, Anwar and Jeremy started laughing at him. Even Max cracked a half-smile.

Max handed the list back to Potter. "We're not the Salesmen," he told him. "To contact the Salesmen you send an owl, addressed to Sal's Guys. They then contact you to set up an order. Again, we are _not _the Salesmen."

"That's rubbish!" snapped Weasley angrily.

"You really want to pick a fight, Weasley?" sneered Anwar.

"What will your mummy think?" asked Louis, leering.

"Come on, let's go," Granger urged them as she grabbed both their arms. She pulled with her full weight to move them away. The two Gryffindor boys glared at Corvus and the others until they went out of view.

"Malfoy's right," snickered Louis, "it's just too easy with him."

"Well played, Blackstone," complimented Anwar. Corvus nodded appreciatively.

"That Potter's real thickheaded, isn't he?" Jeremy started harshly. "As if we're going to do business with a blood-traitor like him! And his Mudblood girlfriend's paws were probably all over that list as well. The likes of them aren't welcomed among us. "

Corvus' smile dropped. They were _so _close to just enjoying themselves at other people's expense, but Jeremy had to ruin it…

"If Potter was aware of the proper protocol," Max spoke up, his eyes burning with frustration, "there would be no problem doing business with him."

"What are you talking about? Do you have death wish? The Chamber has been opened again, the Salesmen can't be seen doing business with anyone who isn't a respectable pureblood."

"The Salesmen cater to whoever has money," Max reminded him. He was angrier than Corvus had ever seen him. His voice grew meaner with every word. "We're a business, not some spin-off of the Death Eaters, Petzold. So I suggest you shut up before your ignorant remarks reaches the ears of our customers and they decide they'd rather not do business with narrow-minded, backward, fascists losers like you."

Max stood up, shaking with anger. He held his bag open and flicked his wand, magically gathering all his things before leaving. The other Salesmen were left flabberghasted. Simply flabberghasted.


	8. Beast of Burden

**Beast of Burden**

......................................

INTER-DEPARTMENT MEMO  
Dept.:_ Magical Law Enforcement__  
John Dawlish_ to _Rufus Scrimgeour_  
......................................

Message: _I had the interview with Griphook. The vault opened on 30__th__ August 1990 was the Stirling Vault, like we heard.  
The goblin won't tell me anything besides this. I suggest sending Kingsley, they like him over there. The person who  
accessed the vault signed their name L. Blackstone. _

**XXX**

Corvus knew that Max would be in Lockhart's classroom. He left Anwar and Louis with Jeremy, who was still in shock after the verbal lashing. Max was sitting at a desk in the front, staring out the window. "I shouldn't have done that," he said as Corvus approached.

"Don't worry about it. Louis and Anwar are _always_ calling him a loser to his face."

"You_ know_ why I shouldn't have done it."

"He's got no idea about anything. It's _Jeremy_. He's just like this."

"You know his dad just got a job at the Ministry," Max said. "He works in the archives, he has access to every file about every magic user in Britain. He can weed out the Mudbloods-"

"He'll lose his job then for abusing his powers, won't he?"

"Jeremy will tell everyone in Slytherin. They'll sacrifice me to whatever monster was released from the Chamber of Secrets."

"You sound well paranoid," Corvus told him. "It's been ages since that attack. If this Chamber of Secrets thing is real, Slytherin's heir's incredibly lazy at purging the school. So far all he's done is get rid of one cat. She's not even _dead_."

"That cat could have been me," he said dejectedly.

This was so unlike him, it worried Corvus. He wanted his old, cool-tempered friend back. But what could he do? Corvus sighed and checked the time on his pocket watch. "Lets skip the Animagi session tonight and go to dinner."

"What?" Max said sharply. He turned to give Corvus a look like _he_ was the irrational one. "_Why_?"

"Figured you could do with a good meal. Might make you feel better," suggested Corvus, feeling like a sissy for it.

"The only thing that will make me _feel better_ is if we finally manage turning our chairs into Gila monsters," he replied, sounding like himself again.

**X  
X**

Corvus hoped things would blow over between Max and Jeremy, but they didn't. Jeremy refused to speak with Max. Corvus had to rethink who went with who on what nights to the outhouse to pick up orders. He couldn't pair Jeremy with Max. Anwar and Louis weren't really willing to take on any more shifts with Jeremy than they already had. This meant Corvus was stuck with Jeremy the most.

Corvus had to think about the positive things. Business was really booming, they had more clients than ever before and they could charge insane amounts for numerous pseudo protective devices. He was getting the swing of things in terms of the added work from his new classes. And him and Max were transfiguring all kinds of furniture into various exotic reptiles, great and small.

When the first Quidditch match of the season arrived, Corvus hoped a Slytherin victory could disperse the tension in the Salesmen. It took some convincing to get Max to join them. Max usually never came to matches. He didn't like Quidditch. But this was Louis' first match since his suspension; they had to support their fellow Salesman.

"Stop hogging the umbrella, Anwar!" whined Jeremy. It was raining. Jeremy was getting soaked and he tried grabbing Anwar's umbrella to cover him as well. Anwar pulled away.

"Piss off, Pretzel. Never said I'd share."

"Stop calling me that!" He tried taking the umbrella again, but Anwar caught Jeremy's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Corvus was impressed with Anwar's agile reflexes.

"Untwist, Pretzel," said Max calmly. Anwar reluctantly let go. Max gave his own umbrella to Jeremy. He grudgingly accepted it.

"Thanks, Max."

Max took out his wand and turned it on himself. "_Impervius_," he said casually, repelling the rain. The teams came out onto the pitch.

"You're going to wish Hooch kept you locked up, Vaisey," called Katie Bell. Louis gave her the V sign before kicking off. The Gryffindor Chasers giggled. Vulgar sign language was as far as he could go. Hooch promised any un-sportsmanship act would get him banned indefinitely from school Quidditch.

Louis was a Chaser along with Flint and Montague. He was the smallest in the team, next to Malfoy, and with the Nimbus Two Thousand and One, Louis was _very_ fast. It quickly became apparent that Louis was one of Slytherin's strongest Chasers. He scored Slytherin's first two goals. But the real show was Potter, who was caught in some kind of tango with a mad Bludger.

The Slytherin bleachers roared with laughter every time Potter made some extravagant spin or twirl to avoid getting bashed by the Bludger. It was undeniable, the Bludger had been tampered with, but they couldn't call off the game. Quidditch is never about the players' safety. The Weasley twins spent most of the time guarding Potter, allowing Slytherin's Beaters to terrorize the rest of the Gryffindor team. Corvus' favorite part was when Potter hung upside down and choked on the rain pouring into his nostrils.

"_Ohhh_!" everyone cringed in unison as the Bludger finally hit Potter. A loud, distinctive _SNAP_ was heard when the Bludger struck his elbow. He slid sideways on his broom, his right arm dangling uselessly at his side. The Bludger came back again; this time it would have hit him in the face if Potter hadn't swerved out of the way. Then, unexpectedly, he dove at nearby Malfoy.

Malfoy looked petrified, but managed to duck away. Potter took his remaining good hand off his broom and made a wild snatch at something, only then did people realize that Potter had done it… he had caught the Snitch.

Then the Gryffindor Seeker hit the wet ground with a heavy thud.

"NO!" wailed Louis, he had just scored another goal, but it meant nothing now…

**X  
X**

Louis huddled with the rest of the team once back in the commons. They were still ragging on Malfoy for missing the Snitch when it was right above his head. Anwar was dozing off. Jeremy was in the dormitory showering. It felt like ages since the last time Corvus had any time to sketch something. He sat across from Anwar with his sketchbook and charcoal, drawing Anwar's sleeping portrait.

But his peace was promptly destroyed. Professor Snape came into the commons. It was strange seeing him in such a casual setting. All chatter died out immediately. Anwar jolted out of his sleep. Snape didn't have to raise his voice, there wasn't a single soul not listening.

"I've come to inform you that there's been another attack," he announced calmly. "This time the victim was a student, he was found petrified on the stairs leading to the hospital wing."

"A student?" Louis repeated. "Who?"

"Colin Creevey."

Warrington's eyes brightened up. Creevey was a first year, exactly as he had predicted.

**X  
X**

"Gather around, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!"

"We've got to talk."

"Not now, Pretzel, Lockhart's about to do something stupid."

When they heard Lockhart was teaching dueling lessons, they knew it'd be great fun. But when they found out Snape would be his assistant, they knew it'd be priceless. The two professors walked onto the stage, Lockhart wearing deep plum and Snape in his usual black.

The second attack generated more sales; Max and him were practically up all night brewing all sorts of potions. Usually Corvus and Anwar will charm a few trinkets to be sold as well, but Anwar started simply making bogus protective objects. It was a waste of time/money going to Dung for them. Yesterday he sold a moldy potato as an all-purpose evil-repellent.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

Slytherins throughout the crowd snickered. Snape certainly looked like he was…

"One- Two- Three!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" There was a flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. The Slytherins cheered. Sadly they never got to see Snape humiliate Lockhart a second time. Instead Lockhart suggested people pair off to practice the Disarming Charm. Corvus automatically assumed to be partner with Max, but someone stepped in.

"Want to pair up, Max?" Cho Chang asked him, while giving Corvus a look that said 'back off.'

"Oh, huh, sure." She took his hand, turned with a prominent whip of her silky black hair and led him away. _What was that all about?_ Thought Corvus. Anwar and Louis had paired off. And so Corvus was left with Jeremy.

"We've got to talk."

"Get in the accepted combative position, Jeremy."

"A second attack, you know what that means. The Chamber of Secrets _has_ been opened."

"I'm aware, thank you." Corvus looked at Max and Cho. They were whispering about something, and she kept sending scathing looks at Corvus. _What the hell is she saying about me? _

"I think someone in Slytherin could be the next victim," someone said arrogantly. Jeremy shut up for this. Skeptical about what they had just heard, both turned to find a first-year Hufflepuff talking loudly to his friends. On the other side of him were some of the second-year Slytherins.

"What did you say, Smith?" snapped Pansy Parkinson.

"Why would Slytherin's heir attack _us_?" asked Blaise Zabini with indignation. "Our house is the only thing worth saving in this dump." The Slytherins were ready to bear down on this 'Smith' kid, but the Hufflepuff wasn't backing down.

"Not really," he continued to dig his own grave. "Slytherin is a house full of brutes and people who think that just because their parents are worth something, they're entitled to special attention too."

The Hufflepuff's friends took a step away from him, afraid too be associated with him. Corvus felt like he was watching someone walking casually out in front of an incoming bus. One of Pansy's girlfriends responded to the offense, "You'll never understand what it takes to be a Slytherin. It takes real character, not like being a wishy-washy Hufflepuff."

"You're just saying that 'cause your family's name is hardly worth anything, Greengrass," he retorted. "Everyone knows your father's drowned it in Firewhiskey."

Greengrass's jaw dropped. Her face turned bright red. While everyone around her lashed out at Smith for the low blow, she was too stunned to react and probably really embarrassed too. Corvus didn't know this Greengrass girl, but she was a Slytherin, and he felt it was his place to teach the Hufflepuff what exactly happens when you cross a Slytherin. "Who do you reckon _you_ are?" he came forward.

"I-I'm Zacharias Smith." From the look of it, he knew who Corvus was and he was finally catching on to how much trouble he was in.

"You think you're better than our House?" Jeremy hassled him. This was the one time when Corvus could tolerate his over-zealousness.

"You better then me?" Corvus asked Smith. Smith looked to his friends. They were receding cautiously from the impending blowout.

"Probably just as good." This boy's audacity was incredible. "I mean it's just you and your mother, isn't it? You move from country to country looking for work like gypsies-"

There was a white flash. An overwhelming burning sensation consumed Smith's face. Inflammation spread rapidly across his face, pain seeping into his pores mercilessly. Corvus stood there with his wand out, his chest heaving. His grey eyes smoldered at the fool. No one insults him or his mother like that.

As Zacharias Smith gripped onto his face and cried for help, the other burst out laughing. All except for Greengrass, who remained silent. Corvus glanced at Greengrass. She looked in total awe of him. Her mouth fell open and it looked like she might've actually spoken again…

"Wow! That was the best Stinging Hex I've ever seen," someone complimented breathlessly. Corvus looked behind him and found a cute brunette girl eying him in fascination. She held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Morag MacDougal."

Corvus had never noticed this girl before. But he was happy to see her now. His anger was completely forgot. Something inside his stomach stirred giddily when he took her hand.

"'Course I already know who you are," she gushed. She had a cheeky look to her. "That was really nice of you to stick up for that girl. Sort of like a knight in shining armor…"

"What's going on here? Is someone hurt? Oh dear, this is just falling apart isn't it?" Lockhart hurried over to investigate. He pushed past Morag, interrupting their conversation. When he found Smith, he immediately called for help to evacuate him to the hospital wing ASAP.

The Dueling Club was turning messy. Things were changed again, with several students tending to their wounds while Lockhart and Snape chose a volunteer pair to show how to block spells. Amidst it all, Morag disappeared.

Malfoy and Potter were chosen. Nice to see that Potter's bones had regrown since the last time Lockhart tried to help him. Corvus loved the look of utter lack of confidence on Potter's face when Lockhart tried showing him some spell. It didn't look like any spell Corvus knew, it just looked like a frilly wand gesture. Oh and Lockhart dropped his wand. Corvus laughed. While Lockhart and Snape coached the volunteered pair, Jeremy tried talking about the Chamber of Secrets again, but Corvus cut him off by asking instead, "Do you know anything about that MacDougal girl?"

"I think she's in Ravenclaw," he said quickly. "Corvus, I've been listening to the talk. It's serious. Slytherin's heir is on the prowl."

"The_ talk_? It's not exactly exclusive, Jeremy."

"It's dangerous out there. Even for the Salesmen."

"It's dangerous for stupid people wondering the corridors at night."

"It's dangerous for Mudbloods."

Corvus took a deep breath, "And you're a pureblood, you idiot."

"But I'm not too sure all of us are," he said quietly. Corvus stared at him, apprehensively. "I've never heard of the surname Love, it's not a wizarding name. He's never told us anything about his family. It's fishy, and I won't give up until I know the truth."

_Don't panic. He doesn't have proof. He's just thinking too much. _

The countdown to Malfoy and Potter's duel began. "TWO- ONE."

"_Serpensortia!"_ shouted Malfoy.

A long black snake was conjured on stage. It slithered dangerously towards Potter. Lockhart made things worse, naturally, when he tried to get rid of it. Instead of vanishing it, he made the snake fly ten feet into the air and hit the stage again with a smack. More enraged than ever, it went straight towards some by standing student. Everyone held their breath.

Potter stepped forward and he opened his mouth, as if he was going to shout, but words didn't come out of him. Instead he made some strange hissing noise…

"No bloody way!" Corvus heard Louis exclaim somewhere in the crowd. Potter was a Parselmouth?

* * *

o...O

O...o

Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now that the intro to the Salesmen are complete, the 'documents' that open up each chapter will be about what's going on outside of Hogwarts. And now Corvus has a little something-something brewing in the romance department :P


	9. Waiting on a Friend

**Waiting on a Friend**

**Daily Prophet's OBITUARIES**

_17 December 1992… _

_Cane Stirling was found dead in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries…  
Autopsy revealed Stirling choked on his own tongue sometime during the night… died at age 36…  
was committed to St. Mungo's after suffering extensive and inhuman torture at the hands of his cousin,  
the Death Eater Ascanius Stirling… _

**XXX**

The day after they found Justin Finch-Fletchy and Nearly Headless Nick's petrified bodies, Corvus and Anwar were walking to the library. "We should look into spells that protect against petrifaction," Corvus decided. "Then we can tell Dung what exactly he needs to find for us."

The body of Headless Nick greatly disturbed the school, whatever this monster was, not even ghosts were safe from it. Corvus felt vaguely guilty for purposely selling cheap, dud protective charms. So now the Salesmen were going to actually make an effort to protect their customers. But they weren't lowering any prices, naturally.

"Might be smart to find out what monsters there are that petrify its victims like that," suggested Anwar. "I've got Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow, I'll ask Kettleburn about it."

"It has to be a small or stealthy creatures, doesn't it? I mean otherwise, how can it get around the school with no one noticing it?" Corvus made himself stop. He wasn't going to think too much about this. It did him no good. "I wouldn't worry about discovering what's behind the attacks, we've only got to think about how to supply appropriately-"

_WHAM!_

Something heavy struck Corvus in the back of the head. A familiar moldy potato fell to the ground at his feet. He spun around, his face flushed and his eyes ferociously zooming in on the fool who had thrown it.

Standing a few steps away was a stout blonde Hufflepuff with a friend. _What is this? Everyone in Hufflepuff lost their bloody minds?_ Corvus thought irritably.

"You should be disgusted with yourselves!" he shouted. "What Salazar's Salesmen are doing is no better than war profiteering!"

He barely finished when Anwar sprung on him. He grabbed the front of his collar and slammed him against the wall. His friend, Hannah Abbott, ran to get help. Corvus was right next to Anwar, his wand pressed against the boy's throat like a knife.

"Do you know who this pile of steaming dung is?"

"Ernie Macmillan, second year," growled Anwar.

"I'm guessing you're the one who threw that potato, Macmillan."

"That's right!" Macmillan mustered up whatever courage he had. "You sold Justin Finch-Fletchy that thing, he bought it to protect him from Slytherin's monster."

"Firstly," Corvus started as his wand made ominous sizzling noises, "We're not Salazar's Salesmen, so we have no idea what you're talking about. Secondly, when the Salesmen throw a dog a bone, they don't want to know if it tastes good or not. Cross me again, and I'll be sending you back to your mother in pieces."

Then for the second time in five days he struck a Hufflepuff with a Stinging Hex. Anwar gladly let Macmillan fall to the ground in a painful heap.

"Finch-Fletchy didn't have the bloody potato on him," spat Anwar. "Or you wouldn't have had it on ye to chuck at my mate's head. Maybe if he had, he'd still be here. So don't go accusing the Salesmen of conning anyone."

Macmillan rolled around holding his face. He screamed something, probably cursing them to hell, but it was mostly incoherent and shameful sobs.

"We should probably get out of here," said Corvus finally. But it was too late.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor Sprout rounded the corner, Hannah Abbot nervously tailing her. "Blackstone! Rajan! Stop this minute!"

"I guess this means detention," sighed Anwar.

**X  
X**

For detention they were forced to decorate the ground floor in Christmas cheer. Naturally they weren't allowed to use magic. Forced to wake up at the crack of dawn, they had to go into the deathly cold to help Hagrid chop down twelve evergreen trees for the Great Hall. After they spent all morning lugging trees into the castle, Filch had them deck the Great Hall with boughs of holy and all that extra Christmas rubbish.

Though it was officially lunchtime, Filch wouldn't let them off. Luckily the older years were away at the last Hogsmeade trip of the term. Still, there were enough people eating in the Great Hall to stare at them and make them feel put on display.

"Hand me that reef," Corvus reached his hand back to Anwar. He was on the ladder while Anwar held it steady.

"I don't think those reefs are sixteen inches apart."

"Don't really care, let Filch fix it without a wand himself." Anwar snickered and handed Corvus the next reef. He balanced the reef on his head like a halo while he carefully hammered in a nail to hang it on. Corvus then threw the reef onto the nail. "Alright I'm coming down," he warned.

He climbed down the ladder and at the bottom he found Morag MacDougal, again with a sassy smile. "Hey, Blackstone."

"Hey," breathed Corvus. Dressed for manual labor, he was a bit on the shabby side appearance-wise, but something about the way her brown eyes surveyed him told Corvus she didn't mind.

"I was just talking about you today," she told him. At the Great Hall's entrance there was a giggling group of girls watching them.

"Yeah?" smirked Corvus. Even though they weren't really saying anything, Corvus felt a rush of excitement talking to her. As if every word was new and amazing.

"Yeah," she bit her lip coyly. "I was saying how I hardly see you around school anymore. But I guess someone like you is always busy, huh?"

"Alright, alright! No talking to the prisoners!" Filch limped over speedily. Morag gave a helpless shrug and returned to her friends. Her friends grabbed hold of her and showered her with whispered inquiries. Together they rushed out of the Great Hall, Morag looked back at him three times.

"Stop ye grinning!" ordered Filch. He shoved another reef in Corvus's hands for him to hang, then hobbled off again.

"Interesting," said Anwar, "that girl had the same look on her face my mum's cat gets when he's hunting field mice."

**X  
X**

The students signed up to leave for the Christmas holidays were meeting in the Entrance Hall. Out of the Salesmen, only Max and Corvus were staying. "It's going to be like, what, just you and Max left in the entire castle?" said Louis as they exited the commons.

"My parents won't let me stay, not with all the attacks. Jamal told them, " Anwar said gloomily. He usually stayed at school for the holidays. Holidays meant family gatherings, and Anwar never enjoyed gatherings of any kind.

Corvus was sure if his mother knew of the attacks, she would demand that he come home for the holidays as well. But Corvus had kept his lips sealed about the attacks. He didn't want to worry his mother. Besides, _he_ wasn't a target. And the Salesmen were taking precautions on their nightly runs. Corvus had more shifts than anyone else, since no one wanted to be stuck with Jeremy more than they had to and because Corvus insisted on watching Max's back.

"I sort of what to stick around to see if something happens again," Jeremy confessed.

"This year's shaping up to be really rubbish, isn't it?" huffed Louis, ignoring Jeremy. "You know, I had this year pegged to be my best year yet."

"Really?" Max asked, surprised. "Why this year?"

"Well, this year I finally get to play Quidditch," he reminded them. "And it's our third year."

"So?"

"So? _So _we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade on weekends!"

"Louis, we've been going to Hogsmeade several times a week since our first year," Corvus told him.

"Yeah, at like three in the morning to hang out in an outhouse like queer losers," he said exasperatedly. "Hogsmeade weekends are awesome, I know, my sisters and Claude told me all about them."

"They aren't that awesome," Anwar mumbled.

"That's because this whole Chamber of Secrets drama has overshadowed them," he exclaimed. He was really getting worked up over this. "You know Hogsmeade weekends mean date weekends, right? Claude says everyone starts going out now. He had three different girls his third year!"

"You planned on beating his record then?" Corvus smirked.

"Maybe! I _am_ part Veela. This year was supposed to be about making money, playing Quidditch and getting girls."

"But Slytherin's heir's ruined it?"

"Yeah, who wants to date when there's a monster on the loose?" They laughed, except for Jeremy whose lips pursed sourly. They queued up to have their names checked off the travel list. Standing in front of them was Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe.

"Hello," greeted Marietta cheerfully.

"You're not going home for the holiday?" Cho asked Max sharply. "Why not?"

"Huh? Oh, my family's got a lot of stuff to do," he lied. Really it was so they could have more intensive Animagi sessions without constantly dodging everyone. "Wouldn't get much rest there."

Cho narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Corvus remembered the nasty looks she gave him during Dueling Club, and he was offended all over again. "What's your problem, Chang?" he demanded.

"I think it's dangerous to stay here with Slytherin's heir," Cho told him.

"It might be for some, but not for me and Max," said Corvus arrogantly. Cho took a deep breath and turned to face the entrance again. They bid their friends good-bye and a happy Christmas before heading back to the commons. Alone in the dungeon corridors, Corvus asked Max about what Cho had said at the Dueling Club.

Max chuckled, "Oh, yeah, _that_." He checked to see absolutely no one was around them. "Cho knows about me being… you know," he said out the corner of his mouth.

"How did she know? Did you tell her and _not_ me?"

"She was the first person I met, we sat together on the Hogwarts Express," explained Max. "She figured it out on her own." It bothered Corvus that she had figured it out when she first met Max while it took two years for him to find out.

"Yeah but she was talking about me too. Don't try telling me she wasn't, I could tell. If looks could kill, she'd have done me in several times that night."

"She was warning me not to trust you."

"What? Where the hell does she get off telling you that?"

"She's never liked you much," smirked Max, "and like everyone else in the school, she's trying to figure out whose Slytherin's heir. She thought it was you, and you'd try to attack me next."

Corvus stopped in his tracks. Max laughed.

"Come on. You're pureblood, a Slytherin and from an economical standpoint, all these attacks have boosted our sales exponentially. We've gotten away with doubling our prices on nearly everything," he said, "It makes sense that you'd orchestrate these attacks. Honestly, we couldn't have asked for a better consumer incentive."

"And what did you tell her?" he asked coldly.

"Obviously I told her you nor I were apart of the Salesmen. Then I told her you'd never harm anyone just because they weren't pureblood or in Slytherin."

"Or for money," Corvus added. "The Salesmen can survive perfectly well without the Chamber of Secrets."

"Right," nodded Max. They continued walking.

**X  
X**

This time of the year was particularly special for him and his mom. Leandra's birthday was on the 20th, they went out every year for a big breakfast and then in the evening began the Spicy Chili Marathon. Every night until Christmas day they ate Leandra's signature spicy chili. It was her signature dish because it was the only thing she knew how to cook. And it was the best chili ever. Due to her busy work-schedule, some years they only ate chili for those five days in December. They started the Spicy Chili Marathon tradition when Corvus was eight years old. This was the first time they had broken it.

But his mother surprised him when she sent over chili each day between the 20th and the 25th. She even sent an extra serving for Max to enjoy. Max agreed that her chili was the best he'd ever had. On top of her gifts of chili, on Christmas morning Corvus woke up to a mountain of presents. He got new robes, a leather-bound sketchbook, a Moke-skinned coin purse, a thick winter cloak and dragon-skinned boots.

Corvus propped his feet up on the rough stone wall as he lounged over an armchair in the Slytherin commons after the Christmas feast. He was admiring his new boots in the warm light of the fireplace. He wondered what Morag would think of them…

Max had gone to the Owlry to send a letter. When the stone door slid open, he lazily looked over to see if it was him, but it was Malfoy. Corvus saw Malfoy leave earlier to go find Crabbe and Goyle. Apparently he had something he wanted to show them.

"Good you're here too, Blackstone," Malfoy smiled. "It's really funny. Father's just sent it to me- wait here."

He went into the dormitory. Corvus watched as Crabbe and Goyle curiously took their seats. They were moving rather awkwardly, as if they were _trying_ to be casual. They grew rather flustered under Corvus's stare.

Malfoy returned a minute later with a newspaper cutting. He handed it first to Corvus, who slid into a proper sitting position again.

The article was about Arthur Weasley being fined for bewitching a Muggle car. The same car his son and Harry Potter crashed into the Whomping Willow. He read it quickly, finishing with the line '_Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the ghoul on them_.' "I thought Weasley's wife _was_ the family ghoul," sneered Corvus as he handed the article to Crabbe.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go join them," said Malfoy scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave."

Corvus frowned at Crabbe, whose face was contorted with fury.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" asked Malfoy sharply.

"Stomach ache."

"Well, go to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy, snickering. Corvus rolled his eyes, unimpressed. This kid had said the word 'Mudblood' more times than Corvus was bothered to count. Yet it was clear Malfoy still got a thrill saying it in public. "You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet."

"Dumbledore's keeping it under wraps," said Corvus. "Can't be good for his image."

"He'll get sacked if it doesn't stop soon," said Malfoy gleefully. "Father's always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. A decent Headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in." He started to do his Creevey impressions, which Corvus couldn't help but laugh to. But Malfoy dropped the act and looked at his two large friends. "What's the _matter_ with you two?" This prompted them to laugh. Corvus didn't believe they were _that_ slow. "Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "And people think he's Slytherin's heir! I wish I know who it is. I could help them."

Corvus laughed curtly.

Goyle spoke up, "But you must have some idea who's behind it all…" His beady eyes were jumping between Corvus and Malfoy's face.

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy. "Father won't tell me too much about the last time the Chamber was opened. But I know one thing, the last time the Chamber was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's only a matter of time before one of them's killed this time… I hope it's Granger."

Corvus found it troubling that Crabbe was clenching his fists angrily. _What's going on with these two? _But Malfoy didn't notice.

"Father says to keep my head down and let the heir of Slytherin to get on with it," said Malfoy. "Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry raided our house last week? They didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor-"

"Ho!" said Crabbe abruptly. He was blushing, so deeply in fact that it reached his hairline… no wait, his hair was actually turning red! And was his nose growing?

Crabbe shot Goyle a look of panicked horror. Both of them got to their feet. Crabbe grunted, "Medicine for my stomach!"

Without further ado they sprinted the length of the commons, hurled themselves at the stone door and dashed through the passage.

"That was weird," said Malfoy after a lengthy pause.

**X  
X**

Corvus held up a lit candle in his right hand and his wand in his left. He smiled cruelly.

"So, tell me, should I burn the lot of you with strawberry-kiwi scented candle light," he lift up the thick pink candle, "Or should I use good old, odorless magic on you?"

He was standing in front of the wall covered with Lockhart's photographs of himself. Him and Max were in Lockhart's classroom. It was the middle of January, everyone was back from the holidays and the never-ending cycle of Animagi, Salesmen, homework began anew. But Corvus didn't mind it. He sort of loved it really.

The photographed-selves of Lockhart all quivered and screamed silently in their glossy snapshots. They were horrified. Some tried hiding behind the edges of their frames. Corvus laughed diabolically. "Mwahaha! Maybe I'll use a little of both!"

"Don't," said Max, tonelessly, "Polaroid emits a highly toxic fume when set on fire."

"_They _don't know that!" The little Lockharts jumped for joy. "Way to ruin my fun," Corvus blew out the candle with a huff. Instead he pointed his wand at the candle, "_Reptifora_!"

He smiled smugly to himself as the pink candle turned into a pink speckled rattlesnake. The snake peacefully coiled itself around his wrist.

"I have an idea," announced Corvus. "Let's turn all his furniture into reptiles."

"It would just confuse him," shrugged Max, "It wouldn't be that funny."

"It's a shame you can't transfigure things into magical creatures," Corvus sighed as he raised the pink rattlesnake to eyelevel. "I would pay anything to see Lockhart get jumped by pixies again."

Max chuckled. He was looking through an anatomy book, specifically studying the section on chameleons. With transfiguration, turning an object into a creature is only the first step. It takes a lot to transfigure an object into precise creature. For example, you can turn a shoe into a frog. That would be impressive. But what's more impressive is if you turn the shoe into a White's Tree Frog rather than a Tyler's Tree Frog. It takes more talent to be precise, to be perfect.

"I'm going to turn this into a male, Parson's chameleon," Max told Corvus while taping his wand on a chair beside him. A Parson's chameleon is very large specie of chameleon that is endemic to isolated pockets of humid primary forest in eastern and northern Madagascar. Males have ridges running from above his eyes to the nose forming two warty horns. "And it's going to be," he leaned to read out of the book, "A Calumma p. parsonii subspecie, with an orange eye variant."

Corvus patiently waited with his rattlesnake.

"_Reptifora!" _

The chair did turn into a male Parson's chameleon that measured 68cm in length with no dorsal crest, meaning it was a Calumma p. parsonii, but it didn't have an orange eye variant.

"Ha, ha."

Max tried the spell again, this time getting it right. They practiced for a few more minutes, but Corvus called it quits when it was quarter to curfew. They turned everything back into furniture. Lockhart's wall of self-portraits sighed with relief as they headed out.

"Do you reckon it's over with?" asked Max abruptly.

Corvus frowned. "What's over?"

"The attacks," he replied. To an untrained ear his tone might sound placid, but Corvus easily picked up the easiness his friend spoke with. It was also in his stride. Since the very first attack, going back and forth, alone in corridors, Max walked in a choppy, quick manner, but now he was relaxed again.

"Whether it is or not, Chang owes me an apology."

Max laughed.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Okay so I quoted directly from the book for the scene with Crabbe and Goyle. I quoted directly for the Duelling Club scene too, so... Has anyone seen the movie Snatch? Good movie, and I quoted that too, haha the part where Corvus says when the salesmen 'gives a dog a bone...' that's from the movie, if you have seen it, you will agree, it's pretty badasss :P  
Sorry for alert-peeps, I had to rewrite a line, yes just a line. Actually no, two! Anyway I wanted to put it in that the Salesmen wanted to look for spells against petrification, not because they'd be able to use it for new products, but so Dung can specifically look for things on the black market outside of hogwarts. The Salesmen get Dung to get them most of the advanced-magical things. The Salesmen are capable wizards, yes, but they're thriteen/fourteen years old, haha one day they won't need Dung, but not yet :)


	10. All You Need Is Love

**All You Need is Love**

_Excerpts from __A Crafter's Tale_

_The first crafting house was built in London, in the late 1700's. Before then crafting was not seen as a real profession…  
Wizards ignorantly believed it was nothing more than Muggle architecture with magic sprinkled on top… The magical world  
was also critical of the origins of crafting. Many believe that gypsies from the east created it… means of securing jobs for  
themselves as they traveled… Others maintain that the first crafters came from ancient Egypt… whatever the origins,  
crafting became a legitimate profession in England before anywhere else due to rise of the Stirling family… Often their  
projects have marked British history, such as their hand in designing and building Azkaban. They worked for years in  
cooperation with Ministry officials to fashion the now infamous prison. Cesar Stirling died because of it, his blood buried  
within the dark structure… It is rumored, no Stirling can ever be held in Azkaban because the prison owes its life to any Stirling… _

**XXX**

Winnie Stahl, a seemingly happy, confident and sane seventh year Gryffindor, needed Salazar's Salesmen.

For the past five weeks she'd been losing sleep. She was constantly crying, in bed, in the shower, before class, after class, etc. Her appetite was gone, her grades were slipping and last morning she found a gray hair. Something was wrong in her once-wonderful life. Something was destroying her from the inside out. And she knew what it was.

It was her boyfriend's fault. He was a cheater. She knew it. Every second he wasn't with her, he was with someone else. And when he was with her, he was thinking of someone else. It needed to stop.

So she wrote the Salesmen a rather long wind letter begging for their assistance. She was willing to pay anything. Usually she'd never condone doing business with people like the Salesmen, but she was desperate, as you can imagine. She explained to the Salesmen that all she needed was at least two drops of Veritaserum, that way she can slip it into her boyfriend's pumpkin juice without him knowing and find out, once and for all, if he was a cheater.

The sun was due to rise within an hour. A blanket of snow covered Hogsmeade, Corvus' feet were sunk in five inches of pearly white snow as he stood in the back alley of Hog's Head. He could see his breath on the icy air. Even Dung's breath showed through the tight etches of his balaclava.

Max was crouching over an opened suitcase full of various potion ingredients and herbs. He was checking that everything Dung had found them met their standards. Twice already he had to throw something out. It's been known to happen that Dung tries to sell them spoiled ingredients, but they never hold it against him. They understood, and Dung understood when they refused to pay his prices because of it. As Max checked the goods, Corvus spoke to Dung about getting Winnie Stahl's droplets of Veritaserum.

"Aye, I'd say that won't cost less 'an eighty Galleons," Dung told Corvus. The young Slytherin cocked an eyebrow.

"You think? I think I better seek a second opinion, right Max?"

"Yeah," Max replied without looking up.

"Borgin in Knockturn Alley, good man," Corvus stared at Dung, "Knowledgeable man too. He's usually very good and honest about estimates. Luckily, he quite likes me, but that shouldn't surprise you, Dung, you know how good of a customer I can be."

"Aye," Dung's arm dug under his black balaclava, and Corvus could hear him scratch roughly against his face. Sounded like Dung didn't maintain a smooth shave normally. "I may 'ave been a bit off with me estimate, Corv. Two drops, you said?"

Corvus nodded.

"I know a place where I may get it for under- ah- thirty-five," said Dung. Corvus smiled.

"Sounds good," he said and then looked down at Max as he snapped the suitcase shut. His dirty-blonde friend nodded curtly. Corvus tossed Dung the usual bloated pouch of coins. "See you in three days, take care Dung."

"Aye, you too, lads."

Trekking back to the outhouse, Corvus did some calculating in his head. Then he checked with Max, who he was sure also had done the math; "Sell it to Stahl for fifty-five then?"

"Yeah."

"We'll write up her contracts when we get back to the castle. Then I want a bloody feast for breakfast, I'm starving."

**X  
X**

_Dear Mum,  
Thanks for all the gifts and the chili too. Just had to heat them up a bit and it was delicious. Hope you enjoyed yours too across the pond. Did you like the stuff I sent you? They were pretty lame, sorry. Max liked the chili too his mother wants to send us a pie as thanks. How's Manhattan? That picture of the tree in Rockefeller center you sent was pretty cool. Getting a lot of work done here, nothing exciting to report.  
love Corvus_

He didn't feel too guilty not telling his mother about the attacks. No point in worrying her. Besides after Nearly Headless Nick and Finch-Fletchy were found, nothing else happened. The Mandrakes were maturing steadily. Things seemed to be heading back to normal. Since Christmas Jeremy had been noticeable mute on the topic of Slytherin's Heir. It was old news.

The Salesmen even cut back two Galleons on their protective charms. People weren't just coming to them to bulk up on defensive stuff, they were coming to them for the usual again, Butterbeer, written assignments, love potions, poisons, sweets, dirty magazines, etc.

And when Corvus entered the Great Hall on February fourteenth for breakfast, he definitely couldn't imagine the school in jeopardy. The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale-blue ceiling. This didn't look like a place dreading the wrath of Slytherin's heir.

**X  
X**

One of Lockhart's golden winged, harp carrying dwarves stopped Louis outside of Transfiguration. He handed him a gaudy, hand-made card to Louis. "That's _five _cards!" announced Louis after the dwarf waddled off. He opened his newest letter. "Who's Sally-Anne?"

"Don't know, but she's a real poet," said Corvus snidely as he read over Louis's shoulder. "You're really swell, I can just tell, Just wanted to say hi, To the boy with eyes to match the sky." They busted out laughing.

"I think I could get as many as Lockhart by the end of the day," bragged Louis. "It's morning still, got plenty of time. You lads need to catch up." Xiomara Brazda had sent all the Salesmen a card. Because everyone got one, Louis didn't count it. Max got a card from Eloise Midgen, starting a vicious cycle of jokes between the Salesmen.

"Oi! Maxwell Love! Corvus Blackstone!" a dwarf barked as they headed for Potions. The dwarf had a small, pink card edged with lace for Max. He then handed Corvus a single red rose. "No card for you, sent anonymously."

"Someone sent you a rose?" guffawed Louis. "Guys don't get single red roses! Girls get those, don't they?"

"Corvus' got a secret gentleman admirer," sneered Anwar. "Maybe it's Slytherin's heir."

"That's not funny," grumbled Jeremy.

"Ho! Look at Max!" Louis pointed. Max was smiling privately to himself while reading his letter. When they noticed him he wiped the smile off his face and tried putting the card away, but Louis was too quick for him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, your friend Cho Chang!" read Louis.

"It's from Cho?" asked Jeremy, a tad bit devastated.

"_Friend_?" repeated Louis, leering. "That's cold, mate."

"Leave it alone, Louis," said Max, though there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

Corvus examined his rose. A single red rose was sort of lame, but he felt flattered enough. He wondered whom it could be from. The only person he could think of was…

"Hey," Morag tapped him on the shoulder. She had her hands behind her back. Her eyes went to the rose and she looked slightly disappointed. "Oh, I see you've already got a Valentine…"

"No," he told her quickly. "This was just sent to me, don't know who sent it."

"That's silly of them," she smiled. "Why wouldn't they want you to know they fancied you?"

"Don't know," shrugged Corvus.

"It's their loss," she said. She brought her hands forward. She had a box of Chocoballs and a heart-shaped letter. "Happy Valentine's day, Corvus!"

Corvus took the card and chocolates. He didn't know what to say. He was smiling more than he's ever smiled at a girl. Morag curtsied and ran off, joining her troupe of giggling friends at the end of the hall.

"Oh! Box of chocolates counts for two," said Louis. "Then you got the card plus a rose… you've got four now. Well done, Blackstone!"

**X  
X**

Louis showed off his seven Valentine's Day cards at dinner that night. Some secret-admirer had sent him a box of magic toffees, which brought his total to seven. He had won by a landslide. Anwar got a card after their last lesson. It was from Claire, Louis' sister. She always claimed to like Anwar the best from Louis' friends; she thought he looked like 'a grumpy, spiky-haired teddy bear.'

"If you marry my sister, Anwar, we'll be brother-in-laws!" said Louis cheerfully. "Think of how fun our family reunions will be."

"You should have a joint wedding," suggested Corvus. "You have six brides to choose from there, Louis."

"Nah, I'm going to stay a bachelor," he said, proudly as he tossed his Valentine cards aside.

"He'll just have tons of illegitimate children running around," noted Anwar.

"So when you become a famous Quidditch player," said Corvus, "you'll be guaranteed a filled stadium."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," nodded Louis. The Salesmen laughed.

"I look forward to getting married," proclaimed Jeremy. Everyone exchanged awkward looks. Hadn't Jeremy noticed that no one sent him a Valentine? Jeremy wasn't the best looking of boys, and his personally was hardly attractive either. Many girls cringed at the thought of getting stuck with him, dating or in casual crossing. He noticed their delayed reaction, "What?"

Corvus bit into a loaf of bread and shrugged innocently.

"My mother says that all girls are attracted to boys from strong stock," he said confidently. "And I'm the descendent of the Petzold and Newstark family, both are very strong stock."

"Yes, I'm all hot and bothered by that myself," Anwar leered. Louis laughed out loud. Max tried looking the other way while he shook with silent laughter. Corvus had to spit out his bread.

"You'll see, girls have to play it smart. A good marriage is what they're after, everyone wants to marry into a pureblood family like mine. And I look forward to marrying, so I can continue my lineage."

"Why don't you just host pureblood orgies, Jeremy?" snickered Corvus. "Give the whole community a baby boom with your_ hot_ stock."

Louis toppled over in an uncontrollable laughing spasm. This time the laughter from all the Salesmen (except for Jeremy) sounded with his.

"Wow," Louis dried his eyes after he calmed down. He took several deep breaths. "I haven't laughed that hard in ages. Thanks, Pretzel."

"Stop calling me that!"

* * *

O..o

o..O

Okay, so this was a short chapter, purely for the fun of Valentine Drama. I edited out a part where Winnie Stahl tries to expose the Salesmen, and we see the consquences of this, but it didn't feel right, so I just left it with shoing Corvus haggling with Dung. Oh and I love to bash Jeremy, lol I honestly didn't create him solely for that purpose, it just happened that way :D

Anyway, thanks for reviewing! but please, still review :D:D:D:D


	11. Synchronicity 1

**Synchronicity 1**

_Rufus,  
I must admit, I'm rather troubled by your request. My visit to check on Azkaban isn't until the summer, but I can tell you right now that I will not bring up the murder with Sirius Black. Discussing the Stirling Massacre is disheartening for normal people, Rufus, but I would hate to see what it could inspire in someone like Black. I have received word from Nurmengard that Ascanius Stirling was noticeably 'restless' after your questioning him about his sister. And surely you know of Black's intimate relationship with her, before her death, so it is a recipe for disaster to confront Black with what might be his most painful memory. _

_Lastly, I am officially intervening and ceasing this 'L. Blackstone' investigation. If the public ever got word of this conspiracy theory you and your men've been cooking up, England would turn mad. Whoever's running the Stirling Tower now is doing so silently, and within the boundaries of the law. I hope this is the last time we have to speak about this. _

_Regards, Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic_

**XXX**

Everything was ruined at the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match. Corvus and Max were turning desks into Komodo dragons and back when McGonagall disrupted the match. They heard the confused mass of students running through the castle back to their house commons. That's when they heard about meeting with their Head of House.

"All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. A teacher will escort you to each lesson. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

At the last part, Snape looked directly at Corvus. He rolled up the parchment from which he read and said, "I'm to urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about the attacks to come forward."

There wasn't a move or sound made in response.

"Very well." He turned on his heels and left through the stone door.

**X  
X**

Corvus called an emergency Salesmen meeting in their dormitory. They were sitting while Corvus paced in front of them. "We're going to have to freeze all operations," he said. "Until we figure out how we can work around this."

"I don't know, Corvus, sounds like the school's in total lockdown," said Louis. He was looking doubly miserable since this meant the end of Quidditch too. His high standards for this school year had all been shattered.

"Clients will want refunds," said Max. He was pale and his leg was jittering as he sat. Again they were nearby where the bodies were found. While everyone was outside watching the Quidditch match, they were indoors, alone and vulnerable.

"We can stall with those," assured Corvus.

"But won't that be breaching the contracts?" asked Anwar. "We only have seven days to deliver the goods after the payment's been made." Corvus cursed, Anwar was right.

"How are we going to get to the owlry to send the money back?" panicked Louis. "We've got only two more nights to make Eddie Carmichael's order!"

"Who cares!" roared Jeremy. The others gave a collective gasp. "Chuck their money back in their faces! What's really important now is rethinking who we do business with. Over the Christmas holidays I contacted the Magical Public Research Library in Cardiff," his brown eyes glinted, "asking them to look into all our client's surnames in public historical documents, going back five decades. I'm still waiting for the results. They should be here any day now."

Louis' jaw dropped. Anwar stared at Jeremy wildly. Max looked to Corvus, horrified. Corvus tried to keep it together, his mind racing at a blinding speed, searching for a way to stop this train wreck.

"Whoever's not found will be required to prove their status as a pureblood," he said sternly. "Hogwarts will be a new playing field with Slytherin's heir keeping an eye on all of us." He glared at Max coolly. "And I'm getting all us checked too."

"Enough," snapped Corvus. "You're going to write that stupid library and cancel it."

"What? No!" Jeremy stood up, his fists clenched and his head held high. "You've been putting us all at risk for too long. We must appease Slytherin's heir!"

"Corvus hasn't been putting us in danger," said Anwar.

"Yeah, what the hell are you talking about Pretzel?" asked Louis, angrily.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Petzold!" he stomped. "The Petzold family can trace their history back nine generations of witches and warlocks. My blood's probably the purest here! And I'm _talking_ about him forcing us to do business with filth. Salazar Slytherin would never accept it!"

"Jeremy, drop it already," ordered Corvus.

"And you!" he turned at Max. "_You're_ hiding something. I know it! You've never once offered to prove you're a pureblood." Max nervously shifted as all eyes turned to him. "No one's ever heard of your family. No one knows where you came from! What are you hi-?"

"_Silencio!"_ yelled Corvus, his wand pointed at Jeremy. Muted, Jeremy anxiously touched at his neck and became outraged. His face turned purple as he silently shouted. "You're already an idiot, Pretzel, no point in making yourself look stupider," he told him sharply. "So calm down."

Jeremy shut his mouth and his nostrils flared. He wasn't going to 'calm down.' Instead he stormed out of their dorm.

**X  
X**

They were able to solve their problem concerning refunds. When there was forty minutes left for their Potions class the next afternoon, Max had finished his Confusing Concoction before anyone else and Corvus' potion needed only three more minutes tops, to be finished as well.

"Excuse me, professor?" Max politely approached Snape. Snape was in the middle of bearing down on Jocelyn Grey, a Ravenclaw who could never keep a steady hand in Potions. And Snape _loved _to loom over her, adding to the pressure to _not mess up. _

"Yes, Maxwell?" Never, not once, did Snape call Max by his surname. All the other teachers had tried to comfortably pull-off calling him 'Mr. Love', but they always gave up and switched to his first name. But Snape never made this mistake. And because of it, Max was always grateful; it was one less moment of immature giggles.

"I've just finished my potion, and I was wondering if I could use the restroom? I know we're not meant to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher," said Max, "But I know the others will need supervision to complete their potions."

"Probably," drawled Snape. "I've never, in my entire career, have known anyone to mess up a Confusing Concoction so spectacularly that the results were fatal, but I dare say, Miss Grey has the potential to surprise me." He gave Grey a decisive look, her face drained of all color.

"Exactly," Max fought the urge to smirk, "Could I suggest that I leave the classroom accompanied by another student? Corvus' potion is thickening already-"

"Rajan!" Snape called out abruptly. Anwar's potion hadn't even begun to thicken. He was still bringing his concoction to a simmer. "Escort Maxwell to the toilets. Vaisey, Blackstone, tend to his potion while he's gone."

The plan had worked, though the results were a little strange. Why didn't Snape want Corvus to go with Max? Anyway, while they were out, they managed to sneak into the kitchens and asked one of the house-elves to deliver the money to their clients with a letter explaining the Salesmen were temporarily closed until the Chamber of Secrets was dealt with.

But the Jeremy Petzold problem was another thing. Surprisingly Anwar and Louis were most adamant about doing something about him. "You don't know the half of it, Corvus," said Louis exasperatedly. "You and Max are gone all the time, aren't you? That leaves Jeremy with us."

"Why are we friends with him?" demanded Anwar.

"After Max and I found the outhouse we needed to expand."

"Yeah, but you should have just asked us to join," said Louis, gesturing to him and Anwar.

"But we're all roommates," replied Corvus, rather feebly. "At the time it made sense. Why sneak around someone when we could have them on board, right? Besides we'd only known each other a few months then, and Jeremy was okay…"

"Jeremy is like an apple," explained Louis promptly. "He's okay. Not the most exciting fruit, but okay. But leave him lying around and he gets rotten. That's where we are now. It's too late to eat him, it's time to chuck him." Anwar nodded enthusiastically.

"What do you think, Max?" Anwar turned to him. He had been quiet through the entire conversation.

"I think… we can't let him get that letter."

**X  
X**

They watched Jeremy like a hawk for the next few days. Corvus knew they would have to be subtle about getting the letter away from him. Prefects, teachers and Filch were crawling all over Hogwarts now. That letter had to be destroyed. Corvus could see Max had completely given up sleeping over this. Once the letter was taken care of, Corvus couldn't imagine the Salesmen keeping Jeremy. "He was dead weight anyway," shrugged Corvus.

"Anwar was saying the same thing," smiled Louis.

"When did you say that?" frowned Max.

"You know, when you and Corvus went off to do whatever it is you two do," replied Louis. "What do you guys do?"

"We're just trying out new things that Sal's guys might be interested in."

Anwar and Louis looked at them funny. "Are you two puffs?" asked Anwar. Corvus laughed.

"Are you serious? No!" he threw a bread roll at him.

"If either of them were, they'd fancy me," declared Louis, grinning. "I_ am_ part Veela."

"Yeah with eyes to match the skies," cooed Corvus.

"Guys!" exclaimed Max suddenly. He grabbed Anwar's arm, as he was closest. He pointed up, as a few owls entered the Great Hall. One of the owls belonged to Jeremy. "He can't read that letter," stressed Max. Corvus stood up.

"Anwar, let's go."

"You want us to fight him in front of the teachers?"

"No, I know a thing or two about tact, thanks," he told him. Anwar followed him to the far corner of the table. Jeremy's tattered-looking owl had just dropped off his letter. He gleefully picked it up and greeted them with a sneer.

"What do you want? Want to know whose going to get out of Hogwarts alive?" he waved the letter at them. Corvus maintained his composure.

"If you have any decency, you'll wait until you were alone to open that letter up," Corvus told him. Jeremy only eyed him suspiciously. "Jeremy, we've all been friends for three years now," Corvus reminded him. "Don't you think you owe it to us, to wait opening that letter?"

"You have something to hide."

"No, I don't," he said. "To prove it, I want us all to sit down and go through those results, privately. We're mature wizards aren't we?"

Jeremy stared intently at him, trying to see through his calm. But Corvus wasn't going to crack. "Fine. I'll wait until we're all back in the dorm. Just be ready for some changes."

**X  
X**

All day they kept their eye on Jeremy and that letter. He smugly held it over their heads until they were escorted back to their commons. They headed straight to their room. Corvus locked the door behind them.

"You still don't want to say anything, Max?" taunted Jeremy.

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Corvus. The letter flew out of his hand. Jeremy yelled and dove to catch it again.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Louis levitated the letter high into the air. Anwar tried holding onto Jeremy, but his boney arm slipped out of his hands. Jeremy climbed on top of someone's trunk and jumped. His hand reaching for the letter…

"_Reptifora_!" Max cast wildly. There was a loud pop and a yellow flash of light. Jeremy came back down, holding something. It had been the letter, but now it was a hissing chameleon. He screeched, dropping the lizard in surprise.

The chameleon smacked against the floor and sped off.

"No!" Jeremy got onto his hands and knees, searching for the chameleon underneath Anwar's bed. There was no way he'd find it. "_Lumos_!" he tried using light, but it was still no use. The chameleon was gone. Either it snuck into some hole, or it was expertly camouflaged. "Why did you do that?" he asked them. "It's because I was right! You're hiding something!" he was pointing at Max. "You're a Mudblood!"

Max glared at him.

"It's true! You won't even deny it!" he then turned at the others. "And you're protecting him! How can we call ourselves Salazar's Salesmen? We are mocking Slytherin's memory."

"We're called that because it's catchy," snapped Corvus. "And Max is in Slytherin, he belongs here just like you."

"He's a fraud! Slytherin's heir-"

"Shut up already!" growled Anwar. "We don't care about the bloody heir."

"And we're sick of you," Louis told him. "You're not worth keeping around."

"That's right, you're replaceable Jeremy," said Corvus. "Everyone brings something to the table, but you. That should have made you a bit humble, but no. You're just miserable as well as insignificant."

Jeremy was stunned. Corvus could tell he wanted to explode. His boney hands were rolled up into tight fists. His eyes were glistening with angry tears. "You're throwing me out?" he asked in a strained voice. "Think you have the right to do something like that, Blackstone?"

"What, you want us to take a vote?" asked Corvus snidely. "This isn't a democracy, idiot. I'm the leader, I'm good as royalty and if I say so, it's off with your head."

"You'll be sorry," promised Jeremy. "I know everything I'll-"

"Oh, how easily you forget the rules, Jeremy," Corvus waged his finger. "We all signed a contract, everyone signs a contract, remember? If you tell anyone about us, you'll be in for a world of pain. A lot worse than what happens to our costumers who snitch. Near-death Jeremy," he told him. "Remember?"

Jeremy stared at him.

"Now, you have to decide. Do you want to stay a Salesman, and apologize for being a git, or do you want to walk?"

Jeremy had his wand out in a flash, there was a bang and Corvus was thrown back. He crashed to the floor, but he was back on his feet ready to duel. Jeremy left the room immediately, slamming the door behind him. Anwar made to go after him, but Corvus motioned for him to stop.

"Let him go," he told him. "It's his choice, let him suffer the consequences."

**X  
X**

Now that they'd chucked Jeremy Petzold-Newstark like apiece of old fruit, they had to make sure he wouldn't spawn into an even bigger problem for them in the future. Best insurance they had was if they committed a character assassination on him.

With the Chamber of Secrets phenomena it was possible that Jeremy had gained a little popularity among _some_ in Slytherin. But Jeremy couldn't sustain likeability. He didn't have it in him. He was a boney, pale boy with a dorky haircut. He wasn't strong academically. He wasn't funny. He wasn't interesting. He wasn't athletic. So Corvus and the others weren't worried about him being difficult to take down. They were going to crush him to smithereens.

"I just wanted a good night's sleep," Louis was telling the guys in the Quidditch team, "I'm about to get into bed when I notice the bathroom's light is on. So, I go over to turn the light off, right? But who do I find in there? More like _what _do I find them _doing_?"

"Yeah? What was happening?" asked Flint. The other guys were all huddled around him at the table. It was the morning after the huge fight. Everyone's eyes were glued to Louis as he spun his tale. The plan was going well.

"No, first tell us who was in there?" said Miles Bletchley, eagerly. Louis made a show of checking who was around them. Jeremy was well down the table from them.

"Petzold?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes," answered Louis. "It was real sick what I walked in on, mates. I don't think you want to know."

"Come on, Lu, tell us," encouraged Flint. Louis faked hesitation then leaned in. The other guys drew closer.

"Jeremy had climbed onto the sink," he said slowly. "So he could snog the mirror!"

"What?" gasped Per Derrick, nearly choking on a piece of toast.

"What'd you mean_ snog_?" asked Bole thickly.

"I mean he's pressed himself against the mirror and is having a full-throttle snog-fest," clarified Louis, accentuating the story with dramatic hand-gestures. "There was moaning, wet-smacking noises and he groped at his own reflection. It was really disturbing."

The entire team looked aghast. "Why would someone snog themselves?" Graham Montague shuddered. "That's not healthy."

"I know, right? It's sad too," said Louis, as if sincere. "I reckon it's because he's _confused_." They turned to study Jeremy again. He was certainly confused about why everyone was staring at him, and suspicious too.

"Petzold snogged himself in the mirror?" Malfoy repeated the question. He turned to Corvus. "Did you see it?"

"No, but last week I walked in on him putting lipstick on," he replied. "I didn't say anything, 'cause you know, he's my friend. Still, he's mentally unstable, _clearly._"

"We think he might be dangerous," said Anwar. "Thought others should know."

"Since we'll be locked up in the commons with him every night now," added Louis. Corvus nudged Max to say something.

"Yeah, he's-he's a big freak."

There was a pause. Then everyone sputtered into laughter.

**X  
X**

By lunch every Slytherin heard about the mirror snog. Girls squealed and recoiled from his presence in hallways and classrooms. The guys snickered loudly as he passed. Corvus almost felt guilty watching Jeremy mope around the commons friendless, but then he remembered _why_ he was friendless.

Jeremy kept to himself. He didn't utter a word to the others when he was in the dorm. Wherever the others were, Jeremy avoided being there as best as he could. Of course the Salesmen would always have to keep one eye on him.

Ginny Weasley went missing, it seemed like the final victim of the Chamber of Secrets was a blood-traitor. It was actually quite unnerving. Everywhere a heavy silence persisted. Even within the Slytherin people couldn't get excited about it anymore. Ginny Weasley was a pureblood after all.

They were in their dorm. Jeremy was enjoying himself in the commons, or trying to since no one wanted to talk to him, even if he was a pureblood. They knew he had tried telling people that Max was Muggleborn. The Salesmen responded with innocent confusion, suggesting that maybe it was due to Jeremy's deranged mind. They then dropped a few more stories to discredit him.

Corvus thought it amazing that neither Anwar nor Louis asked about Max's blood status. But when they found out that Ginny Weasley was the first murder victim, they felt compelled to know the truth. Were they blood-traitors? Or was Jeremy really just being a paranoid git?

"I have to ask," said Louis finally, "Max, are you Muggleborn?"

Max put down the book he was reading.

"I mean, if you are, that's… okay, I guess," he told Max. "My sister Siobhan married a Muggleborn, he's cool _and_ he's a reserve player for the Bigonville Bombers," he said the last part as if that was a plus everyone could appreciate.

"I have an aunt who's a Squib," confessed Anwar. "That's like a Muggle. She's actually the only aunt I can tolerate."

"And once my parents hear about what's happened here at Hogwarts, I'll be pulled out immediately," said Louis. "Probably be sent to Beauxbatons, though my French is _rubbish_."

"My dad wants to send me to his old school, in India," said Anwar.

"But, are you?" asked Louis again. Max gave his half-smirk at how 'smoothly' that had gone.

"Yeah… yeah I am." There was a pause. Louis's light blue eyes went wide with awe. Anwar just blinked a few times.

"A Muggle in Slytherin?" said Louis. "That's… that's really rare."

"Well done pointing out the obvious, Louis," drawled Corvus.

**X  
X**

Two more weeks past, then one night every student was woken up and told to meet in the Great Hall. Ginny Weasley had been saved. The Chamber of Secrets was closed again. Slytherin's heir was gone. And just like last year, Potter had some direct influence in this near-catastrophe. Apparently there was a slaying of a Basilisk involved too. Him and Ron Weasley were awarded four hundred points, securing Gryffindor the House Cup for the second year running. Lockhart was no longer their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And all the petrified people were cured.

Salazar's Salesmen was open for business again. It hadn't been the best of years, certainly wasn't what Louis expected, but Corvus was grateful they had survived it. And they made a very good profit too, eighty-three each.

On the last morning the four of them went to the outhouse to clean out the hatbox and deliver the summer writing assignments to Jamal. "I think it's best that we just use the outhouse to enter Hogsmeade," said Max as his hand dug into the box. "Jeremy can steal stuff if we store it in here."

"True," agreed Corvus. "We have all summer to think of alternatives."

"I was also thinking," continued Max, "Things got pretty crazy this year. You in particular got carried away."

"Me?" asked Corvus, confused. "What did I do?"

"You pissed off Potter, Weasley and probably all of Hufflepuff single handedly," replied Max as he closed the hatbox. "We don't need that kind of image. Our image must be neutral."

"Yeah, Max's right," said Louis. "Don't get me wrong, it was hilarious. But you didn't win any of them over with your charm."

Corvus unlocked the door when he spotted Anwar returning. "Fine, Max, what do you have in mind?"

"We have loads of sweets left, haven't we? I think we should send them to the victims, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," he explained. "Show them that we're happy too Slytherin's heir was stopped."

And so they quickly sent handfuls of Sugar Quills, Chocoballs and toffees to the victims with a short letter attached.

_Please enjoy your complimentary order of sweets. Salazar's Salesmen celebrates your recovery.  
We hope to do business with you in the near future._

_-Sal's Guys_

And to Potter and Weasley;

_Please enjoy your complimentary order of sweets. Well done, whatever you did to get rid of Slytherin's Heir.  
Salazar's Salesmen hope to do business with you in the near future._

_-Sal's Guys_

**X  
X**

The new and improved Salesmen rode in a carriage drawn by a Thestral back to the Hogwarts Express. Another profitable year had past.

"How do you think Potter did it? You think they really killed a Basilisk?" wondered Louis. He had his feet propped on the space across from him, where Jeremy Petzold-Newstark might have sat if he hadn't been horrible git and a worse friend.

Anwar was counting the orange Gobstones he bought during their last Hogsmeade trip. At the mention of Potter's latest obscure heroics, he commented, "I heard one of the Weasley twins in the Great Hall the other night, they said Potter used Godric Gryffindor's sword to fight it."

"Does no one else find it strange that Potter, a second-year, was able to solve this, while _Dumbledore_, the twentieth century's most celebrated wizard, couldn't do a thing?" Louis brought up a good point. Corvus laughed.

"Whatever they did, it had to have involved a Polyjuice Potion," said Max. Louis and Anwar frowned, but Corvus knew where Max was coming from.

"That list of potion ingredients Potter gave us in the library," Corvus reminded them. "They were for a Polyjuice Potion."

"Wow, to think, the Salesmen could have been a part of Potter's victory over Slytherin's Heir," smirked Louis. "Oh well, I guess we've got to make history some other way now."

* * *

o..O

O..o

Okay, phew, CoS chapters are over, now we go into PoA and I'm sure you all can imagine what fun Corvus is in for with _that!_


	12. Get Back

**Get Back**

Summer was very much welcomed after the drama of his third year. As usual his summer began in Baden-Baden, Germany but they had to move in mid-July for a new job Leandra landed in Greece. His mother was building a house for a famous Greek singer. He was well known in the magical world. Corvus personally wasn't a fan. His music was geared more towards girls, aged 13-25. Next fall he would be going on tour with Celestina Warbeck.

Their temporary house was on the island Mykonos. It was a one-storey house with white granite walls set directly on the beach. There was a patio with a fire pit used for barn fires and open-air grilling. The weather was always hot. Corvus loved waking up every morning and having a swim after breakfast. It would've been too hot if it weren't for the white-sandy beaches and wonderful Mediterranean Sea. They saved Corvus and his mother from being uncomfortable.

Leandra came onto the patio. It was the morning and Corvus was enjoying his cereal outside, already in his swimming trunks. His mother had a cup of coffee in her hand and toast in the other. A comb and a bottle of hairspray were hovering over her head, working together to straighten out her thick hair. "Good morning," greeted Corvus.

"You're up early. Don't rush your food," she warned him. "And you'll wait thirty minutes before swimming, won't you?"

"Yeah, stop worrying."

"I don't know about you," she told him, sharply. "You didn't tell me a thing about all that Chamber of Secrets drama. I had to hear about it in the Daily Prophet. All year you kept telling me about how boring school was, how there wasn't anything to talk about."

"There wasn't! It was all just hysterics, I knew it would blow over."

"Corvus you need to tell me about the hysterics, I couldn't sleep a single night after finding out," she said. "I don't know why I've agreed _not _to hire a nanny to watch over you while I'm out."

"Because I'm fourteen years old! I can take care of myself, mum, please don't hire some old saggy nanny," he pleaded. Leandra gave him a disapproving look.

"They haven't all been old and saggy."

"Remember Ms. Brittletea? I was nearly smothered in rolls of fat every time she hugged me!"

"Corvus! You're horrible," though she couldn't help laughing. "Alright I'll give you Brittletea, but the others were relatively fit. And they were very good with you. But don't worry, I promised you that once you turned fourteen you could watch over yourself. You know though that you aren't allowed to leave the house or allow anyone in."

"I know, I know."

She sighed. "You've gotten so old."

"Mum, you're going to be late."

"Pish posh," she replied. '_Pish posh'_ was always her reply to a warning about being late. She was always on time. It was an amazing talent of hers. "I should be coming home early, Gavin's coming over to have dinner. So be ready and be _nice_."

Corvus smirked. Gavin Wright was working on the project with Leandra. Her client collected winged horses and Gavin was building the stables for them. Leandra only had two boyfriends after moving out of England; all of them didn't last long. Gavin Wright seemed to be her third boyfriend. He claimed to be related to Bowman Wright, the wizard who invented the Golden Snitch to be used in Quidditch as a replacement for the endangered creature, the Golden Snidget. Corvus had only met Gavin a few times. He was incredibly clumsy and his jokes were the corniest Corvus has ever heard. "I'm always nice," said Corvus, silkily.

"That's rich," she drawled. The comb and hairspray finished her hair. They disappeared in a puff of glittering dust. Leandra ran a hand through her hair; it shimmered nicely in the bright sunlight. "Though I'm not sure how many more times Gavin's going to be invited over," she said as an afterthought. "He's sweet… but I don't know. Besides, things are bound to get awkward at work because of it. Best not to mingle work and my private life." All of her boyfriends were met during work. "Speaking of dating," her eyes sparkled, "Have any girls caught your eye yet at school?"

Corvus was caught off guard. He felt himself blush. Of course he thought immediately of his brief, yet exhilarating moments shared with Morag MacDougal. "Ew mum, no," he grumbled as he scuffed down his cereal. Leandra laughed.

"Okay, I'll stop torturing you," she promised. She put down her toast and coffee to take out her wand. "_Accio briefcase_!" she summoned from inside. "Remember, wait thirty minutes before swimming. You call me with Floo Powder if you need me or if anything happens, hysterical or otherwise. You got me, Corvy?"

"Aye, aye, mother."

**X  
X**

Corvus spent his day swimming, lazily studying Animagi, sketching and napping out in the sun. Max had already written him asking him about his progress. He also included several cutouts of articles pertaining to the process of becoming an Animagus he found in issues of _Transfiguration Today_. He recommended that Corvus start subscribing to the magazine as well and that they think about meeting up some time before school.

Corvus assured Max that he didn't need extra reading material. His mother still had plenty of notes from when she was studying to become an Animagus. She kept them in an old journal that was always in a box of other important possessions that she traveled with. She decided to become an Animagus after his father's death; she figured it would be a useful. So Corvus had those to read, and they offered a lot of tricks and insightful explanations. He spent an hour every night copying pages from the journal, by hand, to send to Max. Leandra thought her son needed her journal for a summer-assigned Transfiguration paper.

In fact, the only homework Corvus had for the summer was a diary Professor Burbage assigned for Muggle Studies. He was supposed to write every day about how his day would have been different if he had been a Muggle. He was planning on putting that off until the last week of summer.

He was considering ordering in Chinese food or a gyro from the restaurant down the street when a Eurasian Eagle Owl flew onto the patio railing. The large bird flapped its wings and puffed out his chest importantly. Corvus recognized this bird. He belonged to Louis. Corvus set aside his lunch dilemma to take the letter. "Thanks, Pangloss."

The bird screeched impatiently, expecting something in return for his services. Corvus gave him a helpless shrug. Pangloss wasn't too happy. He nipped at Corvus's hand before flying off.

Pangloss was never a friendly owl. Corvus grumbled something very rude and vulgar about Pangloss, then he opened Louis' letter.

_Bonjour Corvus, _

_My dad's done it! Firebolt is completed. It's going to hit stores next week. It's beautiful, Corvus. It can go from naught to one hundred and fifty miles per hour in ten seconds. It's amazing, Closest thing to perfection, I know it. I got to test it out, but only for a few minutes, then dad took it away again. He promises me if I graduate Hogwarts with at least three outstandings at NEWT level, he'll give me a Firebolt. I'm already studying for the exams.  
Anyway, I'm writing all the Salesmen inviting them to the release party this weekend. I hope you can make it. Maybe I can convince my dad to let you guys have a go on one. You can stay at our place, and your mum's invited too of course. Get back to me as soon as you can. _

_Louis_

Corvus enjoyed flying. His mother bought him a Cleansweep Seven for his second year, but he never brought it to Hogwarts with him. Quidditch was one of the rare things Corvus couldn't wrap his head around. He was a good flyer, average, but when people start throwing Quaffles for him to catch or aim Bludgers at his head, he tended to lose his cool. When he flies a broom, he likes things to be calm and uncomplicated.

He imagined what it would be like to go from zero to a hundred and fifty miles per hour in ten seconds. He imagined it would be _very _cool. His mother was sure to let him go, this was after all, a party in honor of a superb and monumental breakthrough in broomstick technology.

**X  
X**

Corvus cleaned up the beach house before his mother's return from work. True to her word, she did arrive earlier than usual. And she did come with Gavin Wright. Gavin brought several bags of groceries with him. He was going to cook for them.

While his mother was in her bedroom changing out of her work clothes, Corvus watched as Gavin prepped the food. He was going to cook paella. "I did my apprenticeship in Valencia," he said. "They have the best paella, you know."

Corvus bit his lip, trying to keep his face straight as Gavin's elbow got closer and closer to knocking off the bowl of Bomba rice beside him. "You like cooking then?" Corvus asked him.

"Let's just say the heat in the kitchen never made this bean jump out of the frying pan."

"What?"

Gavin's cheeks turned pink. "Huh… you know, from the expression?"

Corvus slowly shook his head 'no.' Gavin quickly cleared his throat, "I know a few cooking tricks." He tried demonstrating one. He was rapidly chopping green peppers, it was quite impressive, until he got over excited and knocked over the bowl of Bomba rice.

Corvus, who had seen it coming from miles away, burst out laughing. Gavin was so caught off guard when the bowl shattered that he somehow tipped the plate of green peppers off the counter as well. It didn't stop there, Gavin made to clean up the mess but his feet slipped right out from underneath him. Corvus was in tears at this point. Gavin swore loudly.

"Gavin!" exclaimed Leandra as she reentered the kitchen. Her eyes widened at the paella catastrophe. She looked annoyed, but she restrained herself for Gavin's sake, "I told you to wait for me."

"I was just preppin', everything was good until I tried showing Corvus this trick with chopping the peppers…"

Leandra gave her son a sharp look. She then spun her wand, and everything resembled and returned to the counter in order.

Since Corvus would need to butter his mother up a little for her to agree to Louis' party invitation, he volunteered to help chop up vegetables with Gavin while Leandra made the seasoning. All of this could have been done by magic, but Gavin thought it would be 'fun' to do it the Muggle way. Leandra agreed, besides she never mastered cooking spells. Corvus didn't mind terribly.

"Your mum tells me you want to be a crafter when you grow up," Gavin initiated a conversation.

"Yeah, I do."

"England use to be the place to be for crafting," he said. "The very first crafting house was built in London."

"I know," said Corvus. "You're talking about the Stirling Tower."

"Oh, so you know about them?"

"We're British, Gavin," Leandra reminded him.

"I know, it's just… I don't think I've ever heard you talk about them."

"What's there to talk about?" she laughed. "They used to be a big family of crafters, then one day one of them turned into a Death Eater and started slaughtering everyone in the family because he thought they were blood-traitors."

"And now he's in Nurmengard," finished Corvus.

"Exactly."

"But- Leandra, aren't you a bit more… proud of them?" asked Gavin, hesitantly. "I mean the Stirling Tower was a beacon of innovation a-and prestige for centuries. And before, you know, the massacre, the Stirling Tower had elected a woman as Master Crafter. That was a huge step in woman history-"

"They had a woman as head of the Stirling Tower?" Corvus asked, surprised. He hadn't heard of this part. All he knew about the Stirling family he discovered one afternoon at Flourish and Blotts back in fall of 1990. His mother had to go to the post to send some letters, so she had him wait for her at the bookstore.

"Yes, I can't remember her name though," said Gavin, "You won't find her name in any history books either, she's only referred to as Madame Crafter. Someone was appointed power of attorney to the Stirling Tower after her death. No one knows who it is, by whoever he is, he won't let anyone publish her name or picture since her death."

"Why?"

"No one knows," he shrugged. "Some think its because her appointment was a bit of controversy at the time. She was rather close to the one who was a Death Eater, you know, and he might have cleared the way for her to get to the top. But then she seized control and cast him out."

"Can we please talk about something else?" sighed Leandra. "As much as I love talking about Death Eaters killing entire families, I do think other topics can be just as fascinating for us to discuss."

Corvus grinned as Gavin went pink again. He could tell that the hourglass was almost up for this relationship. _Poor Gavin_, thought Corvus, _he's got no hope._

He felt he knew his mother enough to know that Gavin wasn't her type. His mother needed a man with wit and charisma, he couldn't be poor either, and Leandra was pretty enough to need an equally attractive boyfriend. Corvus wouldn't mind having a 'father figure', but only if he wasn't a bumbling mess like Gavin Wright. He could tell, whatever charm Gavin had begun with was dwindling in his mother's eyes.

They quickly started to discuss other things. Gavin tried impressing Leandra with talking about how he built a dragon's lair for a Sultan in Dubai. The lair was several hundred feet under the earth, and its construction was highly praised in several periodicals. Leandra however only lightly congratulated him on the job, but didn't ask any follow up questions. She seemed distracted, frowning a lot to herself.

"Are you alright, Leandra?" asked Gavin, feeling at fault though he didn't understand why.

Leandra forced a smile. "I'm fine, just tired and hungry." They went outside onto the patio. Gavin nearly caught himself on fire when he prepared the fire pit to cook the paella. Corvus laughed at him again, but his mother didn't notice. She was bringing out the large pan to fry over the grill, and she looked distant.

"Mum?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I got a letter from Louis today," Corvus began, "His dad's finished creating that broom I was telling you about, Firebolt."

"Oh? That's great," she said, unenergetically. Corvus worried that maybe Gavin had really offended her after all. _What did the idiot do to my mum? He'd better not've ruined her mood so she'll say no to me_.

"Yeah, well his dad and the company that's going to be selling Firebolt are throwing a launch party," he told her. "Louis' invited me and our other friends, you know, Max and Anwar."

"Not that Jeremy boy, right?" she asked.

"No, of course not," he replied. Corvus had told her that they weren't friends with him anymore. His mother didn't know about Salazar's Salesmen. Corvus always explained his school life as if the Salesmen didn't exist. He told her about how Max was a Muggle-born and Jeremy was prejudice against him for it. Leandra was proud of her son for standing up for Max, though Corvus was sure she wouldn't be too proud of the nasty rumors they spread about Jeremy as revenge. "The party's for this weekend. You're invited as well."

"Menios is here this weekend, to check on the house," she told him. "So I don't see how I'd make it. But I can tell you really want to go, huh?" she smirked.

"Sort of do, yeah."

"Alright, you can go." He gave her a hug. She squeezed him tight and finally seemed to shake off whatever Gavin had done to her. They let Gavin cook the paella, as he was adamant that he didn't need any help. He kept telling Leandra to sit back and relax.

Surprisingly, Gavin managed to cook the paella without creating any more hazards. He served them each a plate, but when he went to sit down he missed his chair by an inch and fell on his bottom. This time both Corvus and his mother laughed, though Leandra tried to hide it by coughing. His mother helped him up.

"It's okay, Gavin, gravity gets the best of us," she assured him. He carefully sat in his seat, bright pink as ever. Corvus chortled as he picked up his fork.

The fork had dug into some paella up when it happened.

A series of _pops_ went off at the arrival of twenty wizards out of nowhere, surrounding them instantly. Leandra sprang to her feet, knocking her chair back and she reached for her wand. In a split second each of the wizards had his wand out and every wand was pointing right at Corvus' mother.

"Don't move!"

She went rigid. Corvus noticed that she wasn't shocked or scared. Her dark eyes were alert.

"In accordance with International Magical Law and decreed by the British Minister of Magic, you are hereby under arrest!" roared one of the wizards. He looked rather like an old lion with steaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and bushy eyebrows. Behind wire-rimmed spectacles, his yellowish eyes matched Corvus' mother's fierce stare.

"W-what?" gasped Corvus. He looked wildly about. Why wasn't his mother panicking too? Gavin had his head ducked under the table. "Why are you arresting my mother?"

"She is being arrested in suspicion of aiding Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban," revealed the wizard. At the allegation Leandra's face softened, paling immediately and she finally looked shaken.

"Sirius…" she repeated, greatly perturbed.

"A-Azkaban?" Gavin's face peeked out from under the table.

"Kingsley," barked the lion of a wizard. A tall black wizard stepped forward. "Get the boy. Savage, Proudfoot …detain Leandra Black at once."


	13. What is and What Should Never Be

**What is And What Should Never Be**

"Savage, Proudfoot… detain Leandra Black at once."

Leandra Black? Did this wizard intentionally leave out the 'stone'? He didn't seem to be aware of any mistake.

The Kingsley fellow came over to Corvus and took his arm. He was lifted to his feet. His grey eyes remained glued to his mother. As Savage and Proudfoot cautiously approached her, she started laughing to herself. Savage and Proudfoot exchanged worried looks. "You're all idiots," his mother spat.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Black."

"Same to you, Rufus Scrimgeour."

The two men, both considerably taller and bigger built than his mother, took her by the arms and held them behind her back. Her eyes met Corvus'. Her confidence wavered under her son's stare. Corvus had no idea what was going on. The next second his mother was Disapparated on the spot. Gavin yelped at the sudden _pop_.

"I don't know who you are," Rufus Scrimgeour addressed Gavin, "But I suggest you leave. Don't try going anywhere too far though, I'm sure you'll be brought in for questioning as well."

"B-but I don't get it, w-why did you take her away? What's going on?" Gavin managed to speak again.

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban," Scrimgeour told him. "The woman you've known as Leandra Blackstone is actually the 'late' Leandra Black, maiden name Stirling." Gavin choked on his own fright.

_Stirling_? As in, the Stirling Tower? As in, the Stirling _Massacre_?

"Williamson, Robards, search the house for clues. Kingsley, you may leave with the boy."

"Yes, sir," Kingsley replied in a deep voice. He looked down at Corvus, who in turn gazed up at him, continuously dumbfounded. "Have you ever experienced Side-Along Apparition?"

Corvus could only nod. He'd done Side-Along Apparition twice before, the first time he vomited. The tall, bald black man smiled reassuringly at him. His nice summer cottage in Mykonos was torn away from him suddenly as he felt like he was being forced through a very tight rubber tube. He was then released at Ministry of Magic, on the second level to be exact. He was in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"You did well," said Kingsley. "I've come to expect people to behave rather sickly after that."

"Where's my mother?"

"She's been taken to a secured room," he told him. "She'll be there until she meets with the Wizengamot."

"S-she's not guilty," Corvus blurted. "She's not who that man said she is. She's my mother! I know who she is! She's Leandra _Blackstone_! You're wrong!"

His heart was beating too fast; it actually hurt against his chest. This was his mother, the woman he grew up loving and trusting! And that night Aurors took her away whilst calling her Leandra Black!

Kingsley led Corvus to a seat in one of the cubicles that filled the Auror office. Corvus blindly followed him. Kingsley looked concerned. "We were under the impression that you wouldn't be at your mother's residence tonight."

"Where else would I be? It's just me and my mum, it's always been," he immediately told him. He couldn't even recognize his own voice; it was so shrill and frantic.

"We used very precise spells to scout out your house," Kingsley said thoughtfully. "All the results read that it would just be your mother and her- hm- friend. You remained undetected."

He didn't care who was supposed to be at the house. Corvus took a deep breath. He focused on Kingsley, it was important to remain calm about this. "Why did you arrest my mother?"

"Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban," he repeated the same information. Corvus wished people would start catching on that telling him this didn't help him understand the situation any better! Kingsley pulled up a chair for himself. "You know who Sirius Black is?"

"Yeah," he said. Sirius Black, the Death Eater who killed thirteen Muggles with one curse. Jeremy used to talk about him when he went on about all the old Death Eaters thrown into Azkaban after You-Know-Who's downfall. "What does he escaping have to do with my mother?"

"No one's ever escaped Azkaban," Kingsley said, his voice remaining calm and it helped Corvus to settle himself. "It's very troubling, and the Minister is very eager for us to find an answer to how he got out."

"And you think my mum helped him."

"_I_ think Black did it on his own," Kingsley told him. "It doesn't make sense that your mother would suddenly spring him from prison after nearly twelve years."

"It _doesn't_ make sense," he agreed.

"But considering your mother's past with Black and her lineage-"

"It's not true," he interrupted sharply. "She's not who you say she is."

Kingsley and him engaged in a short staring contest.

"How's it possible?" Corvus folded finally. "I mean… if she was who you all think she is, then why isn't she controlling the Stirling Tower? By your theory me and my mum should be sitting on top of a very sizeable fortune. But we're not! My mum's been working every day since we fled England. I was poor until I turned about six, if I was a _Stirling_ I wouldn't have been poor for a millisecond my entire life!"

"I don't think it's my place," Kingsley started slowly, "But it's only fair that you know the truth, Corvus." He paused, Corvus impatiently waited. "Your mother's real name is Leandra Black, her maiden name is Stirling and she _is_ the one currently controlling the Stirling Tower. She disappeared in March 1981 with you, escaping an ambush from her brother, Ascanius Stirling."

Perhaps he was suffering from delayed effects from the Side-Along Apparation, but Corvus sat back, feeling very nauseous.

"She must have had it planned. Her escape I mean, because it was effective immediately," he explained. "Power of attorney over the Stirling Tower was given to a L. Blackstone. There was a _Larry_ Blackstone working under your mother when she was Madame Crafter, but he died in '84. Only when your mother visited the Stirling vault at Gringotts did we realize who L. Blackstone really was."

"S-she visited their vault?"

"Yes, in August 1990," he said. It didn't make sense! It felt wrong! But then Kingsley said something that turned his blood cold, "The only thing she reportedly took was a silver pocket watch."

**X  
X**

Kingsley couldn't put the kid through anymore. Corvus just sat there with a vacant, horrified look on his face. John Dawlish came over to Kingsley cubicle with a thin file labeled 'C. D. Black.'

"That's all Richard Petzold down in the archives could find on the kid," Dawlish said quietly, his back to Corvus. Kingsley nodded and took the file. Opening it he found several old clippings from past articles in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. There were several pictures too. "He wasn't even three when she went incognito," Dawlish commented. "It's mostly about his parents' marriage, it was a big thing back then. Bunch of purebloods celebrated it."

"Thank you, John," Kingsley stopped him before he could gossip anymore about his charge. Dawlish got the hint and left promptly. Corvus had heard it all; his eyes greedily stared at the file.

While Leandra was being questioned and held at the Ministry, Corvus was going to be placed under the care of his pre-assigned legal guardians, his godparents. Kingsley delicately passed through the article cutouts, looking for the legal documents. At last he found it.

"Is it a good read?" Corvus asked, sardonically. Kingsley calmly closed it. Corvus slipped something out of his pocket. It was the silver pocket watch. The venom in his voice faded and he spoke thoughtfully, "This used to belong to my dad... My dad's Sirius Black, isn't he?"

"No, he is not."

"What?" he looked up, baffled. "B-but my name, it's right there on the file! C. D. _Black_."

"Your name is Black, but your father isn't _Sirius_ Black." He handed Corvus his file. Corvus snatched at it and quickly tore it open. The article to catch his eye was from the Daily Prophet written in 1979.

THE GOLDEN COUPLE TOURS AZKABAN

_Not many people would be willing to brave a visit to the infamous wizard prison, Azkaban, but for some people it's a part of the job, writes Rita Seeker.  
Every year the Minister of Magic with his Senior and Junior Assistant must take a tour of Azkaban's facilities to certify the prison's maintenance and the  
treatment of its inmates. Coincidentally, the Master Crafter of the Stirling Tower must also visit the prison every fifteen years or so to make certain that  
the construct is still superior in design and magical capacity. And this year is particularly special because the golden couple of magical Britain, Regulus  
and Leandra Black, have been drawn together in public by the official tour. Regulus Black is Minister Marvin Ferngully's Junior Assistant, impressively  
landing the job straight out of Hogwarts. And of course, Leandra Black needs no introduction as the first-ever female Master Crafter to the Stirling Tower,  
and second youngest to be appointed ever in history..._

"Regulus Black?" Corvus repeated aloud. Kingsley nodded. He read over the rest of the article, without really understanding any of it.

_The jagged waves knocking us about were only a small fracture of what this new couple has endured these past weeks… It could be seen in their eyes the  
silent determination and total dedication they possessed for one another. A profound bond that may be short lived, considering their age and the growing  
divorce rate…_

"_Right now we're just, you know, enjoying raising him," Mr. Black casually replies when I asked him and his wife what they're philosophy for raising their  
only son is. _

"_Actually Regulus bought him a toy broomstick the other week, which Corvy loves," gushed Mrs. Black. "So who knows, maybe he'll play professionally." _

_Her husband laughed boyishly next to her. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind having a Quidditch player in the family." _

There was a picture underneath the headline. It was of his parents on a tugboat on the North Sea heading to the island.

Corvus watched the silent picture of his parents. It was a black-and-white photograph and it was creased from years of handling. The waves were splashing against the side of the boat. Regulus Black sat against the railing, one arm stretched behind his mother who sat next to him. Corvus could tell, despite the photo's lack of color, his mother's hair had been a different color. It was lighter. She had it up in a bun, but various strands were loose and frizzing around her face. She was wearing layers of robes. They looked like a complicated uniform. She was facing the direction of the wind, occasionally she turned back to smile or say something to her husband. She looked so young.

Regulus Black was sitting with his legs crossed and in his hand he held a pocket watch. He was looking down at the time. His black hair whipped about in the rough breeze, obscuring the features of his down turned face. Corvus noted the way Regulus Black held himself, the easy grace of his body language…

"Your father had a special kind of style," his mother had told him three years ago.

Corvus noticed that the article continued onto the back, and he thought he caught a glimpse of another alarming piece of information.

… _While the official word on their union has been positive and suggest a solid bond, there are disturbing whispers concerning the beginnings of their relations.  
Before Regulus and Leandra came out as a couple, Leandra was linked to another member of the Black family, Sirius Black. Leandra was reportedly in a serious  
relationship with Regulus's older brother during late '77 until early '78. No one has yet to comment on Sirius Black... _

Corvus let the cutout drop back into the file. He was too afraid to pick up any of the other articles.

_Leandra was reportedly in a serious relationship with Regulus' older brother during late '77 until early '78_.

Corvus was born on October 27, 1978.

**X  
X**

So what was going to happen to him? While his mother's being incarcerated, sentenced or questioned, whatever it was they were doing with her, what would happen to him? What did he have left?

Kingsley asked him to wait at his cubicle. Thankfully he took Corvus' file with him, so the file couldn't taunt him anymore.

Corvus was hoping Kingsley might give him the option to contact someone. Maybe he could find refuge at Max's, a fresh Rhubarb pie sounded amazing right then. Or he could stay at Louis, where he could clear his mind while flying from naught to a hundred and fifty miles an hour in ten seconds on a Firebolt. Anwar's parents were filthy rich, Corvus was sure they'd have an extra room for him too.

But Kingsley returned, flanked by another wizard. He was an old white man, who marveled at Corvus. Corvus avoided eye contact. Everyone on this damn floor seemed to have known the truth when his mother had hoodwinked him for the past twelve years. "Corvus this is Elphias Doge," Kingsley introduced. "He is going to escort you your godparents' manor. They are waiting for you."

"My godparents? Who are they?"

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

* * *


	14. Fortunate Son

**Fortunate Son**

His mother had built such a seamless lie. Corvus thought back on all his earliest memories, searching for holes that he could now fill in with the truth. Visiting his mysterious dying grandmother was the most obvious incident. But there were others, very subtle moments…

**X  
X**

"We're going to be late, mum."

"Pish posh."

"Mum, it's nearly _eleven_," he stressed.

"I won't let us be late, Corvus," she promised him.

They were stuck in traffic, three kilometers from Kings Cross and it was September 1st 1990. His mother sat behind the wheel of their sleek red BMW. Corvus had to sit in the back; he was too small for the front seat. "I want to get a good seat," he told her. "What if we get there and there isn't any good seats left? What if I have to sit next to some weirdo, mum? I don't want that."

"No one does," she agreed. "It's a big train, Corvus, there'll be plenty of seats."

Corvus frowned and shifted restlessly in his seat. In his left hand he held his wand. It was made of ivy, 13 ½" long with a core of phoenix feather. He waved the wand, golden sparks fired.

"Corvus," said his mother, sternly, "Save the magic for Hogwarts."

"All the other kids are going to have Ollivander wands, won't they?" asked Corvus. "I bet they work better…"

"They work the same," she told him. "Besides, one day you'll appreciate that you got a wand especially made for you by Gregorovitch. He got you that wand as a special favor, he's retired you know."

"It would have been cool to get an Ollivander wand though. They say he never forgets who he sells a wand to. I didn't get to see any of Diagon Alley," he complained. "We only stayed in London for two nights."

"That's because we couldn't leave Montreal until after the house warming party," she reminded him. "The Devereux family is a very valuable client, Corvy. I very much enjoy working for them. Besides, I distinctly remember a certain eleven-year old boy having a _ball_ swimming in the pool."

"I had fun after you made us go to the party, mum. I'd much rather have come to England. There was so much I didn't get to see, we were just rushing."

"I'm sorry, I promise next year we'll have more time."

She couldn't show her face at Ollivander's, because he would've recognized her. That's why she paid twice as much for Gregorovitch to make that wand for her son.

And when she left him waiting at Flourish and Blotts three years ago, when Corvus learned about the Stirling family for the first time, she had gone to Gringotts not the post office. She had gone into the Stirling vault to retrieve his father's pocket watch.

When he still eleven-years old and he was about to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time, Leandra knelt before him. They only had three minutes to say their goodbyes. That would be the first time Corvus ever left his mother, he wouldn't see her until Christmas. He wouldn't see her until their next Spicy Chili Marathon.

"I almost forgot," she said. "I have one more gift for you."

"Really? What is it?"

She pulled something wrapped in black silk out of her pocket. Corvus took it and pulled back the silk. It was a silver pocket watch that had a face set with diamonds and emeralds.

"It belonged to your father," she told him, her eyes brimming with tears. She brushed a wavy strand of dark hair from his face. "He wanted you to have it."

**X  
X**

Elphias Doge brought Corvus to the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The Atrium was rather deserted. Corvus didn't dare look at his pocket watch to see what time it was. It had to be well past midnight though. Doge and Corvus stepped out of the lift that had carried them from the second level. They past through a set of golden gates and Doge pleasantly waved to the night guard. Corvus resentfully observed the Atrium's peacock blue ceiling with golden symbols gliding over it. Maybe if he was visiting the place under different circumstances, he could have appreciated the beauty of its design.

This was the first time Corvus had ever been to the Ministry, but he had read plenty about its layout and historical significance. His stomach churned when he remembered reading about how the Stirling family built many of the department levels. They approached the Fountain of Magical Brethren.

"We'll be traveling via Floo, my boy," Doge told him in a wheezy voice. He pointed to a long hallway leading out of the Atrium proper. Corvus nodded. "I'm sure you're looking forward to getting into a nice, warm bed." Corvus scowled. "Oh but you're worried about your mother. No need to fret, my boy, your mother's clean as a whistle. The Minister's just insisting we ask her a few questions."

They came to a series of gilded fireplaces lining the left-hand side of the hallway. There was a pot of Floo Powder provided next to each fireplace. Corvus observed that there were fireplaces lining the right side as well. "That's for visitors, they're closed right now. It's well past business hours after all. So you'll be traveling through the employee network."

Doge went up to one of the first fireplaces. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and beckoned for Corvus to step into place. He did, begrudgingly. The Ministry was placing him in Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's care. His mother had tactfully avoided them at Kings Cross. Again, everything was so obvious in hindsight. Corvus waited for Doge to give him further instruction.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot," Doge smiled. "Just say Malfoy Manor, on the count of three, alright? It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Corvus Black. I followed your mother's career most avidly before her untimely disappearance."

_You mean her untimely fake-death_. "Right. Thanks."

"Well, are you ready? One- two- three!"

"Malfoy Manor," said Corvus in a noticeable monotone and dispassionate voice.

**X  
X**

Narcissa Malfoy knew who Corvus really was when their eyes met on platform 9 ¾ nearly two years ago. But she didn't want to believe it. That child was supposed to be dead along with his contemptible mother.

She remembered when Regulus and Leandra returned from Berlin in the summer of '79. Regulus had just graduated Hogwarts. His parents had sent him on a vacation to rejuvenate. Narcissa's youngest cousin had been under immense pressure. At his graduation he had been a Death Eater for a year. So visiting Berlin was meant to be a short escape. But it had been something entirely different.

Regulus and Leandra returned from Berlin married and with an eight month old baby boy. Narcissa's family went into crisis mode, everyone gathered to decide how best to fix the scandal. Leandra Stirling had been marred by constant controversy. In 1977 it was discovered that her mother, Lolita Stirling, was a Muggle-born. Dante Stirling had kept his wife's blood status a secret from everyone. This was a disgrace that rocked the Tower's very foundation. The Stirling family prided itself on its purity of blood. In fact, besides the Ministry, the Stirling Tower only catered to the elite of the magical community, the purebloods.

Dante Stirling and his offspring, Leandra and Ascanius, were disowned and removed from the Stirling will. Ascanius had exposed his father. He swore revenge. His zeal for the eradication of all Mudbloods earned him a place as one of the Dark Lord's most vital Death Eaters. Narcissa never understood how, but Ascanius managed to bribe and bully his way back into the Stirling family, he brought his sister back in with him. Soon members of the Stirling family started showing up dead, until finally in '79 the Tower went to Leandra.

Then she married Narcissa's youngest cousin after they already had a child together. It was a scandal that the whole family had to pull together to fix. Bellatrix had been particularly outraged by the reckless elopement. Narcissa had been naïve in those days; she had been inclined to accept Regulus' choice. She'd known for years that Regulus and Leandra were close. And Leandra was held in high esteem in the magical world as the first Madame Crafter of the Stirling Tower. Her accomplishments made up for her unfortunate Mudblood relations.

Narcissa also found Corvus to be an adorable baby. She didn't think it was fair to try and tear Corvus' parents apart, because in the end the child would suffer. The child was her blood-relative. Narcissa always had a tendency to be protective of her family.

"Are you absolutely certain that you want to bring him into our house, Narcissa?" Lucius asked his wife. They were waiting by a marble fireplace in the front foyer.

"He is our godson, Lucius," Narcissa reminded him. They had a rather long argument over the matter, with Narcissa winning in the end. "Leandra's an unfit mother. I always said aunt Walburga should have been given full custody of him after Regulus' death. We can be at least grateful, that now he'll finally have a proper upbringing."

"But think of Draco-"

"Lucius we've been through this," snapped his wife. While Lucius might have chosen to ignore it, Narcissa remembered Draco frequently talked highly about Corvus on his return from Hogwarts. Corvus was in Slytherin, thankfully, and he seemed to be quite popular among his Housemates. So Narcissa was sure _something_ had to be worthwhile in the boy.

An emerald fire erupted in the fireplace at last.

**X  
X**

Corvus opened his eyes. The room he looked into was very handsome indeed. He was in some sitting room that was sumptuously decorated with ornate furniture and expensive carpets. Only when he took a careful step out of the fireplace did he notice his godparents.

The sky outside was pitch black. Inside of the Malfoy Manor a few candles had been quickly lit for his arrival. So Corvus only saw his godparents in faint lighting. Mr. Malfoy was wearing a black silk night robe, with black slippers to match. Next to Mr. Malfoy was his wife; Corvus immediately thought back on that brief encounter they shared two years ago. This time she wasn't alarmed by his appearance. She looked fully prepared.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on? Is someone here?" a voice called from the hallway. Corvus grimaced. The large oak door to room opened slowly, revealing a bed-haired Draco. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Who's tha-?"

He froze.

"Draco, Corvus is staying with us," said Narcissa, assertively, "We'll explain it to you tomorrow. Go back to bed, tomorrow will be stressful enough without you being grumpy."

Corvus lowered his eyes from Draco, who stared at him wildly. He desperately wished all the lights would go off and he could slip away.

"Draco," said Lucius, sharply, "You heard your mother."

"You're staying with _us_?" Draco asked. Corvus sighed. _This is only going to get worse, isn't it? _

"Merlin's beard," Lucius hissed under his breath as he stalked towards his son. He forced Draco out of the room. All the while Draco tried to keep sight of Corvus, his eyes alight with curiosity and excitement. The door slammed shut behind them, Corvus could hear Lucius telling Draco off behind it.

"The Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, is it? He told me that your mother's arrest happened before you could have dinner," Narcissa said once the room had quieted again. "Are you hungry?"

Corvus turned to her. She was standing straight, her head held arrogantly high but her command of things was actually a relief for Corvus. He hadn't thought about anything besides his current identity crisis for the past few hours. He especially hadn't considered his stomach. But the second she asked, he realized how empty it was. It growled embarrassingly loud, answering his godmother's question before he could.

"Come," she told him. She moved at a brisk walk, Corvus concentrated on keeping up with her. They came into a long, darkened hallway. There were various portraits hung on the wall, the room was filled with heavy, rhythmic breathing. Narcissa led him right, through another large door. They entered the dining room. It was a long, high-ceilinged room with a ridiculously long wooden table, polished to shine, and several finely crafted seats to match. Narcissa pulled out a chair. "Sit."

Corvus obeyed.

She swept across the long dinning room, pushing through two thin swinging doors. She returned in a matter of seconds, holding a covered silver platter. "This will have to do," she told him as she set the platter in front of him. She removed the top, revealing a hot, steaming plate of fish and chips. "It's the quickest meal I can whip up. And at this hour at night, it's all I'm willing to bother with. So, eat."

He slowly picked at the meal. It was very good. If Corvus didn't possess restraint, he'd have devoured it in fifteen seconds flat. _Don't want to make a bad first impression_, he thought dryly.

"Thank you," Corvus said. He looked up at her, his eyes staring into hers again, like they did two years ago. "You knew who I was…" He wasn't really sure if he wanted to start this conversation, he had been through enough twists for one night, but he still felt he had to say it. "You knew."

"Yes," she took the seat next to him. She looked him over critically.

When she first saw him, she thought she was seeing one of her forgotten cousins again, but that was only a fleeting allusion. In Corvus you could see glimpses of his father and his mother, but all together he looked like his own person. Though his eyes reminded her strongly of Regulus.

"I'm sure they will send over your things," she told him. "Still, tomorrow morning I'll go shopping for you. I expect yours and Draco's Hogwarts letters will come by then."

So they _weren't_ going to discuss the elephant in the room. At least not yet.

**X  
X**

Ascanius Stirling sat waiting in his cell, like always. He knew nothing about the news coming out of England. The hysteria gathering didn't exist for him. Though something else was brewing, something else was progressing and he was very interested in it. The Dark Mark on his arm burned stronger every day.

_Click. _

There had been a theory that he returned to Albania after that Halloween night.

_Click. _

He was probably the closest of the Death Eaters to where the Dark Lord was hiding. The Dark Lord needed him. But how could he escape this prison? This prison where they keep him so weak…

_Click. Click. _

He would need outside help.

_Click. _

The Dark Lord was alive.

* * *

o..O

O..o

Short I know, sorry, but next chapter is quite massive!! I think it will be the longest yet, and it's title, "Hotel California (Malfoy)" I love the song Hotel California, and I love the Malfoys, so there you go. Also, I took this part out, but when Narcissa gives Corvy fish and chips, she whips this meal up the quickest because it was the meal she always secretly made for herself when she was a teenager, because her parents never let her eat fatty foods. So Narcissa would magically cook the meal up for herself. I just felt you should know that, lol, because I sort of hated taking it out, but I felt it was forced when I wrote it in.

I hope all the backstory Narcissa presents wasn't too much of an overload....


	15. Hotel Malfoy

**Hotel California (Malfoy)**

His eyes peeled open slowly. The first thing he saw was the dark paneled ceiling of an unfamiliar room. He groaned. Sleep had been so good that he forgot his life was a living hell still. He was in a large, billowy king-sized bed in one of the Malfoys' spare bedrooms. There were two full-length windows on the wall to the right of him. They had heavy, dark blue curtains pulled shut over them, but he could see some light bleeding in around the edges.

He pulled the covers off and climbed out of the bed. Narcissa had given him one of Lucius' night robes. It was very loose on him. But she insisted Draco's things wouldn't have fitted him either. Corvus was considerably taller than Draco, but he had a slight frame that couldn't fill Lucius's robe. Not yet, he was still a growing boy. Corvus rolled up the sleeves so he could grab the curtain.

The sky was bright, with plenty of glare to make Corvus squint blindly for a few moments. Elaborate gardens and roving peacocks surrounded the house. Corvus heard Draco brag about his manor multiple times at Hogwarts. He hadn't been exaggerating nearly half as much as Corvus thought.

Someone knocked on his door. Corvus jumped away from the window, as if he was afraid to be caught touching anything, like he was at some museum and he'd poked a priceless artifact on display. When he got over his irrational fright, he responded, "Come in!"

The door flung open. Draco was grinning ecstatically. He was in his day robes and his hair was sleeked back, fully ready for the day's activities. Corvus on the other hand had absurd bed hair and he was draped in Lucius' old robe. "My father's just told me _everything_!" he exclaimed. He was so excited he didn't seem to know what to do with himself. "You know what this means, don't you? This means we're family. My mum was your dad's cousin."

"It also means I'm related to two mass murderers," Corvus told him. He pulled open the other curtain.

"Did your mother _really_ help Sirius Black escape?" Draco asked, eagerly.

"No," he snapped at him. "We were all the way in Greece, for Merlin's sake."

"Father says you didn't know about who your mother really was," Draco went on. Corvus went over to the armchair the clothes he wore last night were folded on. He pulled off the borrowed robe, hoping that Draco would get the hint and leave. He didn't, he just sat down at the foot of the bed. "Imagine, one day you're just some regular wizard and the next you're the sole heir to the Black _and_ Stirling family."

Draco was clearly delighted enough for the both of them about this.

"Course I know all about the Stirling family, every pureblood does," he said. "They catered only to the rich and powerful. They built_ our _manor, you know. Ironic, isn't it? Though I suppose it's only right that you _finally_ experience what its like to live in a Stirling designed house."

Corvus threw Lucius' robe over the armchair and started pulling on his t-shirt. While the shirt was coming on he couldn't see as someone else came into the room. There was a panicked squeak and Corvus pulled the shirt down, his face red. Narcissa was standing in the doorway, shielding her eyes from Corvus' trouser-less body.

"Draco," she said in a slightly unsettled tone, "Leave Corvus alone. Let him get himself organized."

"Mum, I've waited all morning for him to wake up."

"Draco," she repeated, sternly. Draco groaned, but got out of the room. Narcissa continued to hide her face as she informed Corvus, "You've missed breakfast, but lunch will be served in a few minutes. I trust you remember how to get to the dining room."

"Y-yes, thank you."

They were both relieved when she left, shutting the door behind her. He quickly put on his shorts, socks and shoes. The wardrobe in his room had a mirror on its door. He used it to check his hair. His hair was always a great deal fluffier when he woke up, it calmed down on its own during the course of the day, but Corvus couldn't imagine Narcissa would be patient with his hair as he was. And she seemed like the person to send him back upstairs until she was satisfied with his appearance.

_So this is a Stirling design?_ He looked at his room. The ceiling was high and paneled with dark wood. The wood bordered the top of the walls, and the dark hardwood floors matched. The walls were painted a royal blue and this color seemed to dominate the room's meticulous décor. He wondered if this was how he would have lived, had things been different.

He was about to leave the room, but he remembered his watch left on the night table. The same watch that tipped off the Ministry about his mother… The same watch that Regulus Black had with him when he toured Azkaban with his mother. That watch used to just be a watch to Corvus, yes his mother told him it belonged to his father, but over time it became his own. Now it was something else all over again.

"It's still my bloody watch," he told himself as he swiped it up.

**X  
X**

Corvus made his way to the dining room. He had to walk through the entrance hall. Privately, he wondered how many of the portraits hung on the wall were relatives of his. It was really starting to get to him. He wasn't Corvus Blackstone anymore. For his entire life he had enjoyed having no roots, no attachments, and he didn't have to live up to any ridiculous family name. His future was his own to build. Now, as Draco started his day off telling him, he was the sole heir of two rather infamous families.

He could smell Chicken Parmesan wafting in from the dining room. His stomach was growling again, but lunch would have to wait. There was today's Daily Prophet left on a table in the entrance hall. He picked the paper up, reading the headline;

MASS MURDERER ESCAPES AZKABAN  
And How the Lost Stirling was Found

_Possibly the most feared prisoner to be held in Azkaban has now escaped the prison fortress, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent.  
Yes, Sirius Black has broken out. "We beg the magical community to remain calm," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "We are going to  
recapture Black. Our reaction was immediate upon hearing of his escape, it is only a matter of time before our men bring him in." The Minister  
called a press conference yesterday morning to address the crisis. There has never been a jailbreak in Azkaban, raising questions of how Black  
could have gotten away. He was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's most faithful follower and Black obviously has knowledge of horrible Dark Magic,  
as his murder twelve years ago demonstrated when he killed thirteen people with a single curse. "We believe, that as a powerful Dark Wizard,  
Black may have used Dark Magic," the Minister admitted. "We are investigating this possibility along with another." _

"That would be my mother," Corvus mumbled. The paper explained how the Ministry arrested his mother. But Corvus wanted to read _why_ the Ministry suspected his mother.

_As a descendant of the Stirling family, Ms. Black can control Azkaban in unnatural ways. The prison is incapable of holding her. She would only  
have to come into Azkaban and pick Black up to run off with him. But why would Leandra Black spring Black out of jail? While the Minister remains  
tight-lipped, this reporter has her theories. Ms. Black has had a long and complicated history with several Death Eaters. Many say it was with the  
help of her psychotic brother that she rose to the position of Madame Crafter in record time. Then she married into the prestigious Black family  
through Regulus Black, who was linked to Death Eater activities before his mysterious disappearance in '79. But Regulus Black doesn't seem to be  
the Black brother Leandra pined over. Before her shotgun wedding in summer of '79, Leandra was romantically linked to Sirius Black. In fact, Regulus  
Black appeared to be a quick fix for the birth of her son, Corvus Black, who she had out of wedlock shortly after she 'ended' her relationship with Sirius  
Black. It is possible that Ms. Black was waiting for the appropriate time until Sirius Black could reveal his allegiance with their Dark Lord. Perhaps now,  
after twelve years of waiting, Ms. Black is eager to pick up where they left off … Ms. Black is expected to stand trial this afternoon... _

He put the paper back on the table.

His mother wasn't a Death Eater. She did not help Sirius Black escape. That's what he knew for certain. Everything else that reporter insinuated though… He needed to see his mother. Only she could answer all these insane questions_. _

_Do I really want to know if my father's a murderer?_

He wasn't sure.

Corvus finally entered the dining room. Lucius sat at the end of the table; Narcissa and Draco sat next to him. There was another spot reserved next to Draco for Corvus. They were waiting for him before eating. "Good, I was beginning to think you fell down the stairs or something," drawled Lucius, with a small grin. "It would've been a pain to clean up after you."

Corvus remained standing.

"Sit down, your food is going to get cold," Narcissa told him as she picked up her knife and fork.

"I want to go to my mother's trial."

Lucius and Narcissa stared at him, shocked. "No," Narcissa said simply. He might as well have asked for a pet dragon with how she was staring at him. "No, you may not. Now sit down and eat your food."

"I know what they're saying about her," he said bluntly. "I have a right to be there."

Narcissa continued looking at him, but then something dawned on her. She turned to Lucius, slightly exasperatedly. "You didn't throw that paper away like I told you to, did you?"

Lucius coughed and pulled at his tight collar, guiltily. Narcissa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Corvus, sit down," she said again. Corvus was about to argue again, but she raised her hand for silence. "You've overslept, her trial's already started. There's no point in crying about it. Now, sit down and eat before your food's completely ruined."

**X  
X**

Leandra was brought into the courtroom. Rows and rows of witches and wizards had filled the seats around every wall on benches rising in levels. An empty chair waited for her in the center. The two Aurors steadily brought her to the chair and she sat, her lip curled as the chains of the chair glowed suddenly gold and snaked their way up her arms.

Her dark hair was no longer straight and wonderfully silky. It was puffy and strands curled around her tired face. Her vision-charm had worn off hours ago, so she was wearing her blue-rimmed glasses that she never liked wearing in public.

She looked to Rufus Scrimgeour who was overseeing this trial. He stood up. There was a camera flash somewhere in the group. Leandra snapped her head around at its direction. She recognized Rita Skeeter and her cameraman, Bozo. There were other journalists sitting around her, all with their Quick-Quotes Quills at the ready. She turned sharply back at Scrimgeour. "You invited the _press_?"

"The Minister believes the public has a right to be kept up to speed with our investigations into Sirius Black's escape," he told her. Leandra could tell that not even Scrimgeour liked the idea of the press getting involved. This was just a way of making every look left when they should be looking right. The Ministry needed to buy time. "Leandra Hero Black-" she gagged at her middle name, "You have been brought here today because of your extensive history with Black and you're suspected to have aided his escape with your intimate knowledge of Azkaban."

There was a murmur in the audience. Most of them looked at her with great interest, others looked mistrustful.

"Before we begin these show trials," Leandra said, sardonically. "I want to know where my son is. I haven't seen him for nearly a day now."

Scrimgeour cleared his throat, and looked to Kingsley sitting nearby, "Your son was given over to his godparents for the time being."

Leandra was aghast. "You gave _my son_ to the Malfoys?"

"They're next in line as his legal guardians."

"But I'm not dead!" She had to stop herself. She could hear the numerous quills scratching down notes from the press section. She knew the press was going to paint her as a lunatic or something. Instead she took a deep breath and asked, "You have questions?"

"Where were you the night of Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban?"

"_When_ did he exactly escape?"

"As of this afternoon, two nights ago."

"Two nights ago I was in Greece, on a lovely island called Mykonos," she replied happily. "Oh, that's right, I don't need to tell you how beautiful it is there. You were there just yesterday, ambushing me. Well you can speak with several eye-witnesses to confirm that I was in Mykonos all day all this week."

"Did you ever have any contact with Black before his escape? Any letters or correspondence of any kind?" Scrimgeour asked loudly, talking over her sarcasm. She shook her head. "But you and Sirius Black were close before his imprisonment, were you not?"

Her confidence waded. She was innocent. But innocence wasn't going to save her necessarily. She sighed.

"Yes."

**X  
X**

After an incredibly awkward lunch, Corvus and Draco were told to go play Wizard Chess in the drawing room. Draco's parents went into London. Narcissa took Corvus' measurements and left for Diagon Alley to purchase a few robes for him. She didn't think it would be wise to bring Corvus with him, probably because there would be too much talk of his mother on the streets.

It was strange to be suddenly spending quality time with Draco. They were on speaking terms at school, but Corvus never liked it when people assumed to be more than just his acquaintance. Not that Draco was assuming anything. Now the two of them _were_ more than just acquaintances. But it wasn't a natural progression. Draco acted as if they had always been close.

"You'll be as famous as Potter now at school," Draco assured Corvus as his knight slaughtered one of his pawns. "I can't wait to see everyone's faces when we board the train together."

"Hn."

"This morning, when you were asleep, I heard them talking," he said as Corvus' bishop pounced on his knight, avenging the fallen pawn. "My father, he was a supporter of the Dark Lord too. Very high up in their ranks before his downfall, you know. But even my father didn't know it was Sirius Black who gave away the Potters."

"He gave away the Potters?" Corvus looked up from the chessboard. Now Harry Potter's involved? _Fantastic._

"You really don't know anything, do you?" asked Draco, clearly gloating.

"Obviously I've managed without knowing, so if you don't want to tell me, fine," replied Corvus, coldly. "I'll live." The corners of Draco's lip curled downward. He wanted Corvus to beg a little, but that wasn't going to happen.

"The Dark Lord was looking for the Potters," Draco explained, "He was at the height of his power, so killing them shouldn't have been a problem. But they placed a Fidelius Charm on the Potters' house-"

"Wait, whose _they_?"

"Dumbledore and the other blood-traitors fighting against the Dark Lord," Draco said with disdain.

"And Sirius Black, he was the Secret Keeper?"

Draco nodded. "But the second they made him it, he turned to the Dark Lord and told him exactly where to find the Potters. No one saw it coming. Everyone thought Sirius Black was the Potters' best friend. Can you imagine what kind of talent Black needed for a job like that? If things had ended differently, the Dark Lord would have rewarded Black above all others."

He was related to this man. This man who betrayed his best friends. This man who made Harry Potter an orphan at a year old. "Well, Black ruined his life for nothing. His information led You Know Who to his death."

"Some don't think he's really gone," Draco told him, his eyes alight. "Someone that powerful doesn't just go away. They never found out what happened that night. A lot think he's still out there. He's probably waiting and growing stronger again."

"He should get a move on, it's already been twelve years," Corvus mumbled. "So your parents talked about all of this? This morning?"

"Yeah, but it was about you mostly." Draco cornered Corvus' knight with his queen. "My mother doesn't believe what they're saying about you," he said, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "She thinks your father was Regulus Black, but my father thinks there's something in the Daily Prophet that made sense."

Corvus' knight was thrown off the board, to where the other casualties laid.

"Sirius Black's on the run, and if he_ is_ your father, do you think he'll want to see you?"

Corvus didn't know how to reply. His eyes stared at his white chess pieces, as if he was contemplating his next move. But his mind was miles away and he didn't even understand what he was thinking. It felt strange. Sirius Black was so close to Corvus' real history, but it was unreal still. Everyone kept throwing it in his face, but he still couldn't see himself in any of it. It felt like a bad joke was being played on him.

There was a loud tap at the window. The boys looked over.

"What's that?" Draco breathed.

"A phoenix," Corvus answered before jumping out of his seat. A beautiful, large scarlet-feathered phoenix with a golden tail and black eyes awaited him on the window ledge. It had a letter. Corvus knew that bird. He had seen it before. It belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

Corvus was about to open the window when it slid easily open on its own accord. The Stirling designed manor was built to anticipate every mundane task of its guests. Dumbledore's phoenix handed him the letter. Corvus reached out to touch the bird, without thinking really, and the phoenix patiently allowed him to stroke its beak. "Thank you," Corvus said softly as he withdrew his hand. The phoenix looked at him and subtly inclined its head. It then burst into flames, disappearing.

Corvus wiped away the ash blown on his face. Once his eyes were cleared, he tore open the letter.

"Whose it from?" Draco asked as he came over too.

"My mum's having another trial in three days," he read, grinning widely. "And Dumbledore's going to take me to it."

**X  
X**

_Dear Corvus,_

_I've just returned to England and heard about your mother's trial today. It ended inconclusively. I'm afraid the Ministry  
is hoping to drag out this affair. She has another trial in three days. She wants you to be there, she misses you terribly.  
She has asked me to accompany you to London for it. Give your godparents and Draco my regards. I'll come collect you  
in three days, at eight in the morning. _

_See you soon,  
From Albus Dumbledore _

Narcissa turned the letter over, as if looking for signs of forgery. She had just arrived back from Diagon Alley with several bags. All day Corvus waited for either of his godparents to get back, so he could give them the letter. Dumbledore currently held the position of Chef Warlock of the Wizengmot. There was nothing the Malfoys could do to confine him to their house any longer.

And there was a comfort in knowing that Dumbledore was sympathetic to his mother. Dumbledore wouldn't support a Death Eater, would he? Then again, in the letter Dumbledore never mentioned anything about the trial, no details, but he had said the Ministry was dragging out the affair. That sounded quite cynical. Corvus could only hope.

Draco sat waiting with Corvus as his mother read the letter. Corvus tried keeping his composure by absentmindedly drawing on a scrap piece of parchment in the drawing room. Narcissa sighed heavily and folded up the letter.

"Three days isn't enough to prepare for guests," she said. "Dumbledore will have to pick you up at the gate then. It's entirely rude to spring a visit like this on us." She handed Corvus the letter.

Suddenly there was a violent thrashing within one of the shopping bags. Corvus heard snapping and a vicious growl as something tore through the bottom of a bag. Everything spilt out.

"Oh, not again," Narcissa hissed under her breath.

It was a book. It had a handsome green cover with a golden title, _The Monster Book of Monsters_. It scuttled along the flood, snapping randomly. Draco and Corvus both jumped onto their seats, out of reach from the book. It sensed where Narcissa stood and turned about to hurry at her.

"_Stupefy_!" She had her wand out and there was a red flash of light. The book was stunned. "Draco go upstairs and find something to restrain this ghastly thing with."

Draco nodded, and carefully slipped off his armchair. He left the room. Narcissa went over to the stunned book, poking it gently with her pointed black boots. "I suppose this was assigned by Professor Kettleburn for Care of Magical Creatures. He was always a loose canon. I quit his class after two sessions. Attempting his assignments was suicidal."

She looked at Corvus. It wasn't a critical look, it wasn't cold, but it wasn't friendly or sweet either. It was just a look. She was seeing Corvus, but she wasn't revealing what she was thinking. Her blue eyes then traveled to the drawing. It was of a dark tower. It was the first thing to come to his mind when he set the pencil to paper. It was the Stirling Tower.

"Your mother was always drawing," she stated as she delicately picked up the drawing. She held it between her thumb and forefinger, as if it was evidence she couldn't contaminate or something dirty she didn't want to touch. "I think you're better than she was at your age."

"Thanks," Corvus got off his armchair.

"The bags tied with blue ribbons are yours," she told him as she pointed to several bags tied shut with blue ribbon. "I was already shopping for Draco's things, it wasn't out of my way. Try on your robes I want to see how they fit. Usually Patricia is very good, but you never know until you try them on."

"I'll pay you back, for everything," Corvus told her. She looked insulted.

"I don't need your money, boy," she told him sharply. Corvus felt stupid for even trying. His godmother was impossible. Maybe she sensed how defeated he felt, because she spoke to him again, this time her tone considerably less sharp, "You're family, Corvus, you're our godson. And we don't discuss money, it's bad manners."

Corvus blinked. How could she be so… dismissive to having him suddenly in her house?

"The weather's very nice outside," she continued as she waved her wand, cleaning up the mess the Monster Book had created. "You and Draco should go enjoy it. I'll bring some snacks and lemonade outside for us."

She turned on her heels and left. Draco returned shortly after her, with a rope to tie around the book. "Do you think we'll have to stun it every time we want to use it?"

Corvus shrugged. It was like nothing had happened. It was like Narcissa hadn't read the letter, like the letter hadn't even meant anything. But it did, it meant he had two full days left with the Malfoys.

**X  
X**

Draco and Corvus spent the rest of the day flying brooms in the vast acres of land surrounding the manor. Draco flew his Nimbus Two Thousand and One while Corvus rode Draco's old Comet 260. They went to the very outskirt of the forests around the manor, where there was a quiet local park for Muggles. Draco and Corvus hid up in the tall trees, camouflaged by the branches.

Down below there was a group of mothers gathered for an aerobics class. From their vantage point, Draco and Corvus threw walnuts at the women. Ten points were awarded to whoever managed to hit the teacher (she stood the furthest from them), five for hitting one on the head and double points if they hit their bums during stretches. It was a highly amusing game. The women couldn't understand where the walnuts were coming from. To them, it was impossible to think someone had managed to climb all the way up the trees that surrounded them.

Every few minutes they would scare them even more by zooming through the treetops on their brooms, whilst making spooky moaning noises and rustling the branches.

Half the class decided after twenty minutes that it wasn't worth it anymore, and they left the park. Corvus and Draco continued their game until the class was adjourned. Draco won, eighty to forty-five.

"I nearly fell out of the tree when the nut bounced off that cow's bum and hit the woman's head behind her," laughed Corvus as they flew back to the manor. "That was a bloody good shot, Malfoy."

"Her abnormally big bum gave me an advantage," sneered Draco.

They landed in the lavish gardens and shouldered their brooms as they walked back to the broom shed. Sitting on the terrace under the shade was Lucius and Narcissa. Slices of fruit and bowls of sugar and chocolate to dip them in were set on the table. Lucius held a bundle of letters, "These are for you. I went to the post today to pick up your mail. The Ministry has redirected all owls for you to the post office in Diagon Alley."

"But some people felt we couldn't be trusted to pick up your mail, I suppose," Narcissa said snidely, referring to Dumbledore's letter. She made a plate of sliced strawberries and bananas for Draco. "Corvus you're not allergic to any food, are you?"

"No, I'm not, thank you," Corvus replied as he took his mail. Several people had written him. _Witch Weekly_, the _Daily Profit_ and _Warlock at War_ wrote him. Those he would throw out later. There were two letters from Max, one post marked the day of his mother's arrest, and the other was marked from that day. He opened the most recent one.

_Corvus_

_I just read the Daily Prophet. Is your mother all right? Are you okay? Who are you staying with? If you want you can stay here with  
my family and me. My family has no idea what this all means, I never told them about You Know Who, but I can fill them in on all  
that before you come._

_-M  
P.S. forget my last letter. Obviously our 'studying' will take a backseat until this is taken care of. _

The other Salesmen had written too. When Corvus saw Anwar's letter he couldn't believe his eyes. In his entire time of knowing Anwar, Corvus had only seen him write a letter three times. A letter from Anwar was very rare. He tore it open. A thin, single strip of paper fell out.

_What the hell's going on Blackstone? . Anwar_

Louis' letter was a fine mix of both Anwar and Max's letters. He offered Corvus a place to stay, and he was very shaken by the report in the Daily Prophet. He blatantly asked Corvus if his father _was _Sirius Black like Rita Skeeter insinuated. Though after asking he commented on how he never would suspect Corvus' mother of being a Death Eater, because she 'didn't look insane or homicidal. She's a reasonable woman, no? She doesn't seem the type, I don't even see her as someone who'd date a Death Eater, honestly.'

The other letters, there were sixteen in total, came from others at school. Flint wrote him, asking if Corvus was on the run now with his father while his mother stood trail. He overlooked the fact that, if this was true, Corvus wouldn't be receiving owls nor would he tell anyone if he was on the run with a murderer. Warrington asked him if it was all true, then he went on to claim he always suspected there was something to Corvus' past. And there was a rather long letter from Jeremy;

_Dear Corvus Black_

_I know we did not end on good terms last school year, but I believe this new revelation has opened countless doors of  
opportunities you may have thought were impossible to unlock before. Since the day I first met you, I knew there was  
pedigree to your personality. You breathed elegance and no one could deny your innate ability to rule. It was shocking  
to hear the news, especially splashed across the front page, but it only took a few minutes of reflection on my part to  
fully see it was true. You are the heir to two of the most powerful and wealthiest pureblood families. As an aspiring  
crafter it must fill you with euphoria to know that you are the heir to the Stirling Tower. I am beside myself with joy on  
your behalf, Corvus Black. Again, I know we ended bitterly last term, but I hope when we see each other next in  
September, we will be able to greet each other with open arms. We are more alike than ever now, Corvus. We both  
carry the weight of our pureblood families as heirs._

_I hope to see you soon and in good health,  
Cheers, J. R. Petzold-Newstark _

Corvus crumpled up the letter, his lip curled in disdain. He set the letters aside and allowed Draco to go through the unopened letters. Lucius read over his shoulder.

"Quite a few girls wrote you," Lucius commented. Corvus's interest perked up unintentionally.

"That Ravenclaw girl, MacDougal," Draco smirked, "she wrote you." He picked out a bright bubblegum pink envelope. "She fancies you, she's always talking about you in Herbology."

Corvus snatched the letter away from him. Narcissa and Lucius exchanged knowing looks. Corvus felt his face grow hot. He ignored them as he read what Morag had written him. His stomach was preforming somersaults while he carefully opened the envelope.

_Dear Corvus_

_I am here for you in your darkest hour. Please let me help you. _

_Yours sincerely,  
With Love, Morag_

That was rather dramatic. Corvus neatly folded the letter back up, not entirely sure if the letter matched up with how he'd perceived Morag in the past.

Lucius leaned towards his son and whispered something. Both of them snickered. Corvus tried to convincingly glare at them, but his cheeks were slightly pink and the usual giddy feeling he got from Morag's attention broke his stare. He tried his hardest not to smile.

"Best we discuss something else," said Lucius slyly, "Before Corvus turns redder than the strawberries."

For a second it felt like Corvus was a part of this family. It felt nice. But it wasn't his family. And he knew that this moment didn't compare at all to how it felt when he was with his mother. It felt safe and right when it was him and his mother. His family _was _just him and his mother.

* * *

O..o

o..O

See it was quite big! It's 5, 847 words (without this A/N) Thanks for the reviews! I'm always glad to hear that my OCs aren't revolting :)

I hope what I've done with the Malfoys doesn't seem too Brady Bunch-esque, :S As you might be able to tell, I enjoy writing Narcissa. But next chapter there is more Lucius, and Dumbledore (it's explained how Corvus knows Fawkes), Corvus goes to his mother's trial, AND Umbridge makes a tiny cameo!!!


	16. Three Little Birds

**Three Little Birds**

Corvus woke up before dawn on the day of his mother's trial. He was too nervous to sleep. He kept having strange dreams. Dreams he couldn't remember really, but they left him with a foreboding chill. He sat by one of the tall windows of his room, staring out as the mist thinned over the grounds. As the sun was slowly peeking out from behind the eastern horizon, he heard voices out in the hall.

It was Narcissa and Lucius. Corvus carefully crept to the door. Of course the Stirling designed wooden floors did not creak.

"I'm not saying that I don't think Leandra was unfaithful," Narcissa was saying, "Everyone saw how quickly she moved on after Regulus' death. But I don't think Sirius is his father."

"You said so yourself, you never thought Regulus would do something as reckless as father an illegitimate child with a half-blood."

"She was obviously a bad influence-"

"Yaxley told me at the trial they had one of her classmates testify that Regulus and Leandra weren't even speaking to each other until the summer of '78," Lucius cut her off, his voice slightly louder than before.

There was a pause. "He won't be safe."

"No, he will be, once he gets to Hogwarts," Lucius assured her. "Fudge is sending Dementors to patrol the grounds."

"Dementors?" she was shocked. "Those things are dangerous, how could the Minister allow them near children?"

"The Minister is very concerned about Black following either Corvus or Harry Potter to Hogwarts," Lucius revealed. "They're especially worried Black will go after Potter, for revenge."

"_Shh_! I'm going to get breakfast ready. You go wake up Corvus," she delegated. "He needs to get ready. Later we'll wake up Draco, he still has a few minutes to sleep."

Corvus quickly dove into his neatly made bed. He had made it before watching the sunrise. Now he had to pull out the covers and throw the decorative pillows aside again. He just slipped under the silk sheets when Lucius knocked on the door.

**X  
X**

There had only been one meeting between Corvus and Headmaster Dumbledore. This happened his second year at Hogwarts, when Filch was at his wit's end about catching the people behind Salazar's Salesmen. Most randomly, Filch seized Corvus' schoolbag that day and searched it, finding several dungbombs, a flask of Butterbeer and an abnormally large pouch of gold coins. Deranged as ever, Filch believed this was enough to convict Corvus and he brought him to the Headmaster's office.

You see Filch, like so many others within the castle, had heard the whispers that named Corvus as the leader of the Salesmen. They say he thought of writing up contracts. Contracts were key in negotiations between crafters and their customers. Clearly Corvus used what he knew from years of watching his mother work as a crafter. Since it was all based on rumors, the Headmaster could not prosecute Corvus, but that day Filch believed he now had undeniable evidence.

"Now I've got you, Blackstone," Filch sang. Mrs. Norris happily trotted behind them as Filch dragged Corvus to the Headmaster's tower on the second floor. A large and rather ugly stone gargoyle guarded the tower. Corvus was told to turn away and cover his ears as Filch spoke the password to pass. Corvus smiled to himself the entire time. Filch had nothing on him.

The headmaster's office was a large circular room with many windows and the walls were hung with portraits of old headmaster and headmistresses. Dumbledore had decorated his office with spindly tables upon which was set delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke. He had an incredible collection of books in the office too. Beside his desk was a phoenix resting on a perch. Corvus marveled at the majestic creature.

"Move it!" Filch pushed him onwards to stand before the Headmaster's desk.

"Get off, he's not even here!" Corvus snapped at Filch.

"I would have you address Mr. Filch with respect, Mr. Blackstone," Dumbledore's voice drifted through the room. He stepped out from behind a bookshelf. Corvus stood straighter as his piercing blue eyes settled on him. The Headmaster stared at him through the half-moon spectacles that rested on his long, crooked nose, "Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Filch wheezed, delightedly.

"Now, what seems to be the problem, Argus?"

"I've got him, Headmaster. This maggot's the one, I knows it! He's behind all the contraband that's been sold in the school, under our noses," he said, waging a boney finger at Corvus, who remained respectfully non-responsive. "I found him with these," Filch hobbled over to lie out the evidence.

Dumbledore's long, thin fingers delicately picked up a dungbomb. He turned it over, expertly examining it. Next he opened the flask and smelled the Butterbeer. "A good brew," he commented. Then he poked at the pouch of money. "I'm afraid Argus that I fail to see how these things prove Mr. Blackstone's guilty."

Corvus smirked.

"But it's him! How else did he get those things, Headmaster and that money is from selling other things!"

"If I may, sir?" Corvus asked politely. Dumbledore nodded. "I don't deny having procured the Dungbombs and Butterbeer through Salazar's Salesmen, I did, but I am not a part of the group. I was simply… enticed by their services. You see, yesterday was my birthday-"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. For my birthday my mother sent me extra pocket money," he gestured to the money pouch. "But as you know, there is really no use for extra pocket money for a second-year. I'm not allowed to visit Hogsmeade, I mean. And I heard of Salazar's Salesmen… it was a lapse of bad judgment on my part, I admit. I'm prepared to bear full responsibility for being a _customer_," his eyes went to Filch for a second. "But I'm not one of the Salesmen, nor can I really say who they are. I never met them, no one has."

"Yes, that's what we keep hearing," said Dumbledore.

"No!" Filch screeched, "No! He's lying, headmaster! He's a liar! It's him. Look at him!" Corvus' face dropped the smirk. "It's him. Everyone knows it!"

"Honest, sir, I'm just been the victim of slander."

"Victim of slander my ars-"

"Argus, please," Dumbledore interrupted him. Corvus bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing. There was no evidence to prove Corvus was the ringleader of the Salesmen. The Headmaster's light blue eyes, however, suggested that he doubted how innocent Corvus was.

Corvus was sentenced to a week's detention for having Dungbombs and Butterbeer.

_I guess Higgs is going to have to wait for his order of Dungbombs and Butterbeer,_ thought Corvus as he left the Headmaster's office.

**X  
X**

Draco sat on the bottom step of the entrance stairway in the front hall. They had all eaten breakfast all the while none of them mentioned Sirius Black or the trial. Now they were waiting for Dumbledore's arrival at the gates. Lucius and Narcissa were dressed very smartly, expensive but not over-stated. Draco was still in his pajamas and he looked quite depressed about the parting. He had his elbows on his knees and his frowning face in his hands.

Corvus was wearing one of the robes Narcissa had gotten him. They fit perfectly and they were very fine. Narcissa insisted that he comb his hair back, to actually sleek it back like how Draco and Lucius wore it. Corvus tried his best, but his hair couldn't keep straight. But it did keep out of his face.

"You look older this way," Narcissa told him as she examined his robe, looking for lint or something to pick off.

"Can't we go too?" asked Draco.

"No, Draco, don't be silly," said Narcissa. "We have enough on our plate for today. We're visiting your grandfather."

"That man with that ridiculous long beard and hair is at the gate," a large woman with a white hair fashioned like a Barrister wig said from a portrait by the front door.

"That would be Dumbledore," drawled Lucius. Corvus took out his pocket watch. It was exactly eight o'clock. Narcissa reached out for his watch, suddenly. There was a faint smile on her lips.

"Your mother gave this to Regulus- your father," she shot Lucius a look, but then she softened again as she looked at Corvus. Maybe she was going to say something else, but she must have changed her mind. She stepped back. "Lucius take Corvus to the Headmaster, I haven't the energy for small talk with his like."

Lucius nodded. He opened the door. It was still wet outside from the morning dew and it was chilly. Corvus took a deep breath and left the manor.

**X  
X**

It was very strange to see Dumbledore outside of Hogwarts. It was like witnessing a surreal phenomenon. He stood on the other side of the locked iron gates. He wore dark plum robes embroidered with a silver _W._ Corvus knew this as the uniform for members of the Wizengamot.

Lucius discreetly cleared his throat and held himself higher than usual. Corvus remembered that Lucius had been sacked at the beginning of the summer as school governor. That had probably been the last time Dumbledore and him had met. Now they were meeting under even more awkward circumstances.

They drew closer; all the while Dumbledore's head was bent down. He was looking at something in the palm of his hand. Lucius paused for the Headmaster to acknowledge him, but Dumbledore was too busy with whatever he was studying. Corvus' godfather gave up, taking his wand out. Corvus suddenly felt tingly all over. He watched as his body turned into mist and reappeared beside Dumbledore.

"Ah, good morning," greeted Dumbledore kindly. "Care for a Sherbet Lemon?" he held out his hand. There was a pile of hard, yellow sweets.

"I-I'm good, thank you," Corvus mumbled, confused. He hadn't expected _that_.

"Lucius?" Dumbledore offered, pleasantly. Lucius looked flustered, he too hadn't expect this. He probably expected some verbal sparring or something, not an offering of Sherbet Lemons.

"No… I don't want that at all."

"I suppose it is quite early for indulging one's sweet tooth," the Headmaster said. "Oh, Mr. Black," he abruptly addressed Corvus, "you look very smart this morning. And healthy! Your godmother has fully embraced her guardianship over you, that is good to see."

"Yes, the Malfoys were very kind and good to me," Corvus told him, feeling rather shy complimenting the Malfoy family while Lucius still stood by him. He glanced at his godfather, wondering weather he should say 'thank you' to him directly, but Lucius was too busy critically eying Dumbledore, who was happily counting the Sherbet Lemons in his hand. "Huh, should we go, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked up, as if the entire reason for his being at the Malfoy Manor had slipped his mind. "Oh yes, yes, best we get there as soon as possible. The trial isn't due for another hour or so, but if we get there early you'll be able to speak to your mother before. She would like that very much."

Corvus felt anxious. He was finally going to see her again. What would she say? What should he say? Should he demand answers? Could he even trust her to be honest?

"It was good to see you again, Lucius," Dumbledore nodded. "Leandra sends her thanks for all your help."

"Yes, well, _someone_ has to take care of the boy."

"And I'm sure young Mr. Black will look back fondly on his week with you," said Dumbledore. He turned to Corvus again and offered him his arm. "Kingsley Shacklebolt tells me you're experienced at Side-Along Apparition. This won't be nearly as sickening as the trek from Greece."

Corvus smiled weakly, unsure about how to behave with the Headmaster. He was a lot friendlier and chirpier than Corvus ever thought a Headmaster would be. Corvus took Dumbledore's arm.

**X  
X**

Dumbledore was right, it had been considerably more comfortable than when Kingsley brought him from Greece. Corvus was in the Atrium; it was bustling with morning traffic. Dumbledore walked Corvus through security, where he had to register his wand, and then they went into one of the lifts. They shared it with a few others. It was quite cramped.

"Sherbet Lemon, anyone?" Dumbledore offered everyone at once. Quite a few people were happy to take him up on the offer.

The lift stopped finally at the second level, the same department he visited last time. Corvus followed Dumbledore as he led him past the cubicles. The Headmaster cheerfully waved hello to several employees.

"Your mother is just in that room there," he pointed to an open door leading to a back room. Corvus felt it looked a lot like an interrogation room. It had a small, boxed window on the door with a label, ROOM 2. "She's with an old friend right now. Coincidentally, he's your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you'll be the first to meet him."

"Oh…"

"I have to go sort out some rather tedious matters before the trial," Dumbledore told him with a smile. "You go ahead, just through that door."

Corvus nodded. Dumbledore offered him a Sherbet Lemon one last time. Corvus didn't want anything in his stomach right now. It was tense enough. He respectfully declined. The Headmaster winked and turned away, back towards the lift. Corvus was left alone, placed on the short path back to his mother.

He slowly walked towards the door that was ajar. He didn't want to rush in, that didn't feel right. Taking it at a steady pace allowed him more time to predict how it could go. His mother might cry. He rarely ever saw her crying growing up. There had been one night though that stuck out in his mind. When he was very small and they were still too poor to afford anything more than a studio apartment with one bedroom. He woke up to find her crying at the foot of the bed. She was trying to be quiet about it, but he sensed it and it woke him. She didn't know he watched her. The crying was sad, he could tell, he felt it from just staring at her. He didn't know why she was so sad.

Corvus came to the door, and was about to pass through it until he heard his mother's voice. She was angry and in the middle of some sort of tirade. "…Lets watch them drag me through the mud. How very kind of you, Lupin. We both know how he did it," she spat.

The other person didn't raise his voice, he sounded uneasy. "It could be a number of ways, Leandra, we have no idea. Sirius was a Dark Wizard this whole time, he might have learned how-"

"Azkaban is filled with Dark Wizards, all taught by You Know Who! Sirius had a different trick up his sleeve, and we _know_ what that was."

"How can we be sure? Could it really get him past the Dementors? Leandra, we have to calm down, not jump to conclusions."

"You don't want to jump to conclusion that could get you sacked at Hogwarts," said Leandra, snidely. "You'd rather watch them make a fool out of me than help me out!"

"I'm testifying on your behalf," he reminded her.

"Yes, just to convince them I wasn't shaggin' Sirius in seventies!" Corvus cringed at the thought. "Beyond that you're useless."

"What do you expect? You've been hiding this entire time-"

"Don't you dare! You know damn well why I ran," she shouted. There was a pause, and Corvus heard his mouth sharply inhale. "There are others who can testify for me, people I met after I fled England," she said, calmed. "I'm innocent, and this will clear up. The evidence they have is nothing. It's just… I wish Corvus hadn't found out about everything like this."

"When were you planning on telling him?"

There was another heavy pause. "Maybe never. I don't know." Corvus scowled. She wasn't ever going to tell him the truth?

"And-and he's not- I mean, he_ is_ Regulus'?"

"You're kidding me, Remus!" she exclaimed. "You don't believe that rubbish Umbridge and Skeeter are spinning, do you?"

"I don't know what to believe, Leandra," Remus Lupin told her, gently. "I only knew you two were close, you and Sirius that is. I never knew Regulus."

"Not a lot of people did," she said sadly. "If you did… you'd know the truth."

Could she be lying? Corvus didn't like to suspect his mother of being untrustworthy, but what did he have to prove her otherwise? This Lupin fellow didn't even know the truth, and he was there when the lies began. It seemed like Lupin would testify for his mother because she knew something incriminating connecting Lupin to Sirius Black. What kind of people was his mother involved with?

Before they continue their conversation, before they could upset Corvus even more, he entered the room. There was a table and three chairs in the middle of a small, white-walled room. Sitting in one of the chairs was his mother. She had her feet up on the table top, her ankles crossed. Standing up, leaning against a wall was Remus Lupin.

Lupin had light brown hair that was graying and his pale face had quite a few lines. It was strange, because Lupin didn't seem old enough for gray hair and such heavy lines on his face. For someone about to testify in front of the entire Wizengamot, he hadn't dressed very impressively. He wore shabby, patched clothing.

"Corvus!" his mother jumped to her feet. She rushed towards him, embracing him tightly. Corvus distinctly felt tears on her face as she kissed him repeatedly on the cheek. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she held him. "So sorry. I never wanted this to happen."

Corvus didn't know what to do. His arms were limp at his sides, the grip his mother had on him didn't give him much room. Did he want to hug her back? It felt good to see her again. He couldn't deny that. It was like returning home after a long, hard day. But the other part of him reminded him not to get too carried away. Things weren't fixed yet.

Leandra let go of Corvus. Corvus noticed that his mother's appearance had changed quite a bit since he last saw her. Dark copper roots were beginning to grow into her hair, which fell to her shoulder in billowy locks. She wore her light-blue rimmed glasses. She would have normally never left the house looking like this, so unprofessional. Though she did look younger.

"Your hair," she smiled, amused. She gently touched his sleeked dark hair. "Why did you wear it like this? You have such lovely hair."

Corvus removed his mother's hand. "It wasn't my idea," he told her. "Nar- Mrs. Malfoy, she wanted it like this, for the trial."

"I was furious when they took you to them. They didn't even tell me about it until it was too late. I would have had you stay with actual decent people."

"They_ are_ decent people," Corvus stuck up for his godparents. "They were good to me, and they helped me."

Leandra looked slightly hurt. "I'm glad to hear that, then." Corvus avoided her eyes. He didn't want to speak because he didn't know what he wanted to say. But looking at her made it hard for him to stand his ground. She turned to Lupin, "This is Remus Lupin, a old friend of mine. We were apart of the Order of the Phoenix, a group led by Dumbledore to fight against You Know Who."

"Hello, Corvus," Lupin smiled and came forward to shake hands.

"Lupin's your new Defense Agains-"

"I know," Corvus interrupted as he shook Lupin hand quickly. "Dumbledore's already told me."

"After today it will be over, you know," Leandra told him. She said it quite hopelessly.  
She was obviously trying to reach out to him, to make him believe in her again. "They have nothing to prove I helped Sirius. Right now they're trying to discredit me by portraying me as a Death Eater or something. I'm not, there's plenty who can attest to that."

"I read about it in the papers," said Corvus. Her being a Death Eater was unbelievable, Corvus had no trouble brushing that aside. But what about his relation to Sirius Black? What about the last twelve years of lies and hiding? And what about their lives after this trial? Where do they go from there?

"Skeeter is a vile hag," declared Leandra, sharply. "I read what she said. It's all just a show, a gimmick to sell more papers and confuse people long enough for the Ministry to lick their wounds when no one's looking."

"I know," he replied. His lack of energy was unnerving his mother. She studied her son, biting her lower lip and frowning.

"Leandra," Lupin cut in politely. "It's nearly time, we should make our way downstairs."

"Of course," Leandra sighed. "Corvus, you'll have to go with Lupin. I have to wait here… the Aurors will take me to the courtroom."

"Okay."

Leandra stared at him for another second then she hugged him again. This time Corvus made an effort to hug her back. He knew she needed it.

**X  
X**

The first witness to speak was Lucinda Yaxley. She had been Leandra's aunt through Lucinda's marriage to Eros Stirling, Leandra's uncle. Eros Stirling committed suicide in '79.

"I wouldn't put it past her," she said haughtily when asked if she thought Leandra Black was a Death Eater sympathizer. "Her and her horrid brother murdered their way to the top of the Stirling Tower. My husband was the Tower's last _true_ Master."

Lucinda Yaxley glared at Leandra, who forced herself to remain calm. Six years ago Lucinda had remarried, ironically to a former Death Eater. She was still bitter that Eros had left a will that didn't leave her with any money or property. All that was left to her was an allowance to be spent on her son, Cane Stirling's hospital fees. After Eros Stirling's death, everything attached to the Stirling Tower and the Stirling family was left to Leandra. It was quickly determined that Mrs. Yaxley's testimony was greatly biased.

After her came Elizabeth Cresswell. She was married to Dirk Cresswell, a Muggle-born who worked at the Ministry as head of the Goblin Liaison Office. "I worked at the Stirling Tower as a crafter," she explained to the court. "When Ammulius Stirling died, and Eros took over, all Muggle-borns or those deemed 'blood-traitors' were thrown out, fired. I was one of those blood-traitors," she said cynically. "Eros made it impossible for the crafters he fired to find work outside of the Tower."

"And how did things change under Leandra Black's rule of the Tower?" asked one of the Wizengamot members.

"At first nothing changed. But then after Ms. Black's husband went missing," she nodded apologetically in Leandra's direction. "After that, things changed. Ms. Black opened the Tower to Muggle-borns and everyone cast out from before. She drew up projects for clients that weren't purebloods only. She even personally designed and headed the building of community housings for refuge werewolves. That really upset Fenrir Greyback, you know."

"What about Ascanius Stirling, what was his involvement in these changes?" asked Albus Dumbledore, he was considerably more present in the courtroom than when he picked Corvus up.

"Ascanius Stirling was banished from all of the Tower's property," Elizabeth Cresswell replied, sounding pleased by the memory. "He was practically homeless. There were a lot of incidents when he tried to interfere with the Tower's new projects, but Ms. Black maintained our safety very well."

"Did you ever suspect Ms. Black of being sympathetic to He Who Must Not be Named or his Death Eaters?" a witch with short grey hair and a monocle asked.

"At the beginning, yes," she answered truthfully. "She was married to a supposed Death Eater, and she appeared close to her brother. But then she risked it all. And I saw her reunited with her parents, Dante and Lolita Stirling. Ms. Black was very much committed to her parents and fighting against her brother and You Know Who. I think everything before that had been a lie, I think she was afraid for herself and her son. Then she stopped being afraid and she did something."

Several people seated around Corvus nodded and murmured in agreement. His mother, who sat in the center of the room, smiled gratefully.

Next up was Lupin. He said he knew Leandra since Hogwarts, and he stressed the fact that no one had known Sirius Black was a Death Eater. Surprisingly, Lupin had been a close school friend of Sirius. It was because of his former friendship with the Death Eater that Lupin could verify that during Leandra's relationship with Sirius in late '77-early '78, they hadn't ever… well… _done it. _

"Hem-hem," a high, girlish voice interrupted. Corvus looked across the room at a small, squat woman whose iron-grey hair was topped with black velvet bow. "But it_ is_ possible, isn't it, that you were not _aware_ of the extent of their intimacy?"

Lupin seemed to recognize this witch, and he looked resentful towards her. His voice was considerably strained when he replied, "Yes, but-"

"I see," the woman said happily.

"I'll knock back a shot of Veritaserum, if that's what you need to finally believe that Sirius Black did not father any child with me," Leandra snapped. "Besides, why would I break a felon out of Azkaban? It's not like the three of us will be able to live happily ever after, out in the open."

"Dolores, I was under the impression that the court decided last session that Sirius Black's relation to Ms. Black's son is irrelevant. It is no implication that she aided his escape," said Dumbledore, his soft voice commanding immediate respect. "I would also like to state for the record that Ms. Black was a valuable asset in the fight against the Dark Lord. It was a sad day when she felt she had to flee England, understandably for the safety of her child."

There was a faint knock at the courtroom's door. Everyone turned excitedly towards it. A mousy looking messenger entered. He quickly climbed and stepped over the rows of benches to get to Dumbledore. He bowed and then whispered something in the Headmaster's ear.

Corvus was sitting close enough to catch a few words, "Potter… blew up aunt… ran away…"

"Ah, how unfortunate. Sadly I can only imagine his aunt was deserving of it. Do make sure that the good men from the Accidental Magic Reversal Department are gentle when they puncture her," said Dumbledore. "Deflation can be quite traumatizing, if rushed. And tell Cornelius I'll be with him shortly." The messenger nodded repeatedly and then dashed off again. Dumbledore addressed the court, "A bit of an emergency has come up. Are we ready to cast a final vote? Ms. Black is there anything else you'd like to declare?"

"No, I think the show's about done," Leandra smirked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Very well. All in favor of acquitting Ms. Black of all charges?" Dumbledore began the vote by raising his own hand. Corvus was relieved to see that more than half of the room raised their hands as well. "All against?"

That woman who had a habit of coughing rudely while others spoke raised her hand. But she was on the losing side.

"Very well. Leandra Hero Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges," announced Dumbledore.

* * *

o..O

O..o

So far this is my least favorite chapter, I like it up until I get to the trail. The one good thing about the legal system in the wizarding world, it seems like there is no rules to it! lol But it was also weird writing the trail part because I dont have my OotP book, the one book that has a full trail discribed, so i had to make it up with what i could remember and from the movie. But there's no Fudge in this, since Dumbledore is still head Warlock. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, at least partly like I did :)

R&R!


	17. Houses of the Holy

**Houses of the Holy**

Members of the Wizengamot approached Leandra Black after the trial to shake hands and express their remorse for all the trouble the Ministry had insisted putting her through. "Albus has more patience than I'll ever have. I was this close," said an ancient looking witch as she held up her index finger and thumb, nearly touching, "to swatting the Minister upside his head. No excuse for harassing a valued citizen like yourself."

"That is very kind of you, Madam Marchbanks," Leandra bowed humbly to the little old woman.

"Tell me, Ms. Black," Elphias Doge moved closer to speak with her. He nearly stepped on Corvus' foot. "What now for the Stirling Tower?"

Leandra laughed nervously, "Oh, I don't know. Haven't had the time to think about that really… Excuse me, but I'm quite exhausted. And it would nice to see the light of day again, excuse me…"

She gently steered Corvus through the crowd of admirers. They noticed that Lupin was speaking to one of the Wizengamot members by the courtroom's door. It was the witch with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle. Leandra's hold on Corvus' hand became noticeably tighter and she looked apprehensive. She slowed down. "That's Amelia Bones… I owed her brother Edgar a lot. He- well I'll explain later, let's get out of here, huh?"

Corvus looked back at Amelia Bones, this time seeing her as someone other than a faceless character filling the background. She was linked to him. Leandra led them past Lupin and Bones; she nodded politely to them as she left. Corvus stared at them, wondering what they knew.

"Where are we going?" Corvus asked as he kept up with her fast pace. "Are we going back to Mykonos?"

"I have to see if Menios will even have me anymore," she told him, sounding stressed. "His house is only three-quarters the way done, and once one crafter begins a project, no other crafter can take over unless the first crafter relinquishes the rights. So I'll have to contact Menios to see if he still _wants_ me to work on his house."

"So where are we going now?" he asked again. They came to the lift. Leandra gave a weak smile, sort of like she was embarrassed.

"Hm, there's a place I know in London we can stay at, until we figure things out." She let Corvus into the lift first.

**X  
X**

They arrived at Benwell Road in Holloway, London. There was a row of townhouses before them. A brass gate divided and enclosed each property, but one house had an extra measure of privacy. Number 43 had tall, perfectly groomed hedges behind the gate, blocking an outsider's view. This was the house Corvus' mother brought him to. A heavy lock was fastened to the brass gate. Leandra waved her hand over it and the lock disappeared like it was made of air.

"This used to belong to my grandmother," she said as the gate creaked open. "My grandfather, Ammulius Stirling, gave it to her as a wedding present, but she didn't want it after he died. It's fully furnished. Decorated quite ghastly though."

She led him past the front gate to the other side of the high hedges. There was a tall, ash-brick house with a small lawn out front. The lawn was very well cared for; its rosebushes and various other flowers were blooming beautifully. The grass was the greenest Corvus had ever seen. Leandra led him up a stone pathway that was short but annoyingly serpentine shaped. Lanterns that hung on either side of the front door lit themselves. Corvus noticed as they drew closer that inside of the lanterns were real-life fairies. The front door was painted red and its mail slot was made of solid gold. The name _Stirling_ was engraved in it.

"Open," Leandra told the house. The door swung open inwardly. A long, darkened corridor lay within. Leandra only had to move forward into the house for the lights to turn on and pave their way.

The front hallway was painted rose pink with gold leaf molding. A long thin red carpet covered the hallway's polished-rosewood floors. There were several doors on either side of the hallway, including one wide arched doorway leading into a frilly furnished drawing room. "I warned you about the décor, didn't I?" Leandra smirked. "I hated coming here as a child. But the house we lived in before is severely damaged, we can't go there."

The hallway led into a circular room. In the center of this room was a large marble sculpted table with red roses set in a large, gaudy gold vase. Throughout the house the color scheme remained consistent, pink or red and lots of gold. The scent of roses was almost overwhelming. It followed you everywhere in the house. Corvus grimaced as an unpleasant pressure began to build in his head from the heavy aroma.

A handsome wooden staircase was to the right of the circular room, straight ahead there was a door and to Corvus' left another door. "That's the dinning hall," Leandra point straight, then to the left, "That leads to the basement, about the only place where the stench of roses can't reach you. That's where my grandfather's things are stored."

"You've been in control of this- of _everything_ since we fled England?"

"Yes, before we left England," she explained, "as Madam Crafter I signed over the power of attorney to myself under the pseudonym L. Blackstone. That way no one else could claim what belonged to the Tower. Most of the properties I've been renting out, but this place never caught anyone's fancy, as unbelievable as that sounds…"

"But why run away?" he looked at her, like he couldn't understand her. "We had everything here, mum. Why did we have to start over? We were poor for years! I had no idea about who… you told me my father was a _crafter_ like you! I grew up believing I was Corvus _Blackstone_. Why did you do that to me? Why didn't you let me know the truth?"

It had all come out, rushed and undeveloped. He should have just stopped at 'Why did we have to start over?' But something inside of him spilt out onto the tacky red carpet between him and his mother.

"Corvus," she started gently. She had to have known these questions were going to be asked. "I'm sorry that I never told you the truth about all of this, but you have to understand, we were in danger here. Ascanius, my brother-"

"And my _uncle_!"

"Yes, your uncle, you know what he did to our family," said Leandra. "He wanted to kill us, he nearly did. He got _very _close. I couldn't let him hurt you, and he wasn't going to stop hunting us until he thought we were dead."

"But he's locked away," he reminded her, exasperatedly. "Why didn't we come back after they caught him? Or why didn't you tell me about all this when we were abroad? We were safe, weren't we? But you just fed me lies about everything!"

"Corvus, stop," she commanded sternly. "You are my son. I love you more than anything else," she said. "I wanted you to have a happier life than I ever had. I wanted to give you a life where your bloody surname didn't weigh on your shoulders constantly. A life where you could become whoever you wanted to be. A life that didn't have a miserable history overshadowing every day."

"What if you had died, mum? What if you never had the chance to tell me about all this," he waved his arm to their surroundings. Corvus thought about what she had said to Lupin, about how she thought about never telling Corvus the truth. "Would I have to figure all this out by myself? Would the _Malfoys_ have to explain to me who you were? Who _I_ am? Don't you think that'd be more miserable than having a damn history to my name!"

Leandra couldn't reply.

He clenched his hands into tight fists, trying to keep them from shaking. He was angry, confused, hurt and sad, everything at once. It felt horrible. "Who is my father?" he asked finally.

"Corvus, don't-"

"Just tell me!" he yelled suddenly. She looked startled. He lowered his voice, but his hands still shook. "Please… just tell me."

"Regulus Black," she said automatically. Her expression then melted into misery, and she repeated, wistfully, "Regulus…"

If she had said Sirius Black, Corvus wasn't sure he would have believed her either. What if she was lying again to protect him?

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," he told her before sprinting up the grand staircase.

**X  
X**

There wasn't a single room that wasn't some shade of pink. Corvus should know, since he went through every bedroom on all three floors above the ground floor. He had to settle for a powder pink room with frilly pink curtains embroidered with tiny white daisies. There was a queen-sized four-poster bed (with curtains to match the windows), a vanity table, a wardrobe and a reading table, all made of cherry wood. There was a pink cushioned loveseat at the foot of his bed.

"This place would kill Anwar," he said aloud. It was one of the first things to pop into his mind upon entering the room. He laughed at the thought of Anwar being here. It never occurred to him how terribly he could miss his friends. Growing up while traveling constantly sort of buffered him up against tearful goodbyes and nostalgia, that's what he thought. Now he was dying to see the other Salesmen again. He missed Hogwarts. At Hogwarts things ran smoothly for him. He had control in Hogwarts.

_Not if Sirius Black comes looking for me_, he reminded himself grimly. He hadn't even stopped to think about that. Potter was in danger too. He couldn't believe what he heard in the courtroom, had Potter really blown his aunt up?

**X  
X**

When Corvus ran up the staircase, claiming to be tired and going to bed, he forgot that it was still the afternoon. It would have been too embarrassing to go back downstairs after ditching his mother like he did, so he forced himself to at least take a nap. Surprisingly he managed to fall asleep. It was a dreamless sleep and it wasn't exactly refreshing, it actually left him feeling worse upon waking up.

He lay on his back, staring up at the draping pink curtains of the four-poster bed. His head felt congested from the overpowering scent of roses. The bed was too soft; he felt his body was sinking into its mattress. Numerous decorative pillows and his fluffy duvet billowed up around him, obscuring his peripheral vision. It was a struggle to shift around and slip his watch out of his pocket. He checked the time. He had slept for two and a half hours.

He moaned wretchedly as he stretched out in bed.

"Master Corvus is awake?" a chirpy voice asked.

He bolted right up in bed. No one was visible. Corvus quickly patted down the duvet and pillows around him to search around the bed. Standing on the pink loveseat at the foot of his bed was a little House-elf. It was a girl elf with large orb-like eyes, one blue one brown and with ears that stood out like pigtails. Corvus stared at her wildly.

The House-elf covered her mouth, her eyes watering up instantly. She choked on her words, "M-Master C-C-Corvus s-so old now… You are not a b-b-baby any m-m-more!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

The elf wiped her eyes with her floppy ear. "Oh young Master forget me… I am Coco, I'm your House-Elf."

"I have a _House-Elf_?"

"I served Stirling family for three generations now," Coco said proudly. Calming down Corvus noted that she possessed something uncharacteristic to House-elves, as he knew them. She wasn't wearing the usual makeshift clothing of a House-elf. Coco had on an oversized Puddlemore United jersey that she kept tied to her tiny waist with a Slytherin scarf.

"But you're freed," he said, confused.

"Yes," Coco frowned. "Yes… Lady Leandra freed Coco before she left with baby Master Corvus. But I tell your mama I don't want to do anything but serve my family! Lady Leandra is very nice, she's always my favorite and I wanted to go with her when she ran away. But she told me no, I couldn't." She hung her head, sadly, but then she pepped herself up again, "But I stay in the Stirling Tower until she returned! I knew she would come back! Coco thought of the long wait as if she was a Quidditch player and she had to do the Sloth Grip Roll. Patience and physical endurance, and then you are safe!"

Corvus blinked. He thought he was confused before, it was ten times worse now. What was this House-elf talking about? What was a Sloth Grip Roll?

"Or it's like Porskoff Ploy, it's about timing," Coco babbled on. Being friends with Louis, Corvus actually knew what the Porskoff Ploy was. It was a Quidditch tactic used by Chasers. "And I was right! Now is the time for us to be together again!" Coco nodded happily. Then something popped into her mind. "Are you a great Seeker like your father, like Master Regulus? Coco was so happy Lady Leandra married Master Regulus he was a noble wizard. Quidditch is a noble game."

"You knew my father?" Corvus crawled to the edge of the bed. "What was he like? My father?"

He remembered that one picture of Regulus Black on the boat at sea, heading for Azkaban. The way he seemed so relaxed, elegant and cool… And then he thought about Sirius Black's mug shot from the latest Daily Prophet. His waxy face, his sunken eyes…

"Well, Coco liked him very much, he was very noble wizard," she repeated. Corvus felt sort of disappointed, he should have known the house-elf wouldn't give him any real information. To her every wizard was the same… "Master Regulus was the very best father to baby Master Corvus."

Corvus blinked at her.

"Oh yes, he always send Coco away when he took care of you," she told him. "He always said he will do everything, that I don't need to help. He had everything under control. And you loved to be with your father. He knew how to make you and Lady Leandra happy. He very noble wizard."

He smiled. When he was little, when he would ask his mother about his dad, she told him exactly the same thing. That his father was the very best father, that he loved Corvus dearly and he always wanted them to be happy.

"But then he go away, I was very sad," she sighed. But the next second, she sprang right back into happy-cheeriness. "And then new wizard from the House of Black come into home."

Corvus' smile disappeared.

"Sirius Black!" Coco beamed.

**X  
X**

A large part of him wanted to ask Coco about Sirius Black coming in when Corvus' supposed father disappeared, but he decided it might be best to put off the bad news until later.

It seemed so suspicious. First his mother dated Sirius Black. Then she got pregnant and that summer she starts a relationship with Regulus Black. She gives birth to Corvus. Regulus and her elope. Regulus disappears. Sirius returns.

Thinking about it was dizzying. Add this emotional nausea to the preexisting nausea caused by the ridiculous rose-scent of this house, and Corvus was on the verge of barfing.

Coco took his hand, which meant Corvus had to bend over as she led him to the ground floor. Coco had been told to bring Corvus to the basement, where his mother was waiting for him. As they crossed the circular room at the bottom of the staircase, Corvus noticed several shopping bags. They were the books and things Narcissa had bought him. His mother must have had them sent for.

When Coco opened the door to the basement, Corvus was prepared to see pink again, but he was saved. Behind the door was a steep stone stairwell, descending into a stone basement. His head was relieved of the burden of the rose scent. With every step down, the headache eased.

The room was chilly, clammy and there was an abnormal amount of moisture in the air. Corvus imagined he could hear the faint trickling of a stream or something. He came into a cavernous cellar. It was one long room with thick, massive pillars supporting an expansive ceiling. There were no windows, only floating candles lit the room. There were tables, half-finished figures made of plaster, broken busts, 3D geometric shapes, compasses, rulers, star-charts and too many other things. Impressive shelves were erected at random points, holding reference books on all kinds of subjects; architecture, psychology, alchemy, transfiguration, charms, arthimancy, Ancient Greek, theory of relativity…

Corvus wondered how such a huge place could exist beneath Benwell Road. It had to be magic. He wanted so badly to know how this had been built. It was like being in a place as voluminous as St. Paul's Cathedral but underground in London. It was one of the most impressive rooms he had ever seen.

They continued towards the end of the long cellar. Corvus heard some rustling and when they turned behind a towering shelf he found his mother standing over a table. Spread out on the table was a map with many colored pins stuck in it. It was a map of England and Europe. Beside the map, several, thick log books laid open.

Leandra leaned on one foot, carefully considering the map as she played absentmindedly with a red pin between her fingers. She mumbled something to herself and replaced a blue pin with the red one. The pin was stuck into a location on the northwest coastline of France. Only after she had made this decision, did she acknowledge her son.

She looked him over, eyebrow slightly arched,"You're not tired anymore?"

"I took a nap."

"It got rid of that silly hairdo." Corvus touched his disheveled hair. It was in complete disarray, but there were several stiff strands throughout from whatever Narcissa had styled his hair with.

"Yeah."

"Sit," she told him, whilst pointing a finger at the space across the worktable. A wooden stool popped into existence. Corvus gave his mother an impressed look, but she ignored it and patiently waited for him to sit. He did. "Coco, could you give us a moment alone, please?"

"Yes, Lady Leandra!" Coco enthusiastically nodded. She trotted off. Leandra watched her leave.

His mother wasn't wearing her glasses anymore, and her hair was pulled up into a messy, lop-sided bun. Her dark copper roots were still showing. Again, she looked so similar the picture Corvus had seen of her in the Daily Prophet, fourteen years ago.

"First you'll listen," his mother's dark eyes were suddenly back on him. "I'm going to speak. You can ask questions or make comments after I'm done."

Corvus scowled slightly. What right did she have to talk down to him like that? He had a legitimate reason to be upset with her!

"I thought about what you said before," she started, her voice expressionless. There was no way of knowing if she was going to scold him, or apologize to him. "Specifically I thought of the point you touched upon about what if I died before I could tell you the truth. Yes, you're right, it would have been unfair."

He sat up a little straighter, gloatingly accepting her admission.

"You've always deserved to know who you really were," she continued. "And a part of me always wanted to return with you to this," she gave a lazy wave of her hand. "Therefore I've decided we're not going to leave England. We're going to embrace what I made us leave behind."

His mouth opened, nothing came out. A silence fell between them. The sound of the invisible stream was very prevalent.

"You make ask questions now."

Shaking himself, Corvus swallowed and finally spoke up, "W-what does this mean?"

"It means I'll be reopening the Stirling Tower," she replied. "Again you were right, Ascanius is locked up and your other convicted uncle," her tone turned ever so lightly bitter, "will be caught eventually. We're safe now."

There was no one-way to react to this. It didn't feel real; he had no idea what it meant to _reopen_ the Stirling Tower. It was like thinking about some far off location, a place that you knew everything about, contextual-wise, but you had never visited the place, therefore you had no real understanding of its existence, its reality, its importance…

"And you're probably going to hear a lot of things, about me, about our family," she said as she looked back at the map, "About Sirius Black..." She grew still. "But I can only ask you to believe me, and to trust me again. Okay?"

He wanted to.

"I used to be close to him," she sighed. "I thought he was a good man, one of the best actually. After your father died…" She stopped herself, abruptly covering her face with her hands. Corvus moved off his seat, he would have gone to her, but she regained her composure. She gestured for him to stay. "Everyone was keeping secrets back then, Sirius Black was no different," there was that bitter undertone again. "He deserves a lot worse than a cell in Azkaban."

"He's the one who betrayed the Potters," Corvus felt compelled to reveal what he knew. Leandra nodded.

"I hate being related to him, almost as much as I hate being related to Ascanius." A real spite shimmered behind her eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, none of them are our family. But I would tell you, Corvus, if he were your father. He is not."

He had never seen her like this. There was too much pain and anger radiating off of her for him doubt her. Did it matter who Sirius Black was to him? He was going to caught and probably given up to the Dementors. Sirius Black wasn't a part of his life. There would probably always be a small part of him who will want to know the absolute truth, but right now he was tired of it. And it was still just him and his mother. "I believe you," he told her.

Her anger receded and she smiled. "Thank you."

He went to look over the map. She placed a black pin in Baden-Baden, Germany. He recognized that all the black pins marked the properties they had acquired since fleeing England. But there were several other blue pins, nearly covering every county in England and several providences throughout Europe. "What's all this?"

His mother was happy to explain. "The blue pins are the properties under the Stirling Tower. The black pins, the properties we bought while we still the _Blackstones_," she winked. "The red pins are the lands I'm thinking about selling. We better get some more money flowing, and fast. Leasing isn't enough."

"Enough for what?"

"To rehire," she patted one of the logbooks beside her. "These books have all the contact information about the Tower's previous employees, and these," she pointed to newer looking books, "Are the crafters I met and worked with during my _Blackstone_ period."

"They're freelancers too?"

"Some. Others worked for crafting houses." She smirked cheekily, "I'm hoping to entice a lot of them to jump ship and join us."

Corvus laughed. So this was how the Madame Crafter ran the Stirling Tower?

"That's where we used to live," she pointed to a green pin beside Bristol. "It's a beautiful house. I loved it there. Your father loved it there. It was where we could be alone, and safe," she said gently, looking wistful.

Corvus couldn't imagine needing a place like that. But it had been a different world then. From everything's he's discovered, his mother had a lot of dangerous things in her life then. It was strange that he came from all that.

"I'd take you there, but it's damaged, greatly. Fixing it will be on the top of my to-do list," she told him, a little chirpier. "You should really take a bath or something. You look miserable. Besides, I want to take you to the Tower, so we can officially unlock its doors together."

**X  
X**

His mother had removed the Stirling Tower from the Floo Network twelve years ago. She would have to return to the Ministry to get the Tower back on the Network, but for the time being Leandra and Corvus traveled by Floo powder to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. It was still early in the evening when they arrived in one of the tavern's guestrooms.

"My grandmother's house is connected to this room, it's always reserved for a Stirling," Leandra explained. "From what I understand Tom, the landlord, was _very_ frustrated after I disappeared and he still couldn't rent this room out to guests."

"Why do you have a room in the Leaky Cauldron?" This was the first time Corvus had been in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. It was not at all what his recent hotel experiences were like. It wasn't large, lavish and immaculate looking. It was big enough, he supposed.

"I have my theories," she told him, "My favorite is that neither my grandmother nor grandfather could actually stand the stench of roses at their house, so they had to come here for sanity's sake."

Corvus found himself building a list of questions he wanted to ask his mother, all about their past relatives. But he didn't want to over do it now; he did have the rest of his life to ask her _everything_.

On top of that, he could keep holding onto all his childhood fantasies about his father. And he could now officially put someone's face to it, Regulus Black.

They pasted through the tavern's bar. It was quite crowded as it was dinnertime. Several witches and wizards recognized Leandra, probably from the Daily Prophet's many candid photographs of her trial. Indeed many of them peered at them from behind the Evening Prophet. Leandra promptly ignored the stares and whispers left in her wake.

Excitement grew in him as they headed for the Tower. As the sun had set and the moonlight now blanketed London, the Tower glowed crimson red. It wasn't a full moon yet, so it didn't shine as brightly as it could have, but still the Tower was something to be marveled at that night.

They came to the door.

"Center of Superior Crafting and Home of the Stirling Family."

It was_ his_ home.

"This is weird," laughed Leandra, "The last time I entered the Tower I was carrying you in my arms. You were just a baby."

There was the echoing of footsteps, coming from Diagon Alley. It looked like a few of the Leaky Cauldron's patrons had shadowed them. Under the streetlights, Corvus could see they all looked awestruck and riveted.

Leandra pulled out a small, thin black object from her pocket. She slid the object smoothly and silently into the Tower's lock.

For the first time in twelve years, the lock fell open.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Another looong chapter. 4,691 words!!! Hope you like! I know people might hate me for this, but I think from now on I will post new chapters every three days, instead of every two days like I have been for the last few chapters. It's just because I feel like the rope is getting shorter in terms of what chapters I have written, and how many chapters I've completed/posted. So, next update will be Saturday my lovelies!

R&R  
Oh! Happy Canada Day!


	18. Message in a Bottle

**Message in a Bottle**

The Tower's ground floor was the only floor that permitted guests. Strictly speaking, no one was allowed inside unless they were crafters associated with the Stirling Tower, of the Stirling family or they were paying customers.

The ground floor was a circular chamber. To the left a narrow, spiral staircase curled dizzyingly upwards, leading to over twenty different gothic arched doorways. These doorways led to different magical planes, magical rooms that changed according to the crafter's desire. Like in Hogwarts, the ceiling of the Tower is enchanted to imitate the weather or the Master Crafter's current mood. The night of the reopening, it simply mirrored the starry night from outside, though upon Leandra's entrance, one of the stars became a distant supernova, exploding in brilliant light.

Corvus stood in the Master's Office with his mother. The Master's Office was below ground, in the dark stoned cellar next to where the Tower's Archives were. Only the Master Crafter could enter the Archives. The door on the ground floor that leads to cellar was set beneath a massive stained-glass window that depicted the family crest of a falcon soaring before the Tower. She was writing a new mandate for the reopening of the Tower. She was officially resuming her real name, Leandra Hero Black.

While his mother worked on stepping back into her old shoes, she had Corvus sit at her large oak desk across from her. He was to write the Malfoy family and thank them for their hospitality. She also wanted him to write his friends, as she noticed all their letters when Mrs. Malfoy sent over Corvus' things.

"What should I tell them?"

"They're your friends, you should be able to tell them anything."

"Okay, but how do I explain _this_? I mean it's a lot to write in a letter."

"Take it from me," she smirked, "whose had plenty of complicated drama in her life, people have a great capacity for understanding. Especially friends."

**X  
X**

A village in one of the northernmost counties of England heard of Sirius Black's escape just like every other magical community in the United Kingdom. Though this village was very small and out in the middle of nowhere, they were the most hysterical. A well-respected elderly wizard was elected temporary village mayor and he assigned a curfew for all magic folks. Everyone was to be inside by eight o'clock, and no one was allowed back out until five thirty in the morning. Some of the more 'seasoned' wizards in the village went on nightly patrols.

Sarah Montgomery thought it was silly. Why would Sirius Black come to their village, it was so quiet and boring here!

That's why, as a logical young girl of ten, Sarah Montgomery wasn't afraid to break the curfew. For the past two nights she had been sneaking out of the house while her family was distracted. Every night at around eighty forty-five, it was guaranteed that her mother would be bathing her baby brother before putting him to sleep, her older sister Emma would be in her room writing in her diary (Sarah didn't believe her sister had anything interesting to write, not during the summer when they were stuck _here_) and her father went to his study to build bottled ships. So this was the perfect time for Sarah to slip out of the house and sneak across their vegetable patch with a basket of leftover food for her new pet.

Two days ago Sarah found a stray dog. He was a big, black dog, nearly as big as a bear! Sarah loved dogs. It was a shame her sister was allergic to them, because Sarah always wished for one. This dog was very underfed, and it was filthy too. Sarah's mother would probably be very worried to know her daughter had befriended such a wild looking dog, but Sarah knew he was just in need of care and affection. So every night and every morning she went to go feed him, at exactly the same spot.

Sarah crawled through a few scrubs and bushes, and found the dog sitting patiently. He licked his lips and his long tail swooshed about eagerly. She quickly pulled out the tinfoil-wrapped turkey leg and the container of mashed potatoes from the basket. His grey eyes hungrily watched as she laid out the food for him. Only once she was done presenting the food, and she removed her hands, did the dog start to dig in. Sarah watched him happily.

As the dog was feasting, Sarah noticed something behind the dog. On the ground was that night's evening edition of the Daily Prophet. Her father had read it earlier outside while enjoying a cigar. Apparently Leandra Black had reopened the Tower and now everyone was turning on the Minister. People were upset the Minister had the Muggle Prime Minister notified about Black. Why couldn't the Ministry clean this up by itself?

_That's odd_, Sarah frowned. The paper was perfectly rolled up with no bite marks or tears. _How did the dog get the Daily Prophet? And why would a dog even have the Daily Prophet?_

**X  
X**

"Have you any idea what it's been like for me?" exclaimed Louis.

It was a few days before the start of the new school term, and the Salesmen decided they desperately needed a meeting. They were stepping out of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, each of them with towering colorful ice cream on a waffle cone. "All my cousins were flooding my house with owls. They know I'm friends with you. And that's nothing compared to how my sisters jumped me for information, 'course I had none since you took bloody forever to explain what was going on!"

"Jamal was pretty upset too," mentioned Anwar, enjoying his ice cream casually.

"I did write you guys," said Corvus, grinning a little. "It's been a busy few days, oddly enough, so it took me some time to get to replying to your letters."

"Don't Muggles have something for communicating, an instant thing, like it's attached to the wall, right?" Louis nudged Max. Max gave an incredulous look and checked around them, hoping no one from school was nearby, especially not a fellow Housemate.

"A telephone, you mean?" asked Corvus. He did after all take Muggle Studies. He cursed suddenly.

"What?" frowned Max.

"Burbage wanted us to write a summer diary for Muggle Studies," groaned Corvus, remembering the entirely incomplete homework assignment.

"Want me to write Jamal for you?" offered Anwar.

"No, there's no point in even trying," sighed Corvus, "It's a stupid assignment anyway."

"You can always say you lost it," suggested Max. "Say the Ministry binned it or something when they raided your house."

"That could work," laughed Corvus. Louis was leading them to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Since Corvus had missed the launch party, Louis felt obligated to show Corvus the majestic broomstick that is the Firebolt. He promised it was worth seeing before they left for Hogwarts, though Corvus suspected it was really Louis who was eager to see it one last time.

"So everything about your mum and Sirius Black is… resolved, yeah?" asked Max in a low voice as they neared the crowd of Quidditch enthusiasts outside the store.

Corvus' smile shrunk considerably. "The closest he is to me is a father, the furthest, he's an uncle," he replied, "But either way he's got nothing to do with me. He's not a part of my life."

"But in your letter," Corvus had said the most in his letter to Max, "you mentioned how Malfoy's father talked about the Minister sending Dementors to the school, to watch over you in case Black comes for you."

"_And _Potter. He's more likely to go after Potter," he said. "Anyway, Black would have to be _mad _to come after anyone in Hogwarts."

"They figure him to be a madman," Max reminded him, "Everyone goes mad in Azkaban, that's what I've read, that's what everyone says."

"I'd rather not talk about this," he told Max, coolly. His friend nodded, looking slightly apologetic for needling him over the topic. Corvus could handle all other questions about what's happened to him these past weeks, but he could never see himself comfortably discussing Sirius Black, not while he's on the loose. Not while his picture hung outside every magical establishment.

"Excuse me! Pardon moi! Excuse- oh just move already!" Louis was pushing his way through the crowd to the display window. Corvus could barely see the back of his light blonde head amidst all the ogling dunderheads. A few children squeaked as they got in his way. Anwar's spiky head was also only barely visible. "Where is he, Anwar?"

"Oi! Blackstone, get in here before he starts making a scene!" While he enjoyed hearing his friend faithfully use 'Blackstone' it did cause some unwanted attention. There were several Hogwarts students there; the two that stood out to him were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, two Gryffindors the year below him. People started to whisper anxiously about him as he moved through them to the display window.

"This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, super-fine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registrat-"

"Blackstone can read too, you know," muttered Anwar. Louis stopped reading from the display sign and leaned towards Corvus.

"Anwar's just bitter because at the launch party he fell off the prototype when my father let him test it out," sneered Louis. "Claire took plenty of photographs, don't worry, I'll be wallpapering our dormitory with them." Anwar shot him a dirty look.

Corvus was still upset that he had to miss that launch party. The Firebolt looked amazing, sleek, aerodynamic, and shiny… It begged to be flown.

He felt a strange pang of guilt, remembering that article he read about his parents visiting Azkaban. They had given him a toy broomstick, Regulus Black had hoped for him to become a Quidditch player. But why should he care what his dead, supposed-father wanted for his life? He was dead and gone. And Corvus never felt he fell short in terms of what he's accomplished. Why should he start now?

"I think I've basked in its glory enough," Corvus determined, dryly. Louis was a little disappointed to part with the Firebolt so soon, but he gave in and followed his friends away from it. Next up, Flourish and Blotts for the other Salesmen's things. Watching the manager engage in an epic struggle to get three copies of the _Monster Book of Monsters_ put Corvus in a better mood. He even considered buying a copy for himself just to watch it again.

They were leaving the bookstore when Corvus caught sight of the Gryffindor Trio, Potter, Granger and Weasley.

Strangely enough, Corvus felt it necessary to stay out of sight of Potter. Just knowing they were loosely connected through Sirius Black made him cringe. Luckily Potter and his friends were immersed in their own conversation and they went into the Magical Menagerie.

He wondered how much Potter knew about Sirius Black.

**X  
X**

Every day since reopening the Tower, Leandra had been swamped with interviewing prospective employees and negotiating real estate deals with various interested witches and wizards. It was the day before Corvus's fourth year at Hogwarts, and she was currently sitting through the last interview for the day.

The previous crafters of the Stirling Tower had returned immediately upon receiving Leandra's invitation, but their numbers weren't as many as it was twelve years ago. Most of the people she wanted from meeting them as L. Blackstone also accepted her invitations. But there remained plenty of vacancies to fill. Besides, Leandra knew that for the Stirling Tower to regain it's image, she would have to risk hiring a few promising rookies, people she could train from the ground up and watch flourish.

However, this final interviewee of the day had lost her interest the second he sat down. His black, thinning hair was parted in the middle and greased down. He had a small moustache under his long hooked nose. Most peculiar was his eyes. They were set very deep in his skull. He smelled faintly of curry, which did not help when he started to sweat profusely during the interview.

"…and I'm a hard worker, very organized, very mindful of time-management-"

"Okay, stop," she held her hand up. His portfolio lacked inspiration, ingenuity and passion. Leandra wondered if this man even _loved _crafting, like he should, if he's going to step foot in the Stirling Tower. He barely got passing grades in his NEWTs, his OWLs were abysmal, and he described his crafting style as 'simple, reasonable and uniform.' It actually vexed her that he would waste her time like this. "Go, leave. Now."

He looked confused. "I-I am sorry, but did I offend you?"

"Yes, spectacularly so. An insult to all my senses," she made a face as she imagined she could _taste _the strange smell coming off of him. She picked up his portfolio, showing it to him, "This? It needs to be burned immediately."

His mouth hung open. "Ms. Black, I don't know what to say. Never have I received a complaint in regard to my work-"

"You got your apprenticeship through a correspondence course," she snapped.

"Only for the second half, after my mentor-"

"Chucked you?" she finished, eyebrow raised. There was a certain rush through her veins at being the boss again. "You claim he got gravely ill, Mr. Gordon, but I imagine that was his polite, cowardly way of dropping you like a sack of dung. Yes, the only way I could believe he bowed out for medical reasons, is if he resorted to using a nasty Conjunctivitus curse on himself after witnessing this rubbish you call your work."

"That is preposterous! I would think a woman with your reputation would be more civilized, Ms. Black! Have you no decency in how you conduct yourself?" he stood up, rigid with righteous indignation. "Who are you to judge my talent so unfairly and-and _rudely-_"

"Who am I?" she repeated, smirking. She used her wand to point at the large, heavy door to her office. It swung open. Mr. Gordon's portfolio flew out of the room, hitting the floor with a clean, clear _smack_. "I'm the person who isn't hiring you. Thank you, now goodbye."

**X  
X**

While Mr. Gordon stormed out of the Stirling Tower, Corvus was in a room set high on the Tower's spiral staircase. The door was open, the enchanted ceiling showed a sky on the verge of a storm. The dark clouds actually drifted a little into the room.

He was sitting at a wooden, worktable. Hung on the walls were blueprints of a project his mother must have been a part of a long time ago. She said this used to be hers when she was an apprentice. The Tower never forgets a room, when needed it will return exactly as a crafter left it. The reason the door had to be left opened was because Corvus was not a crafter. The room did not exist for him. Leandra had to summon it for him, and if the door closed with him in it, there was no telling what might happen.

In the room there were a lot of papers and books, some were actually from Hogwarts, as if she had forgotten her homework here years ago. A blue-painted bookshelf was stacked with worn sketchbooks, all his mothers. Some of them had been taken off the shelves and laid open on the floor. Corvus had done this.

He had seen the last four sketchbooks of hers, dated from 1977-79. She labeled every picture with the subject and date. The sketches were mostly of objects or architecture that could be found in Hogwarts. There were some portraits. Most portraits were of Regulus Black, though none of them were ever completed.

His mother always left the eyes undone. It was strange to see his face with blank, staring orbs for eyes. It was like she never cared to finish them.

While there were over fifteen portraits of Regulus Black, Corvus counted six portraits of Sirius Black. Two of his portraits were complete, with meaningful eyes.

Based on her drawings, the Black brothers resembled each other very much, with black hair and a somewhat haughty expression. Though Regulus seemed slighter and rather less handsome than Sirius. Could that just be the artist's interpretation?

But Corvus was trying to ignore this. He was copying more pages from his mother's journal about Animagi. A record player in the corner of the small apprentice room was playing a Rolling Stones record, a stack of other records stood next to it. Leandra had brought those up from the archives, apparently they had belong to Dante Stirling, Corvus's grandfather. Coco was acting as D.J.

"Not again, Coco," sighed Corvus, annoyed. He looked up from his work. "We've listened to Paint it Black three times now."

"But Master Corvus, you said this your favorite song," blinked Coco.

"Yeah but playing it all the bloody time-"

"Corvy!" he heard his mother call. Corvus hurried out of his seat.

"Quickly, Coco, clean up the books," he hissed, pointing to the sketchbooks. His mother didn't need to know he was investigating things. He wasn't sure what he wanted to find, but he felt compelled to delve.

He stepped out of the room to meet her at the stairs. "My goodness, it's been a long day, hasn't it?" she said breathlessly. She stopped exactly four steps below where Corvus stood. In her hands she had a photo-album. "Come sit down," she nodded to the stairs.

Corvus sat down and she came to sit next to him, but something caught her eye. The stained glass window on the wall beside them had turned itself into something new again. A large black dog, nearly the size of a bear, stood against a red backdrop. Its eyes shined silvery gray. Corvus thought it looked rather cool. To him it had no meaning. But Leandra didn't like it. She aimed her wand at it and the colors swirled, the shape of the black dog was lost.

"Oh, and this ridiculous ceiling," she hissed as she aimed her wand at the building storm of the enchanted ceiling. The sky cleared up, reflecting the sunshine and minor overcast outside.

"I thought you were still giving interviews," Corvus said, stealing a glance into the room. Coco stood there, smiling proudly in the middle of the cleaned floor. Corvus gave her a discreet nod.

"I had to end my last interview early, or else I might've caught some degenerate disease," she smirked, "So I had extra time, and I went to dig this up for you."

She handed him the photo-album. All the pictures were of him as a baby. Leandra walked her son through the pictures.

"That's my aunt from my father's side, Flora," she pointed at a woman holding him. He looked like a pink little thing bundled up in a white sheet. It was rather eerie, to watch Flora sway soundlessly with him in her arms. She kept fondly looking down at him, then at the camera. They were standing in some large room, with little furniture and with a slanted ceiling. It was like they were in an attic. A large window to the side revealed a black sky. "This was taken a few hours after you were born. Flora and her husband, Edgar Bones, they helped us, from the very beginning to the very end."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was really young when I was pregnant with you, wasn't I?" she smiled faintly, "I'd just started my apprenticeship under my uncle, Eros Stirling. There wasn't anyone around to help me, it was a gamble even going to Flora and Edgar for help."

"Wasn't there my father?"

"He was still in his sixth year at Hogwarts, dear," Leandra told him. "There wasn't much help either of us could have do for the other, you know. Besides Eros took me out of school for my apprenticeship, so I needed someone in the Tower to watch my back. Edgar worked in the Tower, lucky for me."

Corvus slowly examined the pictures. Flora and Edgar Bones were in a lot of pictures with Corvus. They both looked very kind, though the woman did have a certain demure sensibility, like she was from an aristocratic background. The man however seemed extremely open and friendly. There were pictures of just the Bones and their children.

There were pictures of Dante and Lolita Stirling, his grandparents. One picture was of Corvus, at two years old, sitting on his grandfather's lap holding a white bunny rabbit. Lolita Stirling was helping Corvus hold the bunny up. His grandfather was laughing silently. Corvus looked happier than ever.

Ascanius Stirling had killed them all.

The pictures that fascinated Corvus the most were of his parents. Regulus Black had been a slight built young man, with black hair and Corvus definitely had his eyes.

"This one was taken after I gave birth to you," she point to one picture of him bundled up and held between Leandra and Regulus in bed. Leandra's dark copper hair was held loosely back, with plenty of pieces stuck to her sweaty face. She looked exhausted but happy. Regulus looked like he had been through a windstorm, it was the one picture where his hair looked unkempt. In all the others he had it combed back. "We'd just given you a name. Corvus was his idea."

"But my middle name, it was after my grandfather, right?"

"Yes," she gave him an affectionate look as she swept back the hair from his face, "Corvus Dante Black… has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I'm sure you've come across all sort of horrid names wizarding parents curse their children with. You better be grateful your parents were so cool."

Soon the album pages didn't hold any more pictures of Regulus Black. Corvus looked older. That's when his grandparents started showing up in pictures. A few pictures were missing from the last pages of the album. Like someone had taken them out.

"It's yours," she told him when they came to the last picture. It was of just Leandra and him. He had never seen his mother smile so brightly as she did in that picture. She got up and stretched, "Well, I've still got twelve years worth of stuff to get done."

She might have tried to lighten up the mood, but both of them found it hard. The enchanted ceiling had darkened itself again.

When he was left alone, sitting on the steps of the Tower's spiral staircase with his childhood memories opened on his lap, Corvus absentmindedly started picking at the edge of a page whilst studying a picture of his mother and father. He felt something irregular. There was something stuck behind a picture, inside the sleeve. He picked it out. It was a crumpled, weathered piece of parchment.

It was a letter.

_Dear Leandra,_

_Not a lot of girls can brave a ride on a flying motorcycle quite like you can, Leandra. It's a shame last night had to end I don't think I've seen you laugh that much since forever.  
No, that's not true, you smile and laugh plenty with little Corvus. He's a funny kid. I don't think James and Lily's house is the same since his last visit._

_I really meant what I said last night. You don't need to worry, I won't force you into anything, but just remember me, okay? Merlin knows, I won't ever forget you.  
You pick when the time is right. I love you and Corvus very much. I'm here for you both._

_The sidecar is being fixed, so next time bring Corvus. He'll get a kick out of it._

_Love, Sirius_

_

* * *

_

_O..o_

_o..O_

I kow what you're thinking, wtf, what about that three day rule? Well, I found out today (well, actually, i knew about it before, I just forgot) I'm leaving for the weekend with some peoples at seven in the freakin' morning, that's too early for me to post, haha So I'm posting today, then on Monday I will post again.  
This chapter was kind of blah, but the letter was important obviously. And there were some good parts, I hope :)  
Next chapter HOGWARTS!!!! yay!

R&R


	19. Bad Moon Rising

* * *

**Bad Moon Rising**

"Coco, you really don't -I can carry that- I got it! _Coco_!"

Corvus glared as his well-meaning House-elf pulled his suitcase from him and then steered the trolley with his school trunk and other bags towards the Hogwarts Express. She plowed through the crowd of students and parents. Many people turned angrily, but they were too shocked by the House-elf to reprimand the rudeness. Coco was wearing a shirt designed for infants. It was a dark green shirt with golden writing stating, _My Mummy's a Holyhead._ And worn on her head like a turban was her Slytherin scarf.

"Let her, she's been waiting to see you off to Hogwarts for twelve years," his mother reminded him with a small smile. She petted his wavy dark hair. "You're getting taller," she noted.

"Father was tall," Corvus said. Sirius Black was tall too.

"I can tell, you have that look about you, Corvus, like a weed that's going to skyrocket. And when you do," she said slyly, "The witches in Hogwarts better watch for you. Tall, dark and handsome… a regular heartbreaker, my boy is." She tapped him on the nose playfully.

"Yeah, whatever," Corvus grumbled. He kept himself from blushing. "So -er- you're going to Greece tomorrow?"

"No, no, at the end of the week," she replied. "Menios is in Sweden, for I don't know what, but he wants to personally welcome me back. I told him, you're already paying me twice as much as before, I don't need anymore cajoling."

"Twice as much? He was already paying you more than you've ever been for one job."

"Ah yes, but that was before I resumed my status as Madame Crafter," she winked. "You'll find that prices during a negotiation change drastically when a Stirling is put on the table."

Again he wondered when he'd get to see their family vault in Gringotts. What that must be like…

Corvus stepped up into the Hogwarts Express and turned to bid his mother a final goodbye. From his vantage point he could see a lot of the platform's crowd. People pointed in their direction, shamelessly talking about them. He felt his face grow hot.

"Don't let anyone bother you about anything, Corvus," she advised, her eyes slowly moving over the staring faces nearby. She looked back at her son. "You have a good group of friends, they'll keep you sane while everyone else gets caught up in the media circus," she rolled her eyes.

"Do you think he'll come to Hogwarts?" he asked abruptly.

She blinked, surprised. For a moment Corvus wondered if she knew whom he was asking about. Something told him though, from the look in her eyes, that she knew exactly who it was about. His mother studied him, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Lucius Malfoy talked about how the Minister thinks he'll come after Potter when he's in Hogwarts," Corvus explained quickly. He didn't want to include himself as a possible target.

"I don't know what he's planning on doing," she told him. "I never really knew him. So I'm as much of an expert on him as the next person."

"But the… Sirius Black," he whispered his name, "You knew, would he come to Hogwarts?"

"To hurt anyone? No," she said simply. "But he was never the man I knew, Corvy, so I don't know. We just have to be careful, okay? He'll be caught soon."

"Yeah, 'course he will. I'm not worried about that."

**X  
X**

Corvus was bringing that letter with him. He didn't know why it was so important for him to keep close. It just _had_ to come with him, at least for now. His grey eyes steadily burned holes in his trunk stored on the overhead compartment, where the letter and the photo album were packed in. The Salesmen were getting comfortable in their seats as the Hogwarts Express began to turn its gears.

"Anwar, you've spoken to Jamal yet?" asked Max as he pulled out his latest reading material, the notes Corvus had been sending him. He had them collected in a folder he labeled _Arithmancy II._ No one was going to want to read that.

"Yup, all papers are done, he's sending them out first thing tomorrow morning."

The compartment door slid open.

"Oh, sorry!" apologized Hermione Granger. Peering over her shoulder were the other two that made up the Gryffindor Trio. "We were just looking for a place, sorry, didn't mean to-"

Corvus felt the same dread and panic at seeing Potter then as he did in Diagon Alley, and without even thinking about it, he snapped at the Trio, "Get the hell out!"

Granger, who was about to leave anyway, was shocked. All three of them didn't understand why Corvus would be so vicious. Granger shut the door and their confused faces disappeared finally from sight. Corvus sighed in relief.

"Bloody hell, Corvus," said Louis, "Aren't you the crabby one?"

"I wasn't being crabby," he snapped as he crossed his arms moodily. "Why do you want to invite them to sit with us, Louis?"

Louis let it drop. Anwar and him decided to start up a game of Gobstones; Anwar levitated his Ancient Runes textbook to use as a tabletop. While, he set up the pieces, Louis remembered something to tell the others, "I have superb news, for us all of course, it's going to be in _Which Broomstick_, probably next month-"

"What about the Firebolt now?" Anwar cut in without looking up from the Gobstones.

"Come now, Anwar, you bloody well know you had a good time flying it… before you fell on your arse." Louis took a moment to laugh to himself. "I never imagined you could turn scarlet, mate, wonder what other colors you can turn. Could very well be a Technicolor boy wonder, you could."

Corvus and Max snickered. Anwar looked up, to glare at Louis most threateningly. This only made the feathery-blonde boy laugh again, but he pulled himself together much quicker.

"Anyway, I was saying, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at next year's World Championship."

He finished, and he sat back smugly, waiting for their reactions. The only problem was, they didn't know how to react. Louis had been going on about how all the experts predicted the Firebolt _would _be the broom of choice. This wasn't earth shattering, especially not compared to everything else that had happened in Corvus's life recently.

"You know what this means right?" Louis asked them sharply.

"Louis, look at us," Corvus told him, starting to grin, "Do we look like we know what this is suppose to mean? You might as well've told us Eliose Midgeon's got a new spot on her face. It'd be just as newsworthy."

"Lets not take the piss out of Midgeon while Max's here," said Anwar calmly, "We all know what she means to him."

The book set with the Gobstones titled so all the pieces rolled off it. Max waved his wand at Anwar.

"Honestly, you boys can never put two and two together," sighed Louis dramatically. "It _means _we all are guaranteed tickets, _good _tickets to the Quidditch World Cup final."

"Yeah?" asked Corvus, excited. He's never been to a World Cup before.

"I heard my father talking to a few of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company owners, said we'll have our hands on unlimited tickets basically," Louis was looking smug again. Then he looked to Anwar, who was just finishing setting up the Gobstones again, "But I'll completely understand if seeing a Firebolt brings up bad memories, Anwar. Don't feel obligated to come along."

"Shut up and lets play," Anwar told him as he made the first move. As they started their game, Max went back to reading and Corvus decided to pull out his sketchbook. His sketchbook from last school hadn't been filled; it was the first time since starting Hogwarts that he had come home with an unfinished sketchbook. He didn't like leaving things unfinished. So he opened last year's sketchbook to a blank page.

It was difficult to decide what to draw. He let the pencil slowly go over the empty page. Soon a tall, dark figure appeared, with a sullen face and eyes that stared up at Corvus behind dirty, straggly hair. An amateur rendition of Sirius Black's portrait.

He went to a fresh page, and this time he drew Louis and Anwar hunched over their game of Gobstones. The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north. The scenery outside grew wilder and dark as the clouds thickened over the sky. Rain became to fall. After playing best out of five, with Anwar winning, Louis was getting restless again.

"The food lady should be here soon," he said as he cleaned off the putrid acidy mess from losing three games of Gobstones. "After we eat something, do you feel like finding some first years, shake them up a bit for the school year?"

"Sure," replied Anwar.

"Should we disguise ourselves as Inferi again?" asked Max, giving a half-smirk.

"That was a winning formula, that was," laughed Louis. "Remember that boy pissed himself!"

"Classic," agreed Corvus. He was amazed by how much his friends could lift his spirits. His mother was right. They would keep him sane.

The food-trolley lady arrived. Corvus bought his usual Chocoballs and a pumpkin pastry. Many of the students that waited in the corridor for the trolley stole glances at Corvus. The younger ones looked petrified of him, the older ones were trying to mask their apprehension. He had to fight the urge to hex them all.

But then, Anwar said something that temporarily stopped time and drew all attention to him, "I've joined the Hogwarts Gobstones team."

Louis stood beside him at the trolley. He had been picking out a pumpkin pastry, but he froze at the news. "What?"

"You heard me," Anwar said without so much as a flutter in his tone.

"There's a Gobstones Team at Hogwarts?" Corvus guffawed. "And _you've _joined it? How did that happen, Anwar?"

"My parents took me to visit Jamal over the summer," explained Anwar, "And we were at the Three Broomsticks Inn. I played Gobstones with my dad at the table, Pince was there-"

"Pince at a _bar?" _asked Louis, completely bewildered. "Madam Pince, right, the vulture that guards the library?"

Anwar grinned a little. "Yeah, she's the team's coach. She asked me to join the team."

"You're joining it then?" asked Max. Anwar nodded. Max looked impressed, "That's… rather outgoing of you."

Corvus laughed.

"Honestly, we're going through some radical upheavals," commented Louis as he finally picked out what he wanted. "First you're a Muh- I mean whatever- then you're reopening the Stirling Tower on weekends, and now Anwar's a social butterfly!"

"It's called evolution, don't worry, you'll get there one day," said Anwar, taking a happy bite from his licorice wand.

From a few compartments down, came Malfoy and his friends. Malfoy's face lit up when he saw Corvus. "Hello Corvus," he greeted as he strutted over. With him were Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise Zabini and two of Pansy's girlfriends. "I was just telling them about how you stayed at our manor while your mother was on trial," he looked smugly back at his friends.

"Yeah, I did," he mumbled.

"You know the press wrote us asking about it all, after you'd left obviously," he told him. "Mother didn't want to encourage them by making a statement, we reckoned they'd of sent photographers or insist a full interview. It'd be just a hassle."

"My apologies then," he replied dryly.

"Don't worry," he shrugged, "Father's had plenty of experience with the press. A lot of times they'll ask for his opinion, on all kinds of things, but he'd never comment on something like having _family _over and your mother's trial was just embarrassing."

Corvus's eyes darkened at him. This seemed to kick him off his high chair for a moment.

"Embarrassing for the Ministry, I mean," he assured Corvus, and he sounded genuine. There was nothing snide about it. "Fudge's always doing stupid stunts like that. Father says he's too soft, doesn't have a clue how to run things properly. Lets all sorts of people in at the Ministry."

"Right." Anwar and Louis were snickered silently next to Corvus. Malfoy got the hint that this discussion was over.

"What are you boys doing now?" he asked the Salesmen. "Did you read about Arthur Weasley winning that Daily Prophet Draw? We're planning to congratulate Weasley on his father finally bringing some coins home like a _real _wizard."

"We're going to torture some first-years," informed Max simply as he paid for his sweets.

"You should come with, after you're done with Weasel and Potty-face naturally," said Louis casually. He pointed at Crabbe and Goyle, "We could use those two to squash the extra tiny ones."

The Slytherins chuckled and agreed to possibly meet up later. Then the Salesmen went back to their compartment, to plan their first-year hazing. Coming up with plans was half the fun. They sat devising the most hilarious schemes for several minutes even after they'd finished their food. They were still amusing themselves with it when the train slowed down, quickly pulling into a full stop.

"This isn't Hogwarts," stated Louis, looking out the window. It was close to pitch black. The sound of rain pounding on the train grew louder. They got up to look into the corridor, other heads were sticking out curiously from compartments. Then without warning all the lamps went out.

"Do you think we've broken down?" Corvus heard Louis ask behind him.

"The Hogwarts Express doesn't break down," replied Corvus.

"There's something moving outside," said Max. He was still sitting by the window. Corvus could see his dim black outline. He was peering out. "Something's coming on board."

"Something?" repeated Louis. The three of them stumbled back to the window to look out. Through the splattered raindrops on the window, and the mist, they could barely make out a moving group of black figures at the very front of the train. They might have looked like cloaked people, but they were gliding on thin air. Humans didn't do that.

"What'd you think they are?" pondered Anwar.

"I don't know," said Corvus slowly. He had a suspicion of what it could be. But he'd hate to be right about this.

Corvus heard several people hurry past their door. There was a distant commotion in another compartment somewhere further down. He moved to the door, to check out what people might know, but the door slid slowly open before he could reach it.

Standing in the doorway was a black figure that towered to the ceiling. Nothing about it was illuminated, but Corvus could sense that it wasn't human, but it was some quasi-living thing. Whatever it was drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as if it was trying to suck something from its surroundings.

Corvus felt like he had been plunged into an icy, cold bath. His breath was caught in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was seeping into him, wrapping around and clenching his heart…

His eyes rolled up into his head. His body began to compulsively shudder, but he could barely feel it. He was completely engulfed in coldness. He was being dragged downwards, dark shapes were rushing around him… then he heard voices, very close to him…

"_Sirius!" _

"_Leandra, go! Take Corvus! Get out of here!" _

"_Sister, move away from your son. Let him live, he doesn't have to die today." _

A child was screaming. Terrified, breathless sobs rang in Corvus' head. A dark shadow enveloped him, and he imagined he could vaguely feel an embrace…

Corvus gasped, lunging forward. He was on the floor. There was still no light, but the coldness was gone, or at least it had receded. It still clung to him on the inside. Kneeling beside him were the other Salesmen. Max's wand was lit and Corvus could see that all of them looked shaken and pale.

"Are you okay?" asked Louis, nervously. Corvus felt weak and when he went to wipe the hair out of his face, he felt cold sweat on his face.

Corvus nodded, looking at the door. "That was a Dementor," he rasped, his throat was oddly sore, as if he had been the one screaming so horribly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Max, his azure eyes studied him under the light of his wand.

"We thought you were having a seizure or something," said Anwar, his voice quiet. "You're eyes rolled back."

"And-and you were _twitching. _Then you dropped to the floor, and snapped out of it," finished Louis.

"Did it just leave?" Corvus didn't want to talk about whatever had happened to him. He didn't know how to explain it. He knew the effects a Dementor can have on a person, he knew they conjured up your worse memories to sap all hope and happiness out of you, but he didn't know why he heard those voices. Why the voices of Sirius Black and his mother?

"A white silvery thing past through the corridor," explained Max. He could see that his friend already determined a theory on the matter. "Someone must've used a Patronus charm. That's the only thing that drives a Dementor off that fast."

The lanterns turned back on suddenly. "_Nox_," Max pocketed his wand and stood up. He offered Corvus a hand.

Corvus' hand still quivered, but he grabbed Max's as firmly as he could. His friend pulled him to his feet. His knees felt like they wouldn't be able to hold him for long though, he had to sit down. The pistons of the Hogwarts Express began to move again and the familiar humming of its engine resonated through the train.

"That was horrible," said Louis, shifting uncomfortably into a seat across from Corvus. His handsome face looked gravely haunted, and his blue eyes kept darting to the still open door, as if anticipating a second encounter. "Is that what's it's going to be like all year? Dementors coming into every room?"

"We need chocolate," said Anwar abruptly. He and Louis started to look through their things for some. Max was still standing over Corvus, watching him.

"Will you sit down?" he croaked with a rather angry glare.

Someone stepped into the doorway.

"Corvus, are you alright?" Remus Lupin asked him. Like before he wore shabby, patched robes. Though his eyes were alert and wary, the rest of Lupin looked like he was recovering from some kind of illness.

"I'm fine," said Corvus, though he sounded awful. Lupin took something out of his robes. It was a great slab of chocolate. Anwar and Louis stopped their search. Their new professor broke off pieces and handed them to the Salesmen, giving Corvus the biggest piece.

"I'm on my way to speak to the driver," he said to Corvus.

"Who are you?" asked Louis, taking a bite of chocolate. Corvus hadn't told anyone about meeting Lupin or what he heard between him and his mother.

"I'm your new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said, sounding slightly pleased with the title. Corvus wished Lupin would just go away already.

"Makes sense," murmured Anwar.

"Now, please excuse me," Lupin said politely and he left their compartment. Only after he left did Corvus take a bite from the chocolate. He let his eyes close pleasantly as warmth took over at the taste of it.

"He's the one who conjured up that Patronus," Max assumed, leaning out of the compartment to stare after Lupin. He seemed to approve of their new professor. "A real step up from Lockhart, huh?"

* * *

O..o

o..O

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed :D Before I forget, _again_, I posted a poll on my profile page, hehe I've never done a poll before, so if you'd like, you can vote on your favorite Salesmen :D

* * *


	20. Bring on the Night

**Bring On the Night**

Corvus sat in the Thestral-drawn carriage, and this time, perhaps the first time since he first arrived at Hogwarts, he let himself think about _why _he could see the Thestral. He remembered how disturbing it had been to see the life leave his grandmother's eyes. It was like something was simply, and cleanly, lifted out of her. Like a giant life-magnetic was turned on against her, and the life completely left her for it. Life just left her body, like its time with her meant nothing at all. And that had been frightening to see.

He would have said _this _was his worse memory. But apparently something happened before this. Something more terrible, but what was it? '_Sister, move away from your son. Let him live, he doesn't have to die today,'_ that had to have been Ascanius Stirling. It must have been the day when his mother fled England with him. But why was this memory so terrible for him? They had survived it, hadn't they?

An anxiety rippled through him, underneath his skin, thinking about that day. But it happened too long ago for him to really know what caused him to fear it. While he understood what scared him about witnessing his grandmother's death, he couldn't piece this memory together and therefore he couldn't understand it. It worried him that something he never knew about lurked in his unconscious for so long and it only took one second of being in the presence of a Dementor for him to fall victim to it.

The carriage rattled as it drove over a pothole. This shook Corvus out of his trance. Max had been speaking, "…I figure it's only good as a temporary storage place, but Jeremy would _never _think of it being there."

Corvus didn't want to alert anyone to his private turmoil. All of the other Salesmen looked healthy again since the Dementor, it was only Corvus who looked ghostly pale and miserable. His skin still felt clammy and his arms and legs felt like dead, flimsy weight, but he fought against letting anyone know how he felt. His mother always said that everything was fifty-percent showmanship. So while he had no idea what Max had said, he wasn't going to ask his friend to repeat himself that would make them suspicious. Corvus never missed a thing about the Salesmen.

Louis made an uncomfortable face, "I don't know. A girl's bathroom? Not exactly the most private of places."

"You can ask any girl in the entire school," said Max, calmly, "they'll tell you no one uses that bathroom."

"What if our stuff gets ruined in one of Myrtle's crying fits?" asked Anwar.

Max seemed to be happy someone asked that question. He pulled out a glossy page from a magazine and showed it them. It was an advertisement for a magical-protective blanket. The blanket was a bright orange, reminding Corvus of the reflective, orange vests road workers wear to remain visible to incoming traffic. "I used my earnings from last year to buy it," he explained. "It protects against everything. Rain, snow, dragon breath, molten lava, erosive poison, quite a few Dark curses, too."

"So we'll tuck our goods in every night with this?" assumed Corvus. It was easy to appear on top of things. Max nodded, though his stare remained annoyingly weary of Corvus. Why couldn't he just drop it? Corvus said he was okay a million times already. "And we can use the lock from the outhouse to secure one of the stalls."

"What if someone gets into the outhouse then?" asked Louis.

"I can write Borgin to ask him if he has another one," replied Corvus. The lock they used on the outhouse was a magical lock that made the entire outhouse off limits to those without a key. When they use it on the bathroom stall, it will protect against any nosey girls who might think about climbing in from above or slipping in under the wall. Corvus had bought the lock at Borgin and Burkes in the summer before his second year.

"Maybe your mother could get you one," suggested Max. "You said Borgin claimed he bought it from a crafter. The Stirling Tower could have a few like them lying around then."

"I'll write her about it."

"Anyway, I imagine Myrtle's bathroom can only be temporary," said Max, smirking sheepishly, "She's rather annoying."

The carriage trundled up towards the castle's magnificent wrought-iron gates flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars. Corvus saw two more Dementors standing guard on either side of the gates. He felt a wave of the same cold sickness from before, but he resisted it. Max was giving him a sideways glance until they passed through the gates. Louis leaned out of the tiny window, to watch the castle draw nearer.

"Oh, look Corvus, it's your god-brother, faithfully awaiting you," he grinned back at Corvus. "Do you think this is the beginning of a beautiful obsession?"

Corvus rolled his eyes while Anwar and him snickered. "You're the one who invited him to haze first years with us," reminded Corvus.

Louis frowned disappointedly, "Which we never got around to doing…"

The carriage swayed to a stop, Louis was the first to jump out, interested to hear what Malfoy had for them. Anwar got out after him.

"I was thinking we'd use Myrtle's bathroom for our sessions too," said Max once the other two had gotten out. "Or do you think you could ask the new professor for his classroom? He seems to like you."

"He only knows me through my mother," said Corvus sharply. "And like you pointed out, he's no Lockhart. He's not stupid, he'll ask questions."

"True, just thought I'd ask." He gestured for Corvus to leave the carriage first.

"Always the gentlemen, Love," sneered Corvus as he pulled himself out of the carriage. Max folded up the magazine page and slipped it into his pocket. As Corvus stepped down, he worried his knees might give out, they were wobbly and he had to grab onto the carriage for support while he found balance. Of course Max had seen this, much to Corvus' annoyance.

"I'm not going to say anything," Max told him as he effortlessly touched ground.

"Potter _fainted_," Malfoy rushed over to tell them immediately. His other friends must have left him for the Great Hall, because the only people stupid enough to linger with him were Crabbe and Goyle. "Potter actually _fainted!_"

"Why?" asked Corvus, disdainfully, though he was actually curious about it.

"The Dementors scared him," he said delightedly. "Longbottom was telling all the other Gryffindors about it, I mean Longbottom didn't even faint! Can you imagine how much of a scaredy cat Potter's got to be to fall to pieces quicker than _Longbottom?" _

"That is pathetic," said Corvus deadpanned. He continued up the stone steps to the castle. The other Salesmen exchanged knowing looks before passing by Malfoy as well to the castle. Corvus refused to believe what happened to him was anything like what happened to Potter. He hadn't _fainted, _he shook about for a second then snapped out of it, there had been no full unconsciousness. Still, it was silently agreed that nobody outside of the Salesmen hears about what happened to Corvus. Let Potter stand alone on this one.

**X  
X**

The amount of people who openly stared at him was quite overwhelming. Corvus knew what it was like to be known within Hogwarts, as arrogantly as that might seem, he knew he wasn't another nameless face in the crowd. Naturally he had worked to prevent that and to establish a name for himself, but this attention wasn't intentional. It was out of his hands.

People were afraid of him. They thought he was dangerous. A lot of the girls stared at him, scared and extremely watchful of him. The boys sort of shifted their weight about, as if they were preparing for some kind of attack from him. Even the teachers looked worried seeing him for who he really was, the possible son of Sirius Black.

"He even _looks_ like him," some girl hissed into her friend's ear. Corvus shot her a dark warning glare. The girl blushed deeply and shrank in her seat. Her whispers weren't the only ones fluttering around. He heard the name _Sirius _hissed in every direction, paired with wide staring eyes.

It was difficult to really enjoy the Sorting because of this. And Corvus actually really liked watching the Sorting. It was a fun tradition. But people were annoyingly fussing about him. Flint and the others from the Quidditch team were sitting with them, and they shamelessly asked questions about his mother's trial, about what he knew of Sirius Black and what mysteries existed behind the doors of the Stirling Tower. Corvus supposed this vocalization of curiosity was better than the stares.

"No the Tower wasn't run by Inferi while my mum was in hiding," snapped Corvus at Warrington. He apparently read that in the _Quibbler_, but Corvus was pretty sure he had come up with the crackpot theory.

Professor Sprout was running the Sorting Hat ceremony. Corvus wondered where McGonagall was, but when he asked the question to the Slytherins around him, no one else cared to wager even a guess. They were too busy with their own questions.

"Do you inherit all of the Black fortune, since Sirius Black is on the run?"

"Wasn't he disowned anyway?"

Corvus tried to listen over their voices. Sprout shouted out, "Greengrass, Astoria!"

"That could have been a staged thing, right? Since he needed to seem believable if he was going to spy for You-Know-Who."

"SLYTHERIN!" Corvus clapped for the small girl with chestnut brown hair as she quickly hurried to the Slytherin table with them. The first-year excitedly took the seat next to a girl from the year below Corvus.

"Hello," a familiar voice greeted. Corvus braced himself and looked up. Standing there was Jeremy Petzold, wearing perhaps his best robes. His limp bowl-cut hair was still lifelessly placed on top of his long, boney face. His thin lips were turned upward in a pleasant, small smile. His hands were folded in front of him. He looked very proper and very annoying.

Everyone at the table went quiet, though plenty of the guys were choking back cruel chuckles. Only Max acted like Jeremy didn't exist.

"Go away, you're blocking the view," ordered Anwar tapping his wand against his empty glass. He didn't look kind at Jeremy's impromptu visit.

Jeremy cleared his throat. "Hem, Black, I was wondering if you received my letter. I sent it a few weeks before the term. I'm sure you were busy during that time, so I wasn't too worry about not getting a reply, but I did wonder if you even got it."

"I did," Corvus crossed his arms.

"Oh," Jeremy said, something got caught in his throat again and he cleared it. "Hem, t-that is good to hear."

"It actually came in handy," smirked Corvus. "Right after reading the thing, I had to use the toilet, but we were all out of paper. But your absurdly long-winded letter saved the day, thank you."

Corvus patiently watched Jeremy's face turn bright red with humiliation and he finally turned away, hurrying off to lick his wounds probably.

"Come on! Don't get your dough in a twist, Pretzel!" Louis shouted after him. The guys burst out laughing. It seemed that the Jeremy interlude help change the track of conversation, as the guys started to reminiscent about the wild rumors surrounding Jeremy, rumors the Salesmen had so masterfully weaved.

**X  
X**

After the opening feast, Max suggested the Salesmen go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Louis was still resistant to the idea. "If my sisters find out I'm spending my spare time with _Moaning Myrtle_, I'll never hear the end of it," he told them.

"Then don't tell them," Anwar recommended the easiest solution.

"Anwar, please, you don't know how it is to have four sisters. They _always _find out. I don't know how, but they do." Max gave a half-smirk and opened the girls' bathroom door. They entered the bathroom, with Louis stepping in last, cringing.

It was definitely a bathroom no one visited much. There was a large, cracked and spotted mirror over a row of chipped stone sinks. The floor was damp with old water. The puddles reflected the dull light given off by stubs of a few candles. The wooden doors to the cubicles were flaking and scratched. One of them was dangling off its hinges. There were several large, dirty windows at the other end.

"Good, the owl's can deliver our mail," said Corvus. He wasn't sure how it happens, but an owl will always deliver to where the wizard wants it. For example the Salesmen didn't want a slew of requests delivered at their feet in front of everyone in the Great Hall. So the owls sent all letters addressed to Sal's Guys to the outhouse. Again, Corvus didn't know how the owls knew where to deliver things, but they do. And it works in their favor. He pointed to the windows; "We'll keep one open at all times."

"Oh yes, do whatever you like," a whiny voice echoed from within the pipes a sink. Moaning Myrtle drifted up, her magnified eyes tearing up bitterly, looking sky ward in complete despair. "No body cares about how _cold _and _lonely _it gets in here. No, no, just do whatever, who cares what _I _think…"

"Urgh, she's uglier than I remembered," Louis hissed as he tried to hide his face. Corvus had only seen Myrtle once. Peeves had been chasing her through the corridor one evening Corvus's first year. If she were still alive, Corvus would've pegged her as the only type of girl Jeremy could've gotten with.

Myrtle sighed deeply, and her eyes consciously darted downward, on her audience. She snapped out of her act when she spotted Max. "It's you. I remember you."

"Hello, Myrtle," greeted Max, rather tiredly. In their first year Max had gotten in a fight with Roger Davies in this bathroom. Davies, always too smart for his own good, wanted to catch Max as a Salesman. But Davies was quite conspicuous, and it was easy for Max to set up a trap. Really the whole affair was meant to teach Davies perhaps one of the most valuable lessons of his life. And Ravenclaws always loved to learn things, right?

Myrtle's white face became slightly less see-through. She was blushing. "Are these your friends?"

"Yeah, these are my friends," Max waved his arm lazily. "We were wondering if we could keep a few things in here? For safe-keeping."

"For the Salesmen?" Myrtle asked slyly.

"_You_ know about the Salesmen? Blimey, even the ghosts know about them," Louis grinned, impressed. He dropped his hands from in front of his face.

While seeing Max again had made her blush, seeing Louis nearly made Myrtle materialize into a real-life blushing girl. Her expression resembled a beached fish, dumb and gawking. She's probably never seen such a good-looking boy in her bathroom. Corvus and Anwar started laughing.

"We're not the Salesmen," Max told Myrtle, smirking. "But we need some things kept safe and we'd really appreciate it if you helped us out. Right, Louis?"

"It's temporary, right?" he said out the corner of his lips to Max, who nodded. Louis sighed inwardly and looked up at his floating, ghostly admirer. He smiled brilliantly, a smile that could put Lockhart to shame, "Yes, please help us."

She was turning a thicker and thicker silvery white. Myrtle gulped, and opened her mouth to speak. But all that came out were bubbling giggles.

"Myrtle," said Louis silkily, "it would be really _lovely_ if you'd help us. Please, Myrtle?"

Her eyes went so wide Corvus thought they might pop. "Okay!" she squealed finally and dove headfirst back into the sink.

Louis's smile was gone in the blink of an eye. "She only haunts this bathroom, right?" he glared at Max and the others. "Because I don't want to be taking a shower with her coming for a peep show."

"If that happens, remember, don't drop the soap," leered Anwar. This reduced them all to laughter, even Louis.

**X  
X**

First night back, Anwar had a meeting with the Gobstones team and Flint wanted to talk to everyone on the Quidditch team about some new strategies. This conveniently left Corvus and Max to stock up Myrtle's bathroom with the Salesmen's things and to retrieve the lock from the outhouse. Afterwards they would practice Animagi; hopefully Myrtle was still reeling from her encounter with Louis and wouldn't be there to bother them.

The Salesmen usually only used the outhouse passage at the ungodly hours before sunrise. There's less foot traffic in Hogwarts and Hogsmeade then. Teachers were either sleeping or just waking up to prepare their classes, students were surely passed out, and Filch was dozing off in his cramped office. Corvus had a theory that Filch only allowed himself to sleep three hours a day.

But that night Corvus and Max figured they'd immediately go about switching safe houses. Corvus took out the little bronze key to the lock and took it off the flimsy, wooden door of the outhouse. "This wasn't really a two man job," Corvus smirked at Max, who had been insistent that they both go.

"I figured it'd be safer this way," he shrugged. Corvus didn't like how he wasn't looking him in the eye. "Well there's Dementors out there, right?"

Corvus suddenly felt resentful towards his friend. Didn't Max trust Corvus to get this simple task done? Didn't Max trust Corvus to keep his wits about himself? Hadn't Corvus proven to him and all the Salesmen that he could manage anything? He didn't need a babysitter. What happened with the Dementors caught him off guard and he wouldn't allow it a second time.

Corvus gave Max a final glare and pushed past him in the small outhouse to the toilet-hatch back into Hogwarts.

**X  
X**

"I didn't mean anything by it," Max told him when they were wrapping their hatbox with the magical blanket. They were already in Myrtle's bathroom again. It was ten minutes before curfew. "It's important all of us take precaution every time we sneak into Hogsmeade now."

"We _always _take precautions, you know that," Corvus told him sharply. "Besides, what makes you think _you _could be useful against a Dementor? Rather bigheaded of you to think you could somehow matter in a situation like that."

Max's eyes darkened, but he tried not to allow the slight affect him. He probably told himself that Corvus was only upset, and he was lashing out anyway he could. "Two people are better than one."

"All I would've done was retrieve a rusty, old lock!" he retorted. He took the wrapped hatbox and stuffed it in the toilet bowl, shutting the lid. "I'd hardly be in Hogsmeade long enough for a Dementor to even sniff me out, Max. Or did you think I'd fall apart with a Dementor three miles away?"

"Oh lay off it, Corvus, that's not what I meant. It would have been dangerous for any of us to go alone. And it's not just Dementors out there _you _need to think about, there's Sirius Bla-"

The door to the bathroom swung open. Max pivoted and quickly slammed their bathroom stall door shut. He latched the padlock onto the door, locking it. Two voices started to laugh.

"Oh, Love! Lovey Wovey. Where are you?" Fred Weasely (or George, Corvus couldn't tell the difference) sang. "We know you're in here. In fact we know _exactly _where you are."

"Yeah, call it our… Marauder sense of smell." Corvus frowned, _Marauder sense_? _What the hell are the Weasley twins going on about? _

One of the twins tried to open the stall.

"_Alohomora!" _

Nothing happened. They still couldn't open the door.

"Fancy, Love, very fancy," he sneered. Max pushed Corvus to get on top of the toilet. Even if he didn't understand yet why, Corvus jumped up.

"_Flagrate_," Max whispered. He drew in the air with his wand a message for Corvus; '_Don't know you here. Stay. I go. You sneak out_.'

"You're just prolonging this for yourself, Lovey Dovey."

Max's eyes glanced darkly at the door. He twirled his wand and muttered, "_Finite_." The fiery red writing disappeared. He then got on the floor, crawling out under the wall into the next stall.

"Over here," Corvus could hear Max say tonelessly, calling the Weasley twins over.

There was a series of loud bangs and flashes of color. One of the Weasley twins shrieked and someone was thrown across the floor. Corvus heard hurried footsteps. There was a chase. Whoever was on the floor must have been a Weasley, because Corvus heard him curse as he scrambled to his feet. He followed after his twin and Max.

The door fell shut after them, leaving Corvus surrounded by a ringing silence.

_Marauder sense of smell_, the obscure phrase stuck with him.

He wondered how the Weasley twins could've missed him? If they had followed them into the bathroom, they would have seen Corvus too.

"Is _this _what's so important?" Myrtle rose from the toilet, passing up through Corvus who was still standing on top of the seat.

"What the hell is your problem?" he shouted at her, whilst shaking off the Goosebumps that had traveled up along his spine and arms at her passing. She listlessly turned in the air before coming to rest before him. She gave him a cold look.

"You're very rude."

"When you were alive, did a ghost ever walk through you?" he asked her slowly.

"No," her face softened. Was Corvus taking an interest in her? Was someone seeing her, and not through her?

"Then you have no idea how gross it is," he told her bluntly and jumped down from the toilet.

Myrtle gave a prissy huff and flew away.

Corvus unlocked the door and took the lock with him to bolt the door again, but from the outside. He put the key in his pocket, with his silver pocket watch. His hand lingered for a brief moment against his watch. Then he went to the door.

There were no sounds coming from outside. Corvus trusted Max to handle himself, even in a fight against the Weasley Twins. They'd probably be caught, but detention always rolled off a Salesman's shoulder. Corvus slipped out from Myrtle's bathroom. The corridor was empty. He hurried towards the downstairs, but as he got to the top of them, he nearly collided into someone.

A seventh-year girl with long, curly hair had been slowly walking up the stairs while reading a worn-looking book. She had been so absorbed in her reading that if Corvus hadn't given a startled gasp at nearly hitting her, she wouldn't have noticed anything. Her eyes blinked and focused on Corvus quickly.

Corvus noticed the Prefect badge on her robe. _Dammit_.

"Oh, Corvus Black," she said, surprised. Her light brown eyes looked Corvus over, not critically, not like she was calculating how many points she would take off for him, but like she was happy to have run into him. "I heard your mother's reopened the Tower."

Corvus didn't reply. He wasn't sure if a reply was even necessary.

"Do you know, by chance, if she's interviewing people for apprenticeships?" she asked nicely.

"Huh, no, I don't think she is," he told her, cautious that he might fall into some trap. "She's just hired a few crafters, she's been interviewing those since reopening."

"Is she planning on taking in any apprentices?"

He could only shrug, "Maybe?"

"Well maybe's better than no, right?" she smiled. "All I dreamt about when I was a little girl was being inside the Stirling Tower. My grandfather worked there, but no one's been a crafter in my family since. Obviously I plan on changing that."

"Oh, right. I could ask her about it," offered Corvus, realizing what this was all about.

She beamed at him, gratefully. "Oh could you? I'd understand if she needs more time before she even _thinks _about a candidate, but, you know, the sooner I hear even an inkling about what she's looking for, the better my chances are to meeting those expectations."

"Sure, I understand," smirked Corvus. "I'll send my mum a letter tomorrow."

"Brilliant," she said. She moved aside for him to past. "If Filch bothers you on your way back, just tell him I held you up."

"Oh, you don't have to do _that_."

"It's no big deal, I mean it's only a few minutes past curfew," she dismissed the topic with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you," he told her. "Good night…"

"Penelope, Penelope Clearwater," she closed her book and held her hand out. Corvus took it, smirking widely. At that moment, despite how he missed his uncomplicated life as _Blackstone_, Corvus couldn't help but appreciate the benefits of being Leandra Black's son.

**X  
X**

Max wasn't in the dorm when Corvus finally returned. Louis was fast asleep on his stomach, the side of his face flattened on his pillow. Propped up by several pillows, which he might have stolen from others, Anwar was reading a book, _Great Gobstones!_ Jeremy was curled up in bed, his back turned to Corvus at the door.

"Where's Max?" Anwar asked. Corvus's eyes looked to Jeremy. "He's asleep."

"You sure?"

Anwar shrugged. "He's been still for the past thirty minutes. So he's either really good at faking it or he's sleeping. Or he's dead," he added.

They exchanged wicked smirks.

"But since he's not smelling worse than usual," he continued, "I'd rule out the dead part."

"Shame." Corvus sat down. Returning to his bed never felt this wonderful. His hands weren't cold and clammy anymore. He lay back, staring up at the ceiling. "Max's either wrestling the Weasley twins off or he's getting detention," he told Anwar.

"They found you guys then?"

"They only found Max, they didn't know I was there," Corvus said. "It was weird, it was like they knew where to find him."

"The twins are usually weird."

"True."

**X  
X**

An hour and a half later, Max still hadn't come back. But this wasn't why Corvus couldn't sleep. Max could handle himself, even against the twins and Corvus knew the twins would never _really _harm anyone, not even a Slytherin. Corvus couldn't sleep for completely different reasons.

Anwar's heavy breathing counted time as he lay there, with Sirius's letter.

… _I won't force you into anything, but just remember me, okay? Merlin knows, I won't ever forget you…  
I love you and Corvus very much… next time bring Corvus…  
Love, Sirius. _

"He's not coming after me," he whispered aloud, to shut his mind up for the night.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Thanks for the reviews! Chapters are getting longer, as you might've noticed. Next chapter is about Corvus's first day of classes.


	21. Day Tripper

**Day Tripper**

The next morning, Malfoy was making Corvus and the large group of Slytherins he sat with laugh. Malfoy was reenacting Potter's fainting fit from last night. It was very funny.

Potter, Weasley and Granger entered the Great Hall. As they passed, Malfoy did his impression of a swooning fit again. It's forever priceless to watch Potter, or any hotheaded Gryffindor, fume at the slightest thing.

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooo_!"

The Slytherins continued laughing as Potter dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table. Max came over to their table, looking very tired with rings under his eyes and bed-hair. His dark eyebrows were even disheveled. "What's so funny?" he asked after yawning.

Max had been caught by Filch last night. Both the Weasley twins had been too. Filch kept the three of them for a long time, since they had made a mess in the Trophy room. Apparently Professor Flitwick was called upon to fix the boys up from all the hexing and jinxes they threw at each other. Max was given two nights detention.

So that morning Max allowed himself to sleep in late. He only had ten minutes to enjoy a hearty breakfast of toast and butter.

"Timetable," Xiomara Brazda said brightly. She leaned across the table to hand Louis his first. And her dark eyes kept shifting in Louis's relative direction as she gave the other Salesmen their schedules.

It would be an easy first day back. His morning consisted of Defense Against the Dark Arts then Muggle Studies. And they had double Potions in the afternoon. Easy.

"Kettleburn was pretty mad with his lessons," said Louis. The other Salesmen had Care of Magical Creatures when Corvus had Muggle Studies. "He told us about, while he worked under the old Headmaster, he had sixty-two periods of probation. 'Course you'd see why if you ever had a class with him. It was sort of funny, in a near-death-experience sort of way."

"Yeah, I hope that big oaf isn't planning on boring us," agreed Anwar.

Corvus always wished he could take that class. His friends always returned from it with exciting tales. Some students were allowed Time Turners to accommodate for overlapping class times, but special permission from the Ministry of Magic was needed for that. And Corvus knew that with his record at Hogwarts no teacher could recommend him for a Time Turner in good faith.

"Hagrid's already proven himself to be at least half mad as Kettleburn," said Max after he swallowed a mouthful of buttered toast. He chased it with pumpkin juice. "You've seen the book he's assigned."

Max gave his schoolbag a gentle tap with his foot. The bag shook violently and there was a hissing growl within.

**X  
X**

Max was still excessively yawning when they lined up outside of Lupin's classroom with the rest of the Slytherins. "I actually wanted to be awake for his class," he told Corvus as he collapsed against the wall by the door.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "We haven't ever had, you know, an impressive teacher for this class. Quirrell was a ninny, Lockhart, well, he was Lockhart."

"Rappaport wasn't bad, we learned a lot with her," Corvus defended their first Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Ursula Rappaport.

"She was psychotic,"

This was quite true. The reason why they learned so much from Rappaport was because Rappaport herself was as frightening as the things described in their textbooks. Appropriately, she left Hogwarts to join the undead as a vampire. She claimed she felt compelled to explore the world shrouded in darkness and that mortal life had no meaning for her.

"Hello," Lupin came to the classroom door, smiling vaguely. He opened the door and stood back for everyone. "Sorry I'm late, I was investigating a possible Boggart in Professor Vector's cupboard, but it must have moved somewhere else last night. I wanted one for my third-year class, for practice."

Corvus avoided looking at Lupin as he entered the classroom. He wanted to sit in the back, but Max nudged him to go to the front with him. He obliged. He didn't really know why he was so reluctant towards Lupin.

"I've had a run in with a Boggart before," said Louis as he leaned back in his chair. He was strategically sitting in front of Xiomara Brazda and her friend Milvina Fox. "My uncle Jacques- lives like troll, he does. Real dirty his place- I had to stay over there, since my two oldest sisters and my parents were gone for the weekend. And there was a Boggart underneath my bed."

"Oh? How old were you?" asked Brazda, concerned.

"Only nine. My mother very near _killed _my uncle for negligence."

"If you don't mind me asking," Lupin interrupted, "What shape did the Boggart take?"

Louis always tried sidetracking teachers with his stories or comments, and most of them told him to pipe down and get back to work. But here Lupin was, making a show of taking interest.

"It was horrible," he shuddered, "it was a _werewolf_! Can you imagine waking up to a _werewolf_?" Corvus noticed Lupin's expression quiver. "Though I have known a few to have breath like one," Louis turned to give Jeremy a pointed stare. People snickered.

"Alright, let's settle down," called Lupin. He opened his briefcase and read through some papers. "Okay, right… your previous professor didn't leave any notes, not really."

"Our previous professor only left behind a load of hot air," muttered Anwar. "And some Pixie dust…" The Salesmen grinned.

"But Dumbledore's told me that you're a fairly strong class," Lupin smiled at them again. "And obviously some of you have had experience with Dark creatures," he gestured to Louis. "So unless you want a quick revision on Dark creatures, I'd like us to continue onto curses."

Max sat up a little in his seat. He definitely wanted to jump to curses immediately. Corvus did too, but he wasn't about to give himself away.

"Now, you won't actually see what illegal Dark curses look like in this class, you won't see any of that until your sixth year," Max's shoulders dropped slightly, "But I will be teaching you _about_ curses and more importantly, counter-curses. Those you'll actually be practicing. First, lets discuss curses and why don't we tackle the big boys?" he said nicely. "The Unforgivable Curses."

Brazda eagerly waved her hand in the air.

"Yes, Xiomara?"

"Ew, don't call me _that_. I go by Mara."

"Mara?" Louis repeated, grinning over his shoulder at her, "Nice." Even though it was hard to tell with her dark mocha complexion, you could see she was blushing.

Lupin chuckled lightly. "Well, Mara, what did you want to say about the Unforgivable Curses?"

"They are the three most powerful and Darkest spells known to the wizarding world," she said promptly. "They were made illegal in 1717."

"Nicely said, Mara," complimented Lupin and 'Mara' glowed. "With any sort of magic, you have to really mean it when you cast a spell. You have to understand the spell, the consequences and what your objective is casting it. Otherwise it won't work. So why might a wizard never be successful at using one of the Unforgivable Curses?"

There was a thoughtful pause; no one seemed willing to even speculate.

"Corvus? Want to venture a guess?" he asked him, encouragingly.

Corvus raised an eyebrow, cynically. Wasn't this a bit rich, asking the suspected son of a mass murdering wizard what he thought about Dark curses? "Probably because those curses are inhuman," he said, "And unless you're born a sociopath, it'd be difficult to _want_ to commit to using them."

There was a murmur of agreement from his classmates. Max even elbowed him, approvingly. If that had been some kind of test, Corvus knew he had passed.

"Very good, Corvus," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Five points for Slytherin."

**X  
X**

There weren't enough students in Muggle Studies for the classes to be split up by Houses. So Corvus's class consisted of students from every house. There were four Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, and one Slytherin, him.

He was last to arrive. He set his things down next to Marietta Edgecombe. She always sat up front with the other Ravenclaw, a boy named Ashley Fenlaw. Corvus groaned inwardly when he noticed Marietta had already laid out her summer homework, it just reminded him of his lack there of.

Professor Burbage hadn't yet arrived, so people were chatting amongst themselves. But there was one particular voice that carried across the room, explaining a story Corvus knew too well and felt was over-rated at this point.

"Uncle Tiberius is great friends with Rufus Scrimgeour," Cormac McLaggen was telling the other Gryffindors. Katie Bell was in the group, and she looked very uncomfortable knowing that Corvus could hear the conversation. "He was the one who brought his mum in, you know, apparently he had been tracking her for years. The Minister didn't even consider it. Smart man that Scrimgeour-"

"All he got out of it was a trip to Greece," interrupted Corvus coolly. McLaggen turned; he only looked mildly surprised to find the Slytherin. "Wasted everyone's time, didn't he? Not entirely sure that qualifies him as smart. Though maybe it does among _your _circle of friends, McLaggen."

McLaggen stood up, puffing out his large chest, Corvus waited for him to start beating it with his fists like a gorilla. "At least my circle of friends aren't murderers."

Corvus's wand slipped out of his sleeve into his left hand. Everyone gasped when he pointed it at McLaggen, "Care to see what I've learned from my _murderer_ friends?"

It was pure instinct to react like this. Corvus didn't want the image of being a murderer's son (or nephew to one, possibly two) but when a prick like McLaggen ran his mouth, Corvus couldn't help but give in. McLaggen's face paled immediately, everyone froze and the tension in the air was delicious.

Corvus put his wand away again, smirking. He sat down next to Marietta, who sighed in relief. McLaggen took three wide strides at him, grabbing for his own wand, and Corvus was already ready for him to do something, but Professor Burbage happily walked into the room.

"Good morning!" she greeted. Her large smile faded immediately when she noticed McLaggen. "Mr. McLaggen, is there a problem?"

"Blackst- er- I mean, _Black_," he gave Corvus an icy stare, "threatened us, ma'am."

"He provoked him!" squealed Marietta. She seemed nervous getting involved, but she gave Corvus a tiny, supportive nod.

"He did," agreed Katie Bell. McLaggen turned sharply to give her an incredulous look. She shrugged her shoulders, and retorted, "What? It's true."

Professor Burbage took a deep breath. "Since it's the first day, I'm going to turn the other cheek," she told them, clearly disappointed. "Now, everyone take out your summer diaries. I thought it would be fun for us to read out an entry each to start off."

Corvus raised his hand while everyone pulled the homework out.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" she asked, chirpy. Corvus felt she was a little too chirpy about it.

"I don't have mine." There was really no better way of saying it. Burbage frowned.

"What'd you mean, you _don't have it_? You've had all summer," she said, her voice quickly losing its cheer. Corvus had been hoping to speak to Burbage after class about it. He didn't need people like McLaggen hearing his excuse. But he braced himself.

"When the Ministry raided my house, they ruined my diary, and I didn't have enough time to write another one." He said it quick, all painful things should be done with quickly.

This startled Burbage. She was speechless for a second, and then she gave a breathless laugh, "I've honestly never heard _that _excuse before."

Scattered chuckles went off in the room, but it was uneasy.

"Very well, speak with me after class," she told him. "We'll come up of with a suitable way for you to make it up."

Corvus sat through listening to everyone's diary entries, counting his lucky stars that they only had to read _one _entry. The rest of the class was spent introducing their next topic, the Muggle Industrial Revolution.

When the bell rang for the end of class, Corvus remained slumped in his chair as everyone else hurried to get their things and go. "I'll see you in Potions then?" smiled Marietta, swinging her heavy bag of books over her shoulder.

"Yeah, see you," he forced himself to give her something of a smile in reply. Her and Fenlaw left with the others, McLaggen fixed him with a dark, threatening look as he slowly stalked past, Corvus ignored him.

Burbage was setting up picture slides for her next class. Corvus dragged his feet to where she stood at the projector. "I'm sorry about what happened to you this summer," she started off. "Though I have to admit, I was ecstatic to hear your mother was still alive."

He rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing. _Great, another fan_, he thought. Though this could turn into another Penelope Clearwater, and he could get off scot-free.

"Crafting is a great example of how the magical and the non-magical world rely on one another for prosperity," Burbage told him, steadily. "I want you to write a report about the usage of Muggle teachings and techniques in crafting. Two rolls of parchment."

It was a lot better than the diary assignment, thankfully. Corvus couldn't imagine himself wanting to tear his hair out over it. He was usually a quick writer too, and it was on a topic he loved researching. But it was also an essay inspired by Burbage's partiality for his mother. And he would probably have to write about the Stirling family.

**X  
X**

Corvus was relieved to be back in the Great Hall, sitting amongst his fellow Housemates. McLaggen was within sight at the Gryffindor table. He occasionally sent Corvus nasty looks. He explained to the Salesmen what happened in Muggle Studies.

"McLaggen's easy to take care of," said Max, calmly. "You could talk him into shooting his own foot."

"Shooting his own foot?" repeated Louis.

"Oh, huh, it's a _Muggle_ thing," he whispered out the corner of his mouth. "Anyway my point is, Corvus, we'll get him back."

"He's always going on about how he's some champion of a Keeper," Louis rolled his eyes. "We can render him incapable of trying out next year, he'll shed a few tears about that."

"That would be nice," Corvus smirked.

"Or we could tie him up to his previous goal posts, leave him there for Hooch to find after the Christmas holidays," sneered Anwar.

"That would be _really _nice," he laughed. They spent the rest of lunch daydreaming about the perfect way to get revenge on McLaggen. The bell felt like it rung unfairly too soon, and they began to leave the Great Hall for their double lessons of Potions.

On his way out, he crossed paths with someone he'd nearly forgotten. "Hey," greeted Morag MacDougal. At first he smiled brightly at seeing her, but then he noticed the look she was giving him. It was an extremely worried and sympathetic look. Corvus didn't like being seen like that. "What class do you have first?" she asked softly.

"Potions," he answered, unsure why that would interest her.

"Do you mind if I walk with you a bit?"

Louis roughly nudged him as Anwar, Max and him hurried out of the Great Hall. He looked over his shoulder and winked at Corvus. "Huh, sure, yeah," Corvus stuttered. Morag smiled kindly, it wasn't the cheeky, playful smile Corvus had grown so fond of.

"It's just, well, you never wrote me back," she started as they slowly walked towards the dungeons.

"Oh- well, I didn't have a lot of time-"

"But you wrote to your friends, didn't you? Like Love? Cho Chang said you wrote him. I guess you wrote Vaisey and Rajan too, right?"

"Yeah, but they're different," he said without thinking. "Thanks for your letter, anyway. I did read it."

"I was really worried about you," she said, while looking at the floor. "I read in _Witch Weekly_ once that boys have a lot of trouble when it comes to being open about their feelings, so I can understand that. But I was still a little upset you didn't write me back. I'm a really good listener, Corvus, and I-I _thought _you liked me-"

"I do!" he assured her quickly. "I really didn't have the time. Besides, I don't usually write much, just to my mother sometimes-"

"And to your _friends_." He cocked an eyebrow. What was her problem?

Morag took a deep breath. She was looking very cute today. Her dark brunette hair was up in a high ponytail, it swung after her every step and she must have put some makeup on, because her lips were shiny and wet. She came to a stop. "I have Herbology."

"Why'd you come all the way here?"

"Because I knew if I _wrote _you, you'd never have the time to get back to me," she said rather icily. "And I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…"

"I'm a third year now," she said happily, as if their prior discussion hadn't affected her. "So that means I can go to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, cheers."

She smiled. "I know it's just the first day, and everything, but I wanted to know… would you want to go with me? Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Corvus was quite taken aback. They hadn't even posted the day for the first trip. He hadn't even finished his first day! Perhaps this should have sent a few alarms off in his head, but the warm feeling at being asked out by a pretty girl overshadowed any apprehension.

"Okay."

**X  
X**

Corvus told the others about Morag asking him out when they were prepping ingredients for a Pepperup Potion. Snape was stealthily gliding through the rows of tables, stirring up anxiety in his students with every step.

"She really asked you out? You already have a date? We haven't even heard when we'll be going!" exclaimed Louis as he carelessly chopped up mint leaves.

As always Max was sitting next Cho, he never liked socializing while in Potions. Corvus could see why, he had stacked all his mint leaves on top of each other so he could efficiently, and expertly, slice them into tiny, _tiny _triangles, not wasting even a micro-centimeter of a leaf and utilizing time wisely.

"Yeah," Corvus grinned smugly, "I guess you don't have to be part Veela to get a fit girl, huh?"

"You're treading on dangerous territory, my friend," said Louis knowingly. "There's something weird about a girl asking you out on the _first _day, it's like she's put a collar on you, mate. No other girls can have you. You can't make any plans now for Hogsmeade. What if something better comes along? You're spoken for, Corvus, that's very bad. You never want to be spoken for."

"Where the hell do you get this all from?"

"Claude," Louis said simply. "He says girls get weird when they start dating, a screw in them gets loose, he reckons, or something."

"What?" Corvus laughed, though he was rather worried. Claude did have a lot more experience than any of them with girls. And he never seemed to have run into any problems with them while at Hogwarts.

"What's this? I'd have thought you've had your fill of attention, Black," said Snape as he stepped up to their table. Corvus was more than half way through prepping his ingredients. Nearby Max was mixing his in his cauldron over a small burning flame. "But it seems you've acquired a certain taste for it. Telling your friends something that'll add to the media-frenzy surrounding you and your happy family, hm?"

Corvus' jaw dropped. Everywhere cauldrons were lowered to tabletops, knives were put down and students turned, shocked. Even Max who usually only smirked to himself when Snape bullied a student abandoned his work to watch, in complete disbelief. "Huh, no, sir, I wasn't."

"But you felt something was important enough to waste Mr. Vaisey's time with," continued Snape. He took a pinch of Louis' butchered mint leaves. He grounded them up between his fingers, sneering at Corvus, "What a kind, selfless friend you are, Black, distracting him so. You know quite well that his Pepperup Potion won't be worth a thing with ruined mint leaves like these. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were cleverly sabotaging your own friend's work. Three points from Slytherin."

"What! No!"

"Another point from Slytherin, do not raise your voice at me, Black," Snape told him softly. "Now give Mr. Vaisey your mint leaves."

"But, sir, really he didn't do anything-" Louis tried to reason with Snape, but he held his hand up for silence.

"I will not repeat myself," he told them and turned away. Thunderstruck, Corvus soundlessly handed Louis his mint leaves. Snape _never _took points from Slytherin, ever!

It didn't stop there. Things got even more bizarre. Corvus had to work doubly as hard and as quick to catch up with his Pepperup Potion. As he struggled, Snape enjoyed adding to the pressure by calling out different potions, demanding Corvus list the ingredients to each one. Even the slightest hesitation provoked Snape to leer and hiss something demeaning at him. Thankfully Corvus was actually good at potions, and he was able to list the ingredients.

After quizzing him on three potions, the last one was a Draught of Living Death. That kind of potion was too advanced for any regular fourth-year to care about, it was thanks to his extensive career as a Salesman that he knew it.

"Your mother must be _so _proud of you," Snape drawled. "Do mind the time, Black-" he said his name much like McLaggen had "-you are to complete your Pepperup Potion and have your station spotless. Of course if you wish to stay after class for extra time, I'd be tremendously sympathetic."

"No, sir, I've got it, thank you," Corvus said through clenched teeth. He didn't know how he did it, but he finished in time. Snape wasn't too pleased with this. Corvus knew that Snape would probably try even harder to trip him up next class.

Corvus knew he wasn't ever Snape's favorite. But Corvus was _good_ in Potions, he was best friends with Max, he was a Slytherin and he thought all of this worked in his favor with Snape. But apparently something existed now that changed everything.

Naturally Corvus had his suspicions about what that something was.

"Damn you, Sirius Black," he growled to himself as he stalked out of the classroom.

**X  
X**

This was the worse day, ever, since Corvus started Hogwarts. He could accept the rubbish the other students were bound to whisper about him. He could accept brutes like McLaggen. Honestly, he knew that was going to happen. But what _Snape _did? He never saw that coming.

The Ravenclaws couldn't even relish witnessing Snape picking on a Slytherin in good conscious. Snape had never been that relentless against a Ravenclaw. Jocelyn Grey even gave Corvus a sympathetic pat on the back before racing out at the bell.

Corvus sat in the Great Hall next to the Salesmen, something was happening at the Slytherin table. The third years had returned from their first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, and they were one less from their usual number. Draco Malfoy was in the hospital wing. Goyle had tried to explain the gruesome Hippogriff attack, but Corvus cut him off, telling him to piss off.

He wasn't in the mood for any more hysterics. He had his arms crossed and his face darkened by the minute as he replayed the entire day in his mind. His grey eyes smoldered, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular.

A large group including Crabbe and Goyle were huddled together, deep in conversation. Louis kept glancing over, obviously curious about what they were planning. "Just go, Louis," snapped Corvus.

"Nah, it's alright," Louis assured him.

Corvus hadn't touched his food much. He couldn't eat. "I'll be in the commons," he told them. They watched him, wondering if they should follow him. Max motioned for Louis and Anwar to stay. He went after Corvus alone.

"Do you want to practice, you know, Animagi? It helps, it keeps your mind off the other stuff," Max told him, quietly as he caught up with him at the door. "Last year it helped me."

"Right. I remember. Nothing made you feel better except for turning desks into Gila monsters."

A corner of Max's lip turned upwards, into his half-smirk. "Exactly, very therapeutic."

"But I guess now," Corvus smirked, "we'll have to turn things into cougars."

"Eventually, yeah."

"But I don't want to do it in Myrtle's bathroom. She's really not what I need right now."

"Where to then?"

Corvus was about to speak when Pansy came into the Great Hall. Her face was blotchy from having cried earlier, and she was whimpering, "I've just seen him. Oh it's terrible! They have to sack that ugly oaf, it's horrible what he did to Draco."

Luckily she was in too much shock to stay and continue talking to them, she headed over to the Slytherin table, where her group of girlfriends were anxiously awaiting her. Corvus noted that there was one girl who looked bored of the situation. She was sitting at the end and turned towards the boy next to her, a weedy-looking boy. The boy also looked uninterested.

"I feel like going outside," Corvus told Max once she'd lumbered off. "Lets take the outhouse passage and practice outside, no one's ever round there."

"But the Deh-" Max stopped and gave in with a sigh, "Yeah alright."

* * *

O..o

o..O

So it was an early update, yay....  
now the bad news, hehe, I'm going on vacation. That's why i'm updating today, because tomorrow I'll be ouuuutt. The next update will be on the 22nd.  
Next chapter is titled People Are Strange, its about how strange people are... More specific: There's a sighting of a certain dog... Corvus gets revenge on McLaggen... Corvus gets detention on his birthday... And the image of Morag is starting to show some cracks.... hehehehehe Of course all of this is subject to change, but I think all of that will remain in it... so have a lovely two weeks :D


	22. People Are Strange

**People Are Strange**

The outhouse was several meters outside of Hogsmeade village. Corvus was confident no one would see them, especially since it was now dusk. Between the outhouse and Hogsmeade was a long, wide stretch of unused land. It was the sort of stretch no one cared to cross, the grass was wild and tall, there were thick patches of weeds everywhere and various burrowing creatures had dug up mounds or holes that were annoying to step into. On the other side of the outhouse were scattered trees that grew thicker as it merged with the Forbidden Forest.

Corvus twirled his wand between his fingers as he swept together a small pile of twigs with his foot. "I've been looking at the chapters we'll be working through in Transfiguration this year," Max told him as he went around gathering things to transfigure as well. "We're lucky, a lot of stuff is going to overlap with our Animagi lessons."

"Great, that'll free up some time for me to prepare myself for the next Snape attack," said Corvus wryly.

"Snape's probably upset he didn't get the Defense Against the Dark Arts' post again," he said, though he knew better.

"Spare me, Love."

Max chuckled, "Yeah maybe you should hide behind me."

Corvus laughed too, but he stopped suddenly when he felt a funny prickling on the back of his neck, like someone was watching him. He stopped twirling his wand to grip it properly. Something rustled in the scrubs between the trees.

"_Lumos,_" muttered Max, coming to stand next to Corvus. He held his wand high over his head, and they both saw the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.

There was a white flash from Corvus's wand and whatever was watching them let out a yelp before running off.

"Sounded like a dog," noted Max. Corvus felt rather bad, he liked dogs. But whenever you find something on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, you usually jump to conclusion that it's dangerous. Anyway he hadn't used a powerful Stinging Hex, just something to scare it off with.

**X  
X**

That Thursday, an hour before sunrise, Corvus and Louis met with Dung. "Do you have it, Dung?"

Dung nodded his head, his balaclava shaking about. He pulled something out of his sleeve, a thin vial of a fiery orange substance. "Be careful with that, aye, Corv? Don't want anyone tracing 'at back to me."

"It's a lot more than I asked for," Corvus cocked an eyebrow, examining the vial. "I told you all that I'm willing to spend."

Dung waved his hands, serious about not wanting it back, "No problem. That's the least I could get, ain't many people who want that on them for long, aye?"

It was Exploding Fluid, a class B Tradeable Material. The substance was legal for wizarding trade, but the Ministry strictly regulated it. Luckily, the use of the fluid was nearly impossible to trace. It exploded into nothingness. If anyone without permission is in possession of it though, the punishment could be up to a few months in Azkaban. Corvus pocketed it, "That's alright, if they ever catch you, Dung, I'll bust you out of Azkaban."

Dung laughed. Corvus knew Dung'd never be afraid of him. He figured Dung had met tons of shady, dangerous characters in his lifetime. Corvus promptly paid him for the Exploding Fluid so they could part ways.

They trekked across the neglected plain of grass to the outhouse. When they got to the door, Louis gave Corvus a sheepish grin, "Bloody hell, we've got our hands on Exploding Fluid. Reckon it's your best idea ever, Corvus."

Corvus's best idea ever was revealed halfway through their double Herbology class with Gryffindor. They were harvesting Bubotuber pus. McLaggen was making a real show of being the quickest at popping his Bubotuber's large, shiny swellings. When he finished his first plant, Professor Sprout awarded him five points and gave him another potted Bubotuber. McLaggen strutted across the greenhouse collecting armfuls of bottles for the plant's pus. This left his waiting Bubotuber alone.

"Professor?" Louis called, pleasantly. "Oh Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Vaisey?" Professor Sprout wandered over to them. The Salesmen were strategically sitting the furthest possible from McLaggen's station.

"These are real ghastly, aren't they?" he held up his Dragon Hide gloved hands. "You know my sister, Margaux, she's a clothing designer. Haven't I told you? She's opening up a second boutique in Paris."

"That's nice, Mr. Vaisey, but please pay attention to what you're doing," she told him. "Bubotuber pus is extremely valuable, so we can't waste it." She turned to survey the other side of the greenhouse again.

"No! Wait! I haven't finished," Louis waved her over again. She didn't look too pleased with that. But she returned. "Margaux's just come up with a new line for Dragon Hide Gloves…"

With Sprout distracted, Corvus cunningly walked past McLaggen's workstation, the vial of Exploding Fluid in hand. He paused for a second by McLaggen's plant. Gently shaking out one drop, Corvus quickly left as the fluid absorbed into the soil and McLaggen returned.

Corvus had just slipped back into his seat when McLaggen's thick black plant, with it's numerous fat, shiny swellings, erupted. Thankfully McLaggen's large frame caught most of the thick yellowish green liquid that burst out of the plant. He was absolutely covered in it and all the bottles he had collected had dropped to shatter on the floor around him.

At first everyone screamed at the sudden explosion, but the look of a traumatized looking McLaggen covered in the petrol reeking pus made everyone sputter into laughter. Even Professor Sprout had to fight back a few chuckles as she encouraged McLaggen to move again, and quickly because he would have to see the nurse. Undiluted Bubotuber pus can badly affect unprotected skin.

**X  
X**

At lunch, the Salesmen were still enjoying a good laugh at McLaggen's expense. Shortly after they'd entered the Great Hall, the third-years came up from the dungeons, where they just had double Potions with Gryffindor. Malfoy was finally back, looking smug and healthy, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling. He came to sit by them. Pansy Parkinson planted herself next to him, seeking anyway to make things more accessible for him.

"I've just come from the best class ever," he boasted as he let Pansy cut up his chicken. "Not only did I get Potter and Weasley to prepare _all _my ingredients in Potions, but I got to tell them to their faces that their oaf of a friend Hagrid's being sacked. My father's complained about him to the school governors _and _the Minister himself."

"Surprised you've changed your focus on kicking someone else out of Hogwarts," commented Louis, grinning, "Gave up on Potter, have you?"

Malfoy smirked, "Actually, funny you should mention it, I did get some headway in getting rid of Potter as well."

Corvus laughed, "Yeah?"

"I think I've convinced Potter to go after Sirius Black."

Corvus's smile withered. "What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"I told Potter that if I was him, I'd go looking for revenge on Black," he explained. "He had no idea what I was talking about, it's amazing how much he doesn't know about his own bloody life. Suppose that scar on his forehead leaks out quite a bit of brains…"

"Potter's going after Black then?" asked Max.

"You know how easy it is to play those Gryffindors," Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently. "Just tease them a bit about being cowardly and they jump for the chance to prove you wrong."

"Oh Draco, do you feel like some hot tea?" simpered Pansy, interrupting the boys. Malfoy quickly slipped on a brave, pained face. "With honey?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I can't feel much besides the pain," he grimaced, but he winked at the Salesmen when she went to get him his tea. Corvus had to force himself to smile at Malfoy's act. The thought of Malfoy manipulating Potter into something like hunting down Sirius Black turned his blood a little cold. Of course Potter would have to be an extraordinary idiot to trust Malfoy's advice, but that Malfoy had seriously tried to manipulate Potter like that… Maybe the Potter-Malfoy rivalry wasn't just for laughs…

**X  
X**

In the next few weeks, Corvus had gotten use to his new life at Hogwarts. And the stares lessened. Corvus assumed people started having their own lives again and they forgot to worry about him.

However, Snape was an entirely different story.

Corvus tried sitting with Max and Cho, hoping it would help his chances of flying below Snape's radar. But it only provoked Snape more. He gave everyone assigned seating, claiming certain students needed careful positioning, as best to avoid any cancerous festering. It was safe to assume that Corvus was this cancer. Snape had him sit right by his desk and next to Jeremy. It was interesting to note that no one else was moved.

Oh, and Corvus couldn't finish a potion before Jeremy, if he did Snape accused him of showing off and withholding a helping hand to his fellow Slytherin. Then a point was taken away for bad character.

If anyone spoke to him, Snape accused him of disrupting the class. If anyone dropped something, even if it was across the room from him, Snape suspected him of mischief.

By mid-October, Snape appeared to have lost some of his enjoyment in tormenting Corvus. After all, Corvus _was _good at Potions, even with the extra pressure he laid on him. Jocelyn Grey and few others demonstrated, again, that if Snape's critical eye should shine upon anyone, it should be on them.

**X  
X**

The morning after the first Hogsmeade trip was posted had been Anwar and Louis's turn to collect orders and file through the newest requests. They all met up in the commons before breakfast, while no one else was around. They sat by the large, dark fireplace. Louis smirked, waving a request slip, "Guess whose crawled back to the Salesmen? The Boy Who Lived!"

"Really?" asked Max as he took the request and read it. "He needs his permission slip for Hogsmeade signed?"

"Oh but it gets _much _better," Louis told them with relish. He took out another letter. "Granger's pleading we don't give it to him, says that it'd be in Potter's best interest to keep in doors and law abiding."

"Suppose we have to decide who we want to piss off more, Granger or Potter," said Anwar.

"Potter's paying, isn't he?" replied Max with a half-smirk, "That settles it for me."

"Give it here," Corvus held his hand out for Granger's letter.

_Dear Salazar's Salesmen, _

_I know Harry Potter's requested a forgery for permission to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends, I heard him talking  
about it in the commons. But please don't give it to him. It's really important that Harry's extra careful, and stays in  
school. It for his own safety and he really oughtn't be breaking the rules like this. _

_Thank you,  
Hermione Granger_

"Forget it, we aren't doing it," Corvus decided. They frowned at him. "She'll tip someone off about it."

"And?" asked Anwar. "That'll be Potter's problem, after he's paid."

"There's too many people watching Potter in general," said Corvus. He hadn't told them all about how the Dementors had been sent to guard him and Potter, only Max knew. Thankfully Max was smart enough to catch on.

"I agree, besides, Potter said he's only got a few Galleons to spend. Hardly worth it," Max told them before crumpling up the letter. He tossed it into the slow burning fire.

"Guess Granger wins," drawled Anwar.

"It would've been nice to improvise with a signature," shrugged Louis. "Though a good few more need forgeries too. A bunch of high paying nobodies, no one watches them, right?"

**X  
X**

For his birthday gift, his mother sent him a new lock. She had it custom made for him at a special locksmith in Egypt. It was a Puzzle Lock made of platinum and gold metal. Corvus was surprised by its weight. It was as light as a feather though it looked very complicated and grand. Not only was it virtually impossible to open without the hexagon shaped key, if anyone (wizard, beast or Muggle) without the key touched the lock it burned his flesh. It was a very fine replacement for their old bronze padlock.

His birthday was going quite well. Transfiguration was nearly over. They were still on transfiguring pincushions into hedgehogs, but Corvus was in a good enough mood to push the limits. He turned his pincushion into a mink. The glossy brown-coated mammal stood up on his hind legs, his beady eyes observing all the food available to him.

He leapt off Corvus's desk, set on attacking a nearby hedgehog. But then in a faint _pop_ he was turned into a hedgehog himself. Corvus smiled smugly.

"Though that could have turned into a real mess, Mr. Black," said professor McGonagall as she came over, the faintest of smiles on her thin lips, "That was impressive. I don't usually expect forth years at this stage to perform Cross-species Switches."

"Oh well, I suppose I like to move at a faster pace."

McGonagall gave him a wary look, but Corvus could tell she appreciated his academic zeal. "Three points for Slytherin," she nodded as she moved away.

"I didn't know you'd already move onto Cross-Species Switches," Max told him, when nobody was paying them attention.

"I hadn't, but I figured I'd give it a try," he smirked. "No better time than the present, Maxi."

Max looked to his hedgehog and tried a Cross-Species Switch, to some success. His hedgehog changed into a strange half-n-half with a rabbit. Angry with his results, Max decided to turn the thing back into a pincushion. Technically he shouldn't feel good when a friend was upset, but Corvus couldn't help but feel better about his aptitude for Transfiguration in comparison.

After the bell rang and they headed to their commons, Corvus started to plan a night excursion with the other Salesmen, to unveil the new lock. They were walking through the third floor corridor, careful to keep their voices low. Ahead a group of second-years poured out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

_SNAP_

There was a blitz of bedazzling light, ending in a puff of white smoke. The Salesmen stopped in their tracks, stunned and partially blind. Corvus blinked several times, and though there were plenty of spots left floating in his vision, he could see Colin Creevey standing at the other end of the corridor. A line of smoke curled up from the camera in his hands.

"_Accio camera_!" Corvus shouted. The camera zoomed through the air into Corvus hands. Instead of being alarmed, Creevey was in awe.

"Wow! Did you see that?" he stared wildly at Corvus, though he was speaking to a redhead girl behind him, Ginny Weasley. She cautiously pulled on Creevey's sleeve.

"I don't think it's a good thing he did that, Colin."

"What the hell are you doing, taking a picture of us?" demanded Corvus.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted a picture to show my dad back home," he explained eagerly. "I've heard loads about your mum and dad an-"

Corvus didn't need to hear anymore. He threw the camera to the floor hard. Bits shattered off of it, and he was sure it broke on impact, but to make sure Corvus gave it three heavy stomps with his foot. Using his foot hurt, but his indignation completely surpassed the pain.

"Hey! Stop that!" yelled Ginny Weasley and she moved in front of Creevey, her hand reaching into her pocket. Corvus already had his wand on her, and the other Salesmen had their wands out too.

"Corvus!"

Professor Lupin was standing at his door. His eyes moved from the Salesmen, to the broken camera and then to the second-years. Corvus's foot was still placed on top the ruined camera.

"Inside now," he ordered, sounding the harshest Corvus had ever heard him. He pocketed his wand. With a final, menacing glare at Creevey and Weasley, he stalked into Lupin's classroom. The door snapped shut, but Corvus continued to walk through the rows of empty desk. His heart was pounding still. Not only had Creevey annoyed him, but he was now annoyed with himself. Why had he let that loser of a Gryffindor get to him like that?

Corvus got to the front of the room and turned on his heels. Lupin was staring at him, probably waiting for an excuse or explanation.

"I don't like people taking pictures of me," Corvus growled, pacing, "Especially some glory-seeking Gryffindor who's likely to sell it to the tabloids!"

Of course he'd never suspect Colin Creevey to do something that underhanded. He was too stupid to seek ways of exploiting things like that. But this was the best alibi he had.

"Corvus you vandalized someone else's property," Lupin informed him. "And by the looks of it, you and your friends were set on fighting Mr. Creevey and Miss Weasley."

"It would have hardly been a fight," he scoffed.

"Sit down."

Corvus took a deep breath and pulled up a chair. Why did Lupin have to drag this out? _Just give me the damn detention and I'll promise never to do it again_, he thought impatiently. He'd been having such a good day too.

"I heard Colin talking about wanting a picture of you," Lupin said with a sudden, soft frown. The mere ounce of anger that had been in his voice melted away. Corvus sort of wished Lupin would drop the kind-mentor act. "He wanted one because of all the stuff in the Daily Prophet over the summer. He didn't mean anything by it, I'm sure. Colin's just… a very curious boy."

He leaned back in the chair, folding his arms, looking standoffish. "I still don't like it when people, even curious ones, take pictures of me without my permission."

"I'm going to have to take some points from Slytherin, and you'll be receiving detention," he told him. "Considering that Colin's camera was an ordinary Muggle one, it should be easy to repair. A simple Reparo charm will do the trick."

"Can that be my detention, fixing his cheap camera?"

To his surprise, Lupin looked on the verge of smiling. "No, I'm afraid you're not getting off that easy. Even if it's your birthday."

"How did you know?" Corvus let his chair fall forward. This alarmed him for some reason.

"Your mother told me," he smiled this time. "We've been keeping in touch, on and off since the beginning of the year." This was a disturbing turn of events. What did Lupin and his mother have to discuss? _Sirius Black._ "Come by my office after dinner, I need help cleaning out a water tank for my delivery of a Grindylow. It should be arriving this weekend."

Corvus nodded, wondering still what his mother and him could be talking about. A wild thought crossed his mind, were they planning on catching Black? No, surely his mother had enough on her plate reopening the Tower; she probably didn't have enough time for bounty hunting.

Lupin told him he was taking fifteen points from Slytherin. Usually Corvus would be happy with such a lenient punishment, but he couldn't trust Lupin. He could be another tool keeping him from knowing the truth about his past. Lupin definitely knew something about Black, and withholding whatever information he had was putting everyone at risk.

**X  
X**

"Do you mind if I start dropping your mother's name?" asked Louis once they were in the Great Hall for dinner and after Corvus explained what happened. "It's a bloody golden ticket, isn't it?"

"Except in Potions," he replied.

"It's almost as good as Malfoy's broken arm," Louis nodded towards the third-year down the table. Malfoy was carelessly swinging his bandaged arm whilst speaking to his gang of friends. "Have I told you? Flint reckons he can pull the team out of the opening match against Gryffindor. That'll totally leave them in the dark, strategy-wise. As long as Malfoy milks that injury, we can hold off until the last minute before surprising Wood. It should work, don't see how it couldn't, but, in case it doesn't, we're still training and stuff."

"How does he know your mother?" Max turned the focus back to Corvus.

"I think they were in Hogwarts together, knew each other from that."

"Were they in the same year?"

"I don't know, Max, they just know each other." Perhaps Corvus should have been more careful. He could tell that Max didn't like how short he was being with him. A part of him wanted to confine in Max his reservations about Lupin, but he felt maybe it was best he deal with this alone, for now anyway.

"Hello, Corvus!" Morag MacDougal had appeared by their table, surrounded by her group of girlfriends. All of them were already silently giggling, openly studying Corvus and his friends.

"Hey…" Corvus said slowly, wondering why all of them were here.

"So I thought, maybe, if you want," she playfully swayed on spot, in a very sassy way, "We can talk a bit, about what we're going to do for Hogsmeade."

"Talk? Oh, huh, yeah alright."

"After dinner then?" she asked happily.

"I can't," he told her. Her smile disappeared immediately. She looked quite upset.

"_Why_?" she demanded shrilly. Her friends' moods shifted too, they regarded Corvus as if he was up to something nasty.

"I've got detention, that's why," he retorted coolly.

This appeared to reassure Morag and her friends, she smiled again, "Oh you're so naughty!"

She giggled with her friends. Corvus noted Anwar's look of utter disgust. A few others at the table turned to observe the giggling bunch of girls too. There were many wicked grins across the Slytherin table. Corvus felt his cheeks grow hot.

"I guess," he mumbled. "Listen, we can talk later. I'll find you for that, yeah?"

This made her friends giggled even more. Two of them whispered to each other, eying Corvus with great approval and eagerness. He felt like a pact of hyenas was sizing him up for a meal.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it," Morag said before tumbling into giggles. She and her friends finally trotted off.

"I don't think I want to eat anymore," Anwar complained as he pushed his plate away. "Thanks, Blackstone."

Corvus didn't know what to say, he had to keep concentrating on not blushing. It wasn't the good kind of blushing Morag usually left him with.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Surprise! I got to a computer, and i'd already uploaded the chapter, so yay for foresight!  
I hope you like this chapter, I originally had Corvy's detention included in it, but I felt it messed better in the next chapter. Next chapter is titled, "Black Dog"... includes: Corvy's detention with Lupin... Corvy's FIRST DATE... and Halloween, do you remember what happens on Halloween night?? (in the book)

R&R!


	23. Black Dog

**Black Dog**

The impromptu giggle attack from Morag and her friends, apparently, was a very dangerous sign for things to come, according to Louis. He kept telling Corvus he needed to find a way to get out of his date with Morag. Anwar also supported Corvus end things with Morag as soon as possible.

It had been quite disappointing to see this side of Morag. Corvus told himself to give her the benefit of the doubt. She was probably nervous. She would be loads better without her friends, and when they go to Hogsmeade, he was sure it would just be them.

He was forcing himself to think optimistically about his date with Morag all throughout his detention. He was sitting on the floor of Lupin's office, on his knees with a rag and a bucket of murky water. A large water tank, with its glass covered in layers of thick grime, needed cleaning and there was no magic allowed. Corvus scrubbed with all his might, working up a sweat quickly.

"You can take a break," Lupin told him. He was also looking more ill than he had in the afternoon. Corvus wondered if whatever he had was contagious, because given how lovely his life's been getting on, Corvus doubted an illness would help him. Lupin had been hunched over his desk, grading papers the whole time, but he stood up, "Care for a small birthday drink?"

Corvus dropped the cleaning rag and nodded.

Lupin's eyes twinkled as he brought his briefcase onto his desk. "Probably you've grown bored of this, but it's always been a favorite of mine-"

He pulled two bottles of Butterbeer out of his tatty briefcase.

"Yeah, I still like that stuff." Corvus used a Scouring Charm to clean his hands quickly before taking a bottle.

"Good to hear. I'm curious to hear how this brew compares to what you get from the Salesmen."

Corvus's lip twitched into a smirk. "I wouldn't be able to tell you, sir."

"Happy birthday, Corvus," Lupin toasted with a chuckle. They drank but were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and in came Snape. He was holding a goblet, which was smoking faintly, and he stopped at the sight of Corvus with Lupin, his lip curling.

"Ah, Severus," said Lupin, lowering his bottle. "Thank you very much, if you could just leave it here on the desk for me?"

Snape hesistated, his eyes moving between Corvus and Lupin. "Forgive me, I've just experienced a strong sense of deja vu," he said quietly before finally setting the smoking goblet down as Lupin had asked.

"I was just giving Corvus a quick break from his detention," he told him pleasantly. "It seemed rather mean not to, it is his birthday today."

Corvus cringed. He didn't need the Potion Master knowing that, he'd hate to imagine what gift he'd bestow upon him. Snape grinned cruelly. "Then by all means, the rules should bend which ever way for Black's birthday," he sneered. "You should drink that right away, Lupin."

"Yes, I will. Thanks very much, Severus."

"Oh it's nothing," said Snape sardonically, he backed out of the room. The door shut.

"I've been feeling a bit off-color," Lupin said, picking up the smoking goblet. "This potion is the only thing that helps." Lupin sipped from it and shuddered.

"What potion is that?" Corvus asked him. Something about the potion irked him, like he knew what it was but couldn't remember. Maybe if Max were there, he'd be able to tell.

After Lupin had drained the goblet, it still smoked. He made a face, "Just a very helpful and complex potion. Not a lot of wizards are up to making it, I'm very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape, he's very good at brewing it."

Corvus studied Lupin's ill looking face, _what kind of illness does Lupin have?_

**X  
X**

The next few days passed in a blur. Corvus hadn't even realized that he'd forgotten to meet up with Morag, as promised, prior to their Hogsmeade date. He only remembered when he approached her in the Entrance Hall, when all the students gathered to have their names checked off the Hogsmeade list. His friends in Slytherin wished him luck before he went over to her. Morag was standing with her girlfriends, her back to him.

Corvus could tell that while Morag might've not realized he was there, her friends saw him. They were all fixing him with icy stares. He tapped Morag on the shoulder. She turned slowly, her lips pursed, "Oh, you showed up."

"Yeah, it's a scheduled trip…"

"I wanted to talk to you _before_ today," she reminded him. "You said you'd find me, since you had detention, _again._"

"Again? What are you talking about? That was my first detention of the year," Corvus pointed out, getting defensive.

"But it's not your _first_ detention, is it?"

"No. Of course it isn't."

She sighed angrily, "Never mind. I don't want to argue." She didn't want to argue, but she was dragging him into one? _That_ made sense. Again she changed moods a little drastically, she held her hand out for Corvus. "We can still have fun, right?"

Corvus reluctantly took her hand. He'd never held hands with a girl. Well, when he was about five there was this Muggle girl in Sao Paulo, Brazil who liked holding his hand at the playground. Corvus didn't count that. But now, holding Morag's hand, it didn't feel like Corvus always thought it should feel like. He didn't want to hold her hand, not after that strange fight. Unaware, Morag happily led him to stand in line.

"Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was up front in the line with Goyle and Crabbe. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Corvus looked over Morag's head, watching Potter make his solitary way up the marble staircase back to the Gyrffindor Tower. "Where do you want to take me first, Corvus?" beamed Morag.

Now that she was happy again, Corvus noted that she looked very pretty. Her hair was down in tight, glossy curls and she had on a blue shimmering eye shadow, making her eyes really stand out. And it matched her blue scarf. Her lips looked shiny again.

"Well?" she smiled cheekily; well aware of why he had to pause.

"Huh, I don't know, where do you want to go?"

"The Shrieking Shack!" she squealed immediately. "I'd be way too scared to go without you!"

Corvus smiled weakly, was her voice always that high-pitched? "Alright."

"And then we can go to the Three Broomsticks Inn," she continued chatting as they left the Entrance Hall and walked towards Hogsmeade. "Oh, I can't wait to try Butterbeer, course one of my friends, Lisa Turpin, do you know her? I'll have to introduce you to her._ She_ got a bottle of Butterbeer once, from you know who!" she nudged him, but then went pale, "I-I don't mean _that_ you know who!"

Corvus laughed, "Yeah I got that. You're talking about the Salesmen." She grinned at him.

"You're so naughty!" she said it again. Corvus's lip curled a little.

As they approached Hogsmeade, she did most of the talking. She talked about everything, in what seemed like a tiny amount of time. Though she claimed she needed Corvus to show her around Hogsmeade, she seemed to know everything about it herself.

"The Gray Lady told me even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid the Shrieking Shack," she gabbed, swinging Corvus's arm with hers. "Most haunted dwelling in Britain."

"I don't think it's haunted."

She stopped in her tracks. They had just past the Three Broomsticks Inn, they were at the bottom of the slope leading to the Shrieking Shack. "You don't think it's haunted?" she repeated, highly skeptical. "What do _you_ know about haunted houses?"

Corvus frowned slightly. He can understand if she had reservations believing him, but she didn't need to sound so condescending about it.

"Crafters can tell when a place is haunted, like if its possessed by a spirit, violent or whatever. There are certain signs, and this place hasn't got them."

"Really? Show me," she challenged and led the way again. The Shrieking Shack stood a little way above the rest of the village, and it was a creepy looking dwelling, with its boarded windows and dank overgrown garden. Morag finally let go of Corvus's hand, to lean on the fence enclosing the Shack. "How's _this_ not haunted?"

Corvus took a calming breath and stood next to her. He pointed to the sealed entrances of the house, "First of all, spirits want to be _seen_, the whole point of them haunting a place is for them to be forward and outgoing amongst the living. So those boards wouldn't be there."

She studied the house, her brow wrinkled thoughtfully. Corvus bent to pick up a pebble by his foot. He got his wand out.

"_Waddiwasi,_" he flicked his wand in the direction of the Shack and the pebble launched through the air at it. There was a distant _thud_ as it hit the hall. "An abandoned, _violently_ haunted house would have reacted more aggressively than that," he told her.

"Hm," she purred. She turned abruptly, smiling up at Corvus again. "You really like all that crafter stuff, don't you?"

"Well,yeah…" Wasn't that a given?

"But don't you think someone would have disproved the Shrieking Shack already?" She took his hand again. "It's cute, when you think you're right."

Corvus clenched his mouth. He could be right. Morag had no idea about crafting, if there was anyone who thought they were right and was possibly _very _wrong, it was she! Again he forced himself to calm down. It could just be her nerves muddling up her personality. He had to remember his first impression of her. That Morag he had liked.

"Have you ever tried getting in?" she asked him, sweetly.

"No," he shrugged, "What's the point if everyone says it's impossible to get in?"

"Oh come on! It could be fun," she told him, jumping in place. "All the boys seem to give it a go, at least _once._ Don't you want to?"

He could tell she really wanted him to. One time Claire Vaisey came back from Hogsmeade, in a heavenly mood because her boyfriend, Terence Higgs got her a dandelion from the Shrieking Shack's overgrown garden. Corvus bit his lower lip, looking over at the Shack, searching for some token Morag would appreciate. He thought he saw a few daisies by the front door.

Morag squealed happily as Corvus jumped over the rickety fence. Personally, he thought this was a waste of time, but it was nice to see Morag so excited. He walked over the uneven yard, and he thought all he could hear was his own footsteps crunching dead grass, but there was another sound. He looked over at the Shack, towards the back, and saw something duck behind the wall.

Was that a person? For a split second he thought he saw a face…

Without really knowing why he did it, Corvus sprinted towards the wall, his wand out. He turned the corner, heart racing…

Sitting there, contently licking its lips, was an enormous black dog with pale eyes. It was sitting there, as if waiting for Corvus. It gave a faint whine and one of it's massive padded foot pawed the air longingly.

Corvus could have sworn he saw a face, a human face! But there was nothing here, except for this dog. The dog had strange eyes for a dog. They looked uncannily human-like. He looked around for its owner, but the dog was the only thing nearby.

"Can't imagine how someone could lose a dog as big as you," he said to himself and the dog. Why was the dog staring at him like that?

"Corvus! _Corvus_! Oh no! Corvus!" he heard Morag's frantic screams. He gave the dog one last look before running back into his date's sight. "I was so scared! Where did you go off to? Did you see something?"

"There was a dog," he explained, climbing back over the fence. Morag flung forward to embrace him.

"I'm so sorry I told you to go near that horrible place! I'm so sorry, Corey!"

"Corey?" he repeated, pulling her away gently.

"Oh, don't you think it's cute? I thought maybe… you know, it could be your nickname…"

"No," he blurted out. "Don't call me that. It's just Corvus."

She took his hand again, leaning in very close. With her other hand she wiped the hair out of his face. "You always have hair hanging in front of your face."

"Er- huh, yeah…"

"It's a shame, because it distracts from your eyes," she told him intently. "I could look into those eyes _forever." _

"Oh… thanks."

She giggled and lifted herself on her tiptoes. Her large eyes closed dreamily. Her chin titled upwards, her lips puckered for his. Corvus didn't really know what to do. The only kissing he had seen was in pictures, from some television he'd watched with numerous nannies and that movie Burbage showed them last year in their last class of the year. It was a movie about a Muggle named James Bond.

He slowly inclined, placing his lips against hers softly. A surge of powerful warmth tingled through him. He was aware of how hot his hand felt holding hers. Everything inside of him turned tense when she held herself closer to him. She adventurously turned her head a bit to give the kiss more depth and her hand crawled up his arm. He timidly reached to lace his fingers in her silky, dark hair.

_Woof! Woof! _

Corvus and Morag jolted, mashing their noses against each other, rather uncomfortably. They kept holding each other, but they looked to the Shrieking Shack. The large black dog Corvus had seen early was trotting across the yard, its tongue hanging out. It looked like it was grinning. Corvus felt that the dog gave him a decisive look before leaping out of sight over the slope on the other side.

**X  
X**

Corvus quite liked being the center of attention as he told the other Salesmen about his date with Morag. Anwar was the most successful at hiding his interest, though he couldn't quite erase the grin on his face. Max's half-smirk didn't lessen a bit through out the whole retelling. And Louis was completely scandalized, "She kissed on the first date?"

They came into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling. The wonderfully decorated feast nicely polished off his amazing day.

"Yeah, I guess she does, and she kisses _good_ on the first date too," said Corvus slyly. He looked over to the Ravenclaw table, catching Morag's eye instantly, because she was already watching him. He waved discreetly. She was more open waving back, and all her friends erupted in excited squeals and giggles around her.

"It was good, yeah?" asked Max, turning the faintest shade of pink. "What else did you do? Did you two talk?"

"Talk? _Talk?_ Who cares about talking? Great Merlin, Max, get your priorities straight," exclaimed Louis as they took a seat at the Slytherin table. "I was worried about you, mate."

"Why?"

"After Maxi and Anwar got back from… visiting our dear Hag," he explained with a wink, "We met up in the Three Broomsticks Inn. All of MacDougal's friends were there."

"They were talking about you," said Max, "Well both of you."

"One of them's taking Divination," said Anwar, sneering, "Apparently there was something in the tea leaves about you, Blackstone."

"What?" frowned Corvus ridiculously. He tried to laugh it off. "Nah, that's got to be a joke."

"That's the _only _reason girls take Divination," Louis stated, "Anna took it so she could predict the outcomes for all of Slytherin's Quidditch matches. She claims that's how she got made Captain. I reckon she's the only girl to've put it to proper use. That's why I'm taking the class, but all the girls in our class think it's a romantic thing. Don't they, Max?"

"Maybe not all," he said unconvincingly. They continued enjoying the feast. Corvus discarded what his friends heard in the Three Broomsticks Inn. Morag didn't seem the type to read tealeaves and base her relationships on them. Then again Corvus didn't know too much about her, other than she was pretty and she kissed on the first date.

Anwar had to leave early; Madam Pince was hosting a special Halloween Gobstones meeting. Max decided this was a good opportunity to sneak off and practice Animagi. Louis had no problem being left behind; he was talking animatedly with Brazda and her friends. Apparently he was telling some very amusing stories, because none of the girls could stop smiling. Corvus and Max left the feast before the closing entertainment of formation gliding preformed by the Hogwarts ghosts.

Since last Animagi session had been pleasant outside, they headed for the outhouse passage on the first floor.

They were approaching the suit of armor hiding their little, pale yellow door, when something ragged-sounding was heard by the top of the staircase to the second floor. It sounded like someone was panting frantically, an ill, ragged sort of breathing.

Corvus frowned, stepping to the bottom of the stairs to look up. He saw the back of a tall, gaunt man. His garments were grey and torn, his hair long, filthy and his limbs skeleton-like. Corvus froze. Though he couldn't see his face, he knew exactly what it would look like. He'd seen it on so many wanted posters already.

The person darted out of sight.

"What is it?" Max came up behind him. He looked up to where Corvus's eyes stared unwaveringly.

"I-I think I just saw him."

**X  
X**

Corvus was once again inside the large circular room with many windows and walls hung with portraits of old headmasters. He was sitting in Dumbledore's office. It might have been his imagination, he wished it had been, but when Max and him raced back to the Great Hall to find a teacher, they heard the news about what Black had done to the portrait guarding the Gryffindor Tower.

"You saw him?" repeated McGonagall after Corvus explained the sighting. She was looking at him like he had witnessed something a lot more gruesome than the back of Sirius Black's head.

Corvus nodded. McGonagall and Dumbledore were standing before him and Max. Her eyes jumped to Max.

"And you, Mr. Love? Did you see him?"

Max sat next to Corvus, his right leg jittering, "No, ma'am. But I heard something, the breathing like Corvus described."

McGonagall took what might have been the slowest intake of air ever. "Oh Albus…" she sighed gravely.

"Did he see you, Corvus?" Dumbledore asked him. During his entire recount, the Headmaster had been silent, staring at a fixed point somewhere on the floor. But Corvus knew that behind his somber stare his mind was at work, trying to conclude how Black had got into his school.

"I told you, I only saw the back of him." These questions weren't revealing anything important, they just made him repeat the same things. Was this all they could do?

"Did he have a wand on him?"

"I don't know, I didn't have time to really…" Corvus stopped. His nerves were shaken. He had to focus. Sirius Black had been not ten feet away from him. It terrified him, and every second since, he could only think about how savage Black'd seem and he contrasted that with the words Black once wrote his mother. He couldn't stop himself for thinking like that.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands behind his neck. The back of his neck felt clammy.

"I didn't see a wand, no."

Dumbledore's steadily studied him through his half-moon glasses. He was concerned. Corvus couldn't look the Headmaster in the eyes. "Minerva," he said delicately, "would you escort Mr. Black and Mr. Love back to the Great Hall with the other students?"

"Of course, Headmaster," she said. McGonagall beckoned for the boys to stand and follow her out of Dumbledore's office.

**X  
X**

When Corvus reentered the Great Hall, all the House tables stood against the walls and the floor was covered with hundreds of puffy purple sleeping bags. Penelope Clearwater and another Prefect stood guard at the entrance. She looked especially scared. The Hall was abuzz over Sirius Black's break in. McGonagall strode forward, ignoring students' begging questions. Corvus hated how everyone was sitting up to stare at him and Max.

"Move aside, please," she ordered those beside Louis and Anwar to make space. They were by a corner. McGonagall summoned two spare sleeping bags for them. Before she left them, she regarded the two boys. She seemed to have some difficulty hiding her distress. Her hand touched Corvus gently on the shoulder, "Do try to get some rest, Mr. Black."

With that she left them. Corvus could hear various whispers, he knew they were about Black and why Corvus had been absent since the feast.

"Corvus! _Corvus_!" Malfoy hissed from a few sleeping bags away. His friends surrounded him. They were all hungrily looking at him. "What did Dumbledore want with you? Did he think it was you who let him in?"

"We got caught carrying Dungbombs," lied Max quickly, and seamlessly. "Would've got detention too, but all this happened."

Malfoy grinned, "Lucky, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we wish more mass murderers would pop in for a visit like this," said Louis, tugging on Max and Corvus's sleeve for them to get down.

"Well? What happened?" whispered Anwar.

"Not here," Max told him. Corvus hadn't even tried to respond. Max's azure eyes wandered to Percy Weasley, who was consciously nearby. He too wanted to know what the Headmaster wanted from Corvus.

Yet when the Head Boy realized that he wasn't going to overhear anything from the Salesmen, he shouted to the rest of the Hall, "Lights are going out now! I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The floating candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts drifting about and the scattered stars of the enchanted ceiling. Corvus lay on his back. His staring eyes reflected the starry ceiling. He wouldn't sleep that night.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Hey BlackberriesInMoonlight, I'm uber flattered by your request! Sure you can use the Salesmen, what you have in mind sounds fine and I look forward to seeing how you fit it in your story (even if its a tiny thing, I'll still squeal!) Really, no problem esp. since you're going to give me credit, that's very nice of you :)

Okay, okay, in two or three chapters from now, Corvus is going to have a major breakthough with figuring out what the hell's been going on backstage with his mum, Lupin and Black. But next chapter is important too, its called 'Green River.' It includes... Corvus getting detention again... Snape bestowing Corvus a belated birthday gift... Jeremy being a sleezball... Malfoy and Corvus coming to a rather tense agreement... (p.s. you guys have no idea how long i've been dying to use Black Dog as a chapter title!!! haha)

R&R!

p.s. I forgot to mention, sorry alert-peeps, but I saw the new HP film. BLAH! it was so bad!!! Didn't you think? Tell me if you liked it or not, some people've told me they like it. Good friends of mine too, so I cant just write them off as crazies-dumbdumbs. Urgh, so messy and bad, everything was thrown out, for what? So the Burrow could be set on fire and Harry could flirt with a waitress??? :P That's why I'll be going by the books, gang!


	24. Green River

**Green River**

The next morning the Salesmen met in Myrtle's bathroom. They had skipped out on breakfast. They all still had bed-hair and their eyes were drowsy. Their clothes and robes were slightly askew, as they'd rushed to get dressed and meet in Myrtle's bathroom. Louis was leaning back on a sink, seriously concerned about Corvus's sighting of Black, "Do you think he was looking for you?"

"He attacked the Gryffindor Tower," Anwar reminded him.

"Yeah, but Sirius Black was in Gryffindor, wasn't he? He may've thought Corvus was in Gryffindor too," replied Louis.

"He was on the second floor," added Anwar. "Maybe he was heading for the dungeons next."

Max was by the entrance to the girls' bathroom, his foot firmly planted to stop the door. Corvus caught his eyes. "Tell them why the Dementors are here, Corvus."

"Aren't they here for Black?" asked Louis, frowning.

"The Minister knew Black would come after Potter," Corvus admitted. "They figured Black was either going to come after me or Potter. But I think the torn up portrait outside the Gryffindor Tower settles it, don't you?"

"Bloody hell," breathed Louis.

"Oh, Louis, is that you?" a voice called out, echoing off the tiled walls. Moaning Myrtle sprang from out behind a bathroom stall, smiling brightly though she quickly became slightly disappointed. "I heard about that killer breaking into Hogwarts… I thought maybe there'd been a few… murders…"

"And you were hoping I was killed?" laughed Louis, his blue eyes lighting up again with his usual cheekiness. "Ah, turtle Myrtle, that's quite hurtful, wishing such malevolent things on me."

Myrtle turned a thicker, glowing silver, "No! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant… well, this bathroom is _awfully _big to haunt alone…"

The Salesmen snickered, but surprisingly, Louis maintained his composure. He continued to smile up at Myrtle. She looked pathetically wistful after him, as if she wished Louis would kill himself right then and there to haunt the second-floor bathroom for eternity with her.

"It's still hurtful, my turtle, but I haven't the time to talk about it now. Later, all right? Mind giving us some privacy, turtle?"

"Okay, Louis," she replied, disheartened. She glided gloomily down into the floor.

"You're calling her _your _turtle now?" Max asked with his half-smirk.

"Yeah, he started giving her pet names a few nights ago," said Anwar, in a tired tone of voice.

Louis grinned, mischievously, "I've got like a hold over her. It doesn't matter what I do, she loves me, a lot of power in that, right? Figured this way we don't have to worry about a thing. My little turtle wouldn't risk what we have by telling on us to _anyone_," he sneered.

"Reckon it's a very precious bond you two have then," remarked Max. Corvus gave a short laugh. The way the single laugh echoed in the abandoned bathroom made it sound like a bark.

**X  
X**

_Dear Mum, _

_Sirius Black broke into the school last night. I saw him, but he didn't see me. Dumbledore had the entire castle checked, no sign of him.  
I'm sure the Dementors are working twice as hard now. I'm not scared. He was going after Potter like Mr. Malfoy said. Don't worry about __  
it, really. I'm fine, I only wanted to keep my promise of informing you about the hysterics. Thank you for the birthday gift.  
Love, Corvus_

His mother would have killed him if he hadn't sent word about it. But he didn't want her to worry. Sirius Black wasn't apart of their lives. He was going to get caught. For the next few days, the talk completely revolved around Sirius Black. The theories about how he had entered the castle became absurd and more absurd.

A popular theory about how Sirius Black got into the school was that Corvus helped him. He only heard whispers, people usually shut up when he got near, wisely so. But one afternoon Corvus and Max were coming out of their Arithmancy class, Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff was talking loudly as she past without noticing them. She was telling her friends her very clever theory.

"I'm telling you, in _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_, it's a book you know- a wizard can turn himself into a flowering scrub. That's what Black could have done, he probably did it and then Corvus Black snuck him in on his way back from the Hogsmeade trip."

"_Reptifora_," growled Corvus, his wand pulled out of his robes at the words 'flowering scrub.' Abbot was stepping down a flight of stairs and she looked over her shoulder when she heard Corvus's voice. She was shocked, but that was nothing compared to when she realized her shoelaces had been turned into corn snakes. She screamed hysterically before tripping down the last four steps of the staircase. Corvus laughed nastily, feeling that justice had been served, but unfortunately Professor Flitwick, who had witnessed it, did not agree.

Corvus landed himself three nights detention.

Later that day he was brewing an antidote in Potions class. He kept glancing over at Max and Cho. He wondered if she blamed him for letting Black into the school, like she had so easily accused him of attacking Muggleborns last year. Corvus noted though that they weren't speaking much. They were both working on their antidotes. Whenever they did speak it was short and always ended with a smile from both of them.

"Is Dumbledore watching you now?" Jeremy's voice was suddenly on the back of his neck. Corvus shuddered and turned to glare at the ex-Salesman. Jeremy was giving him a eager look, "You know, since Black's outsmarted him. Is he trying to use you to get to Black?"

"Why would I tell you anything, Pretzel?"

Jeremy's eye twitched at the nickname.

"And no, Dumbledore isn't watching me," Corvus rolled his eyes. "Hurry the hell up with your antidote, I've already tried everything to put off finishing mine. I don't need Snape taking points off Slytherin because I can't help outshining you."

"You never learn do you, Corvus?" snapped Jeremy. He was carelessly throwing his ingredients into his cauldron now. Corvus stared wildly when he added crow's feet before the raccoon heartstrings, which was a _big _mistake. His substance hissed dangerously, emitting a thick black viper. "Things are changing, there are those outside of Hogwarts you need to appease, people like Sirius Black. It's for your own good. You said it yourself, your blood status will only get you so fah-"

Corvus interrupted him by shoving him away from his cauldron. Jeremy hadn't seen this coming, especially not during his pureblood tirade, and he clumsily fell to the dungeon floor.

Thick black viper billowed up from Jeremy's antidote as it hissed and bubbled over the cauldron's rim. The cauldron began to melt as the disastrous antidote burned through it like a vicious acid. Corvus covered his mouth from inhaling the toxins, and he aimed his wand at it, "_Evanesco_!"

The violent substance disappeared quickly, leaving Jeremy's cauldron warped and useless. Corvus sighed in relief.

"Well, what show are you putting on today, Mr. Black?" Snape's quiet, sneering voice asked as he came over to examine the scene. His eyes went from Corvus to Jeremy, still on the floor, then to the melted cauldron.

"Sir, Petzold added his crow's feet before the heartstrings," Corvus panted, "he wasn't paying attention, it nearly-"

"And instead of notifying your school's Potion Master, you decided to take matters into your own hands? How heroic…"

"Sir, really, what Petzold concocted would have erupted and probably burned all our faces off!"

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Jeremy said smugly from the floor. "I had everything under control when he pushed me, professor."

This disgusted nearly everyone in the classroom. In particular, the Salesmen's stares darkened considerably at Jeremy's cunning little trick against Corvus. The ex-Salesmen was going to sorely regret this, but for the time being Jeremy was greatly pleased.

"And since you got rid of the evidence," Snape's dark, soulless eyes regarded the empty cauldron, "We'll never know if Mr. Petzold used crow's feet before heartstrings."

"Sir, you can check the residue left behind," suggested Max. Snape appeared not to've heard his favorite student's suggestion. Instead the Potion Master checked the time.

"Mr. Black, you will give your antidote to Mr. Petzold," Snape ordered. Jeremy got to his feet, happily sliding Corvus's cauldron towards him. "This antidote takes at least an hour to brew. And with less than seven minutes left in class, I daresay you'll be receiving no marks for the day."

Corvus tried not to throw a hex at him, though he really wanted to. He tried to calm himself by twirling his wand at his side. Someone was going to get it, Corvus officially had too much anger pent up.

"Or, if you want to make up for your abysmal performance, you can write three rolls of parchment on the Wolfsbane Potion," challenged Snape.

For a second Corvus forgot to be angry, he was completely thrown by this offer. A paper on the Wolfsbane Potion? This was possibly the most obscure homework assignment Snape's ever assigned him. And why was Snape giving him a second chance at all? He _never _gave extra credit or things like that.

"Yeah, alright," he frowned. "I'll do it, sir."

Snape sneered, "I trust that'll be an appropriate belated birthday gift for you."

**X  
X**

The rest of the week remained an uphill struggle. Though they weren't in their fifth year with OWLs looming over them, all their professors seemed keen on preparing them for it. Professor Binns assigned weekly essays on the Goblin Rebellions of the eighteenth century. They had to read three extra books in preparation for Flitwick's lesson on Summoning Charms. Corvus had to write about social changes caused by the Industrial Revolution, he also had to prepare a class presentation on it. In Arithmancy, they were producing and analyzing so many number charts Corvus was beginning to see numbers in places he shouldn't. And on top of Snape's belated birthday gift, Corvus had to research antidotes for Potions. Oh, and he had three nights detention.

But receiving his mother's reply in the post lifted his spirits a bit.

_Dear Corvus,  
Thank you for telling me everything, it is frightening to hear how close you got to him. But I know you'll be safe  
in Hogwarts, you're a smart boy, I trust you to keep safe and out of trouble. I know you want to spend the  
Christmas Holidays at school again, but I really feel that we need a vacation, quiet time, just between the two  
of us. Our Spicy Chili Marathon isn't the same long distant. And with Menios's house done, I reckon I can fix up __  
our old house by Christmas. There is so much there, Corvus, I can't wait for you to see it all again.  
Love, mum. _

He remembered how his mother looked when she described their old home, how it was her haven when his father- Regulus- was alive and Corvus wanted to see it… he certainly needed a haven now too.

**X  
X**

"I swear this will only take a second, mate," grinned Louis as they left the Great Hall after dinner. Corvus had half an hour before he had to meet Hagrid by his cottage. Apparently he'll be spending the evening in the Forbidden Forest. This put Corvus in a rather bitter mood. There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day. He didn't feel like working in those conditions.

"Why do you even need me?" asked Corvus. They were walking with the Quidditch team to the nurse's.

"Well, you're family now, aren't you? It will add a nice touch, I reckon, if you vouch for Malfoy's ailing health."

"Right, 'cause half of us will be egging him on to play," said Flint, a gleeful glint in his beady eyes.

"But my arm's really stiff and achy still, I don't think I can manage this weekend's match," said Malfoy, wincing. "I don't know what to do, I don't want to let my team down." After running through his rehearsed lines, he grinned wickedly.

"And then you'll claim he's been real torn about this whole thing," Louis told Corvus. "Everyone knows, in times of despair, you turn to family."

Corvus laughed, "Alright. Sounds like it'll be fun."

And it was. Madam Pomfrey was very adamant that people not rush the healing process. When the entire team came into her office, she was immediately suspicious. Malfoy jumped right into character and explained his dilemma.

"…I don't know what to do, I don't want to let my team down," Malfoy said, holding his bandaged arm tenderly.

"But we've been practicing all week and it's _Quidditch_!" retorted Louis. Pomfrey's lips pursed.

"You only need one good arm," growled Montague.

"Draco's been really worried about this, Madam Pomfrey," interjected Corvus. He placed a comforting hand on Malfoy's good shoulder. "We've been talking about it for days now."

"I just wished I'd realized I couldn't play earlier," sighed Malfoy, so heartbreakingly. "I kept pushing myself, thought the pain would go away, but it only made it worse…"

"Malfoy! It's too late to train a substitute Seeker! We'll have to cancel the match! That'll mess up the entire schedule for the season!" Flint yelled at him. Malfoy cowered under him.

This was Pomfrey's final straw. She ordered that Malfoy _not _play on Saturday's match, and when the team started complaining, she told Flint to speak with the captain of either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw's team. That way there will still be a match, and Malfoy won't feel guilty for disappointing the entire school.

For dramatic effect Flint left the Nurse's office in a huff, followed by Louis and Montague. They were obviously keen on finding Oliver Wood to tell him the fantastic news.

Corvus would have to change into something more weather-resistant for his detention, so he walked with the rest of the team back to the commons. Leaving the hospital wing, they past a statue of a One-Eyed Witch on the third floor. Corvus always felt compelled to glance at this statue twice whenever he past it. There was something… uneven about it's arrangement, he'd never been able to place his finger on it.

"If I didn't have that stupid essay for Lupin, I'd go with them," Malfoy said as he fell into stride next to Corvus. The others from the team were a few paces behind them, laughing with themselves. Malfoy joining him distracted Corvus from wondering after the One-Eyed Witch statue. "I can't imagine Potter's face when he hears it."

"He'll be just as angry as any other Gryffindor, I'm sure."

"Bet he'll go crying about it to Weasley and his Mudblood girlfriend Gra-"

"Don't use that word."

"What?"

Corvus's lip had curled and he muttered darkly, "Don't use that word."

"What word?" his tone was as equally unkind.

"You know what word," he replied, "Don't use it. Not with me anyway."

"Why not?" Malfoy challenged. All his glee from earlier was gone, and he looked disappointed and hostile with Corvus. This didn't sit well with Corvus, he felt increasingly aggressive against his distant cousin too. "Never bothered you before, did it, Black?"

"It does now, and if you don't drop it, Malfoy, this issue will severely bother you too." To further drive his point, Corvus placed a hand over his pocket where his wand was.

Malfoy regarded him, disdainfully. His cousin had noticed Corvus reach for his wand, and his cold eyes seemed to calculate something. "Your mother's a half-blood. This is about her, isn't it?"

Corvus laughed mirthlessly. Of course Malfoy wouldn't want to think his cousin could be morally against his own beliefs. No, he'll excuse Corvus's behavior because of his mother, because family made sense to someone like him.

"That's one reason, yeah," he told the younger Slytherin. The other reason was Max, but he would never tell Max about this. Max would've killed him for it. He'd think Corvus was being conspicuous about what he knew and eventually Malfoy will start looking into Max's lineage. But Corvus felt it was wrong to have a Muggleborn friend but still laugh at the word Mudblood. "I don't care how many times you say it to others, really I don't. But not with me alright?"

"Mr. Black!" a voice interrupted them. Corvus looked up ahead, Professor Burbage was standing in the corridor holding a briefcase and a mug of hot tea.

It was pure instinct to wonder if he'd done something wrong, especially because Burbage worn an oddly closed expression. "I've just finished grading the class's summer assignments and your essay, I have a few comments to make. Walk with me, please?"

She walked briskly by them, breaking up the other group of Slytherins that had been a few steps behind Corvus and Draco. They nodded curtly to the professor, clearing their throats loudly as they'd still been laughing over the con pulled on Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll see you back in the commons then," Corvus told Malfoy, trying a little extra to be civil. The last thing he needed was Malfoy hating him. It was just a word right? Surely Malfoy could let go of that _one_ word… Corvus was relieved to see Malfoy nod, the disdain from before had withered somewhat in his eyes. Though he looked very wary of Corvus.

Corvus hurried to catch up with Burbage. "How have you been, Mr. Black? You've appeared very busy lately, managing your time well with all the added work I hope?"

"Yeah, er- professor, I've got detention tonight-"

"Yes," she said a little sad, "I heard about what happened to Miss Abbot. You really must learn how to deal with your anger in a more... subtle way."

"Suppose I do," he said passively, and then he directed the conversation away from small talk. "You said you had comments on my paper?"

She nodded. They were starting to climb the stairs. Did she want him to accompany her all the way back to her office on the fifth floor? "Well written as always, Mr. black, full marks. I've thought about reading certain points you made in it to my fifth years, a few of them have been very interested in crafting as a career, especially since this past summer."

Corvus imagined a whole fleet of Penelope Clearwaters was on the horizon for him.

"You probably think I'm wasting your time," Burbage said knowingly, "but speaking to you about your essay was just a farce."

Corvus cocked an eyebrow, "For what?"

"I heard what you said to Mr. Malfoy," she smiled at him. "Not a lot people would have done that, not up against someone like him. And from a fellow Slytherin, nevertheless! It was impressive, Mr. Black."

"Oh." He didn't do it to be a hero. Did she not catch the part where he gave Malfoy his blessings to use the word with others? And he had vaguely threatened him, he was quite sure praise shouldn't be given for that.

"Ten points for Slytherin." His eyes widened. "Enjoy your detention, Mr. Black. See you in class."

Corvus stopped halfway up the staircase and watched his professor disappear around the corner. She hadn't even glanced back at him when she gave him the ten points, but he knew she was brimming with pride over him. He laughed to himself, it was easier than he thought to get people to like him. Corvus pulled out his pocket watch and saw that he had three minutes to get to his dorm, change and meet Hagrid. _Looks like the points I just got will be taken back, very soon_, he thought irritably before sprinting to the dungeons.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Thanks for the reviews!

Early update, je sais, hurray! It's very short, that's because the next chapter and this chapter once was one whole, mammoth chapter!!!! But I split it, duh. Next chapter is titled, "Blackbird", it includes... Corvus and Max hit a landmark in their business-relationship with Dung... Corvus sees a bird... Corvus tries some self-transfiguration... and that's all I'm giving away :D  
And yes, if you're wondering, Snape's essay points Corvus in another interesting direction... next update is the 27th, then im on another short vacation july28-aug1...

pls R&R


	25. Blackbird

Btw... Shaunna, are you still there? lol I was just wondering...

* * *

**Blackbird**

By the morning of the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match, a definite storm was brewing. It was Max and Corvus's turn to drop off and pick up whatever was needed at Hogsmeade. Rolls of thunder roared overhead and the winds threatened to knock them off their feet. They'd used an Impervius charm to keep them dry from the pounding rain shower.

After Sirius Black's break in, a lot of students made requests for Sneakoscopes, especially pocket ones. As usual they were meeting with Dung outside the Hog's Head. "Lot a trouble I 'ad, bringing 'em here," Dung explained, "They never stopped whistling, 'ad to use my bust'd flying carpet to wrap 'em in."

"Did you try using a Freezing Charm?" asked Max as he carefully stuffed the packaged order of Sneakoscopes into the hatbox. The entire bundle fitted easily into it, Max closed the lid.

"Ah, Charms never was my best subject."

Corvus was wondering how stupid someone had to be to fail Charms when there was a flash of lightening. It was distant, but Corvus knew it was heading for them. "We'd better wrap this up," Corvus decided, pulling out the money. "You've checked the potion ingredients, right Max?"

"Yeah, well done, Dung," Max said with a ghost of a grin, "Nothing was past due."

"Amazing, that's a first for us, isn't it?" smirked Corvus, delighted. "And here we are with no camera to capture this historic landmark in our partnership."

"Aye, maybe next time," chuckled Dung. "I'll think about buying one with the coins you give me," he held out his hand. Corvus handed the pouch with the agreed upon amount, but then he added three Galleons on top of that.

"Perhaps that's enough to make this happy memory last for you, Dung."

"Aye, you know me too well, Corv."

They said their goodbyes. Dung went into the Hog's Head, claiming he had to drink something to save him from this headache he woke up with. Max and Corvus braced themselves to trek back across Hogsmeade and then the field to the outhouse.

"I'm happy Louis and the guys got out of playing this match," said Max over the galling winds. "We don't need to go out and watch a stupid Quidditch match in this weather. Better practice Animagi, yeah? We haven't had a session since Flitwick gave you detention."

"Actually," frowned Corvus, suddenly remembering what he had on the agenda for the day, "I'm going to the match… with Morag."

Morag had been very upset with Corvus getting detention _again_. Since they weren't in the same year or house, they had to make time to see each other. All the stress from class and the Sirius Black mayhem, Corvus often felt exhausted at the end of each day and wanted nothing else but to enjoy a good meal with his Slytherin friends. But Morag wanted him to spend time with her in the evenings. They'd meet up after dinner so he could walk her to the Ravenclaw Tower. Morag will spend the entire time talking about her day.

Every single detail of the day was covered. Every mundane detail, so you can imagine that there was no time for Corvus to comment on his own day. Corvus didn't really see the point in this routine, until they got to the Tower and it ended with a quick snog. This left him with a big grin. But with his detentions, these short, boring walks topped with a snog had to be canceled.

"She got all weird about me getting detention," explained Corvus awkwardly. "Like I purposely landed them or something, but she's very serious about going to the match together."

"I bet she won't want to go in this weather," Max lowered his head as the winds beat against them. There was another roll of thunder, followed this time more closely with a flash of lightening.

Corvus looked up in the quick light, coincidentally at exactly the same moment as a peregrine falcon soared across the sky above Hogsmeade. The falcon flew high above, let out a screech and dove steeply where he imagined High Street was.

Corvus didn't even think twice. He sprinted back into Hogsmeade.

"Corvus!" called Max, barely audible in the howling winds. Maybe he was being paranoid, but Corvus knew he had to chase this. Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts and now a peregrine falcon was landing in Hogsmeade, it was enough to make all their clients' Sneakoscopes explode.

He came onto High Street. Through the sheets of rain he saw a woman standing outside the Three Broomstick Inn. There was no falcon within sight. But this person had a lopsided bun and an expensive looking handbag. She went inside the Inn.

Corvus had to think fast. If he was going to go in after his mother, he can't be recognizable. He hastily took out his wand, touching the tip against his face. His eyes shut tightly and he braced himself for what could be a very painful experience.

A small flash of light went off and his nose felt lit up by hundreds of fiery sparks. The bone and cartilage of his nose started popping, as it grew longer, curvier and fatter. Then with a hiss of air that sensation of sparks ended with a sharp pinch.

He grimaced. It felt strange and uncomfortable. But it was his first attempt at self-transfiguration and it was a little bit of a success. That is until he started feeling blood drip out of his nostrils.

He cursed to himself. A bleeding, banana-shaped nose wasn't going to do the trick. He needed something drastic. Covering his nose with his free hand, he touched his face with his wand again. "_Furnunculus_," he cast through clenched teeth.

Boils broke out all over his face. His eyelids were actually heavy with them, but he still had thin slits to peer through. It was enough to see what his mother was doing. Corvus pulled his hood tighter around his face and darted inside the Three Broomsticks Inn.

His disguise worked, Romserta flinched from the sight of him and gave him plenty of space to pick out his own table. His boil-hooded eyes scanned the Inn; it was nearly empty since it was so early in the morning. There were a lot of candles lit to make up for the lack of light from outside, and in the warm light he saw his mother's face from a seat at a table in the back. Panting Corvus stalked over, his head down, his heart racing and his mind overloaded with questions.

He collapsed into a seat close to where his mother sat. He avoided looking over at her, but he sensed her looking at him. Did she suspect something? Had she caught a glimpse of his disfigured face, had she seen through it? Corvus couldn't even phantom what would happen if his _mother_ caught him out of school grounds. His heart skipped a beat when he heard her shift in her seat, but she wasn't getting up.

The door to the inn opened again. For a fleeting moment Corvus worried that Max had come in after him, but it wasn't Max. It was another familiar face from Hogwarts. It was Professor Lupin.

Corvus hunched over his table drastically so Lupin wouldn't catch a glance at his face. His Defense Against the Dark Arts professor went over to his mother's table.

"What can I get you, dear?" Rosmerta had come over to his table. He was still holding his bleeding nose. He imagined he was quite the horrid sight.

"Firewhiskey," Corvus grunted.

"Firewhiskey? At this hour?"

"Fine. Pumpkin juice."

"You bleeding, dear. Do you need a rag or something?"

"No!" he barked. He could hear his mother and Lupin speaking, but Rosmerta was drowning out their voices. Finally she gave up on him and went to get his order of pumpkin juice. Corvus leaned towards his mother and Lupin's direction, eager to hear all he could.

"… Corvus saw him! You didn't tell me that in your letter, Remus," his mother hissed angrily.

"I only found out after I sent it," Lupin assured her. "The facility only heard about it after the entire castle had been searched."

"And there was no sign of him?"

"None at all."

"You_ know_ why that is," his mother said pointedly. "It's time we put your furry-little problem aside, because that night was too close for comfort, Remus. He nearly crossed paths with _my _son…"

Rosmerta's footsteps grew louder, interrupting Corvus's eavesdropping. She put down his pumpkin juice with a rag and a small bowl of water. "You need to clean yourself up dear, I haven't the foggiest idea how you got in your current state, but I can tell its unsanitary from a mile away," she told him.

"Thanks," Corvus grumbled as he took out the money to pay for his drink. Rosmerta took the coins but she stood there, over him with her hands on her round hips. Corvus knew what she wanted. He snatched up the rag and dipped it in the water then covered his nose with it.

"And tilt your head back, dear, it helps." Corvus obeyed. "I'll go fetch your change then."

"Keep it!" he told her quickly. He needed her gone! Through his squinted eyes he saw Rosmerta study him, skeptical about his health. She gave in though again and left him.

"…It makes me sick that he'd come after Harry like this," his mother said, much softer. "He loved James like a brother, he loved all the Potters, Lily, Harry… I used to listen to him say how you lot were like a family to him, a _real _family, he said. Never thought it could be a lie."

"Neither did I," agreed Lupin, solemnly. "But it was a war. Everything changes in a war, people change, for the best or for the worst." They were silent.

Then his mother sighed heavily, "When I fled England, you can't imagine how… guilty I felt leaving him, Remus. Things between us were very- well, you know. I hated myself for leaving him, but then I heard what he did, who he was suddenly. I felt betrayed then, I felt used, Remus, but scared too. He knew me so well, and what if he found me again? He'd know exactly what to do to really hurt me."

"He knows how to hurt us all, Leandra," Lupin told her. "We all believed him, we all let him get too close to us. For goodness sake, Leandra, don't you think I've been dreading the day he'll come out and expose me as…"

There was a loud roll of thunder and a clap of lightening. Some patron by the bar fell off his barstool, causing a ruckus that distracted Corvus from hearing the last bit of Lupin's sentence.

"…you're right, Remus. I'm sorry, it's just when Corvus told me he _saw _him-"

"I know, Leandra, I understand, anyone would."

"But like you said, we're friends and we can't start tearing up our lives just because of one filthy traitor," his mother said harshly. "I'll scout out the grounds. I'd recognize that dog anywhere."

"Even in this weather?" Corvus heard Lupin ask lightly. There was a short, breathless laugh from his mother.

"Not ideal weather, no, but I'll manage," she must have been smiling. It sounded friendlier.

"Something tells me he's going to be extra careful now in hiding," said Lupin. "And this weather's sure to be helpful to him."

"Yeah, the lucky bastard." They chuckled. "But all criminals subconsciously want to be caught right?"

Corvus cursed under his breath when he heard Rosmerta's clicking footsteps approach. He heard Lupin and his mother's chairs pull out.

"I only have a few hours to hunt him, though," she told him briskly. "Have I told you? The Ministry contacted me last week…"

"How you holding up, dear?" Rosmerta asked as she came to his table again. Corvus carefully watched his mother and Lupin leave the Three Broomsticks Inn.

"I'm fine," he said icily. He stood up to leave too. "Thanks for asking."

**X  
X**

Max was nervously waiting in the outhouse for Corvus. Almost an hour went by before Corvus finally knocked on the door. His friend scrambled to unlock the puzzle luck, fuming still that Corvus had been so reckless. But when he swung the door open, he gasped as a bolt of lightening above lit up Corvus's disfigured, bloody face.

"My mother was just in the Three Broomsticks Inn," Corvus spat, "Talking about Sirius Black."

Max stepped aside to let Corvus in. "Did you do that to your face?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need a Boil-Cure Potion when we get back," he muttered. He took a seat on the toilet.

"Did you- you _did, _you tried self-transfiguration!" he pointed at his bloody, elongated nose. Corvus touched it and it still stung painfully.

"I'll need to see Pomfrey about that."

Max bent over to closely examine his nose, marveling at it, "You nearly had it, huh?"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" snapped Corvus, exasperatedly. "My mother came to Hogsmeade because of Sirius Black! She was in there talking to Lupin about him! They _know_ something about Black, about how he got out of Azkaban!"

Max pulled away, confused. "Lupin was there?"

"Yes, your precious professor Lupin was there!"

His friend ignored Corvus's sarcastic remark. "How did Black get out then? Why haven't they told anyone?"

"I don't know! They keep hinting at something."

"They keep hinting?" he repeated. "So you heard them talking before?"

Corvus nodded. He explained how he'd over heard Lupin and his mother before the trial. "It's something, for some reason Lupin doesn't want it out, it'll cost him his job here he reckons."

"Did you ever ask your mum about it?" Corvus looked up at him.

"What? Just ask her? Max, something tells me she wouldn't be entirely honest about it if I had." He took out his pocket watch, "Lets get back. I need to straighten my face out before the match."

"You're not still going, are you?" Max asked, stunned. "Don't you want to got through this more, see what we can figure out?"

"I've been going through this for weeks now," he told him darkly as he stood up. He flipped open the toilet. "It doesn't make sense."

"And so you're just brushing it aside?" his friend's azure eyes narrowed at him.

"For now, yeah," he retorted. He stepped a foot into the toilet, then the other foot. "You have no idea what it's been like for me, Max. I need a day to relax, or I'll bloody snap, I swear I will."

"Of course you will, nob head," Max said simply. "You can't work through this alone."

Corvus's jaw clenched. Calling him a nob head wasn't exactly a moral booster. He turned back to descend into the passage back to Hogwarts.

**X  
X**

Pomfrey had been very suspicious of Corvus when he came to her with a transfigured nose. Perhaps if he had more energy, he would have tried to lie about how he got the long, bloodied nose, but he just told her a half-truth, that he had done it to himself. When she asked him why though, he shrugged and claimed it was out of boredom.

"The youth today… reckless, dangerous, _stupid_," she grumbled to herself as she examined his face. Max, who was noticeably quiet towards him now, brewed him a Boil-Cure Potion when they got back to Myrtle's bathroom. The potion instantly cleared up his face. If Corvus had come to Pomfrey with his face still covered in boils, he was sure she would've tried to have him committed at St. Mungo's or something.

"Drink this," Pomfrey handed him a tube of yellow liquid.

"What is it?" Corvus's lip curled in disgust. It wasn't in his nature to trust yellow liquid given to him by anyone. Pomfrey scowled at him though, meaning that he wasn't to ask questions. He prepared himself for something nasty tasting and swallowed the potion. And indeed, it was nasty tasting.

"Now hold still," she ordered him as he gagged. She was suddenly very close to him, her hands on his nose and she violently turned it. Corvus grunted uncomfortably. The school nurse turned his nose this way and that, occasionally pushing it down or rolling it up. It wasn't painful, but it felt extremely strange, it was like his nose was clay for her to work with.

As she sculpted his nose back, Corvus went through a few things in his mind. Why were his mother and Lupin hiding something that could help recapture Sirius Black? They both sounded like they only held contempt for Black, so it wasn't because they were protecting him. When they first sat down together, his mother demanded Lupin to put aside his furry-little problem. What the hell did that mean? They had to be talking in code.

"_He knew me so well, and what if he found me again? He'd know exactly what to do to really hurt me." _

Louis had brought up a good point the other morning in Myrtle's bathroom. Black could have thought Corvus was in Gryffindor, like he had been. Maybe he was hoping that after he killed Potter, he could get his hands on Corvus next, as personal revenge against his mother. He was a madman, wasn't he?

"There, I think I've got it back to normal," Pomfrey announced as she handed him a mirror. It was his old nose again, thin and a normal length. Some might say it was on the long side, but it suited his face, unlike the other bent banana he had transfigured it into.

"It's a bit red," he commented as he gently touched it. It tingled a lot and it was red, as if he had a cold.

"That'll go away, don't worry," she told him. "You're lucky, Mr. Black, I've seen a lot of wizards come off worse when trying self-transfiguration like this."

Usually this indirect compliment would boost his ego, but Corvus didn't have the energy to gloat. He was trying to replay every word between his mother and Lupin. Max may have been right, talking it out with someone might help him piece things together more quickly, but he wanted to process this alone.

He would eventually need help, obviously, but right now he could hold onto all the fragments. This was about his mother after all, about her and the man she used to love. This man once wanted a life with her and Corvus. He was dangerously close to Corvus, but at the same time miles away as a murderer and Death Eater.

So it was vaguely comforting to hold all the pieces alone, especially since no one was giving him all these glimpses of truth, he had to stumble upon them on his own.

* * *

O..o

o..O

pls R&R!  
Next chapter titled "Start Me Up" includes; Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match... Corvy thinking he's beginning to get paranoid... finally starts getting around to his pile of homework, starting with his Wolfsbane essay...


	26. Start Me Up

**Start Me Up**

The few minutes Corvus had between visiting Pomfrey and going to breakfast before the match, he spent rereading that letter.

_Dear Leandra,_

_Not a lot of girls can brave a ride on a flying motorcycle quite like you can, Leandra. It's a shame last night had to end I don't think I've seen you laugh that much since forever.  
No, that's not true, you smile and laugh plenty with little Corvus. He's a funny kid. I don't think James and Lily's house is the same since his last visit._

_I really meant what I said last night. You don't need to worry, I won't force you into anything, but just remember me, okay? Merlin knows, I won't ever forget you.  
You pick when the time is right. I love you and Corvus very much. I'm here for you both._

_The sidecar is being fixed, so next time bring Corvus. He'll get a kick out of it._

_Love, Sirius_

The line 'I won't ever forget you' felt ominous now. Everything about it was worrying. When his mother declared the reopening of the Stirling Tower, she said Sirius Black had nothing to do with them. Corvus even believed it, but now he's stumbled upon something that reveals otherwise. His mother didn't believe it. She still believed there was something to fear.

He didn't have many childhood memories of witnessing his mother in fear. But this scared her, and what scared her greatly worried Corvus, especially because he couldn't understand it yet.

**X  
X**

"Oh it's going to be a tough one," said Louis, delightedly as the winds shook the windowpanes angrily. They were in the Great Hall, having breakfast. "Look, look at him, look at Wood! Come on, look!" he nudged Anwar to look up from his large bowl of porridge.

Corvus could only give a feeble laugh at Louis's ecstatic mood. It would take a lot more than just laughing at Oliver Wood to get Corvus to shake off everything he'd witnessed that morning.

"Max, I reckon you'll miss something _great_ if you don't come with us," Louis told Max, most seriously. Max was serving himself some bacon, and he didn't look the least bit tempted.

"I don't find standing out in the pouring rain the ideal way to _relax_," he said, definitely glancing sideways at Corvus.

"Fine, fine," Louis waved his non-Quidditch-loving friend away. "Hurry up, Anwar," he urged him to finished up his porridge as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came over.

Since their somewhat tense exchanging of words, Corvus and Malfoy hadn't been left alone in each other's company. There were always other people with them so they couldn't share any more candid moments. Luckily, they quickly returned to their usual banter about other people. That wondering look in Malfoy's eyes left, it felt like before and 'Mudblood' wasn't said.

"Ready?" Malfoy asked Louis, smirking. Louis and Anwar would be sitting with the Slytherin team during the match, and Corvus told them to save him a seat before going over to the Ravenclaw table to pick Morag up. He hated venturing near the Ravenclaw table since their first date. Her little friends were always ogling at him and near giggles before he even spoke.

"Oh Corey!" Morag called out, happily. Corvus cringed.

"Don't call me that."

She was still sitting. He noticed that she only had half a grapefruit on her plate. She hadn't finished eating it. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yes of course," she smiled and touched her stomach. "I couldn't eat anymore of that. It's just too much, and I'm already fat as it is!"

Corvus's eyebrow arched. Morag wasn't fat. No one could even mistake her for being fat. She was watching him closely for some reason. "Can we go? I told Louis and the guys to save me a seat."

She glared at him, but she stood up. And so did her friends.

**X  
X**

Max must have been all alone inside the school castle. It was like the whole school had turned out to watch the match. Everyone ran down the lawns towards the pitch, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. Corvus was holding an umbrella and sharing it with Morag, who hadn't wore any rain-resistant clothing. And she had 'forgotten' her own umbrella in her dorm. Interestingly all her friends that trailed behind them had their own umbrellas or raincoats.

As they made their way to the stadium, Morag spoke extra loudly so Corvus could hear her over the whistling winds. She was telling Corvus about a recent disagreement she'd had with her mother, concerning him.

"She's just over-protective, you know, her and my father. Now she promises not to tell Daddy, but I predict she's already had," she told him. "She says I'm too young to be dating. But I told her that _everyone _knows, dating isn't something to avoid, you should actually date a lot more than you shouldn't, you know? In _Witch Weekly_, it said it's important, you know, to get out there and really find whom you're compatible with. How else are you going to know whom to marry? Don't you agree, Corey- sorry, sorry," she grinned back to her friends before correcting herself, "_Corvus_?"

Corvus had been staring ahead, not realizing he wasn't thinking about a thing Morag was going on about. "Huh- what?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" she snapped angrily. Amazingly audible over the storm, her friends behind them started a flurry of hushed whispers.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Well, what does _your _mother think about us dating?"

"Don't know, haven't told her."

She gasped. "You haven't told her about me? Why not?"

"Just because," he said, irritable. Her grip on his arm tightened and she kept her lips shut for the rest of the way. Even her friends went quiet. Corvus was relieved, he didn't know what he'd done but he was glad it shut her up.

Louis and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch Team had good seats. Louis was sitting between Anwar and Malfoy. Two spots had been saved for Corvus and Morag, but there wasn't any room for Morag's group of buzzing girlfriends. Other Slytherins surrounded them, and many of them critically sized Morag up as she past through with Corvus. They'd just sat down when both teams came out onto the pitch.

"Look at him, the Bloody Baron looks healthier than that!" shouted Louis over the winds. The captains had met to shake hands. Cedric Diggory was smiling, but Wood looked to have gone lockjaw. All the Slytherins around Corvus started hissing and booing as the teams rose into the violent sky.

He didn't mean to, but he caught himself staring after Potter during the match. He was having difficulties keeping his Nimbus steady as the winds knocked him about. Corvus wondered what he was going through with all this Sirius Black drama, was he having a hellish time too?

"Hey! Corvus! Oh Corvus!" a pair of girlish voices sang loudly. Morag whipped her head around, her fingers clawing into Corvus's arm a little. He looked over too. Pansy Parkinson sat a few rows up, with her Slytherin girlfriends. She was sitting between Millicent Bludstrode and a tall, skinny girl with ash-blonde hair. The skinny girl smiled widely at him and waved. They all then burst into giggles.

Corvus rolled his eyes at whatever Pansy and her friends were up to, turning back to the match. Katie Bell had scored again for Gryffindor, making it twenty to seventy for Gryffindor. The first flash of lightening of the game struck and Madam Hooch started blowing her whistle. Wood had called time out.

"Why did Tracey Davis wave to you like that?" asked Morag, in a strange, slow voice.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?"

"Exactly that, _I don't know,"_ he said clearly, his eyes flashing dangerously. He was on the edge of losing his cool completely with her. Maybe he should have skipped the match like Max said.

Morag let go of his arm to cross her arms.

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightening. The lightening illuminated the stands. Corvus caught sight of something across the pitch from him. The silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, sitting motionless in the top-most, empty row of seats.

It was that dog. That dog that seemed to possess a highly conscious stare. That dog he was beginning to see everywhere. For four years now of sneaking into Hogsmeade, he had never seen a stray animal, let alone a dog of that size. This dog was strange and this dog shouldn't be watching a Quidditch match.

This dog starts showing up the same time Sirius Black escapes. His mother had accused Lupin of putting his 'fury little problem' ahead of telling the truth. It was far-fetched, yes, but so was everything else. Corvus felt compelled to investigate this.

He dropped his umbrella as he pushed his way out of the seats, onto the aisle. But someone grabbed onto him, attempting to anchor him. It was Morag.

"Corey! No! Where are you going?"

"Stop calling me Corey!" he roared as he pulled away from her. She looked extremely hurt, quickly getting soaked in the rain now that he wasn't there to obediently hold an umbrella over her head. It was rude, and harsh, but Corvus didn't have time to apologize. He sprinted down the steps.

Another flash of lightening lit up the skies. Corvus quickly hurried around the perimeter of the pitch, keeping his eyes on the dog. His heart leapt when he saw it get up, disappearing behind the seats. He ran faster, cutting across some of the pitch, not caring if Hooch blew the whistle on him for interfering with the game. She could even give him _another_ detention, he didn't care!

He got to the back of the stands. He saw the dog galloping back to the Forbidden Forest.

"Stop! Stop!" Corvus yelled after him. He thought about hexing the dog again, perhaps an Impediment Jinx would work, but then the dog stopped.

The dog curled back around to growl at Corvus by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The dog's gleaming eyes glowed at him.

Those eyes were definitely strange for a dog, unnatural.

The dog suddenly whined and recoiled into the Forest. An eerie silence fell. The crowd from the stadium drowned out completely. Even the winds, though strong still, silenced. It was like the sound had been turned off, and Corvus felt a familiar sick, cold wave sweep over him. He turned back to the stadium.

At least a hundred Dementors were standing on the pitch, staring upwards at the players and audience. The cold filled his chest again, his breath became quick and short. He shut his eyes tightly.

The child was screaming, screaming until his lungs burned… there were muffled shouts around him, near him…

Corvus gasped, jolting out of the coldness. His head swam numbly. He looked over to the pitch. Silvery white streaks were chasing the Dementors away. Warmth returned, slowly. Even the rain that poured over him felt warm compared to the chill that clung within.

He must have been too far away from the Dementors, because he hadn't been pulled under as suddenly as before. What would have happened had all those Dementors affected him? What would he have heard or would he have been able to see something?

"Corvus!" he heard someone. Louis and Anwar were racing towards him, splashing through great puddles.

"Corvus! What- where did you go?" breathed Louis. He skidded to a halt. His usually buoyant hair was flattened to his forehead, soaked. Anwar's hair was somehow resisting the water, though his spikes were drooping slightly. "Dumbledore got rid of the Dementors, but we didn't know where you'd gone to."

"What- the- hell- Black-stone?" panted Anwar, holding onto his side.

"There was… I thought I saw something," he croaked. Again his throat felt sore.

"You saw something? Black?"

"Anwar, give him a rest," said Louis, in a quaking voice. "We need to get him to the nurse's."

"No, nothing happened… I'm fine. Lets just go back to the dorms."

"But Corvus-"

"We've got chocolate there," interrupted Corvus, weakly. "Come on."

He looked over at the Forest. The dog had to be long gone.

"You saw something," Anwar said again, "Was it Black?"

"No, it-it was…" How could he explain this? "I thought it was Black, yeah, but it wasn't. It wasn't anything."

**X  
X**

Physically after eating two bars of chocolate and taking a hot shower, Corvus felt better. Emotionally, not so much. He felt like an idiot. He had chased a dog through a rainstorm. He'd ditch his girlfriend and friends to run after a dog, and why? Because the dog just happened to arrive at Hogsmeade the same time Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. Thank Merlin no one knew what he'd done.

But there was something to that dog! Its eyes, they gave it all away. But what?

Corvus sat on his bed, his back leaning against the headboard as he drew in his sketchbook. He was drawing every detail of the dog he could remember. Large, black, shaggy and strange, gleaming eyes. Corvus instinctively focused on the eyes, they stood out the most in his drawing. Fierce, staring and knowing, that's how he remembered them. Why had the dog stop? It growled at him like it was warning Corvus not to chase him anymore.

Corvus turned back a page in his sketchbook. Most of his recent pictures were incomplete. Classes were giving too much work for him to find time to draw. Homework, the Salesmen and his Animagi lessons with Max were monopolizing his time, plus the detentions. But in History of Magic, Corvus had plenty of time to sketch as Binns droned on about Goblin rebellions and what not.

In the margin of one of his drawings Corvus had listed all the work he had to get done. At the very bottom of the long list, was WOLFSBANE ESSAY. It was underlined three times. The day Snape had assigned him that essay felt like miles away, but it was due in a few days. He hadn't even started.

"Perfect, just what I need, a distraction," he said grimly to himself. _I've been talking to myself way too much lately,_ he thought. He gathered up his quill, ink and some rolls of parchment before heading for the library.

In the commons people were still discussing and laughing about Potter's latest fainting spell. Slytherin was beside itself with glee that Hufflepuff had won, breaking Gryffindor's winning streak since Potter joined the team. A roar of laughter went off as Malfoy unraveled his bandages, throwing them in the air as if it was party streamers.

"Hey! Corvus!" Louis called from where he sat on a couch with Xiomara Brazda and her friends. Corvus came over, but he wasn't planning on staying for long. "Where you going?"

"Library."

"Merlin, you and Max," Louis rolled his eyes, grinning. "He's in the library too."

"We saw him there," one of Pansy's friends spoke up. It was that girl, Tracey Davis. She smiled at Corvus before looking to a girl next to her, "When we went to return your book, right Daphne?"

"Yeah. He was with a few Ravenclaws."

"But MacDougal wasn't one of them," smirked Tracey Davis. Corvus's lip twitched a little into a smirk too.

**X  
X**

Max was sitting at the front of the library with Cho Chang and a few of her friends. They had several papers spread out on the round table and books at their sides. It was a regular study party. Upon seeing them all busily working, Corvus had to think back, wondering if there were any tests he'd forgotten about that were on the horizon. But there were none.

Cho was in the middle of saying something to Max. She was smiling sweetly, which encouraged Max to smile back with his half-smirk, a twinkle in his eyes. Corvus wondered what was going on between the two of them. They didn't even notice him until he was standing directly in front of them.

"Oh, hello Corvus!" greeted Marietta Edgecombe, who was sitting on Cho's other side.

"Yeah, hi," he said slowly, watching Max whose eyes' twinkle died immediately upon seeing his friend. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course, Corvus," Cho smiled at him. "We've just been doing some OWL practice papers."

"Yes? That sounds riveting, Chang, really," he said sarcastically. It looked for a second that Cho was going to lose her patience with him, like she always did, but she maintained her sunny disposition.

"What are you doing in the library then?" asked Max, his tone decidedly aloof. Corvus took a seat next to Ashley Fenlaw and Jocelyn Grey. Grey was poring over an OWL potion paper, memorizing the answers.

"Nothing exciting as OWL practice papers," he assured him, "But I have that Wolfsbane essay."

"It's so strange he gave you that assignment," said Marietta. "I've read a bit about what to expect with our NEWT classes, and the Wolfsbane isn't even touched upon. It's far too advanced."

"That's because not many potioneers today even know how to brew it," remarked Max, his eyes on his work now.

"I guess it's because Snape likes you, Corvus," grinned Cho. Cho Chang being funny with him? That was new.

"I suppose it is. So, Max, what books do you recommend I use for my essay?" Corvus knew his friend was the best reference for potions. Sure enough Max momentarily dipped out of sight to retrieve something from his bag. It was a thick, boring looking textbook titled _Modern Innovative Potion Making and its Theories. _"You brought your private library with you then?"

"Do you want it or not? It's got an entire section on Wolfsbane Potion," Max told him, his eyes narrowing slightly at his friend. Corvus held out his hand for the heavy book.

Corvus smiled a little at all the notes stuck in between pages and how several pages had been dog-eared. He went to table of contents. The last section was dedicated to the Wolfsbane Potion.

Yawning, and still pushing all his personal troubles to the back of his mind, Corvus took out his parchment, ink and quill. Before he'd start the essay, he'd map out what to write exactly. It had to be thorough. The odds were already against him, considering it was an assignment given to him by Snape, so he'd have to write this essay to the best of his abilities. Luckily for Corvus, his abilities were quite remarkable in general.

He'd start with its invention in the mid-1970s. He'd explain how Damocles came to his theory and eventual success at brewing the potion. Then he'll discuss the properties of its ingredients… characteristics… effect…

His eyes glanced over the pages dedicated to the highly advanced potion_. 'Signs that the potioneer has completed Wolfsbane and is victorious in doing so… blue coloured liquid, darkness should never succeed cobalt… potion's surface smokes faintly…' _

"Smokes faintly," he repeated thoughtfully. He'd seen a potion recently that smoked faintly. Professor Lupin had drunk it.

Lupin… who was hiding a furry-little problem.

"What?" asked Marietta. She'd looked up from her papers the moment she heard Corvus's voice.

"Max, is there any other potion besides Wolfsbane that smokes faintly when it's complete?"

Max frowned, like he thought Corvus was being ridiculous. But then his azure eyes became pensive, as he searched his extensive knowledge on potions. "There are potions that smoke when done improperly, but the Wolfsbane Potion is the only one that smokes when completed successfully. It's one of the signs that it's been done right."

Cho laughed lightly, "You're like an encyclopedia, Max."

"We need to talk," Corvus said eagerly, stuffing his things back in his bag and getting to his feet.

"Yeah? Why?" his reply was rather cold.

"It's about- well, about this morning."

Max's eyes widened. He gathered his things hastily too. Cho and her friends looked confused. Before leaving Max turned to her, breathless, "Sorry, Cho, I've got to-"

"I heard," she said kindly. "It's okay."

"Congratulations on making Seeker," he told her, "Again well done."

**X  
X**

Myrtle had been hiding in one of the toilets' S-bends for a cry when Corvus and Max arrived at her bathroom. Corvus swiftly flushed her down, for extra privacy. She wailed angrily as she was sucked down the drain, probably to be deposited in the Great Lake.

He told Max everything very rapidly, about the hints of Lupin's 'furry-little problem', about the Wolfsbane Potion he saw him take, about Lupin being close friends with Sirius Black all through school and to the day he betrayed them all.

Max leaned at the door, speechless. Corvus was pacing, excited and uplifted that he'd finally cracked _something_, especially after that paranoid episode about the stray dog.

"There was a woman at my mum's trial, Elizabeth Cresswell," he explained, "She worked at the Tower under my mum. Said my mum built community housings for refuge werewolves. If there is one person who's a friend to werewolves, it's my mum, right? And this morning, he said he was dreading the day Black will come out and expose him as something. As a werewolf!"

"He'd lose his job if people found out he's a werewolf," Max finally said something. "Even if he is taking the Wolfsbane Potion, wizarding people are extremely prejudice against werewolves."

"And him being a werewolf has something to do with Black's escape," Corvus said, his eyes alight. "Maybe he's a werewolf too? I've heard some stories about how some werewolves can shift even without the full moon. It's all about desire, if it's strong enough, you know. And Black obviously had a very strong desire to escape."

"But as a Death Eater, why would he hide that?" asked Max quietly. "Why didn't he just show it off like Fenrir Greyback?" This was exactly why Corvus needed Max! Before Corvus could make a guess, Max continued to work it out aloud, "Maybe Lupin doesn't want to cross Black, because Black'll expose him. There could be blackmail involved."

"No, it didn't feel like that, when they talked about it, you know," Corvus bit his lower lip. "They were friends, him and Black, but how can you really be friends with a werewolf?"

"And if they graduated Hogwarts in the late seventies, the Wolfsbane had just been invented. No one would've known how to brew it then," decided Max. "He must have done without it, hard to imagine how he'd live with that at a boarding school."

Corvus was quiet. How did Lupin get by undetected? But Black knew about it. He felt so close to figuring it out, but there was still so much missing.

"Do you think we should tell someone? You know about what we know?"

"Are you kidding? My mum's involved, isn't she? I don't want any more witch hunts set after her," he said promptly. "Besides the Ministry would mock it up. They have no tact. It'll scare Black off, this way he still thinks he has the upper hand. We just need to draw him out without him knowing we know his secret."

"But we don't know his secret," Max smirked, "And since when are _we _going to capture Black?"

"Well, it seems like my mum and Lupin's on it," he replied. "That's what I meant. And don't get me wrong, I'm not entirely sure I trust Lupin, he knows too much he's not sharing."

"But you trust your mum?" his eyes watched him closely.

"Well… yeah. You didn't hear her Max, she wasn't lying when she said those things about Black," he said adamantly. "Lupin just sounded scared for himself, it's his idea to keep quiet. Twice now I've heard my mother urge him to come out about it."

Max nodded. "You're going home this Christmas, right? I think you should try asking her about this, but you know, without _asking _her about it," he said meaningfully.

"Got it," grinned Corvus. He sighed happily. Though there wasn't anything he could do at this moment about Black, he was finally on the right track.

There was too much energy now bouncing around in him for him to go back to doing homework. He looked to Max, "Shall we?"

Max knew what he was talking about. They were going to practice their Animagi.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter: Young Lust... includes: Louis flirts, quite a bit... A few more _what's this?_ about Max and Cho... sweet revenge on Mr. Petzold-Newstark... Morag, bleh... end of fall term...

pls R&R! Next chapter in two days!


	27. Young Lust

**Young Lust**

They were nearing the end of November and Corvus was maintaining a good mood again. His life was easing up. All his detentions had been served, he finished all his homework on time and Snape didn't pick on him too much after he turned in his expertly written paper on the Wolfsbane Potion. He half-expected Snape to ask Corvus what he'd discovered during writing the paper, but the Potion Master hadn't say a single word, he just took the report in.

There was a chilly haze of rain that morning when Anwar and Corvus went into Hogsmeade. They'd already picked up what they needed from Dung and they had just wrapped up things with Jamal. Dementors were drifting near the entrances to Hogsmeade's public houses. The two boys had brought chocolate with them. They took large bites of it as they past through Hogsmeade, hoods up.

"I don't get it, every year we get nearly the same amount of requests for love potions this season as we do for Valentine's Day," Anwar commented as they came to the clearing before the outhouse.

"That's because everyone wants a New Years kiss and a Valentine."

"Can you imagine how mad the school will go once Max starts brewing proper love potions, like Amortentia?" They snickered.

Indeed every year around the time of any major holiday, they saw an increase in the demand for love potions. Therefore Max usually brew large quantities of them before the hot seasons, because love potions mature over time. The stronger the potion, the smaller the quantity they sell, since the customer won't need as much for the desire effects.

"Look at this," Corvus grinned over one of the new requests they'd picked up from Myrtle's bathroom before coming into Hogsmeade. "Someone wants to send their _friend_ a cursed teddy-bear. Says it's for revenge."

There was a rustling in the tall grass to the side of them. It hadn't caught Anwar's attention, but Corvus's grey eyes immediately searched the grounds. Maybe it was that dog again. But he saw nothing.

"By the way, what are you getting Mo-Mo for Christmas?"

"Mo-Mo?"

"Louis and me think it has a nice ring to it. Like Corey does."

"You know what else has a nice ring to it? Cursing the both of you to oblivion."

While it did cause him slight pangs of embarrassment speaking about Morag, Corvus felt things were going smoother with her too lately. Apparently she read in _Witch Weekly_ that it's a big turn-off for boys when their girlfriends make them hang out with her and her friends too much. So now, whenever they were together, her friends made themselves scarce. Corvus only had to listen to Morag talk, which was enough of a chore, but their snog-sessions were longer now.

**X  
X**

Later that day, their last class was Charms where they practiced Summoning Charms. Louis was having problems with his aiming. He kept missing to summon his book across the room to him. Chairs and tables flew at him instead.

"I usually never have such rubbish aim," he complained, disappointed in himself. "Give me a Quaffle and I'll prove it, I reckon it's my wand. Probably need a new one." He flicked the tip of it, a silver spark shot out.

"Crying isn't going to help, Louis," Corvus told him, easily summoning a pile of five books to him. The books remained stacked as they zoomed through the air into his arms. Though they did sort of ram into him, knocking the air out of him, but Corvus hid the pain of it well.

"You're quite good, Corvus," Louis studied his friend. "Do you think you could tutor me a bit? This'll be on our OWLs, I know it, and everyone knows your OWLs determine your NEWT scores. If I'm rubbish at this now, I can't imagine I'll be any good next year, so tutor me, Corvus."

"I'm not going to tutor you," laughed Corvus.

"Fine, Max, you then, go on say you will."

"No."

"I can help you, Louis!" Xiomara Brazda suddenly stepped forward, smiling brightly. Louis's expression of desperation faded to enticement.

"Oh, thank you, Mara," Louis grinned. "I don't know why I didn't think of you first. Bet you can teach me all sorts of things."

Brazda giggled and replied, just as suggestively, "Oh yes, Louis, and I trust you'll be a brilliant student."

Flitwick called for everyone to put everything back in its place before the bell. Louis and Brazda however huddled together to plan their first private lesson. Brazda was definitely blushing and Louis kept very close to her, occasionally touching her arm lightly whilst staring into her eyes.

"He's getting quite good at that, isn't he?" Corvus commented as they left the classroom. Louis and Brazda were still shamelessly flirting.

"He's been practicing," Anwar revealed. Classes were pouring out of rooms, rushing past them in the corridor. Tomorrow was the weekend and everyone was excited. "With his little turtle. Says he's refining his techniques. You should see how riled up she gets. It's _wrong._"

"He needs to cut it out then," Max said sharply. "If he breaks her heart or something, she could tell someone about our stash."

"Yeah, we better dunk him in some cold water fast," agreed Corvus. They were heading for the dungeons. As they came to the ground floor, Morag came jogging to them from the Entrance Hall. Her hair was braided and she had two butterfly hairclips in it.

"Corvus," she held out her hand for him. He paused, awkwardly.

"I wanted to relax a bit in the commons before dinner," he told her. The third-year Slytherins past by, they'd come from the Entrance Hall. They must have finished Herbology, a class they shared with Ravenclaw. Pansy and her friends were giggling, suspiciously throwing looks in their direction.

"We need to talk," she told him, her voice quivering. He noticed that her eyes were red and watering. Something inside of him caused him to panic, he'd never made a girl cry before.

"Yeah, alright," he took her hand. She quickly led him outside to the stone steps to the Entrance Hall. The misty rain that had been persisting all month chilled Corvus as he came outside. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What's wrong?" she repeated incredulously. "_What's wrong_? Everything is, Corey!"

He cringed at the name, but let it slide this once since she was obviously in pieces.

"Are you seeing someone else?" she sobbed, her large, watery eyes begging for the truth.

Corvus blinked. "What? No, no I'm not. What gave you the idea I _was?_"

"There's people, _girls_ who've been saying otherwise," she snapped. She didn't look hurt anymore. She looked vexed. "All this time while you're gone, supposedly serving detentions and doing homework, you've been seeing someone else! Someone in Slytherin, whose always there waiting in the commons for you!"

Corvus accidentally let himself laugh at how absurd she was being. This wasn't good, her eyes narrowed at him most dangerously. He quickly held onto her shoulders, to look her in eyes when he told her, "There is no girl, what so ever, waiting for me in the commons. I don't even know where you'd hear this from... Honestly, I'm not seeing anyone, just you."

She gave him a measured look, her lips pout. Corvus thought she would look quite adorable, if she didn't have those silly hairclips on. Suddenly she lifted herself on her toes and kissed him. It was a rather aggressive kiss; Corvus nearly tumbled back from it, it was like she flung herself on him. But once he got use to the tempo, it turned into a very good kiss. It was perhaps the best kiss they ever had.

**X  
X**

That weekend the Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match took place. Slytherin was collectively crossing its fingers that Hufflepuff win, knocking Gryffindor out of the bidding for the Quidditch Cup. Usually Corvus never got caught up in the excitement that revolved around the Quidditch Cup. Sure he was happy when Slytherin won, but he was never bloodthirsty about the sport like many at school were. But the energy in Slytherin was infectious, and Corvus found himself rooting for Diggory and his team.

At this match, Corvus sat with just Morag and Louis. The rest of the Slytherins were spread out. Anwar hadn't felt it was necessary to attend the match if there wasn't something to laugh at, like Gryffindor's matches provided.

"I don't really care who wins," Morag said happily. She was wearing blue rain boots and a blue sweater, but she claimed it was only because blue was her color, not because it was her House's color. She curled up on Corvus's arm, "I'm just happy we're _finally _spending time together."

"Why did you even come if you're not going to root for your House team?" Katie Bell whipped around at them. She was sitting in front of them with Alicia Spinnet and Leanne. The two Gryffindor Chasers looked annoyed at Morag's comment. Corvus was about to tell her to piss off when Louis suddenly leaned over.

"Oh, Bell, hardly recognized you," he said happily. "You haven't been crying since Gryffindor's lost have you? Because it isn't doing you any good, looks wise."

"We're not out of the running yet, Vaisey," she told him haughtily. "Ravenclaw's going to slaughter Hufflepuff, just you watch."

"I don't reckon Sirius Black is disguising himself as a Ravenclaw player, so I don't think there's going to be any man-slaughter, sweetheart."

"Is that the best you've got? Did you take a Bludger to the head last practice? Because I remembered your wit to be sharper," she said snidely.

"I suppose an afternoon with you will fix me up again, yeah, Bell?"

"Is that your way of asking me out?" She was trying not to grin, as her friends did openly beside her. "In your dreams, Vaisey."

"Trust me, Bell, in _my_ dreams, we've completely skipped dating and gone straight to the good stuff," replied Louis cheekily. Corvus was actually shocked by his friend's gall. He laughed as Katie Bell went bright red and turned sharply away. Her friends were extremely flustered as well.

Corvus looked to his side at Morag, her mouth was hanging open. She didn't look amused like Corvus expected her to be. Her expression was a bit vague, almost as if she was offended or something.

"Sweet Merlin, hell's frozen over!" Louis exclaimed suddenly. He pointed to the aisle of their stands, where Max was sheepishly walking up. "What's he doing at a Quidditch match? Anwar didn't even want to come!"

"Max! Max!" Corvus called over, pulling his arm from Morag to cup his mouth for extra volume. Max's eyes scanned the rows of seat, searching for Corvus and Louis who waved wildly for him. When he found them, his half-smirk sprang up on his face.

"Third place I've looked for you guys," he told them as he slipped past other spectators to where they sat.

"Morag, move a bit, will you?" Corvus asked her quickly. She huffed but scooted over so Max could sit between Louis and Corvus.

"So, Max, fell down the stairs on your way to another study party? Bumped your head, decided you loved Quidditch?" snickered Corvus.

"Cho asked me to come, it's her first match," he said, not looking at either of them.

"I'm speechless," stated Louis, gleeful. The stadium erupted in applause as the teams came out onto the pitch. Captains shook hands and the whistle was blown for the players to take the air. Five minutes hadn't past when one of Ravenclaw Chasers scored the first goal of the match.

"Leave it to Hufflepuff to wimp out," growled Louis.

Cho streaked across the sky, appearing to have seen something. Diggory certainly believed her, he tore after her, but then she abruptly looped back, clearing the way for a Ravenclaw Beater to send a nasty Bludger at Diggory. The Bludger hit him square in the chest. Corvus winced just witnessing it. For a moment it looked like the Hufflepuff captain would slide off his broom, but he pulled himself straight and coughed a few times to regain air.

Cho meanwhile had swept past Diggory, giving her Ravenclaw Beater a high five in passing. She went to the other end of the pitch, cruising a bit while her eyes searched for the elusive Golden Snitch. It only took a moment for Diggory to come after her. To distract him, she kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction.

"Looks like Chang plays a bit dirty, does that do it for you, Maxi?" sneered Louis. Corvus noticed that though Max ignored Louis, his jaw clenched a bit.

Cho's tactics would usually aggravate an opponent, but Diggory kept grinning at Cho, shouting something to her that made her smile too.

Hufflepuff had scored, which drew Louis's attention back to the match and away from teasing Max. But this goal from Hufflepuff would be one of few for that match. Ravenclaw scored four more times before Hufflepuff got a penalty throw. Revenge was had though within the next forty-five minutes, Ravenclaw scored three more times.

Max inhaled sharply, his eyes set high above. Corvus looked up too, Cho and Diggory were both diving towards the ground, chasing a glint of gold a few inches in front of them. Diggory was ahead, only a little, and he reached out a hand eagerly for the Snitch, but the Snitch took a sudden turn upwards. Cho was quicker to respond, she pulled up immediately, turning on her broom's tail to snatch across the short distance. The small glint of gold disappeared in her fist.

Half the stadium ignited in wild applause and cheers. Katie Bell and her friends jumped around, squealing happily and hugging each other as if it had been their team that'd won. She turned around to give Louis a very smug look. She'd been right. Ravenclaw slaughtered Hufflepuff.

The teams landed again onto the pitch. Diggory went over to shake hands with Cho.

"We should get back," said Max, sitting up and brushing off his robes. "I didn't think the match would be this long. My Divination star-chart is due this week, haven't started."

**X  
X**

By the last weekend of term, the sky lightened to a dazzling, opal white and the muddy grounds were covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Corvus remembered how Anwar and him decked the school in Christmas cheer last year for detention, and he had a new found appreciation for the school's Christmas decorations. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays, but the Salesmen were busy planning on final thing before then. It was about time they repay Jeremy for how he'd thrown Corvus under the bus in Potions.

"Derrick says he's always lurking about Honeydukes," Louis whispered as they headed for the Entrance Hall. His eyes were on Jeremy who was walking alone ahead of them. "Reckon we can grab him there."

"We have to be wicked quick about this," Corvus told them, also staring after their prey. "Honeydukes' always littered with people, Prefects included."

"You just worry about shaking Mo-Mo off long enough," muttered Anwar as they arrived at the castle's entrance. Waiting there, with her hair half tied up and blue fuzzy earmuffs on, was Morag.

"Oh shut up already."

"Yeah, it's your revenge, don't forget," said Max. Though it was for Corvus, he could tell that all the Salesmen were eager for this. Spreading rumors were fun, of course, but there wasn't anything like hexing and physically humiliating a person. They were probably going to get detention, but it was final week of term. It didn't matter.

Corvus quickly separated from the Salesmen to run up to Morag. "Hey, I was thinking we'd meet up later in Hogsmeade. There's something me and the guys have to get done."

Morag's face dropped. "What?"

"Yeah, it's just something quick," he told her, hurriedly. He wanted to catch up with his friends again.

"Well what is it?"

"Just say you'll meet up with me later, alright?"

"I wanted you to take me to Gladrags Wizardwear to help me pick out a new dress," she stomped her foot. "I told you about how I need a new dress for my auntie's Boxing Day party!"

"That sounds like rubbish, I'd be useless with that. Can't you take one of your friends with you?"

"Oh it's rubbish is it?" she glared. "Fine, but I expect you at the Three Broomstic-"

"Great, see you then," Corvus flashed a grin before dashing off after his friends. He didn't look back otherwise he would have seen his seething girlfriend scowling after him. He caught up with his friends at the castle gates, for a second Corvus's insides turned sickly cold because of the groups of Dementors, but that feeling faded as they neared Hogsmeade together.

They didn't exactly have a plan. They were going to improvise. Honeydukes was already crowded by the time they got there. And they watched as Jeremy went into the sweet shop behind a group. Though it was cold outside, the Salesmen waited across the street from Honeydukes. They huddled together; Anwar had already come up with an idea.

He pointed to a large, round bin outside the sweet shop. "I'd say that's the only place he's heading for anyway," he sneered.

"Oh I like the sound of that!" said Louis as he rubbed his hands together.

"Dunk him in there headfirst," decided Corvus. "I know what's going to be the icing on the cake after that." He didn't want to give anything away. A surprise was always best.

Corvus was beginning to lose the feeling in his face, despite the Blueball flame Max had conjured up for them, when Jeremy finally stepped out. He had a bag full of sweets and he nearly dropped it when he noticed his former friends rapidly approaching him.

He frantically fumbled for his wand, but Anwar and Louis grabbed him by the elbows. They dragged him, kicking and screaming, to the bin. Several students peered out the shop's display windows to watch, a few even hurried out to witness it in all its glory.

Puffs of snow flew in the air as Jeremy continued to struggle. His legs and body were flailing about. It nearly looked like they wouldn't manage to stuff him in, but Max stepped forward with his wand, "_Impedimenta_!"

This impeded Jeremy's struggle against the binning. Enough so that Anwar could force his head down into round bin, and Louis grabbed him around the knees to lift him completely in. Corvus flicked his wand, providing the icing on the cake by shouting, "_Diminuendo_!"

The top ring of the bin shrunk around Jeremy's narrow waist. This way he was stuck. Anwar and Louis stepped back, sniggering. Jeremy's legs kicked in the air, causing his robes to slip down, revealing his long-john underpants. The students, whose attendance had grown, burst out laughing. Echoing within the bin was Jeremy's trashing and indignant hollering.

"Careful, you're going to work yourself into a sweat," Louis leered loudly as he kicked the side of the bin. Jeremy's stick legs wildly tried to hit at Louis or any of the laughing Salesmen around him. "Don't worry, Pretzel, I'll make sure you keep cool! _Diffindo_!"

Corvus doubled over as Jeremy's long-john underpants ripped open at the bum. All of them were in tears from laughing. Anwar was actually on his knees, pounding the ground with his fists. The circle of students had to lean against each other from laughing so hard. Jeremy's screams became more shrill and terrified at this new twist.

"What's going on? What- excuse me! I'm Head Boy, let me past!" Corvus heard Weasley's snooty voice from within Honeydukes, and he imagined he saw the top of his ginger head moving through the cluster of laughing students at the door. He grabbed Anwar's robes on his back, pulling him up.

"Come on! We've got to go!" he shouted. They pulled their senses together and sprinted up High Street. As they fled the scene of the crime they heard Weasley screech at what they'd done. This only made the boys burst out into new fits of laughter.

They threw themselves against the Three Broomsticks Inn's door. A round of victory Butterbeers were in order, they went to sit at the bar. Rosmerta came over, smiling as usual, "What's put you boys in such a good mood?"

"It's too good to put in words," Louis sighed, trying to get his breathing right again. Every time they looked at each other though, they descended into laughter.

"Ah, I remember when I was your age," she said fondly. "Used to laugh all the time with me girlfriends. Everything was hilarious then. What can I get you boys?"

"Round of Butterbeers, please Madam Rosmerta," Anwar recomposed himself first and answered.

"Right away, dear," she turned away. A few minutes later she brought over four foaming tankards of hot Butterbeer. As she handed Louis his, she studied his face, "I know you! You're the youngest Vaisey, aren't you?"

"That's me, yes," smiled Louis. There was definitely something to his smile. All the Salesmen had agreed a long time ago that Madam Rosmerta was a fine looking woman.

"Oh you Vaisey lot, you spell trouble, you do," she laughed. "I've seen all your sisters come through here. Each of them never had to buy a single drink, had plenty of boys willing to do that for them. Especially Claire, she was a charmer."

"Hopefully it's rubbed off on me."

"And Claude, my goodness, he was nothing sort of a womanizer," her cheeks became a little red. "He had all them girls swooning after him. Relentless he was too, nothing on two legs was safe from him."

There was a sudden tap on Corvus's shoulder. He turned in his seat, still smiling, and found Morag, definitely not smiling. Her eyes kept sweeping over the scene of him and his friends listening attentively to Madam Rosmerta. "I want to sit at a table," she told him icily before turning on her heels. She stalked off to the back of the room.

"Oh no, is Mo-Mo upset?" asked Anwar. Corvus punched him lightly on the shoulder before taking his drink to go. She'd picked a table across from a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to a fireplace.

Once he sat down, Corvus started to immediately tell her about their fantastic prank, "We followed Petzold to Honeydu-"

"Do you always hang out with him?" she interrupted. She was glaring at where his friends' were still sitting and speaking to Rosmerta. Louis was now leaning over the bar, charmingly telling Rosmerta some story that made her pretty face light up with laughter.

"My friends? Yeah," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Vaisey is always flirting with girls. And you're close to him, aren't you? Always with him?"

"You just asked me that."

"They call me Mo-Mo."

"It's a joke."

She huffed angrily and muttered something to herself.

Corvus might have tried to catch what she was saying, but he noticed Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley enter the pub then. It wasn't just the two of them either. A boy with jet-black, untidy hair was with them. His head bowed so no one could spy his lightening-shaped scar. People in the pub were too busy enjoying themselves to notice them, but Corvus discreetly kept his eyes on them as they made their way to the back to a table set between that Christmas tree and a window.

"Corvus!" Morag commanded his attention again. She had been, unsurprisingly, talking about something.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"I said 'huh' didn't I? What do you suppose that means?" Even though she went angry-silent again, Corvus didn't regret snapping back at her. "I've had a few things on my mind lately, or haven't you been keeping up with the _Daily Prophet?_"

Her angry face melted away and she looked very guilty. She covered her mouth, "Oh! I've been horrible haven't I? I just assumed since you didn't talk about it, you were all right. But I should have known, you need _me _to ask you about it." She reached across the table to take his hand. "It's not so bad now, is it? I mean when he broke into the school I told everyone that you were with me _all _afternoon, so you couldn't have smuggled him past the Dementors with you…"

A sudden breeze rushed in. The door of the Three Broomsticks Inn had opened again. Corvus noticed Potter nearly choke on his Butterbeer. Professor McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub in a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid who was speaking to a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak. Corvus recognized him for various recent _Daily Prophet_ photographs; it was Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic.

Granger and Weasley both pushed Harry off his stool and under the table. The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground and drifted sideways, landing in front of their table to hide them from view. He could only just make out Granger's face behind the branches. Rosmerta went to deliver the professors and Fudge their drinks. He couldn't hear what they were saying over Morag's endless chatter.

But the glimpse he had of Granger told him that she could eavesdrop. Whatever was being said turned Granger's expression graver every minute. At one point her eyes widened in silent horror. Something disturbing had been revealed. Soon Fudge and the others rose from their seats to leave and Rosmerta returned to the bar. Seconds later Potter slipped out from behind the tree with his friends and they exited speedily. All three of them looked pale.

**X  
X**

Corvus, Louis and Max were going home for the Christmas Holidays. Anwar was staying at Hogswarts, but on Christmas he was going to meet his family at Jamal's place in Hogsmeade instead of attending the school's feast. He would have waited for his friends to get their names checked off before leaving the Entrance Hall, but Morag was clinging to Corvus's arm and he claimed he suddenly felt ill, so he left.

"I can't wait to hear what you think about the gift I've got for you," she beamed at him. He still hadn't figured out what he would get her, but he figured he'd pull something together in time.

A large group of the third-year Slytherins was ahead of them in the line. Louis and Max had gravitated towards them when Morag arrived. Pansy and her girlfriends were talking excitedly. One of Pansy's friend nudged Tracey Davis and the ash-blonde girl turned to face Corvus. She smiled widely and waved, "Happy Christmas Corvus!"

Pansy and them then pushed to the front of the line, hackling all the way. Morag's hold on his arm tightened.

"Corvus?" someone called him. He looked back to the bottom of the staircase where Professor Lupin stood. Since finding out the truth about him, Corvus caught himself studying Lupin a lot more. A few times he felt the werewolf might have suspected something, especially when he caught him and Max staring after him outside of class. It wasn't because he was dangerous, he had Wolfsbane, but Corvus felt he was greatly more interesting now and they still needed to work out how his lycanthropy connected to Black's escape. "Can I have a word with you, before you're gone for the holidays?"

Corvus nodded and pulled his arm away from Morag. "Yes, sir?" he asked as he approached him.

Lupin smiled vaguely. "You're going to finally see your old home, I hear."

"Yeah."

"I remember that house. It was beautiful," he told him. "And your mother made it a very happy place. I enjoyed visiting there whenever I could."

"Yeah, my mum's been talking it up too."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing it again," his eyes twinkled, "And after twelve years! It will be something."

"Reckon I'll be in for a few surprises, maybe an episode of deja-vu here and there," he shrugged. Lupin chuckled.

"I won't keep you any longer, I daresay there's someone waiting to give you her goodbyes," he said knowingly and gestured to Morag, who had her hands on her hips, watching Corvus impatiently. "Happy Christmas, Corvus. Give my regards to your mother."

"Will do." Before turning away his eyes traced the premature lines on Lupin's face. The man looked worn, he knew it was due to the painful process of turning into a werewolf. It's tremendous stress to put the body through. As he left he wondered, how did Lupin keep sane, let alone go unnoticed, while he was a student at Hogwarts?

* * *

o..O

O..o

Quite a long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is rather short, but it's interesting I hope.... titled "Gimme Shelter".... includes... Coco and Louis meeting for the first time... a glimpse of Louis's parents... Leandra showing Corvus his _real_ home... Corvus piecing his past together even more....


	28. Gimme Shelter

**Gimme Shelter**

When Corvus stepped off the Hogwarts Express, he noticed a line of people jump or flinch as something plowed its way through them, close to the floor. Corvus knew it was Coco before she emerged wearing a Quidditch jersey of blood red with a silver meat cleaver emblazoned on the chest. Corvus supposed she was aspiring to wear Christmas colors because on her feet she wore thick wool emerald-green socks that had two tiny K's back to back etched on them.

Louis jumped down from the train behind him. He gave Corvus's house-elf a bewildered stare. "Is this your House-elf you told me about?"

"Fits the description doesn't she?"

"How can you support Kenmore Kestrels _and _the Wigtown Wanderers?"

Coco seemed delighted to be addressed by a wizard. Her brown and blue orb-like eyes blinked. "Oh Master Corvus's friend is fan of Quidditch?"

"Fan? I _play_ Quidditch, elf, damn near the best Chaser in Hogwarts," Louis boasted. Coco gasped at this, her eyes simply sparkling as they regarded Louis.

"Chaser is most honorable position!"

"Of course is it, I know that."

Corvus should have known Louis would take a liking to Coco. His house-elf was so enthralled by Louis that she didn't even force Corvus to give his suitcase to her.

Max came off the train, lugging his own luggage behind him. His azure eyes quickly took in Louis conversing with a fully dressed house-elf, and decided not to ask questions. Instead he went to stand next to Corvus. "I better go find my train to transfer. Write me about how things go, you know, about asking your mum about Lupin and all."

Max waved goodbye before moving into the crowd towards the platform's exit. Louis and Coco were discussing possible teams for the up coming World Cup.

"Coco loves all Quidditch teams, I root for everyone because Quidditch is a noble game, every team is noble and deserve Coco's love," she declared.

"All teams? Even the Chudley Cannons?" At this Coco hissed.

"Oh no! Not anymore, Coco gives up on them. Their glory days are over, they are."

"Louis?" a voice called out. Mr. and Mrs. Vaisey had finally found their son, since he hadn't even bothered looking for them. Like Max, they decided not to ask questions when they found Louis talking with Coco.

"Hello, Corvus," Mr. Vaisey greeted in a quiet voice. Louis's father was a shy looking man with feathery, salt and pepper hair. He wore a tie with racing brooms on it.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Vaisey," Corvus nodded politely. Louis's mother, who had passed the Veela gene onto her children, smiled gently at him. She was very beautiful with long, straight silvery-blonde hair and the clear blue eyes Louis had.

"We missed you at the launch party," she told him in an airy-voice. Corvus felt his face blushing a little, for reasons unknown to him. Mrs. Vaisey then turned to her son again. "My love, lets go now, Siobhan and Jean-Luc are due to arrive by Floo Powder in an hour."

"Happy Christmas, Corey," Louis slapped him on the back before going off with his parents.

"Where's my mum, Coco?" Corvus asked her once they were alone and she'd snatched his suitcase away from him.

Coco looked around her, as if expecting to find his mother. Her eyes danced around anxiously; obviously she'd misplaced his mother.

"_There _you are!" Leandra's voice called. She emerged from the bustling crowd of reunited families. Corvus expected to find her wearing her hair up in that lopsided bun, like she's worn it to meet Lupin at the Three Broomsticks Inn. Instead her hair was down, dyed dark again and silky smooth. She was carrying the same designer handbag though. She hugged her son tightly.

"I told Coco to look for you," she explained as she let go of him. "I didn't expect her to go racing off though. So I had to weave through the crowd myself, and this girl named Penelope Clearwater- do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's a Prefect," he smirked. "Did she ask you about you taking in apprentices?"

"She _bombarded_ me about it."

"I told her I would ask you about it," he confessed. "Says it's been her dream to work in the Tower."

"She probably wrote me then about it shortly after I reopened the Tower," she sighed, "I got loads of letters asking me about apprenticeships and such. Every story was the same, 'Oh it's a childhood dream' or 'Every night I search the skies for a falling star.' I don't like shattering dreams, I really don't, but I don't take kindly to begging either. People who work hard and have talent are hired. No other embellishments are necessary."

"Is that what you told her?" While he understood his mother and would never judge what she said as too harsh, Corvus worried that his Prefect friend might. It wouldn't do him good to lose a Prefect friend…

"Something along those lines, then I told her to send a portfolio, an essay about what kind of crafter she see herself being in the future and her NEWTs results once she gets them," she waved her hand lazily. "Lets go, shall we? I have a surprise waiting outside for you."

The house-elf bowed her large head and charged forward again, clearing a path for them. As Corvus walked beside his mother, he wondered if he should just come out with everything he knew. He didn't know anything really, expect that she was working with Lupin to apprehend Sirius Black. And maybe if he was up front about what he knew, she would reveal the bigger secret…

Could he really get the truth out of her without raising suspicion? If it were anyone else, Corvus would've felt confident. But this was his mother. She was a ton of a lot smarter than he was and last summer proved she had more experience in hoodwinking people than he. She weaved a web of lies for twelve years; he's just been doing it for four years.

But maybe the reason she was so successful lying to him was because he trusted her so much. And maybe she trusted him enough for him to work around her whilst figuring out the truth. It felt a little wrong thinking about tricking his mother, but just like she was doing it for his own good, he felt he was helping her too now.

**X  
X**

His surprise turned out to be a new car. It was a silver, four-door Mercedes-Benz. Opening the door, Corvus got a big whiff of that new-car smell he always enjoyed. He sat up front with her as Coco happily buckled up in a child's seat in the back. "Once we get out onto the motorway we'll use magic to get home quicker," Leandra winked as they drove away from Kings Cross through London.

"Did you buy this with the pay you got from Menios?"

"My boy's so sharp," she grinned happily as she switched lanes, hoping it would be quicker but they only ended up at a red-light five seconds before they would have in the other lane. "Oh! I have another surprise- actually this day is filled with surprises for you- Surprise number _two_ is I've been hired by the Ministry to design and build new Quidditch stadiums in honor of the World Championship!"

Corvus smiled. She'd nearly told Lupin something about the Ministry before leaving the Three Broomsticks Inn. He imagined this was it.

"The project officially begins January, so I'll be running around a lot," she explained happily. "Everything should be done by June, once I draw up the designs it'll be easy and quick. All my merry workers are ecstatic about this. Ludo Bagman, head of the Gaming Department at the Ministry, personally hired me and heavily hinted that in the future all stadiums will be done through the Tower."

"Great."

"Don't worry, once you're out of school for the summer, and if things are still being built, I can have someone cover for me," she assured him. "Shifting people around like pawns on a chessboard is one of the perks of being the boss."

Corvus laughed, though it died out quick. How was he going to do this?

"Corvy? Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asked softly. She had been looking at him, her eyes affectionately searching his face for the problem. She frowned a little, "Those Dementors weren't on the train again, were they? Lupin told me that they sort of… got to you that time."

There was that familiar annoyance at hearing Lupin and his mother were discussing things behind closed doors. But Corvus shook his head, though there was something about his encounter with the Dementors that still troubled him…

"Mum, what happened… that day when we fled England?" He expected her to be startled by the question, but she seemed unfazed.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me about that," she admitted. "Half expected you to write me about, but heaven forbid you write a _letter…"_

"Figured I'd ask you in person about it."

"Well… it happened in the afternoon, it was a beautiful day-" someone honked their car horn at them, the light had turned green, she moved the car forward before starting again, "Really beautiful. I was having some members from the Order over, to discuss plans about moving a certain family Voldemort-"

"Mum!" he shrieked, flinching at the name. "You're not supposed to say his name!"

"Come on, Corvus, you're smarter than that! It's just a name, just like your name or mine."

"It's _nothing_ like our names!"

"Okay, okay, I won't say his name in front of you," she promised. "Though I'll have you know it took me months to feel comfortable saying it. Now I just feel silly not using it."

"I don't care," he mumbled begrudged.

"Anyway… I was having some members from the Order over. We were discussing how we were going to safely smuggle this family out of England, away from You-Know-Who. And… and Ascanius ambushed us… had three other Death Eaters with him, if I remember correctly."

She was strangely comfortable discussing this with him.

"My mother was there. She was who he attacked first, killed her before anyone could react. Everyone broke out fighting, I grabbed onto you. Then he aimed to kill me, and… he was willing to kill you too."

Corvus heard the echo of his voice, _'Move away from your son. Let him live…'_

"As he cast his curse, I conjured up a very powerful explosion… a _boom _really, a supersonic boom… Very effective. Knocked everyone off their feet. And it created a lot of air pressure, so a thick fog erupted, giving camouflage for me to Disapparate with you... I don't think I ever preformed spellwork _that_ quick before… I'd run through it in my mind enough times I suppose."

"And from there, we left England?"

She nodded.

"How could he ambush you? I mean… how did he find you?"

"A nasty traitor! Horrible, ugly girl, she did it!" yelled Coco suddenly from the back seat. Corvus turned to look at her. She looked ferocious, her round face contorted horribly.

"What traitor?"

"We used a Fidelius Charm on our house, everyone knew Ascanius would come after me," his mother was frowning darkly. "Our Secret-Keeper was my father. I love my father, but he loved his children, Ascanius and me. I told him Ascanius couldn't change, he _wouldn't…_ but my father, and mother, they wanted to believe he could…"

"And that ugly girl told Master Dante to speak with Ascanius! They both tricked Master Dante!"

"Whose the ugly girl?"

"A Squib," his mother hissed. "She was a distant cousin of ours, from Berlin. She was sick in the head. I should have seen it from the beginning. Blamed herself for being a Squib, felt she should be treated no better than dirt and she loved to shadow any pureblood that let her."

"And she tricked grandfather with Ascanius? Why?"

"I suspect she might've had something for my brother, but she convinced my father after a few months to sit down, face-to-face with Ascanius. Claimed Ascanius was ready to reform and seek forgiveness," she laughed mirthlessly. "But he came to kill my father, and once the Secret-Keeper was dead, he found us."

Corvus was quiet. "How did the Squib know grandfather was the Secret-Keeper?"

At this point his mother shrugged, "I never found out… but there was a spy in the Order… no one knew who. Stuff was being leaked an entire year before Vol- You-Know-Who's downfall."

"Sirius Black?"

Her eyes fluttered and she took a deep breath.

"It was him, wasn't it? He was there the day we fled England."

She looked at him, shocked. "H-how did you know that?"

Corvus grimaced. He'd just given himself away, hadn't he? He briefly explained the voices he'd heard when the Dementor had entered their compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. Leandra looked very pale by the end of the story.

"Corvy… I'm so sorry you had to go through that, why didn't you ever say-?"

"It's fine, it wasn't anything," he said quickly. "But you think Black was the spy? He was there, and he survived it, didn't he?"

"Sirius was there, yes… but there could've been another spy…"

Corvus felt an odd panic grow inside him. She was giving Black the benefit of the doubt, but all arrows pointed to him. When she was reopening the Tower she made that speech about how Black was nothing to them now. She had sounded so spiteful about him. And at the Three Broomsticks Inn, she talked about Black as if she believed he was capable of hurting her horribly for revenge. So why was she making excuses for Sirius Black?

"It was a war, Corvy, there was more than one bad guy."

**X  
X**

In Bristol, a fruit and vegetable market was due to close for the day in three hours. There were two owners, Maggie and Sherry Stick. They were twin sisters, even in their sixties they enjoyed each other's company above anyone else's. All the locals knew them and shopped at their market. Maggie and Sherry were pleasant to everyone, but only when they were alone did the reveal what they _really _felt about certain customers.

The produce rush hour had past, the two ladies sat behind the counter, listening to the radio and chatting between commercial breaks. An Elvis Costello song ended and a car insurance commercial began, Maggie turned to her sister.

"Did you see that woman, the one that looked mighty expensive?"

"With that big bag on her boney little arm?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Don't see why anyone would want a bag that big. Seems silly to me."

"Too true, Sherry, but did you recognize her?"

Sherry thought for a moment. "I _did _think she looked familiar. Oh but you're so much better than me with faces, you know that Mag."

"Too true, Sherry, because the moment she walked in here with her black hair and fancy clothes, I knew her! She used to come around here all the time about twelve years ago. Brought plenty of strange characters with her."

"Oh now I remember! That woman who lived in Leigh Woods. She had a mighty _strange_ family she did..."

"By the looks of it, that hasn't changed."

"You're talking about that hideous little child she had with her, aren't you?"

"At first I thought the poor child suffered from a birth defect, but I think some natural ugliness is involved too."

"Poor woman tried hiding it under all that Christmas clothes."

"Did you see how _wide _the child's eyes were, and different colors as well! Very strange, I didn't like it looking at me," Maggie shuddered.

"And did you see, still no wedding ring on her hand!" Sherry frowned. "I bet the father to that child is different to that boy she used to bring in here!"

"Aye... that boy must be a teenager now. You think the father's still around? Mind you I never thought he possessed the proper traits of a father."

"Too true, Maggie. I remember he would drive that woman and her child here on a _motorcycle!_ That child must have been no older than two!"

"Yes, yes, and there was that one time when he nearly got in an accident right there on the corner," Maggie pointed behind her. "That was a miracle that bus missed them, that fool of a man had an angel watching him that day."

Sherry nodded. "I think the woman was beginning to tire of him. Kept shouting to him to be _serious._"

"I think she might be foreign, hadn't really grasped the command form…"

"No, no, she hadn't…"

The commercials ended, more songs from the forties, fifties and early sixties began.

**X  
X**

Their new, silver Mercedes-Benz became an unnatural blur as it rocketed across the smooth roads of the motorway. It squeezed through various cars without breaking its tempo. It only took them an hour and a half to enter the county of South West England. Instead of taking the direction towards Bristol they went across the Avon Gorge, away from the city and into Leigh Woods, a hilly area of woodland.

Leandra slowed the car as they went off road onto a winding dirt road trekking upwards. They were in the northern part of the woods. The area comprised of a rich variety of ancient trees. Snow blanketed everything, and most of the leaves were long gone. There was something strikingly tranquil about this forest. As it was winter, the sun was beginning to dip early in the evening. Corvus admired the reddening sky against the wintry landscape as they drove through.

Gradually a mist grew along their route. He didn't think of it really until it grew so thick that it engulfed the entire car. He couldn't see anything past the misty, white fog. He looked to his mother, who didn't seem troubled at all by it, she continued to steer the car easily.

He was about to ask her about the strange mist when it thinned, and the car burst through it at last to arrive onto a gravel road. Leandra sped up a little as they drove up the road. They came parallel to a high, stonewall that ran along side them until they pulled up in front of iron gates. His mother smiled at him again, "I want to show you something."

They stepped out into the cold. It wasn't as cold as it had been up north at Hogwarts, but it was still cold enough for Corvus to see his breath on the air. Corvus walked around the car, staring up at the gates. At the very top was some sort of family crest, with a motto underneath, _Toujours Pur. _

"_Always Pure_," Leandra translated, "That crest is from your father's family. His mother, your grandmother-"

"The one whose deathbed we visited?"

"That's the one - she wouldn't let us move into this house if we didn't plaster that ridiculous crest on the front gates… Coco?"

_CRACK_

Coco was before them, jumping on the balls of her feet. "Y-yes, Lady L-Leandra?" she shivered.

"Bring the car in after us," she tossed the house-elf the keys before she wrapped an arm around Corvus's shoulders. "I'm going to give Corvus a short tour of the gardens."

Coco happily climbed into the driver's seat. Corvus wondered if that was safety hazard, but his mother navigated him to the gates, which opened for them instantly.

A gravel road, sprinkled with snow, extended for a half a mile before them. At the end of it was a large round about outside an enormous red brick and stucco mansion. It was built in the Queen Anne style, with amazing complexity in its roof structure that also incorporated a small tower to the side of the front façade.

While Corvus's eyes kept going to the magnificent house, his mother was point out other things.

"Way over there we used to have an apple tree grove," she pointed west behind the house. Since everything was covered in snow, Corvus couldn't see the gardens paving the way to the house. But centered in the round about in front of the house was a large fountain with a statue of twisting lines of birds in flight. Water sprouted up from the center, cascading down softly. The water reflected light off the sculpted birds. It looked like they were really moving. Leandra noticed him studying the fountain. "Your grandmother created that… beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Instead of walking up the steps to the door, Leandra turned them off the road. Corvus's feet sunk into the snow as they walked around the back. There were frozen flowerbeds sectioned all around the vast lawn. Great big trees were scattered about as forest stretched beyond the lawn. Behind the house was an empty terrace.

"Come on! It's getting colder by the second, isn't it?" she let go of him to jog ahead, towards a small lake across the gardens. "I have to show you, come on!"

Her face was bright from the cold, but it also excited and proud. Corvus ran with her.

She brought him past the small lake that, into the forest around it. Thin ribbons of streams ran down from the lake, his mother avoided stepping into them with nimble skips. His mother was livelier than he had ever seen her. She jumped over fallen branches and withered scrubs, weaving through trees until she came to an abrupt halt.

She was standing at the top of a slope. From where they stood they could see more wild land and parts of the River Avon.

"This!" she held her arms out, beaming, "Belongs to us!"

Corvus's jaw dropped.

"To Muggles, of course this forest, Leigh Woods, is two square kilometers," she panted. "But that mist we past through? It confuses them, loops them around, that's why they'll never see this."

He didn't know what to say. It was a dream. How could this have been his beginning? How could this have been waiting for him all these years?

**X  
X**

The house had all the fine features of a Queen Anne styled home. A sweep of steps leading to a carved stone door-case, rows of painted sash windows in boxes set with brickwork, stone quoins emphasizing corners, a central triangular pediment set against a hipped roof with dormers… all the rooms were bright and colorful… the furniture graceful, comfortable… he went through every room, placing his hands against the wall, counting the lengths they covered, or he would count his steps… just for fun…

It wasn't as large as the Malfoy Manor, but the land outside that belonged to them was bigger than what the Malfoy's had. The house also didn't feel cold and impersonal. It was welcoming, decorated to put a smile on a person's face, not just to impress…

He came to his old room. It was in the top floor of the polygonal tower he'd seen beside the front façade. It was small. His crib was still in the corner; inside of it was an arrangement of stuffed animals. Their button-eyes staring at him. There was a toddler-sized bed set underneath a window. Corvus slowly studied the shelves of toys and children books. There were some framed photographs as well. Most of them were of him and Regulus Black.

Then there was one picture that really stood out.

Six people were in it. There was a woman with long, red hair and emerald green eyes holding a pale baby boy with unruly jet-black hair. A man stood by her, his arms wrapped around her and the child. This man had similar messy, black hair and he wore glasses.

Then on the other side was his mother, with her dark copper hair in a lopsided bun on top of her head. She was holding Corvus, who looked about two. She was leaning against the chest of tall, handsome man with black hair and grey eyes. He was laughing in the picture, and would at moments bite into his mother's bun, shaking it with his teeth. This made everyone, including Corvus, burst out in silent laughter.

"Yeah, that's Sirius," his mother sighed. She'd been standing at the door, watching him. "I thought about chucking it. But it's the only picture I have of us with the Potters."

Corvus had been dwelling on Sirius Black's presence in the picture so much that he hadn't even considered the other people. "The Potters?"

She nodded. "James and Lily Potter with Harry."

'_I don't think James and Lily's house is the same since…_'

Corvus felt sick. Potter and him were bosom friends once upon a time? He set the picture down again.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Short chapter, je sais. Desole. Es tut mir leid. I can't believe it but I forgot "Sorry" in Spanish! Oh well. Sure I mispelled all the other ones anyhoooo. Yes, it's short. But it was mostly just about Corvus coming home. And of course Maggie and Sherry gave us a little sneaky peaky of the past. Next chapter is titled "Mother's Little Helper"... it includes: Corvus stumbling upon a rather _good_ book... Corvus touring his house a bit more with Coco as his tour guide... the Spicy Chili Marathon... Morag's gift... :D

Sorry alert people, I had to re-post to make it clear that Maggie and Sherry think Coco is the hideous child. The Stick sisters are Muggles, so to them a short little scrawny thing wrapped in woolly sweaters and bright colors resembles a child... a very ugly child... lol

R&R!


	29. Mother's Little Helper

**Mother's Little Helper**

It was the 20th of December, his mother's birthday. Corvus got her a necklace with a silver leaf-shaped charm, when you bite it the charm turns your breath minty-fresh. Dung had found it for him and it cost Corvus two Galleons. She liked it, as it would come in handy after lunch meetings and such.

That night would be the beginning of their traditional Spicy Chili Marathon.

During the day, his mother had to visit London. She needed to meet with a few Ministry people about the upcoming projects. So Corvus was left at their mansion, with Coco for company. It was obvious that the Quidditch-crazed house-elf enjoyed shadowing her young master. Considering that Corvus had no memory of the place, it was nice to have Coco follow him through the rooms. His house-elf was less likely to censor any memories locked away behind doors. And she didn't spare any details.

When they were walking through a hallway, they past a small section on the walls that were blank, no pictures or portraits what so ever. Coco explained this, most enthusiastically.

"Oh Master Sirius Black hung Lady Leandra's pictures here! He had so many of her drawings framed. It was a surprise for her!" Corvus thought what the surprise was in honor of. Could it have been Valentine's Day? An anniversary? "This whole hall used to be hung with Lady Leandra's pictures, Coco wonders where they are now…"

"Did Sirius live here? With me and my mum, Coco?" It meant a lot that Sirius had the authority to decorate the house. What kind of pictures did Sirius Black hang?

"Sometimes Coco thinks so, but Master Sirius some days not here, weeks might have past too," she told him seriously. "Coco knows Lady Leandra very nervous when he was gone long, but he always came back! And with presents for baby Master Corvus!"

Corvus wondered when he should break the news to her that Master Sirius Black was a mass-murderer.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the library. The library was on the first floor of the mansion's tower, and extended into a larger room beyond the circular tower chamber. It was large, with leather bound books on every subject and there were cushioned sills to the tall, wide windows. Corvus first noticed the window set in the center of the tower chamber. Its ledge was covered in cushions as well, and blankets.

"That is where Master Regulus read to baby Master Corvus," Coco pointed it out the second they entered the room. "Lady Leandra often drew pictures there," she pointed to a chair nearby. "She always draws when she had extra time."

Corvus made a note to find those sketchbooks. He hadn't been in the master bedroom yet, he'd only seen into it. It was messy; it had all the things his mother usually traveled with during their _Blackstone_ phase. That box full of private journals, for example. She hadn't sorted through them. She hadn't found a place for them here yet.

"Coco, find me all books that have to do with werewolves," he ordered. He decided that he wasn't going to try swindling his mother for information. "Oh- and get me what you can about Animagi." He couldn't forget about his Animagi ambitions. As mentioned before, Corvus never liked to leave things unfinished.

Coco's bare feet slapped about on the oak-wood floor as she scuttled after various titles. Corvus slumped before a reading table, watching as she piled stacks around him.

All the books on werewolves were rather useless. They just explained the vague origins of it, how to identify a werewolf, what spells or weapons can be used to slay one… more contemporary books explained measures that can be taken to integrate werewolves into magical communities… but it was useless in terms of figuring out Sirius Black's escape.

Corvus decided to read through the books on Animagi instead. He was about to pick up an obvious choice entitled _Everything Animagi_, but then Coco shoved an extra thick book into his hands.

"Lady Leandra always made Coco get her this book when she study to be turned into a bird!" Coco beamed. Surprisingly this was the only book that wasn't leather-bound, it had a glossy cover with a picture of a fat wizard turning into a pink flamingo and back.

Corvus read the title, _Best of All Worlds: Discovering Worlds through Animagi_.

The book was half autobiography of the flamingo Animagus featured on the cover and half an instructional on becoming an Animagus. Corvus smiled to himself, he had hit the jackpot.

After skipping around, exciting himself even more for what he'll later read into, Corvus turned to the introduction.

_**CARPE DIEM, CARPE MAGIC**_

_On my eleventh birthday, I discovered I was a wizard. Before that I was a sickly boy, deathly allergic to everything  
outside with skin paler than paper, who lived in Essex and dreamt of being a financial auditor... Magic gave me the  
tools to live life like I would've never been able to before… by age nineteen I had survived mutilation by a Chimera,  
chased Veelas, and witnessed the hatching of a Basiisk… By my mid-twenties I was beginning to see the limitations  
of magic, but then I found another path, Animagi… I knew of Animagi from school, but I never realized its immense  
power… the freedom… new heights… Until one night, on a full moon, I was hunting nogtails, in 1968, we found a  
frightened young man in the middle of a deserted road, he kept shouting to us to keep away, but my friend Butch  
Thompson was a Healer at St. Mungo's and felt he had to examine this clearly disturbed man… the clouds shifted  
above us to reveal the full moon, and wouldn't you know it, the young man transformed into a werewolf! This was my  
first experience crossing paths with a werewolf… Chased us up the trees, clawing its way up to us until this great big  
bear leapt from the surrounding forests… fought the werewolf off, and when the coast was clear, the bear turned into  
a short, stocky wizard with glasses and a large bald patch on his head! The man was named Chester Parsley, the  
cousin of the werewolf… Of course I assumed Parsley was frightened of his own cousin's condition, but Parsley laughed  
it off! Says it's the best thing that's happened, because as an Animagus he can join his cousin's excursions every full  
moon through the thick forests… Claimed they have a blast every time… Great for their relationship, which before his  
cousin got bit, was rocky… That was when I realized; I had to become an Animagus! _

Corvus laughed out loud.

"What is so funny, Master Corvus?" Coco asked, bringing fifteen other textbooks by his chair. He held a hand up for her to stop.

"Coco, you've done brilliantly," he told her. Coco's eyes brightened, glistening with tears of joy. "You just… you just handed me _everything_, thank you!"

He got out of his seat. "Don't worry about the books, I'll put them away. And while I do it, I'll tell you _all _about the Quidditch matches I've seen at Hogwarts since my first year."

She looked like she'd just hit the jackpot too.

**X  
X**

His mother slipped a batch of brownie batter onto the oven tray. The entire kitchen was a mess. The second she'd arrived back from London, she tore through cupboards and the pantries to prepare the opening night of their Spicy Chili Marathon. She was wearing an apron stained with batter, flower and raw egg. It had taken her over an hour to prepare the brownies. Corvus never knew his mother to be a whiz in the kitchen. This proved it.

"Tonight is going to be perfect, Corvy. The usual, fantastic chili con carne and then brownies for dessert," she explained as she wiped her hands on her filthy apron.

"You've got eggshell in your hair…"

She held up a shiny pan to check her hair and pick it out. Her dark copper roots had already grown back two inches into her hair. "I don't understand why," she muttered, "I had it dyed just last week…"

"Why don't you just let it grow out?" he suggested. She put the pan down.

"Maybe I will… I started dying it because I fancied it made me look sharp, for job interviews you know." It was more unmanageable as well. Corvus assumed it was because she had a long day, but he noticed yesterday that it wasn't as thinly, pin-straight as she normally had it before going into work. It wasn't bad. She actually looked younger.

She moved across the large kitchen to get the chopped beef from the refrigerator. Corvus was allowed to help her cook the spicy stew of chili peppers, beef, garlic, onions and cumin. As it cooked, filling the warm kitchen with a tasty scent, Corvus helped clean up.

"Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why did you become an Animagus?"

"I've told you, so I could have a trick up my sleeve during the war," she chirped. "Ironically I only managed it about a month before we left England."

"I thought maybe it was, in part, because of all the work you did with werewolves."

She turned to give him a long stare. Corvus forced his poker face to stay in place. She couldn't possibly suspect he knew anything crucial, could she?

"Never ceases to amaze me how lucky I've been, raising you," she smirked finally. "Not a lot of people know what Animagi can mean in dealings with werewolves. I only learned about it after I'd left Hogwarts, they don't teach you that."

"How did you learn it?"

She gave him a very smug look, "Where do you think you got your cleverness from?"

"Were there others in the Order, then, who were Animagi… to reach out to werewolves as well?"

"Huh- yeah, there were others," she said quickly, stirring the slow simmering stew.

"Like Lupin?"

"No, but he was essential still," she said in a strange tone, her eyes were staring into the chili. She took out her wand, pointing it at the pot. "I'm too hungry to have patience, aren't you?"

A flame leapt from her wand and swirled at the bottom of the pot, boiling the stew in seconds.

"Get the bowls, sweetheart," she told him as the flame jumped into her open palm. She made her hand into a fist, smothering the flame. "Coco! You can come into the kitchen now!"

_Crack_

Coco appeared. She had been banished from the kitchen while Leandra was cooking. She didn't want Coco bustling about cleaning up after them or anything.

Corvus handed them to her and she started serving. "You've been very curious about Animagi, ever since the summer, haven't you?" his mother said.

Corvus carefully brought his steaming bowl of chili to the table as she mentioned this. She was watching him; he could feel it though his back was turned to her.

"Surely you've finished that essay for McGonagall..."

"Yeah," he laughed. He took his seat, facing his mother again. "I've just sort of been thinking about it, I think it's something I want to do, for the future obviously… when I'm of age."

It looked like his mother was forcing her smile to remain on her face. She sat across from Corvus. "Of course… it's a very fun talent to pursue. You should speak to McGonagall about starting it in your seventh year along side a regular NEWT syllabus."

"Oh Master Corvus will know everything!" Coco said confidently, taking a spoonful of the chili, her head just visible over the tabletop. She was standing in her seat. "Master Corvus and Coco are all day in the library, reading everything about Animagi."

Corvus nearly choked on his chili. Leandra titled her head slightly, genuinely grinning at him. "Reading everything about Animagi?"

"We cleaned everything back up again, in the library…"

"Nothing to worry about Corvy," she told him slowly. "What's in this house belongs to you, you can go looking through anything."

Corvus had a shrewd suspicion that this meant his mother _knew _everything in the house for him to find. That would mean she'd gotten rid of everything important or revealing. Like that hallway with half empty walls where Black once hung her framed drawings.

Leandra brought a spoonful of chili to her lips as well, and she asked lightly, "Did you find any interesting reads?"

"Yes," he replied, feeling less excited about the book. Perhaps it wasn't the jackpot he thought it was… "_Best of All Worlds_ by Albert Snow."

She nodded, enthusiastically, "That's a good one. Very detailed, with a funny narrative that saves the material from going dry. You can take it back to Hogwarts with you, if you like."

"Yeah, thanks, I think I just might." He was looking down at his food, wondering how he could get the subject away from him and Animagi.

"I've been meaning to ask _you _about something," Leandra continued pleasantly. "Lupin's been telling me some fun stories about how Hogwarts has changed. Apparently its bred a new class of students, a regular alliance of _businessmen_. Can you think of who I'm talking about?"

"I might… probably the Salesmen," he murmured.

"_Salazar's Salesmen._ Sounds stylish, no? From what Lupin's told me, these Salesmen run the underworld of Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't say that," he grimaced. "I mean - Hogwarts hasn't got an _underworld_…"

"I wonder what techniques they use to dodge getting caught," Leandra was still grinning and watching her son carefully. "Surely they must look into a lot of different sorts of magic to help them out…"

Corvus gave a shrug, "Never thought about that, they must have a lot of spare time on their hands to come up with it all."

He definitely needed to change topics. His cool was coming under pressure. She was on the verge of doing it. She was connecting Corvus to the Salesmen and him as a Salesman to Animagi. There was only one topic he could think of that could overshadow this completely… he braced himself.

"Mum, what's a good gift to get a girl?"

Leandra dropped her spoon. "A girl! What _kind _of girl?"

"The girlfriend kind of girl."

Coco gasped and his mother laughed, "Ha! You have a girlfriend? My little Corvy-"

"Please, mum…"

"-has a girlfriend! When did this happen? What's her name?"

"Morag."

His mother's face turned into quick disgust, "Morag? Poor girl…"

"It's not that bad of a name."

"Well, what's she like then, this Morag girl?" she leaned forward eagerly.

This was the first time anyone had asked him this. It was strangely disarming. He actually didn't know how to describe Morag. She wasn't funny. She wasn't exactly nice. She might be smart, since she was sorted into Ravenclaw, but she didn't come across like that. Though she could probably quote any _Witch Weekly_ article flawlessly.

"She's pretty, in Ravenclaw and, I suppose, outgoing?" He decided those three things drew a pretty picture.

"Does she play Quidditch?" Coco squeaked hopefully. Corvus shook his head, disappointing her gravely.

"And you haven't gotten her a gift yet?" asked Leandra, laughing.

"No, I don't really know what she'd like…"

"I guess you two have only just started to go out," she said. Corvus didn't refute it though technically they'd been going out for a while now, but his mother would be shocked to hear her son had been hiding this for that long. "Do you know what her favorite color is?"

"Not really… I mean, maybe blue? She wears it quite a bit."

"Then get her something blue, something cute and small like," she told him, "And send chocolate or-" she suddenly remember something. She jumped out of her seat. "The brownies!"

She tore open the oven and black smoke billowed into her face. She coughed while grabbing a rag to fan the burnt tray of brownies. With her wand in her other hand; she cleared the kitchen of the black smoke. Her face was ashen from it. Coco timidly walked up to her, and asked in a most sympathetic voice, "Lady Leandra want Coco to bake new brownies?"

Leandra nodded.

**X  
X**

The day before Christmas Leandra took Corvus into Bristol to get Morag's gift.

A cynical moment past in which Corvus considered buying Morag a year's subscription to _Witch Weekly,_ but then he figured she probably already had one considering how many times she's mentioned the stupid magazine.

_She's fit,_ he told himself. _And I've been really stressed out lately… that's just reflecting on her. _

But those last few weeks before the end of term he was actually quite content, and he _still_ never felt happy knowing he'd have to spend time with her. He spent time with her without questioning it because he knew she was his girlfriend and spending time alone was what girlfriends and boyfriends do… Truthfully, he only looked forward to the snogging…

_That's not healthy…_

Did he want to break up with her? How was he going to do _that?_ He might not know Morag very well, but he knew she probably wouldn't take a break up well. Thinking about it made him nervous and sick.

"How bout we get her a stationary?" his mother suggested cheerfully. The whole city was decorated for Christmas. The sidewalks were filled with people doing last minute shopping as well. Corvus kept his chin tucked behind his scarf, it was very cold that day. Personally he just wanted to get inside somewhere so he nodded yes.

Corvus supposed he wouldn't mind getting Morag something like that. His mother was oblivious that her son was contemplating ending his first 'serious relationship.' He knew if he told her, she would get annoyed with him for only telling her about Morag at the very end.

They went inside a small store that sold stationeries, journals and pens. He followed his mother as she browsed, rubbing his hands together for warmth. The little store was very hot and cozy.

"You said she likes blue, right? How about this one?" She picked out a stationary of dark blue letters with gold stars printed in it. "Blue and gold, quite close to Ravenclaw's colors, no?"

"Yeah, lets get it."

"Come now, have fun with it, Corvus," she nudged him. "When I was your age, I already had a _huge_ crush on your father."

"Regulus?"

She looked perturbed, "Yes. _Your father_."

Corvus didn't say anything; he hadn't meant to insinuate that he still doubted who his father was. Honestly, it didn't matter. Regulus died and when Leandra left England she and Sirius were in love. Then Sirius came out as a Death Eater and now his mother wanted Sirius to suffer. Easy enough, nothing to dwell on, right?

"Anyway, I had a crush on him, but I was too proud to _ever_ admit it. I spent weeks picking out his gifts… it couldn't give me away, you know if it was _too _personal, because then everyone would know about my crush… But I still had to make it clear that I held _some _affection for him, otherwise he might just write me off as a friend. You can see where it gets tricky. But as the years progressed it got more and more obvious, I mean I got him that silver watch you have now."

"Really?"

"Yup, Christmas of our fifth year… right before we had our fallout," she sighed. Corvus thought she would say more, as she's been continuously telling him things about their past all holiday. But she didn't, she just took the stationary with her to the cashier.

Mr. Malfoy had mentioned how someone at the trial claimed his mother and Regulus Black hadn't been speaking to each other until the summer of '78.

What was the fallout about?

Was it about Sirius Black?

**X  
X**

Corvus nearly gagged when he saw what Morag had sent him for Christmas. It was a nine by nine collage with pictures of herself and random, girly magazine cut outs. Along with this was a large bottle of cologne and a card that sang some love ballad by Celestina Warbeck. Coco and his mother both tried to mask their revulsion.

"She _is _pretty, Corvus," his mother said as she examined the collage. Then Leandra untwisted the top to the cologne, sniffing it, "The cologne's actually very good."

Even Coco's present of a hand drawn portrait of Gwenog Jones was more appreciated. Corvus decidedly kept the present underneath the Christmas tree. His mother got him a new sketchbook, the newest Weird Sisters album, an ivory case for his wand, clothes and new dragon-skinned boots since he'd grown out of his old ones already.

They were sitting by the Christmas tree when a loud clatter was heard from the grand fireplace. Leandra got to her feet, rather dramatically holding out her wand already. It was then that Corvus noted how his mother seemed to always have a wand on her nowadays.

There was a high-pitched screech and a large owl swooped in from the chimney, it landed on the floor, swaying uneasily for a moment before shaking its wings. Snow, soot and dust sprinkled off of him. The owl lifted into the air again, screeching irritable before darting over at Corvus, dropping a package into his lap and returning up the chimney.

Corvus picked up the package, but his mother grabbed it from him. Pointing her wand at it, the wrapping tore off before the cardboard box was torn asunder too. When everything fell away a thin, brass ear trumpet rotated in the air. Leandra blinked and picked it up.

"Did you get a letter?" she asked him sharply, her eyes extremely wary.

"No."

She tapped the ear trumpet with her wand, nothing happened. "Do you know anyone who'd have sent it?"

"Not unless Morag just played a trick on me with that," he nodded towards the catastrophe of a gift hidden under the tree.

"Anyone at all? An admirer?"

Corvus remembered someone_ had_ sent him a rose anonymously. But this wasn't anything like that. Why was his mother being so edgy about this? But then it struck Corvus. "Do you… think _he_ sent it?"

She gave a half-shrug, "Maybe, but like I said before, he's not the only bad guy."

Corvus frowned, standing up, "What'd you mean? You mean your brother could send this?"

"Or some other, bitter, hateful Death Eater… I left a few of them very upset, Corvy," she said, with a ghost of a smirk, "I wouldn't put it past them to try sending my only son a cursed ear trumpet right under my nose."

"Well, what do we do? Destroy it? What is it even?"

"I think it's an enchanted ear trumpet," she told him, carefully turning it over in her hand. "It magically magnifies all sound within a… mile radius, I think. Hunters use it mostly… and thieves."

It was pure impulse to momentarily put his anxiety aside. Scenarios played in his head, of how this ear trumpet could be used for the Salesmen's advantage. They would have the power to sense movements a mile away in every direction. Sneaking around with that think would be child's play.

"Maybe it's safe…"

Leandra smiled, knowingly. "Maybe it is, but to make sure, I'm going to send it to an old friend. He'll search it for any kinds of curses, jinx, what not. He's got a lot more experienced at that than me, and if he gives it the thumbs up… then it's all yours, I promise."

He looked at the magical instrument longingly. It was perfect gift to give someone like him. If it wasn't curse, then whoever sent it was obviously encouraging him to exploit it and break rules. Mrs. Norris would never creep up on him again. And if it _was _cursed… and his mother _hadn't_ intercepted it… it would have been the perfect trap.

Personally he felt the only person capable of sending him something dangerous and untraceable was Sirius Black. But why would he send something cursed right underneath his mother's nose like she said? Unless it wasn't cursed... unless it was just a gift... but why would he do that? Maybe he was reaching out? Corvus shuddered at the thought.

* * *

O..o

o..O

DF- I've been meaning to give you a shout out for a while, HEY-OH! So proud you're reading this in class, lol. _I _can't wait for Corvy to meet Sirius! It's coming though.... :P

Bird Soup- LOL Thank you soooo much for your review! It made me laugh, in_ the best_ way. Oh and don't worry about reading this fic because Sirius was tagged, I purposely tagged Sirius knowing that it would entice some people, lol, I'm sorry that he's technically not shown up yet in the fic. (& I totally give anything w/ Sirius in it a chance when picking fanfics!) I got the idea to write the series from someone else's perspective after I watched Wicked, awesome musical. That's the only thing this fic is missing, music and dance routines. Also, I think Gary Oldman is a great actor, but yeah, i wasn't in love with him when he played Sirius. Oh and to my favorite part of your review! The Max/Corvus thing, I can see how you can pick up those vibes, but it's just going to be an epic bromance between those two. I've never written slash, but I have a super-soft spot for RL/SB

I hope this posts properly, ffnet's being really weird. Next chapter is titled "Tangled Up in Blue".... can you guess what that means? lol I'll give you more specific hints, it will include: Louis coming back to school with a new friend... lots of Quidditch... Crookshanks... aaaand that's all I'm giving away!

pls R&R!


	30. Tangled Up in Blue

**Tangled Up in Blue**

Whoever his mother sent the ear trumpet to hadn't returned it or sent word that it was indeed marked by Dark magic. Corvus felt very empty-handed returning to Kings Cross at the end of the holiday. He was bringing back _Best of All Worlds_, which was sure to impress Max and bring them closer to solving their riddle, but it wouldn't be as cool as showing off an enchanted ear trumpet to the Salesmen.

He had his mother drop him off Kings Cross, which was convenient for her since she needed to go into London anyway for work. Corvus was supposed to meet Max at a news kiosk in the front plaza of Kings Cross. He was nervous Coco would ruin it, because he had to waste several minutes arguing with her that she was _not _to accompany him to the platform. Finally his mother had to order her back into the car, Corvus hurried to the meeting point, worried he might leave Max waiting.

But the minutes were rolling by and there was no sign of Max. They planned on meeting fifteen minutes early, so Corvus could explain what he'd conclude over the holidays. Corvus checked his pocket watch. It was nearly five to eleven and still a lack of Maxwell Love. It was beginning to worry him, he'd seen several Hogwarts students past through already. Louis and his parents appeared, they might have seen him too if it weren't for Louis's owl Pangloss, who started a screeching tantrum in his gold-gilded cage. They hurried through the crowd of Muggles, straight to the Express to pacify the moody owl. Morag and her Ravenclaw friends practically mulled right past him, he had to snatch up a car magazine to hide his face from her.

The tired, over-weight kiosk man was giving Corvus the hairy eye. Corvus had been standing in front of the same magazine rack for too long without buying anything. Cursing loudly to himself, Corvus grabbed his luggage and began towards platforms nine and ten.

"Corvus!" he spun around to see Max racing to him, breathless and flushed. He weaved smoothly through the lines of bustling people. "I'm sorry, I missed the train from Manc, er- I mean Manchester."

"Just come on, we're going to miss the train!" Together they bolted for the barrier, Corvus past through first and Max almost collided in after him. "Louis's probably waiting for us, I'll have to tell you everything later."

"Sorry again," muttered Max sheepishly. "Some cocknobber mucked up an oven this morning, so the baking took twice as long, had to help out."

As they stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express and they had to walk close to each other through the corridor, Corvus noted the scent of flour, sugar and dough about his friend. He'd also said 'cocknobber', he'd never heard that before. Corvus smiled to himself, wondering what ways to make fun of Max for this, but as he pulled open the door to their usual compartment, where Louis waited for them, something more pressing occurred.

Two entwined bodies were piled on a seat by the window. It was Louis engaged in, by the looks of it, a ravishing snog with a raven-haired girl. Surprised, and oh so amused, Corvus let out a sharp laugh. Louis and his girl jumped, looking like deer caught in headlights.

"Milvina!" exclaimed Corvus, recognizing the girl. "How's it going? The taste of Louis alright?"

Milvina Fox looked horrified. Her porcelain face turned a violent red. Leaping off of Louis's lap she shoved past him and Max to get away. Louis pulled himself upright, patting down his tussled hair and he had the biggest grin Corvus had ever seen.

"Now you're ziggin' Fox? I thought you were set after Brazda," said Max, regarding his friend with some amazement.

"Zigging?"

"Snogging," Max clarified.

"We were on, yeah, but then Millie's grandmother died," he answered cheekily. "When nan passed, she left Millie's family a house in Brighton, a few streets from _our _house." Corvus didn't really know Milvina Fox, though he'd always found her attractive. She was a quiet girl, but she was also someone who appeared to have a solid gold wand up her ass. "I was shocked too, that I'd go after her," he said, reading Corvus's mind. "I thought she was dull and stiff, fit obviously, but no fun. Mara was always a bit fun, but Millie, she's a lot more. She's what you talk about when you say, still water runs deep."

"Deep?" Corvus cocked an eyebrow and sat down across from Louis, "Yeah what we saw was certainly deep."

"Nah, I'm honest about this," he assured, though he couldn't stop grinning. He told them about how they ran into each other a day before Christmas and they practically met everyday after, strolling through town, braving the choppy winds along the seashore, and talking. "We talked about everything, it felt like. Did you know she's a half-blood? She says that gives her a lot of stress, being in Slytherin. Especially last year, with the Chamber of Secrets reopening and what not."

"She's a half blood?" frowned Corvus. He assumed she was pureblood. When she did choose to grace others by engaging in conversation, it was only to brag about her family and wealth. She was nearly as bad as Malfoy about it, but thankfully she kept tight-lipped most of the time. So she was a half-blood? She was just acting, hiding herself like Max had. He wondered how many others in Slytherin were doing the same.

"Yeah," Louis said fondly, "She's a lot of things."

"I guess Brazda won't be too upset, you hadn't really started anything," assumed Corvus.

"We kissed a bit, but her-"

"You kissed?" Corvus interrupted. "I didn't know that!"

"Yeah you did," Max said from his seat beside him.

"I would know if I knew this, thank you _cocknobber._"

Max and Louis exchanged confused looks, and then Louis figured it out. "Ahh, right you were off with Mo-Mo when I told the others. Yeah, well, obviously we weren't going over notes for Summoning Charms." They snickered. "But she's not allowed to date or anything. Her parents don't want her risking her grades, or her standings to get picked Prefect next year."

"Right, convenient for you then," commented Max, amused.

Louis gave a happy shrug. Corvus bent over to fish out _Best of All Worlds_ from his bag at his feet. He suspected he'd found a window of opportunity for him and Max to talk finally. "But did you actually explain to Brazda about Fox and the end of your study sessions together?" he asked Louis.

Louis looked extremely thoughtful suddenly, all playfulness gone from his face, making him look intimidating regal, stern but still handsome. If only Fox was there to bask in her boyfriend's beauty. Then he broke into a laugh, getting to his feet. "No, I forgot about that part. But hell if I'll do it. Maybe I can get Millie to tell her, or force a first-year to deliver the news."

Corvus snorted, he could just imagine Brazda murdering the first year Louis'd send. He would've liked to go with, but _Best of All Worlds_ needed to be discussed.

"Alright," said Louis, "well, see you lads later then."

Louis made a gesture of tipping his hat to them. Max shook his head after him. "He makes it look easy doesn't he?"

Corvus's reply was shoving the book into his arms and telling him to read the introduction. A fast reader, Max was done in less than three minutes, "You think he's an Animagus?"

"It makes sense, my mum said a few of them in that secret Order of theirs were Animagi, to improve their relations with werewolves, you know. Maybe Black was a part of that with my mum, before he betrayed everyone."

"That could work," said Max slowly. "Much better theory than the other one, that he's a werewolf too. I visited Flourish and Blotts over the holiday, read what I could about Azkaban, to find a loophole or something in its structure."

"And?"

Max gave him a half-smirk, "Your family seriously made a masterpiece with it, Corvus. The only flaw I could figure out was that it's controlled by the Ministry and guarded by Dementors."

"Yeah, the Ministry's run by idiots, I get that," sneered Corvus. "But why such harsh words against the Dementors, Maxi?"

"Because they're blind, Corvy," Max replied evenly, Corvus chuckled. "As they're blind they wouldn't see an animal instead of a man locked up. Plus, they wouldn't bother with an animal. They seek out human emotions, or what, and even werewolves are human in the end. Animals aren't interesting enough for a Dementor."

Corvus nodded, biting his bottom lip. Should he tell Max about the black dog? He'd always found it suspicious, but it felt too... easy. Was Black really so reckless and sloppy that a fifteen year old could figure out his secret? Then again that dog had something off about it…

"If he's an Animagus, I reckon he'd have to fly or swim really well, to get back to England from the middle of the North Sea," Max said, breaking Corvus's trail of thought.

"That's true," Corvus hadn't thought about that. A dog couldn't survive _that_.

The door to the compartment slid open, Louis was back, looking a little red. "That wasn't too bad," he said calmly, "Short, only a bit of screaming and no tears, quite good I'd say."

**X  
X**

The Hogwarts Express had pulled into Hogsmeade station. Corvus walked towards the Thestral-dranw carriages outside the station's gates. He kept looking over his shoulder, straining his eyes a bit as he cautiously scanned the crowd. It was absolutely essential that he avoided Morag. Maybe if they never run into each other again, the relationship will fizz out on its own.

"Corvus!" Max hissed at him when he accidentally walked into him. They'd reached the line to the carriages without Corvus realizing. "That's my foot!"

"Sorry."

"What's got your mind up in the clouds?" Louis asked. He was jumping lightly on the balls of his feet, it was very cold and the sun had set. Though his face was nearly hidden under his hood and emerald-green scarf, Corvus saw his eyes twinkle mischievously. "Can't wait to have a little more Mo-Mo?"

"Actually I'm thinking about not having any more Mo-Mo."

"Really?" asked Max.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure I'm set to break up with her."

Louis cursed loudly and so abruptly that he made the group of second-years behind them flinch. Max started to shake with silent laughter.

"What?"

"Anwar wins, the sleek git," grumbled Louis.

"Wins what?"

"The bet," Max told him, chuckling.

"You had a bet? About me breaking up with Morag?"

"Yeah, and Anwar won," Louis crossed his arms and sighed heavily.

"I bet you'd have finished it with her before Christmas," Max informed him, "Suppose I gave you too much credit…"

"My bet was you'd get past the Easter holidays, since she _is_ a fit girl, completely frightening, but fit."

"When did you make this bet?"

"First Hogsmeade trip," said Max as their carriage pulled up.

"First Hogsmeade trip? My first date with her?" he stared after his friends as they got into the carriage before him. "You knew then?"

"'Course," Max said simply. Though their carriage wasn't full with just the three of them, Corvus shut the small door against the line of cold and waiting students.

"Why didn't you tell me, you know, that she was no good?"

Louis and Max laughed, as if Corvus was being naïve and silly.

**X  
X**

If Louis's break up with Brazda included a 'bit of screaming' even though technically they weren't dating, it could only be worse for Corvus and Morag. Corvus didn't know how he was going to do it. Louis had no real advice, Max neither. As he stalked into the Great Hall, he grimaced at the thought of when he'll have to do it.

Clusters of Slytherins were standing by their House table, finding places to sit and shouting down the table to friends they hadn't seen for weeks. Corvus was searching for Anwar who he found quickly enough, he was sitting next to Adrian Pucey. Close by, was Pansy and her group of girlfriends. They were grinning up at a small, pretty girl wearing nearly all blue. Corvus's insides felt as if they'd withered. It was Morag.

He was about to turn back and head for the safety of his dorm, but then Tracey Davies stood up, waving and shouting, "Hey Corvus! Welcome back!"

Pansy and the Slytherin girls giggled, but their eyes had a malevolent glint to them as they glanced at Morag. Then the next second, all Corvus could see was a bright white smile and a blur of blue. The wind was knocked out of him as she wrapped her arms around his chest. She kissed him hard on the lips, a pleasant reminder about why he'd put up with her. For the briefest of moments he let himself kiss her back, but then the wise voice at the back of his head screamed.

He wrenched her off him. It just came out, he said it, louder than he intended, "I want to break up!"

Several heads geared towards them, their eyes alight for the possible explosive drama. Pansy and her friends were speechless by the looks of it, though their lips turned upward in happy smirks.

Morag's eyes were staring at him, her mouth hung open… Then the tears started to build… she covered her mouth and Corvus could hear a strained moan or something come from her, then she turned away, running out of the Great Hall.

Amongst the expected roar of laughter, the Slytherins around him clapped and whistled. Louis slapped him on the back, "Not too bad, eh?"

Louis steered Corvus to his seat. He kept looking over his shoulder, wondering where Morag was. It was stunning that it happened so fast. He saw her group of girlfriends sprint out of the Great Hall too. They were going to talk about him, possibly come up with a plan of revenge.

Max and Louis fished out two Galleons each for Anwar's winnings. "Don't be stupid," Anwar told them, "did you really want more Mo-Mo?"

"True, it's a bittersweet sort of lost," Louis conceded.

**X  
X**

The week back from Christmas had past quickly. He was still on edge about Morag, but since breaking up with her he'd only seen her twice. Both times she burst out in angry tears and ran away. For him, this was all right. He didn't like seeing girls cry, but if she was running away from him while crying, he was fine with it.

The Slytherin-Ravenclaw match took place that weekend. Flint had the Slytherin team head out to the pitch early. Max and Corvus had been in Hogsmeade that morning to pick up orders, they'd already eaten breakfast, but they waited for Anwar to finish his before heading out. "Right, I'm suppose to remind you, Max," Anwar said abruptly.

Max frowned.

"Louis wants you to know," continued Anwar, leering, "you have to boo Ravenclaw even though Chang's on the opposing team."

Max's cheeks turned a faint pink.

When they got outside there was still a thick blanket of snow. Corvus was tired of having wet boots from trekking through snow so he used a hot-air charm to melt a path for him and the other Salesmen. As usual it felt like the entire school had showed up for Quidditch. Outside the stadium groups of people crowded the entrances onto the stands. Corvus could hardly differentiate faces, until the sea of black cloaked students started to thin out as they all took different directions to get the best possible seats for the match.

But there was one group not concerned about seats; they came for an entirely different purpose. And they were blocking the Salesmen from getting any further.

They were Morag's girlfriends. They formed a sort of wall against them. They were all fixing Corvus with scathing glares. "What you did to Morag was horrible," one of them shot at him.

"She's been crying everyday since," a rather chubby one said prissily. "She won't eat either."

"How could you be so mean?" another girl demanded shrilly.

"It's easy," declared Anwar nastily, "He's learnt it from me and if you don't get the hell out of our way, I'll treat you to a free lesson too."

Corvus gave a short laugh, "An excellent teacher, he is."

There was a brief flicker of terror in their angry eyes, but they held themselves together.

"You should rot for what you did to her!"

"How could you lead someone on like that?"

"Lead her on?" Corvus had to interrupt. "How did I _lead her on_? It was a rubbish thing we had going on, aren't you Ravenclaws suppose to be clever? Couldn't MacDougal have figured that out?"

They gasped, highly offended. "Morag deserves better than you!" The girls stormed off. In their wake there was a silent pause, then Anwar and Max started laughing, Corvus did too.

The match was a very good one. It was a narrow victory for Slytherin. Coco would've been over the moon had she witnessed this nail-biting match. Flint had Derrick target Cho. The intention was to keep her from spotting the Snitch before Malfoy could. Apparently Cho had a rubbish recovery time when hit by a Bludger. It did work, when Cho spied the Snitch she made to grab it by Derrick aimed a perfect Bludger at the arm she reached out with. Malfoy was able to swoop in and catch the Golden Snitch then, winning the match.

With Derrick solely focused on taking Cho out, the rest of the Slytherin team was left partially defenseless. Bole did his best, but the Chasers had to work twice as hard to dodge hits if they hoped to get across the pitch to the goal posts. Right before Malfoy caught the Snitch, Louis scored his fifth goal of the match as a Bludger hit him in the side, below his ribcage. It knocked him off his broom and he landed with a faint thud, disappearing in a powdery white puff of snow.

Back in the commons, Slytherin was celebrating their victory. They were in the lead for the Quidditch Cup. Corvus thought this would send Louis over the moon, but while everyone else was enjoying themselves, he and few others on the team sat in a corner. They all wore dark expressions.

"Have a Butterbeer," Corvus told Louis, separating from the cluster of boisterous Slytherins by the fireplace. "Anwar and me went to get them. Got some food too, and Firewhiskey. Reckon we turn this into a _real _party, eh?"

"Potter's got a Firebolt."

"What?"

"Potter's got a Firebolt," Louis repeated, dully. "Flint told us after the match."

Corvus didn't know how to react. He knew how much the Firebolt meant to Louis.

"But they think it's jinxed," Louis said slowly. He sounded very cynical. "So there's hope the scar-head won't ever ride it."

"Why do they think it's jinxed?"

Louis sighed, "Because someone sent it to him… whoever sent it didn't give a name. So McGonagall figures it might be-"

"Black," Corvus finished.

"Bingo."

**X  
X**

February came and there was hardly any visible change. The weather continued to be bitter cold, the Salesmen were indulging their customers' greed for things, Animagi was pursued steadily and there was really nothing to complain about. Except that Corvus hadn't seen that black dog again. It was frustrating.

On the morning of the Gyrffindor-Ravenclaw match, Potter's friends formed a sort of procession for him as he entered for breakfast. As Potter waltzed through the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt and there was a good amount of excited muttering.

Louis was silent and there was a pitiful look to him, like someone dear to him had died. If Corvus hadn't been sitting near Louis, he wouldn't have heard hear him whimper, "He doesn't deserve it…"

The Gryffindor team laid the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turned it so that its name face upwards. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables soon went over to look. Corvus watched as Penelope Clearwater got to hold it.

"It can't be real," Louis said firmly, his face twisted in anger. "I'm bloody joining Malfoy's bandwagon and I'm going to somehow get Potter killed, make it look like an accident. Stupid, ruddy Potter gets everything, to hell he does! Where's Malfoy?" he spat, his fierce stare tearing down the table.

"He's gone to inspect it," Max said with care and pointed to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle who were striding towards the Gryffindor table. Louis slammed his fist on the tabletop. Fox flinched away from him, squeaking. Her boyfriend furiously got out of his seat and marched over to an equally angry-looking Flint at the other end.

"He says it doesn't bother him his father won't get him one," Milvina Fox said. "But look at him… his father must be such a mean man!"

Corvus had seen Mr. Vaisey before, he looked as mean as Lupin. Perhaps to someone like Milvina Fox, Louis's father would be cruel. He'd heard her brag to Brazda and the other girls in their year about all the lavish gifts her family gives her. But Louis's family didn't operate like that. Even Louis's sisters never got things for free. True, they usually always ended up getting whatever they wanted, but it was never their parents that spoiled them. Louis and his sisters carefully worked things out to their advantage on their own.

Louis was still fuming when they headed for the stadium. Fox insisted that he go with her and his friends, that it was pointless for him to bask in bitterness with the rest of the Quidditch team. This was quite good advice, because by the time they reached the doors of the Entrance Hall, Fox was amusing them with a piece of gossip about Jeremy Petzold flirting with Pansy Parkinson, or trying to.

"Told her he'd always thought she was a pretty, respectable girl," giggled Fox. "Pansy told him to go back to cuddling with his women's underpants and snogging mirrors!"

It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze. Corvus breathed the good weather in slowly. He nearly choked on it when he noticed who was at the bottom step.

"C-C-Corvus!" sobbed a messy-looking Morag. Her nose was red, her entire face covered in tears and by the looks of it, she'd been gripping her hair in a real state.

Everyone around Corvus froze for a moment before sputtering into sniggers. Corvus felt the pit of his stomach sink. He held no affection for Morag, but she shouldn't be laughed at when she was like this. Thankfully Max started to usher them away towards the stadium.

Corvus stood there, observing her cautiously.

"I-I d-d-don't un-understand why you d-d-did it!" she hiccupped, tears profusely pouring out of her red, puffy eyes. She wasn't very good looking then, which would help Corvus keep his mind straight.

"Come on, lets… take a walk," Corvus offered.

He figured he might as well stalk the grounds looking for the black dog again while Morag calmed down. She nodded weakly, sniffling. Corvus led them across the lawn. The closer they got to the Forbidden Forest the better.

"If I'd known, Corvus, really, I would've fixed whatever it was," she whined. "There was no signs, when you sent me that gift – Oh it was such a _wonderful _gift, Corvus. I _really _thought everything w-was g-great between us."

"I actually thought the gift was a sign that I wasn't into it anymore," Corvus glanced sideways at her. "It was a stationary, MacDougal."

She gave a faint wail at him addressing her by her surname. "B-but then it must have been an unconscious thing, because remember, at the beginning of the year? We got in that tiny row about you not writing me? Remember?"

"Yeah…"

"And the stationary was for me to write you!" she bee-lined in front of him, giving him a desperately hopeful look. He had to stop short not to run into her. They were in view of the Whomping Willow. "Isn't that sweet?"

"That doesn't make sense, and it was definitely not what I was going for," he told her firmly. Her eyes went large again, swelling with new tears. He cringed. _Don't cry, Merlin please don't let her cry! _ "Sorry, but… we're done, MacDougal."

"But why!" she wailed. "I was the best girlfriend I could be to you, Corvus! But you never let me in and you were always lying. You're just nasty. It's because of that Slytherin girl, isn't it?"

"_What_ Slytherin girl?"

"They say you've been with that floozy, she doesn't bother hiding it. Why should you? I mean you're breaking up with me to be with her now, aren't you?"

"MacDougal, there is no – "

"All my friends told me, don't trust him! And when those girls started rubbing it in my face that you were seeing someone else, I was such an idiot to've listened to you," she said angrily. At least she wasn't crying.

"Yeah, fine, believe whatever rubbish you like," Corvus growled. There was no patience left in him for this. He wanted her gone, he didn't want to see her and he sure as hell never wanted to hear her voice again.

"You must be so happy that now you can be with her. I bet she's as horrible and mean as you!" she kept nipping at his heels. He was walking towards the stadium. The Whomping Willow was still near. "Really, I should've figured it out before, I mean of course you're incapable of being faithful in relationships, I mean just look at your _mother_!"

At this Corvus spun around, his wand was out. Blood pounded through him and it was all he could hear. He never thought she'd go there like that. Morag looked terrified she stepped back, clumsily tumbling down. Corvus's eyes viciously shined in the clear sunlight, "Shut up, MacDougal. We're through."

Her eyes were on his wand. If she didn't speak, he'd have left her, untouched, just very humiliated. But her terror turned into dumb boldness, she shouted, "Go ahead and hex me! It won't change anything. I'll still be right!"

Corvus didn't get a chance to do a thing. An orange, furry creature sprang onto her lap. It was a large cat with a mushed-face. There was a piece of parchment in its mouth. The cat hissed and swung its clawed paw at Morag's face, scratching her on the chin before leaping off her. Corvus watched in amazement as the cat darted towards the Whomping Willow, whereit slipped through a large gap in the roots at the base of the trunk. Its large yellow eyes glowed in the shadows of the gap.

"Oh my god! It's attacked me! Oh my god!" Morag panicked. But Corvus was staring at the hidden cat, because slowly two more gleaming eyes joined it.

They were very familiar eyes.

**X  
X**

Corvus missed the entire Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match. He heard about how Malfoy and Flint, along with Crabbe and Goyle, had tried to distract Potter from catching the Snitch by disguising themselves as Dementors. Even Louis was near tears in laughter about this.

But the results of the Quidditch match weren't the highlight of that day. It was what happened after the match that shook the whole school. Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor Tower with a knife.

"… I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know?" Ron Weasley was explaining what happened to a group of fourth-year girls, including Milvina Fox. He kept looking over at Fox, as if to make sure he still had her full attention. "But then there was this draught… I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down… I rolled over… and I saw him standing over me… like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair… holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches… and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scarpered."

It was only the afternoon after this second break-in but already Hogwarts was under tighter security. Security trolls were placed outside the Gryffindor Tower. Professor Flitwick was teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black. The doors hadn't quite gotten the hang of it. Twice already they'd screamed at the sight of Corvus as he past through the Entrance Hall. Flitwick apologized repeatedly for that.

Weasley seemed to enjoy telling as many people as possible how he'd dodged Black. Yet, Corvus doubted Weasley would be too keen to share his tale with _him,_ Black's direct relative. That's why the Salesmen had convinced Milvina Fox to do it.

When he'd finished a few girls lingered to ask him how it felt to wake up to a mass-murderer, but Fox left swiftly, her long, black hair rippling after her as she returned to Louis's side. "There, I did it."

"Thanks, Millie," Louis smiled at her.

"He better not think he's allowed to talk to me now," she shuddered, "or think I fancy him or something."

"He'll try wooing you, Milvina," warned Corvus cheekily, "Don't be surprised if you get a clump of lint put into the shape of a heart in the mail."

"That sort of gift is all a Weasley can afford," Anwar said seriously. "It's like diamonds to them."

Fox's lip curled in disgust, "I would hate my parents if they made me poor like that. Have you seen the little girl Weasley? She has so many holes in her robes, it's like she's wearing Swiss cheese." Louis laughed heartily and pulled her tightly against him, planting a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"She certainly reeks like she's molding," agreed Anwar. They all laughed, Corvus was privately relieved that Anwar's joke had distracted Fox and Louis from going any further in their shameless public display of affection.

After laughing and returning to her usual cool, haughty expression, Fox turned to Louis, "Can we go now, Louis? You said you'd help me study. Mara still won't let me see her notes, I'm an entire year behind now on _all_ subjects…"

"I'll be with you in a minute, Millie, honest," said Louis, still smiling. Corvus was amazed that Milvina didn't give Louis an angry look or mutter spitefully under her breath about him. She gave him a peck on the cheek and went to the library to wait for him. How did Louis _do _that?

Corvus smirked, though he was still troubled with Weasley's tale.

_Like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair… _

"It's for sure, Corvus, he's looking for Potter," Louis said like it was a relief.

"Why do you reckon he fled?" asked Max. "By the sounds of it, it was just Weasley who saw him. Black should've just murdered them all, he was armed."

"Probably knew he had to get out quick once Weasley screamed," shrugged Anwar. "With everyone woken up he'd have to murder everyone in Gryffindor to get out, then he'd have to get past the teachers."

"I know this sounds horrible, but I'll say it anyway," Louis smirked, "I wish he'd at least injured the Gryffindor team, not _killed _them, just chopped off their hands or arms, you know. Surely Pomfey could grow them back! After the Quidditch final, of course…"

* * *

O..o

o..O

Omg I'm so close to a hundred reviews! I've never made a hundred reviews. One of my fics did eventually get a hundred reviews, but the last like four reviews of that were made FOUR years after I'd stopped updating, so I don't count that as much... lol So yeah please review! This chapter was tres long, I wanted to squeeze as much as possible in it because next chapter does not revolve around Corvus.  
It's titled "Hurricane" and it's basically all about Corvus's _other_ infamous relative...


	31. Yesterday

**Yesterday**

The peregrine falcon is often stated to be the fastest animal on the planet in its hunting dive. This involved soaring to a great height and then diving steeply at speeds said to commonly be over 322 km/h. But this peregrine falcon wasn't hunting normal prey.

Last night Sirius Black had broken into Gryffindor Tower.

The falcon was flying high above, miles over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. The sun was setting. The sky was a lovely crimson and the air was delightfully chilly. It was invigorating. The falcon enjoyed the feeling of the whipping winds rustling her feathers. If Sirius Black was hiding in the Forest, he wouldn't survive in the heart of it, not for long anyway. The falcon approached the edge of the Forest, towards Hogwarts Castle.

She let out a screech and dove at a speed well over 322km/h. She became a blurred dart that penetrated through the branches covering the Forest. Various leafs were severed at her passing and twigs snapped off to shower the floor. Just as the large bird would have hit the ground, she pulled up and sped parallel to the forest ground, searching. She would come to rest on the upper most branch of a tree only once she checked the entire length of the forest's border.

She was unsuccessful. Sirius Black was gone again.

Upon her perch, the falcon turned its sharp stare towards the heart of the forest, wondering if she dared to enter it in search of the murderer. Centaurs might find her there, and Centaurs would know that she was not a real peregrine falcon. She was a large, crow-sized falcon, with a blue-gray back and a black head. This was common for all peregrine falcons, but what made her stand out was that she didn't have the usual barred white underparts. Hers were dark-copper barred. A Centaur would spot that immediately and Centaurs do not take kindly to imitations of nature.

Her head suddenly looked downwards. There was the faintest pulse of something. As an animal her senses were at their sharpest and she posed a strong intuition that could pick up the tiniest thing. Something below was moving, it was frightened, it was possessed by a fear not common to regular animals. It was too complex. It belonged to a being, disguising itself as an animal. The falcon flew down, following this mysterious tick.

She saw a long rat-tail whip through shed leafs before it disappeared under the trunk of a tree. The falcon landed by the tree and tried plucking after the rat. But the human fear she had felt faded. Perhaps it was being covered up. The falcon screeched, frustrated and she took off, departing the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts.

**X  
X**

_Click. _

_Click._

No bodies. Little drops of blood. It was only because he had wanted her dead so fervently that he allowed himself to believe it.

_Click. _

They say the boy belongs to Sirius Black. Ascanius never knew his sister had whored herself with that blood-traitor. When he graduated Hogwarts, things between her and Regulus was cold. But he never thought she would turn to Sirius. Stupidly he had trusted her.

It was taunting him, torturing him every minute, to know she was out there, sitting smugly within their family's tower. She was the grime on its walls, the stains on its floors and he found it hard to breath thinking about it.

_Click._

_Click._

**X  
X**

Leandra Black had very little spare time, and Bucharest, Romania was certainly out of the way for her, but she had to make this visit. A question has been chipping away at her mind for years. Actually that day, March 12 1994 was the thirteenth year anniversary of when this question first infested her life. It was nearly midnight. Leandra predicted that if things went according to plan, she'd get back to London by sunrise.

Information about the Order of the Phoenix was being leaked to Voldemort a year before his downfall. While the world felt it was irrefutable that Sirius Black was the only traitor, she maintained that there was more than one bad guy back then. That trip to the Forbidden Forest had riled up her curiosity.

Once again the peculiar peregrine falcon soared across the sky, inconspicuous to everyone except maybe nighttime bird watchers. She flew over the capital city, to the eastern area, specifically to a rather impoverish looking block of streets and apartment complexes.

The falcon swooped down onto an iron-wrought balcony on the twenty-third floor of a dirtied redbrick apartment building. As the bird descended over the balcony Leandra morphed into her normal form, standing before the glass door of the balcony. There was no light from within. There was _pop_ and Leandra was standing inside the apartment.

It was a small one-bedroom apartment. The kitchen was more like a narrow hallway. Leandra imagined the quilts and dollies placed around the apartment were hand made. All the colors used to decorate the apartment were black, purple and red.

These were the Stirling colors.

**X  
X**

Thirteen years ago, Ascanius exited the Leaky Cauldron. Already his features were beginning to twist. He was becoming fidgety, his eyes looked wild and he never liked when people whispered around him. He hated whispers. At Hogwarts many had considered him to be handsome. But Ascanius wasn't vain. He gladly sacrificed his looks for the Dark Lord.

Waiting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was Barty Crouch Jr. Young, fresh-faced, eager and still alive. "And?" Barty asked him.

"The Squib convinced the fool to meet with me," his deep voice sneered. It was so close. Everything was going to put right. The plague that had crippled his once proud and strong family was going to be destroyed. He alone could rebuild after this. "We have ten minutes to get to the location."

"Where is it?"

"Kingston Lane, a street outside of London."

"And he'll be alone?"

Ascanius's eyes grew hungry. "Yes."

"How did she get him to agree to this?" Barty sounded surprised. Ascanius only laughed cruelly. He took hold of Barty's arm. Barty could understand.

"Fathers are weak."

And they Disapparated. It was so simple. No one would expect him to attack so subtly. It took so much restraint for Ascanius to do it like this. He had tried in the past to ambush his father, to duel him and to kill him, but it hadn't worked. His father was strong, but Ascanius knew his weakness. He knew how to grab at his weakness and quench it.

So he played his role. He played the distressed son looking for forgiveness. He told his father he'd come to switch sides. That the killing had drained him. That the Dark Lord now frightened him. Ha!

At his father's home, Dante gave him tea, he embraced his son and he ignored that dangerous glint in his eyes. All the while Barty hid beneath an Invisibility Cloak. He was waiting for the signal.

Ascanius enjoyed remembering his father's last words. The memory tasted so sweet. "How about we arrange another meeting in a few days-"

"No! Father, it has to be immediately done. You don't know what it's like. They're all watching me. They'll find out. I can't stall anymore it's been two years almost… please father… please."

"Alright, just calm down, okay?" The fool. Ascanius could see it, Dante believed him. "Her estate is placed under a Fidelius Charm, so it's hidden to everyone… but I'm her Secret-Keeper. When you can, meet us at…"

And then Dante Cesar Stirling said it! Ascanius finally could drop the act. He sputtered into laughter. It dawned on Dante what had happened, but only when it was too late.

"_Crucio!" _Barty struck him with the curse as he cast the cloak off. Ascanius circled his father's twitching, pained body. He had his wand out too.

"Two years was never going to change me, father," he smiled down at the fool. "When you're pure and right, father, you don't have to change. Now, let's end this, shall we? _Sitis Excessum!"_

A silver light engulfed his father. It quickly absorbed into his body. He screamed, Ascanius thought it sounded like music. Ascanius's heart felt light and wonderful. Dante jerked about radically. His skin became sunken, dried and gray. The moisture was stolen from his body. The skin soon began to crack. His eyes shriveled. Ascanius and Leandra had his eyes.

And his screams stopped. With one more stain on his family's tree gone, Ascanius left, feeling closer to perfection.

**X  
X**

Leandra strolled through the place. There were no pictures, because this lonely person had been outcast. She was the eldest child of Brutus Stirling. When Eros Stirling had funded and overseen the creation of a second Stirling Tower in Berlin, he sent Leandra to head it. She held that post for nearly a year until Eros's suicide called her back to London. Before she left for London she handed over the Berlin Tower to Brutus.

And when Leandra and Regulus Black eloped in Berlin in '79, they returned with Brutus's eldest daughter, a Squib by the name of Métis Stirling. She worked as their nanny, Corvus's very first official nanny, and they put her through Muggle nursing school.

Then about two years later she betrayed Leandra to Ascanius Stirling.

Leandra paused in Métis bedroom. At last she found a picture. It was a framed picture of a front-page picture cut out from an old Daily Prophet.

It was when she was still Leandra Stirling. She was eighteen. She was standing before the press and the affluent within the Stirling Tower. This was the day, the moment, she was made Madam Crafter. She stood on the bottom stair of the Tower's staircase. Her dark copper hair was pulled loosely up, in perfect curls. She wore the pearl earrings Regulus gave her one Christmas. Draped over her shoulders was a black cloak, pinned over her chest with the Master's brooch.

Standing at her side was Ascanius Stirling. His handsome face is smooth and bright with a real smile. His large, dark almond-shaped eyes twinkle with excitement, not with psychotic verve. His dark hair is short and brushed back. They all commented on his attire that day, said it was the finest tailored robes they'd ever seen. The height of style and power… Leandra could still remember parts from the speech he gave, he was so proud of her and their family that day.

…"_Ladies and gentlemen, today is a day to remember in history. It is not just a day to be celebrated by my family, but by the entire wizarding world. Our family is an example of all modern wizarding families, striving to maintain their purity and integrity in the face of corruption… In order to completely revive and rise above degeneration, there must be a powerful change… I give to you, the new Master of the Stirling Tower, my sister- Leandra Hero Stirling!"_

She had her wand out. The glass of the frame cracked as the picture and its frame folded into a contorted ball of garbage. It then burst into flames.

There was the sound of the front door unlocking. The flame went out and there was only ash left on the tableside.

Leandra knew it would only be Métis entering the house. She was arriving home from finishing her shift at the hospital. Though Leandra hated her and never wanted to see her alive again, she'd always kept tabs on her distant, traitorous cousin.

Just like she knew her brother was still, most unfortunately, in relatively good health.

Métis hung her black coat by the door. Her back was to Leandra who silently closed in on her from behind. She was still tall and skinny, boney-fingered Leandra noted as she picked a piece of lint off her coat once it was hung. Her long, grayish-blonde hair was braided down her back. She wore a nurse's smock, with white shoes. She was so defenseless, but Leandra remembered how wicked she had been.

Leandra thought about playing with her a bit, but then decided she wanted to get it done, she had to be in Nottingham overseeing that second Quidditch stadium's construction after all.

There was a flash of light and Métis shrieked as she was swept up by her ankles, hanging in the air. Her long braid looked like rope swinging below her head. Leandra ignored as her cousin screamed, it was still too dark in the apartment for her to really see who had visited her. Leandra's wand spun in her hand and all the lights switched on in every room at once. The florescent light in the kitchen was flicking, Leandra turned that one off, it would've annoyed if she hadn't.

"Leandra! W-wass machst du-?"

"Don't play dumb with me," she warned in a restrained, quiet voice.

Métis was panting; her face was paler than Leandra remembered. Her small eyes were glistening. "Oh Leandra… b-bitte sein nicht-"

She stopped to flinch in fear as Leandra crouched down close to her face. Something silvery and shiny caught the light around Métis's skinny neck. It was a silver chain. She didn't touch Métis, but she used the tip of her wand to hook the chain and pull it out from under Metis's shirt.

It was a silver necklace with a silver pendant. The pendant bore the Stirling crest on it. This necklace and pendant was given to every male Stirling at birth. Leandra turned it over to read the initials carved into it; A.O.S

It belonged to Ascanius.

"B-Bitte, Leandra! Ich kann erzahlen!"

"I don't feel like translating your deranged excuses all night, Métis, speak English," Leandra told her promptly as she removed the necklace from her. She slipped it into her pocket. "Besides I'm not actually here for bloody revenge. Haven't the time really, on a tight schedule."

Métis was beginning to whimper. "Wh-why did you come for me? W-why?"

"Who told you my father was the Secret-Keeper? Who told you where to find him?" Leandra demanded, fixing her with an even stare. "You're not clever, Métis, you're most certainly not, so how did you find my father? Who told you so you could turn around and tell it to my brother?"

"B-b-but I don't know!"

"Métis, I really haven't the time for this…"

"But I tell you the truth! Leandra, I don't know! Ascanius, _he_ had tell me where your father was, I met first times with your father in Muggle London, Ascanius knew where he always go."

"So, someone told Ascanius that my father was the Secret-Keeper?"

"Yes."

"Did he say who?"

"He only said… he said it was the Order's r-rat that helps us," she quivered. Leandra was quiet. Her heart was racing, everything was turning, though to Métis she looked cold and unfeeling. Her dark, almond-shaped eyes, identical to her brother's, bore into Métis while her mind raced in wild directions. "P-Please, Leandra… h-he said he would not hurt C-Corvus…"

"Oh? He did?" Leandra smiled sardonically. "That's wonderful. If I'd only known that I would have invited him over to kill my parents, and me. It'd have spared _everyone_ the bother. Especially _you_, Métis, all that work for nothing, I mean really, why didn't you just write me a quick note about how _generous_ Ascanius would've been."

"Please, you never understand him. Your family needed him. He did not want to hurt you too!" she pleaded. "He loved you! You were his only family-"

"MY MOTHER AND FATHER WERE HIS FAMILY!" she roared, completely turning into a rage. Métis was dropped; her head hit the floor as her body heaped onto it.

**X  
X**

"_NO!"_ his sister screamed. Her despair echoed across hundreds of acres. The ambush had begun. It was Ascanius with Dolohov, Rosier and Barty Crouch Jr. They were at his sister's home. She was having a meeting with other blood-traitors. Others he'd be happy to kill, but only after he saw to his mother and sister.

His mother died first. She died just like his father. It was even more satisfying killing his Mudblood mother. Ascanius couldn't help but inhale the scent of his mother's dried, withered corpse.

But when his sister screamed, he pulled away from his meditation. He had to kill her. It was so important she died. He tried to strike her, but she was too quick. She deflected the curse and Ascanius was thrown back.

An explosion went off. Everyone was engaged in a duel. Ascanius looked at his fellow Death Eaters, he felt pride watching them. These men were his family, his _real _family.

His sister ran to gather her son in her arms. The boy, the boy he would have spared, cried hysterically. He gasped between sobs. Ascanius hated his sister even more for holding him away from him.

"Leandra! Go! Take Corvus, get out of here!" Sirius Black shouted. Ascanius pulled himself to his feet, snarling.

"_Confringo!"_ he yelled, aiming for Black.

"Sirius!" his sister called out for the blood-traitor. The scum jumped out of the way, the ground he'd stood on exploded.

One of his brethren called out for Ascanius's help, it sounded like Barty. He was being pinned to the floor by some invisible force. Ascanius knew this was his sister's doing.

"Sister!" he demanded her attention. "Move away from your son. Let him live, he doesn't have to die today."

"Keep away from her, Ascanius!" Black tried to intervene again. He had his wand set on Ascanius. But the Death Eater only laughed.

"Goodbye sister!"

There was a blink of silver light. He wanted to watch it seep in her form. But suddenly he was off his feet, flying backwards. There had been a deep, powerful boom. It was a single great pulse that sent enormous pressure waves through the area. The air filled with a thick fog.

The fog felt moist. Ascanius felt his ears ringing. He was disoriented when he got to his feet. The fog thinned. His sister and her child were gone.

**X  
X**

She had to get out of there. Leandra knew if she lingered she would only get angrier and she might do something she'd regret. "The next time, Métis," Leandra whispered dangerously, "I _will_ come for bloody revenge."

_Pop_

Métis yelled, afraid of what the _pop_ might mean for her. But she looked up and she saw that she was alone again.

It was an empty threat, made to only turn her distant cousin's blood cold. Leandra didn't want to kill anyone. Yes, she knew how to fight, but she only fought when she had to. Since the war Métis returned to her useless, harmless life. Letting her continue her existence as a lonely Squib was punishment enough.

Besides killing Métis wasn't what she needed. That wasn't closure.

**X  
X**

She absentmindedly toyed with her brother's silver necklace and pendant. Tomorrow her son would be going on his Easter break. Since her meeting with Métis, she felt as if she'd been on her feet nonstop. Work was stealing away all her time. It was hard to keep her head straight. Finally she was in her office at the Tower, able to reflect.

She looked up at the picture hanging over her office door. It was a photograph of her family, years before Ascanius was given the Dark Mark and began the Stirling Massacre. In that picture Leandra was only ten years old, Ascanius was twelve. Leandra scoffed at her former self. It was when she had no care for her looks, it took her years to figure out how the manage her appearance. When she was ten she had her hair cut so short that she couldn't tie it up. It was thick and bushy, in the picture it looked like she had a large, dark-copper mushroom on top of her head. The glasses she wore were too big for her face as well. Ascanius looked smart. He always looked fine and smart.

When she first met the Black family, it was when she was ten. She met them at a garden party. An aunt or some relative of hers introduced her to Sirius and Regulus. Leandra remembered that moment clearly. Sirius burst out laughing and even pointed at her hair while Regulus contained himself. But she could tell he found her a hilarious oddity as well. But at least he was decent enough not to mock her openly. It wouldn't be until she was in her third year at Hogwarts when she approached Regulus again.

She sighed.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Okay so I reposted this chapter, I didn't like what I did at the end of the last version, urgh I will have to think of a better way to resolve the whole ear-trumpet thing. Sorry, anyway.  
Next chapter is titled "Come Together" it includes.... Corvus getting detention _again_... Hermione slapping Malfoy... an inside look into Slytherin's girlworld... Easter Holidays... Corvus getting his gift finally.

pls R&R

Also I put up some information about a sequel to the Salesmen, its on my profile :) This chapter is definitely a little hint to what the sequel could expand upon, though it will still be strictly canon to the books.


	32. Come Together

**Come Together**

Black hadn't hurt anyone. If he was mad, if all that drove him now was revenge, why didn't he just do it? Why didn't he just kill Potter? Corvus let his imagination run with that. Black _had _been friends with the Potters, Corvus couldn't believe that man in the picture with him, his mother and the Potters had been faking it… maybe he was losing his nerve for revenge…

_I don't have to care about that_, Corvus to constantly remind himself.

When he heard Weasley's story about Sirius Black looming over him with a knife, Corvus wrote his mother immediately. Strangely, it took two and a half weeks for her to reply. He couldn't understand the delay when last time she wrote back the next day. Corvus kept his eye out for another impromptu meeting between Lupin and her in Hogsmeade. But he never stumbled upon another.

When his mother's letter did arrive, it was something of a disappointment.

_Dear Corvus, _

_It's frightening to think he got that close to Harry. I can't imagine how scared he is. Thankfully he didn't hurt anyone.  
__I guess he's more focused on avoiding capture than anything.  
My friend is still checking your ear trumpet. He's very thorough and very paranoid so once he gives it the thumbs up __  
there won't be a shadow of doubt. And if it even has the smallest curse on it, he'll get rid of it.  
I have some bad news. I won't have any time this Easter Holiday to really spend with you. Work's been speeding up,  
and I want to be done with the bulk of it before your summer holidays. You said before you want to stay at Hogwarts,  
but I would feel better if you got out of Hogwarts for the time. Maybe you could ask Max to stay at his house again?  
The last time you visited him you had such fun. I know it's frustrating, you've just revisited your real home again  
after years and you have to wait again to see it. _

_I'll see you soon.__Love,  
mum_

**X  
X**

"Maybe we should tell someone… about what we know," Max said tentatively. Corvus and him had skipped on the last Hogsmeade trip before the Easter Holiday to practice Animagi alone in their dorm. Homework had become such a pest that this was the only time they had.

"You mean, what we _think_ we know," Corvus corrected.

"Corvus, Black nearly did it this time around." Max turned Jeremy's bed into a hog and then into a sheep.

"But he didn't." He turned Jeremy's desk into a gorilla and his chair into a German Shepard. Then he turned both into ferrets, the ferret that had been a dog still had the tail of a dog. Corvus quickly fixed that.

Max sighed. He turned his mammals into Jeremy's bed again, though now his covers would have a faint farm-animal smell.

"But you know what I think I should do _now?_" Corvus smirked suddenly. He turned Jeremy's desk and chair back to normal. He went over to Jeremy's trunk, opened it and aimed his wand at its contents. Everything inside turned into small, hissing snakes. Both boys sniggered as Corvus snapped the trunk shut.

"Lets go get a bottle of Butterbeer from our stash," said Max. "Louis and Anwar's going into Hogsmeade tomorrow morning to pick up some more anyway."

"Sounds divine, Maxi."

"It actually works out if you come with me for Easter," Max told him as they left their dorm. Earlier Corvus had him read his mother's letter. "Mum wants me back for then, that's a very busy time for us. They had to fire that idiot who ruined the oven in January, he broke it again."

"Do you think her not having time this Easter has to do with her hunting Black?"

He thought about it, but ultimately he wasn't convinced. "Last week in the _Daily Prophet_ it said she's going to oversee the construction of three Quidditch stadiums for the World Cup, _plus_ the mammoth stadium for the final. I reckon _that's_ what she's talking about. And what's this about an ear trumpet?"

Corvus explained the ear trumpet. He didn't think it was an important detail, especially since he doubted he'd ever get his hands on it now. But Max seemed troubled.

"Reminds me of Potter and his Firebolt, how it was sent anonymously too."

"So what? Turned out alright for him," Corvus shrugged. "Besides my mum doesn't think it's Black who sent it. Really with amount of people looking for the slightest sign of him, he'd have to be suicidal to try sending me a Christmas gift."

Corvus felt that was a good argument.

**X  
X**

Jeremy logically guessed it was Corvus who turned the contents of his trunk into snakes. He also cleverly went to Snape about the vandalism. Snape didn't need any proof to give Corvus detention for it. Luckily Snape wasn't too horrible, Corvus only had to de-Gnome the school's vegetable patches every day for an entire week.

"I'm craving a _pretzel_," Louis sneered as they walked to Herbology. Jeremy was literally two steps in front of them, his shoulders hunched and the back of his neck red. "I could really do with _devouring_ a pretzel. Couldn't you Anwar?"

"Any time, anywhere."

"Corvus?"

"I wasn't, but now that you mention it… I think I could do with one too."

Jeremy quickened his pace to avoid any more taunts. The Salesmen sniggered loudly. Corvus noted passively that Malfoy and his goons were antagonizing Potter and his friends by the castle doors. Quite common and ordinary until something happened –

_SMACK!_

The Salesmen froze in place. Granger had slapped Malfoy across the face. Corvus couldn't believe his eyes. Malfoy staggered, everyone stood flabbergasted as Granger raised her hand again.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul – you evil – "

"Hermione!"

"Get _off,_ Ron!" Granger pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backwards. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"C'mon," muttered Malfoy. All three of them went to disappear into the passageway to the dungeons. Once he was out of sight, the fourth year Slytherins sputtered into laughter.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Louis. "I _do _enjoy it when a good girl goes bad."

Granger blushed a deep maroon. Louis continued past them, laughing with Anwar and Max. Corvus followed too, but his eyes caught Potter's.

Potter was glaring at him. This went beyond House rivalry, it even went beyond resentment. This was hatred. The impact was sharp… But there was something else to it, a shadow of another emotion… pain… and grief. Corvus looked away. He never backed down from a staring contest. But that look had been something totally unexpected. No one ever looked at him like _that._ It was unnerving.

Potter knew. He knew what Sirius Black had done to him. And Potter, like so many others, believed Corvus was Sirius's son.

**X  
X**

Louis was staying at Hogwarts over the Easter holidays. Flint had morning practices scheduled every day throughout the week off. Something like this would have annoyed someone like Corvus, but Louis was happy to sacrifice any amount of time for Quidditch.

"Besides, Anwar and me are trying to think of what to get Pretzel for Easter," Louis said casually as he and Anwar walked them to the Entrance Hall. He was holding Milvina Fox's hand. "You know, something to welcome him back and remind him he's an ugly, lame tosser."

"I'll be interested to see if you manage to match what I pulled off," Corvus smirked. "Pretzel still hasn't found half his textbooks, has he?"

"No, they slithered off," Anwar muttered, "Shame."

When Anwar and Louis saw them off, Milvina Fox kept with Corvus and Max as they left for the train. While Xiomara Brazda and her were on speaking terms again, there was still a tremendous amount of tension between them. Also she claimed to enjoy hanging out with Louis's friends.

"Oh Merlin, she's not giving up, is she?" Fox laughed, pointing ahead where Morag and her girlfriends were glaring back at them. "The girls say she and her friends are obsessed now with talking rubbish about you. Therapy I guess."

That reminded Corvus of something he still wasn't a hundred percent clear on; "MacDougal kept saying something about me cheating on her with a girl in our House. Said people were telling her about it, do you know anything about that?"

"Ha! Yes, Pansy and her girlfriends they came up with a plan to mess with MacDougal, it was just for fun but MacDougal has no sense of fun, really."

"They told her Corvus was cheating on her?" Max asked. Corvus got the impression he was a little appalled by this.

"Yes, Pansy honestly couldn't believe how well it worked. I think one of them started to act as Corvus's other girlfriend even." She became distracted as a second-year girl with long, straggled blonde hair skipped by. "That's Loony Lovegood," she leaned in to whisper to Max. "She's the _weirdest_. Have you seen her fingernails? _So gross_."

Corvus felt a little bad for Morag that Pansy and her girlfriends had gotten to her like that. True, in the end it helped convince her of their relationship's end. Now there would be no more Mo-Mo, he was grateful for that.

It was strange that Pansy and her friends would get involved at all. Obviously that Tracey girl was involved. Maybe she had even played the role of the 'other woman'. But what was it to them if he was dating Morag or anyone? _Because she fancies me,_ he solved it privately. A certain happy warmth build inside him and he smiled to himself.

**X  
X**

Milvina Fox sat with them on the train. It would have been nice to have complete privacy. Corvus and Max could've practiced transfiguring things, since technically students were allowed to use magic on the Hogwarts Express. But they didn't want to raise any suspicions with her.

Corvus pulled out his sketchbook. As usual he sat next to the window, and as he got out a fresh piece of charcoal, Milvina commented on something outside, "Oh, it makes me so sad to see stray animals…"

He looked outside, and then lunged forward to grab the front of Max's collar. He yanked him nearly off his seat to bring his face within inches of the window. "Oi! What the-"

"Look! The dog, look at it!"

Beyond the wooden platform of the Hogsmeade station the large black dog was sitting next to an overturned bin. It was watching as the train conductor scaled along the scarlet steam engine, checking all passengers were inside before closing each door and hopping in at the head of the train. When the train's whistle blew and white steam hissed out of the waking engine, the dog turned to the fallen trash. That ginger cat with a squashed, flat face crawled out of the bin, a dead bird in its mouth. Neither of the animals seemed to have noticed Corvus frantically watching them from his compartment window.

"Corvus! Get off!"

"Did you see the dog?"

"_Yes_!" shouted Max, his face flushed. "You forced me to, you dingbat."

Corvus wanted to launch into his insane, completely implausible theory but Milvina Fox was watching him. "That's the kind of dog me and my mum's getting. Didn't I tell you? She wants a dog, to guard the house. There's loads of thieves where we live."

Max continued to glare at him. The Hogwarts Express started to move, the floors and walls vibrating softly from the power of its engine and the shifting of gears.

"Oh!" Fox exclaimed suddenly. She seemed to remember something. She got up and went to fish out a container from the overhead compartment. Inside Corvus could see something wrapped in napkin. "Speaking of mothers…" She opened the container and pulled back the cover. There was a great pile of individually decorated chocolate eggs. She offered them some. "My mother sends me loads of chocolate eggs each Easter."

"Thanks," Corvus said as he took a few. She just smiled in reply and waited for Max to take some.

"I completely forgot about sharing them, there's no way I could eat them myself," she told them. "But with all the work I've had with classes and revision… I mean I didn't even give Mara her egg, mother always sends an extra big one for me and Mara. She might not even _want _it now."

"No, go!" Corvus said loudly. This was his chance to get rid of her. "I think she's just a few compartments down, go give it to her. She'll want it."

She looked hesitant, but then she took a deep breath. "You're right, Corvus. She _says _she doesn't hate me, and she loves chocolate. So really she has no excuse to refuse it. I _will_ go," she said, confidently flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

Once the compartment door slid closed behind her, Corvus started explaining the significance of the black dog. He spoke so rapidly that he didn't give Max a chance to interrupt, though by the looks of it his friend had intended to listen to everything, he remained composed through out it.

"And that dog has the markings of being an Animagus," Corvus said at last. "His eyes, did you notice his eyes?"

"I did."

"So? What do you think? I've been waiting for you to see it, I couldn't decide if it's worth thinking about," he told him. "It's mad though, right? Can that be all there is to him escaping Azakaban? I mean, you said it last time, even if Black's an Animagus, he'd have to survive crossing the North Sea!"

"Dogs swim."

"Yeah, but dogs that've been locked up with Dementors for twelve years?"

Max gave a shrug. "My mum's mad about watching documentaries on stuff or what that happens to ordinary people. There's a lot of documented cases of people surviving impossible things. And at first you were all about believing Black's success at escaping had to do with his will to murder again."

Corvus forgot he once said that. Max brought up a good point, there were loads of survival stories that couldn't be explained logically. It came down to fight and flight, didn't it? "After Christmas I started seeing that cat a lot too, the cat that was fishing through the bin with the dog, you know."

"The cat looked normal, I'd say it was a Persian cat bred with something else," Max said calmly. Corvus gave him a funny look that made him shifty and mutter, "My grandma has a lot of cats."

Corvus snickered. It was good to know that Max had believed Corvus's theory. It meant he hadn't been going crazy or paranoid these last few weeks. He was still brilliantly sharp, how he could've ever doubted his self was a mystery.

Milvina Fox returned looking happy and she went to get her things. "Excuse me, but I think I'm going to sit with Mara and the other girls for the rest of the way. Someone's just told them the _funniest _thing about Vicky Frobisher. See you later!"

**X  
X**

When they came to the train station in Manchester city, the sky was an impenetrable grey and there was a light, misty rain. Max led Corvus to the front entrance where Aaron stood waiting. From the last time Corvus had seen him, the length of his Mohawk had grown, so now it was set in short spikes. He wore a leather jacket and torn up jeans, a few old women eyed him disapprovingly, but he wasn't aware of them. He was smiling broadly at his brother and Corvus, "Cheers Corvus! Ah, Maxi, come 'ere!"

Aaron grabbed Max from the back of his neck and pulled him towards him. Corvus thought he was going to hug his little brother, but instead Aaron put him in a headlock so he could roughly dig his fist into Max's hair, messing it up fantastically. Max wrestled Aaron off.

"Give over, Aaron!" Max grumbled at him.

"Or wot? Yeh goin' to spark me out?" Aaron laughed. "Besides, I was only showin' off for Corv there." He pushed Max playfully. "Lets go, I park'd in a ginnel down there, come on."

They followed Aaron, joining a crowd of people waiting for a traffic light at the end of the street. Aaron was obvious overjoyed to have his brother back, "Wot banin' new spells 'ave yeh learned this year, Maxi? Mum says ye know 'ow to turn pincushions into rabbits or what."

Max made his usual half-smirk, but Corvus noted the glimmer of pride in his eyes. "I didn't tell her this, but we're studying curses this year too."

"_Raz_!" Aaron sighed in awe. A few people they stood waiting for the street light with glanced over, puzzled. But Corvus was the only one who was aware of the eavesdroppers.

"They've got three real wicked ones, illegal and well dangerous," Max continued rather animatedly, "One's for killing people, then there's one for a wizard to possess someone's mind."

"Mad as toast, that," Aaron said wistfully. The light finally turned green, the people who had been staring at them kept as close as possible as Max kept on answering Aaron's questions about new things they've learned at Hogwarts.

Luckily as they turned into a narrow, dank alleyway the nosey Muggles couldn't tail them without being completely obvious about it. It was just around this time that Max started explaining the Dementors.

"See my school 'ave nowt like that," Aaron said, "Or I wouldn't 'ave to be skivin' as much as I do."

"That and you hate school."

"The part wit bein' stuck in a classroom, I hate, and the homework," he chuckled, "But it's a great way to meet a few ladies, aye? Oh, 'at reminds meh, Corvus, tell us a bit about Cho Chang. Maxi's real shy about 'er."

"Don't answer that."

"Why?" asked Corvus airily, "It's a good question, something interesting to discuss."

They laughed while Max scowled at them. "You tell him and I tell him about Mo-Mo."

"_Mo-Mo?_" Aaron repeated. "Who's Mo-Mo?"

"No one," Corvus said quickly, suddenly not finding the topic of girls amusing.

Aaron enjoyed a good laugh at both their expenses. They left the alleyway onto the other side of the city block. Crossing a narrow one-way street they turned onto another alleyway where a small red, beaten up car was parked. "I'm not payin' a fee for parkin'," Aaron explained as he squeezed between the car and the brick wall a building to get to the driver's seat.

Max and Corvus watched him struggle getting into the car after packing their things in the boot, he barely had room to slip through the door. Once in the driver's seat, he rolled down the window to poke his head out, "I'll just pull out for yeh two then."

**X  
X**

_Love's Bakery_ was decorated for the Easter season. The display windows were filled with light pinks, lavender, and white with discreet splashes of powder blue and mint green. The red outside was still the same, though it looked like it had been given a fresh coat. The gold and red sign hung by the door with the Cupid poised with his bow and arrow greeted Corvus.

It wasn't as crowded as it had been the first time Corvus arrived at the café. They only had one hour left before closing up for the day. A group of teenagers were at the counter, staring at the muffins, biscuits and what not available for purchase. Rebecca Love was watching them, her eyes sort of glazed over with boredom brought on from waiting. But she perked up immediately when the door's bell rung for her two sons and Corvus.

"Maxi!" she smiled brightly. She hurried out from behind the counter to give Max a big hug. Aaron went to fill her post at the counter. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a tussled ponytail, Corvus imagined it must have been a long day. "Oh and Corvus! You're gotten so tall since last time, you and Maxi are turning into skyscrapers!"

She gave Corvus a hug too. He must've grown a lot since the last time they saw each other, because the top of Rebecca's head nearly fit comfortably under his chin. Last time they were pretty much eye to eye. "Thank you for having me, again, Rebecca," Corvus smiled.

"Stop it! We love having you over, I keep telling Maxi to invite more of his friends over," she told him. She gently petted Corvus's hair, "I forgot how lovely your hair is! Don't you ever shave it off or do something silly with it, don't be like that one over there," she nodded towards Aaron who looked to be joking with the teenagers. "It amazes me, like day and night my two boys are."

"Come on, lets bring our stuff upstairs," Max said to Corvus, preventing his mother from possibly continuing her talk about her sons.

Corvus was happy to see Max's flat again, and enjoyed noting that every room had a subtle scent of flour, dough and sugar. He picked up the only moving photograph in the entire house from Max's desk and flopped onto his bed, examining it.

Louis was pushing down on Jeremy's shoulder, like he was trying to duck him out of frame. He was pulling funny faces while Jeremy had a snarling expression. Anwar's face switched from looking ferociously mean to sniggering. Max had his half-smirk, but he occasionally laughed at Jeremy and Louis's struggle. Then there was Corvus, grinning like he was sitting on top of the world. He had his arm round Max and Anwar. Claire Vaisey wanted them all to put their arms round each other for the picture, but then Louis jumped on Jeremy. All their faces looked so much fuller, younger and softer.

"We need to take a new one, don't we?" said Max as he pulled out a pile of books and journals to organize on his desk. "One without that twat."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll ever throw this one out, you know?"

"Me either," Max agreed, and he smirked, "I'll just put it in an album or something, hide his mingin' face."

**X  
X**

Corvus enjoyed his second stay with the Love family very much. Max only had to help Aaron make deliveries, which Corvus tagged along for. They sat in the back of the car while Aaron practically tore through the city to various restaurants and business offices. Then in the afternoons, Max and Corvus set about studying for exams and Animagi, but Aaron usually interrupted by taking them out. Aaron played football and he always knew about a handful of guys at any given time who were up for a game. So Corvus quickly learned everything there was about the Muggle sport.

The evenings were tame on the most part, sometimes Aaron will convince his mother and father to let him take Corvus and Max out to listen to his friend's band. Rebecca didn't seem comfortable letting her older son watch over them at night. Corvus could understand why, as it was his holiday as well, most nights Aaron didn't return home until nearly four in the morning.

The week in Manchester felt like it went by too quickly. On the day they were leaving, Max and Corvus headed downstairs into the café. They would each have one last slice of pie before Aaron drove them to the train station.

Max had blueberry pie and Corvus had Rhubarb again. Eddie Love came out of the kitchens with both plates on one arm and a package under his other. "There yeh go, meh wizardin' lads," he gave a crooked smile. "And this just came in fer yeh, Corvus," he handed him the package. "Great big owl brought it, scared the new waitress. She was out in the back 'avin' a fag when it came divin' at her 'ed."

He patted Corvus on the back before returning to the kitchen, right as Rebecca was set to shout for him to get to work. She was, as always, behind the counter, watching everything.

He took the letter off the top of the package, it was from his mother and it was short, rushed.

_Corvy- _

_It's completely safe, and it's all yours. As for who sent it, I guess we just have to trust it was a friendly  
stranger. Maybe someone sent it to butter me up before coming in for a job interview, yeah? Love you  
and miss you. Work's been hectic, but I'm not letting us fall behind schedule for anything!  
How's your girlfriend? _

_Love, mum_

"What is it?"

"It's that ear trumpet I told you about," Corvus answered. He quickly torn open the package and dug through the box to take out the thin, brass ear trumpet. Max's eyes shone with fascination.

"Try it out," he egged him on.

Corvus cautiously brought it to his ear. He nearly fell back as a roar of sound crashed through his ear. At first it was just a cacophony of sounds, but then he concentrated on what he was hearing, picking it apart. He could heart his heartbeat, Max's, and several others. The clinking of silverware and plates, the footsteps of the people crowding the counter, a sputtering engine of a car outside, the wind softly whistling through a cracked window in the kitchens and he could hear every chew the people around him made.

"Well?"

Corvus flinched; Max's voice was ten times louder. He imagined that if he had been screaming, his eardrums would've burst. He removed the ear trumpet, smiling. "It's wicked, I could hear _everything_. Here have a go, but be careful with it."

He watched Max's face light up with wonder when he held it to his ear. His azure eyes were flickering; Corvus knew it was because he was trying to mentally capture every sound and what it meant.

Once Max removed it, Corvus leaned over, his eyes alight, "Do you know what this _means_? Its bloody game over for Filch and Mrs. Norris! The Salesmen will never be caught."

The corner of Max's lip tugged into his half-smirk. The co-founder of the Salesmen was clearly as excited as Corvus.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Surprise update! I know, exciting isn't it? :P This chapter is an interlude type chapter, like the last one, so I felt I might as well just post it as well! Next chapter is titled "Brown Eyed Girl" it includes... the Salesmen putting their new toy to use against Pretzel... the Quidditch Cup final... Penelope Clearwater hullucinating due to the stress of her NEWTs... Corvus asking questions about the Whomping Willow.... :)

R&R!  
btw last chapter, for the peregrine falcon stuff, I used Wikipedia. Lol I wanted to mention that, I love to brag about the heights of my nerdiness, so there you go!


	33. Brown Eyed Girl

**Brown Eyed Girl **

Life with the ear trumpet was grand. Louis's arm was in a sling due to an injury he sustained over the holiday. Apparently Flint wanted the Beaters to try out some advanced formation that resulted in both of them sending Bludgers simultaneously at Louis's left wrist. When Corvus and Max first saw him, Louis was still very bitter but then Corvus showed them the ear trumpet and he was euphoric. It just went to show how much the Salesmen meant to all of them.

Corvus and Anwar were hiding in a broom cupboard down the hall from the Clock Tower. When they heard Louis whistle as he and Max approached, they slipped out of the cupboard. Corvus tucked the ear trumpet in his pocket. They eagerly huddled together.

"Right, we did it," Louis grinned. "Peeves heard Maxi telling me all about his romantic rendezvous tonight at the Trophy Hall."

"I could hear him fighting back laughs," Corvus told them. "He's definitely coming to crash it."

"We couldn't see him," Max said, "Hopefully he didn't see us either. Anyway it will be dark and I mentioned I'd be holding flowers for her."

"Pretzel nearly wet himself when he got our letter," Anwar's eyes shined. "It was your best forgery yet Louis, it's quite scary how well you can do girl's handwriting…"

"It's a fearsome talent, yes." They had sent a forged love-letter from Pansy Parkinson to Jeremy Petzold. It was remarkable that it actually worked, because most people would agree Pansy Parkinson was not the kind of girl to write a love-letter. But clearly Pretzel was believing what he wanted to believe. The letter expressed Pansy's immense regret for the way she treated him before...

_I was just really nervous. No boy has ever said those kinds of things to me. Everything I said was a mistake,  
I've been torturing myself for weeks over it. Please won't you let me apologize? In private? Tomorrow night, __  
in the Trophy Hall at midnight. I'll be much better when we're alone.  
- Pansy_

All four of them couldn't go, so they had to flip a coin. The result was that Anwar and Max would go to witness the set-up. They took the ear trumpet with them. At fifteen minutes to midnight, Jeremy snuck out of bed. Max and Anwar listened to his receding footsteps for three minutes, and then went after him. Too giddy with anticipation, Corvus and Louis sat up in their beds, facing each other and sniggering.

Twenty minutes later, Max and Anwar burst through the door. Both their faces were red with laughter. It had worked. It had been perfect.

"Tell us!" Louis demanded, sounding like an impatient child.

"Everything – everything went as we planned," Max panted. "Jeremy found the flowers and picked them up. He waited for like two minutes - "

"Then Peeves came swooping in, pelting him with wads of old chewing gum," Anwar finished.

"He must have spent all day scrapping it off from under desks," laughed Max. "He was armed to the teeth with them."

"Where's he now?"

"Filch and Mrs. Norris heard the attack, he's been caught," Anwar smiled. When Jeremy finally got back that night, the Salesmen pleasantly asked him how his midnight date with Pansy went. His reply was incoherent screams.

**X  
X**

The next morning was the Quidditch final. All conversations were interrupted as Potter and the rest of the Gryffindor entered the Great Hall. An enormous applause went off for them. Max, who was reading over his Potions notes, flinched at the sudden celebration. Both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were clapping. The Gryffindor team got another round of applause when they got up together to leave the Great Hall for the pitch. Flint motioned for his team to get up and go as well.

His wrist was still injured, but Louis downed his glass of pumpkin juice before getting up too, "Flint wants me in there for the pre-game talk. I'll see you at the game then."

"Why does everyone support Gryffindor?" asked Brazda with disdain. She was sitting next to Milvina Fox again. Though when Louis was around, she refused to utter a word. "It's not our fault we know how to get ahead."

"They're just really immature about this sort of thing," Fox replied haughtily.

Everyone did seem to be wearing a lot of scarlet and golden that day. Corvus looked over to the Ravenclaw table to find Morag wearing the Gryffindor colors. He was pleased to note that red and gold weren't her colors.

At the stadium, three-quarters of the crowd were waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them or brandishing banners with slogans such as "GO GRYFFINDORS" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP!" Behind the Slytherin goalposts however, two hundred people were wearing green with the sliver serpent of Slytherin glittering on their flags and Professor Snape sat at the very front row, wearing green like everyone else. Corvus felt that though Slytherin was clearly unpopular in the match, his House maintained its style.

The match was exciting, but Corvus pulled his attention away from what happened in the skies every few minutes. His grey eyes scanned the stands and the grounds below, looking for the black dog. The last time he'd been up close to the dog it had been at a Gryffindor game.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession- no!- Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell," Lee Jordan's frantically commentated. "Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the pitch- THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague had swerved in front of Katie and grabbed her head instead of seizing the Quaffle. Katie cartwheeled in the air, managing to stay on her broom but dropping the Quaffle.

"No!" Louis moaned two seats from Corvus. "Bell's too good to give a penalty to, what was Montague thinking?"

Louis was right when a minute later Katie Bell put her penalty past their Keeper. Corvus looked in the opposite direction from where the rest of the crowd looked as the teams flew down the pitch.

"I haven't seen it," Max said abruptly in a mild tone, as if Corvus was looking for a lost sock or something.

"I guess we jinxed it then," Corvus said, his eyes still looking at the grounds.

"Don't you think it's strange how you've seen the black dog so many times?"

Corvus frowned, "Not that many times."

"But I reckon you're the only one who's stumbled upon it," he said. "From the sound of it, it's been following you. First time it was you and me, and we had our wands, didn't we? It was there at the Shrieking Shack, but you were with MacDougal. Then at the match you chased it almost to the Forbidden Forest but then the Dementors got there. And when it was outside the station, you were surrounded by people."

"You think it's trying to get me alone?"

Max was quiet for a moment. "I don't think you should go around looking for it, like you said you've been."

"Yeah, but that's just it, isn't it? I've been hunting it for weeks. If he wanted to tear my throat out or something, he had plenty of opportunities. But he's been gone."

"Just don't go after it," he told him. "It could be Black, or it could just be something else. We still need to figure things out, so don't get reckless about it, Corvus."

Reckless? Corvus wasn't reckless. No one had called him reckless since the Sorting Hat. He didn't reply.

The match was quickly turning into one of the dirtiest Corvus had ever seen. Slytherin was resorting to any means possible to get the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia Spinnet with his club, said he thought she was a Bludger. One of the Weasley twins then elbowed him in the face to even it out. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties.

"You know, this game is a lot more interesting than any of the others," Max commented, smirking faintly. "I don't hate Quidditch or anything, but I've felt it was rather… stupid."

"Careful, don't let Louis hear that," Corvus laughed. "Or anyone around us for that matter…"

"The points awarded to Seekers compared to Chasers makes the game completely unbalanced," he continued, unafraid and sincerely not aiming to offend. "The Seeker really determines everything, doesn't he?"

"Not really," Corvus said, thinking about how wild Coco would go with these criticisms. "Like in this match Gryffindor has to win by two hundred points, or they don't win the Cup."

He said it just as Katie Bell scored again, making it fifty-ten to Gryffindor. Right after it Bole and Derrick aimed both Bludgers at Wood. They were caught for attacking a Keeper when the Quaffle was not in a scoring area, and Gryffindor was awarded a penalty. Angelina Johnson scored, moments before Alicia Spinnet scored. The Gryffindor crowds were screaming themselves hoarse. If they caught the Snitch now they would win the Cup. Corvus's eyes switched between following Potter in the sky as he soared around the pitch, high above the rest of the game, and looking for the black dog. He just wanted a glimpse of the dog… that's all…

The crowd gasped as Potter gave a huge burst of speed with his Firebolt, having seen the sparkling Snitch finally. But Malfoy threw himself forward to grab hold of Potter's broom's tail and he pulled back on it, stopping Potter from catching the Snitch.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched. Louis groaned as if in pain and hid his face in the crook of Milvina Fox's neck as Alicia Spinnet took the penalty.

"Look Louis! The cow's missed it!" Fox told him happily.

Still no black dog! Corvus wondered if he should just walk up to Lupin and ask him for the damn truth. Or maybe a nice letter to his mother will do.

Anwar nudged him roughly, breaking his bitter line of thought. He pointed upwards at Malfoy who was in a dive, his expression triumphant. A few feet below him was a tiny, golden glimmer. Potter urged his Firebolt downwards, amazingly leveling with Malfoy though the Slytherin had been miles ahead of him. Potter threw himself forwards, taking both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of his way…

The stadium exploded. All around him Corvus heard hisses and groans, but they were instantly drowned out by cheering. Potter soared above the crowd, his hand in the air with the Snitch beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers. The Gryffindor team sped towards Potter to embrace him and they sank back to the earth where wave upon wave of crimson supporters charged towards them.

**X  
X**

It was a rubbish time to be a Slytherin for the next week, but eventually the post-match mania died out. Just in times for exams. The weather turned cloudless and sultry. Max wasn't even too stressed not studying in the library; he brought his work outside to the great lawn by the lake. Most of the time Corvus studied along with him. Anwar and Louis often took breaks to play a game of Gobstones.

It was best to get out of the castle when possible at this stage in the year. Percy Weasley was more high-strung than usual since he was going to sit his NEWTs, he gave very severe punishments to whoever disturbed the quietness within the castle corridors. One afternoon he took fifteen points off each when Milvina Fox and Louis were 'blocking' the library doorway.

"I bet you when Weasley's sitting for his exams," Louis said carefully as he lay out on the grass, turning the brass ear trumpet in his hands. "I'll be able to hear him pissing himself with this."

"Why would you want to hear that?" Anwar asked with disdain. Louis laughed.

"Can you put that away?" Max asked sharply, glaring up at him from his Transfiguration notes. "We don't need people asking why we share an ear trumpet between the four of us."

Louis frowned a little before giving it over to Corvus, who slipped it back in his bag.

**X  
X**

Exam week began. The usual grim silence fell on the castle. Their first exam was Potions. Corvus never studied so much for one exam as he did for this one. He was determined to prove to Snape he was worth his liking. Corvus was sat next to Jocelyn Grey so that Snape could bear over them threateningly at the same time. Corvus held it together, but Grey's bottom lip couldn't stop quivering.

After Potions Corvus had to part ways with the Salesmen for his exam in Muggle Studies. The test consisted of two essay questions, a three page short-answer assignment about a provided photograph of a steam mill and then four pages of multiple choice. At some points Corvus felt a little panicky, he kept mixing up dates he'd memorized for History of Magic with those for Muggle Studies. But he felt he did all right.

After dinner Corvus and Max helped Anwar and Louis study for Transfiguration before they did Arithmancy revision. Those exams took place the next day. Wednesday was Charms, Ancient Runes and Astrology at midnight. Thursday meant Herbology and History of Magic. Finally on Friday they had their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam.

Their exam with Lupin was interesting. First they sat for a written paper about curses and counter-curses, magical protections and some simple safety measures when dealing with Dark Arts. Then the class lined up before him. One by one he aimed low-level curses at them to block, to counter or dispel and they got extra points if they managed to disarm him. Only four in the class managed to disarm him, Max, Xiomara Brazda, Anwar and Corvus.

Louis and Max were sitting their Divination exam after lunch. Corvus went outside with his sketchbook while Anwar took a much deserved nap. With only six pages left to his sketchbook, Corvus was hoping to complete it. Corvus decided to sit by the lake and draw the birch tree on its bank. As he sat down someone hurried to him from the castle. It was Penelope Clearwater.

"Hello, Corvus!" she breathed, her curly hair all over the place, she kept spitting it out of her mouth. "How're your exams going? Good?"

"They're done, but yeah they were good. Er- how's yours?"

"Oh I only have Astrology left," she smiled weakly. "I came outside to check the weather, the Great Hall isn't completely reliable, you know, about that. All my notes are in order, I figure I only need about four more hours of studying the constellations and orbits, those slip my mind a bit more than the other stuff."

"Right…"

Her eyes were searching the skies. Suddenly she gave a slight hysterical laugh, "You know I was _so _nervous after this morning. All this studying really gets to your head. I mean this morning on my way to the greenhouses I fancied I saw a _Grim! _My heart nearly gave out from seeing it!"

"A Grim?"

"I know, mad right? It was this _enormous _black dog," her eyes bulged and Corvus noticed the red veins in them. She hadn't slept for days probably. "Now I don't believe in Grims or things like that, but when you've been studying for _nine_ NEWT level courses, things get a little fuzzy." She laughed shrilly.

"So you saw a big black dog?" Corvus asked tentatively. "Where?"

"Oh just over there," she pointed in the direction of the Whomping Willow. "It's probably just a stray, I mean it couldn't mean I did horribly or _failed _anything. Really," her face turned dead serious, "I compared my results with _everyone_, and I _know-_"

"By the Whomping Willow?" he repeated, cutting her off.

"Exactly. Anyway I should get back in if I want to make those four hours," she told him. "But I wanted to mention that I sent my portfolio to your mother, I _hope_ she got it. Naturally she's probably not going to discuss this type of thing with you, but let me know if you hear anything, please?"

"Yeah, sure," he agreed, his eyes still staring to the Whomping Willow.

She took a deep breath and hurried back into the castle. Corvus closed his notebook. He remembered watching that cat slip under the base of the Whomping Willow and its glowing eyes being joined by a gleaming pair. They had felt so familiar, and he wasn't afraid to venture a guess that they belonged to that black dog.

**X  
X**

What could be underneath the Whomping Willow? The dog's burrow? Maybe some clues were left in there. Corvus even amused himself thinking that maybe Sirius Black's private journal was hidden under the Willow. In it would be all his confessions and secrets, and Corvus would find it. But before anything, Corvus had to figure out how to get past the Whomping Willow, which would be no easy feat.

He would have to ask the right people, in the right way, about the tree. He prayed that there was a weakness to the tree he could exploit, because if there wasn't, he was stuck in a dead end again. And he couldn't ask Max about it, he might think Corvus was being _reckless_.

From what he could remember, there were no Herbology exams left by Friday afternoon. Professor Sprout had to know something about the Whomping Willow, it was a huge magical plant on Hogwarts' grounds and magical plants were Sprout's area of expertise.

Finding Sprout, he thought, would be easy.

**X  
X**

Unless he was exercising, Corvus did not find it acceptable to sweat. It was hot and humid that day and he'd spent the last hour and a half running from greenhouse to greenhouse looking for Professor Sprout. Before that he'd checked the Great Hall, the library… It was getting frustrating and he was sweating when he got to the last greenhouse. He was ready to call it quits.

Sprout was not there. The greenhouse was empty except for a blonde girl Corvus vaguely recognised working at a station at the front. She looked back over her shoulder at him, only briefly acknowledged him and turned back to her work. Corvus groaned, "Where is she?"

"Who?" she asked, sounding bothered by his random demand.

"Sprout," he snapped. "Who else would I be looking for in here?"

She looked over at him, her brown eyes glaring, "I don't know. Maybe you're meeting MacDougal to start anew… or something." She started off snide, but lost steam when Corvus's stare became dangerous. Right now was not the time to bring up Morag.

Too fed up to do anything else, he collapsed into a seat, across the room from the snarky blonde. He used the end of his shirt to wipe away the beads of sweat sticking to his face and neck.

She was still looking at him. "She's at the owlry," she told him. He grunted, the one place he'd forgotten to check.

"Forget it, I'm just going to wait here."

"I don't know when she'll be back."

"Guess we'll just keep each other company until she does," he replied wryly. She looked away. There was a moment in which she seemed to just freeze, as if thinking of something, but then she went to work again. She was trimming some type of plant with long, swaying tentacles.

Actually, Corvus reckoned he knew exactly what type of plant that was. "Is that a Flitterbloom?" he asked, though he hoped it was something else.

"No," she grinned back at him, "Devil's Snare."

He had to get up for this. He went to her table and stood over the plant. "Careful," she reached out to stop Corvus from blocking the sunlight hitting the plant. She barely touched his arm before pulling away immediately. He instead went to stand next to her.

"I didn't know we had one on school grounds."

"It just got here," she smiled. "My father sent it."

"Your father? Why's he sending Devil's Snare? Getting Sprout back for giving you a rubbish mark or what?"

"No. She wanted one to show her NEWT class for next year."

"And your dad just had an extra one lying around?"

She laughed timidly, "No… my family harvests magical plants. Herbology is a family business actually."

"A family business?" he repeated. Business always interested him. He carefully picked up a clipping of the Devil's Snare. It wiggled slowly, growing stronger and it began to coil around his finger. Corvus knew, if this piece was replanted, it could grow. And even chopped up it retained many useful properties. There was a definite market for Devil's Snare, and it could be used in loads of potions. "What's your name?"

"Daphne," she answered quietly, "We're in the same house."

Just when she said it he recognized her from last year. She was Daphne Greengrass, who Zacharias Smith had insulted before giving lip to Corvus too. And Smith was sent to the nurse's with a swollen face. He snickered at the fond memory and asked her if she remembered it too.

"Yeah… I never got to say thank you," she said. "I meant to."

"Whatever," he shrugged. He held his piece of the Devil's Snare into the sunlight, stopping it from cutting off the blood circulation in his finger.

"What Smith said about my father… he was just out of order," she mumbled. Corvus looked away from the Devil's Snare to watch her. "I don't really care what he said, everyone knows he's a prick… but-but it was nice of you to do that."

"Really," he said, waiting for her to look up at him so he could smile. "No problem. I think we all enjoyed watching that git roll around on the floor crying, right?"

She laughed again, but he could tell she was still embarrassed so he changed the topic.

"Why did Sprout leave you to give a Devil's Snare a hair cut?"

"Well the shipping sort of provoked a growth spurt, it's rather dark in a box if you can imagine that," Daphne explained, smiling faintly, "So yeah, it needs some grooming."

"And why you?"

"Because she knows I can do it right," she said confidently.

"What are you going to do with these pieces?" he gestured to the severed branches.

"Burn them, obviously."

"Seems like a waste," he said slyly. "A missed business opportunity on your part."

She frowned, but then realized what he was implying. "Are you mad? Sprout would have me expelled if she found out."

"I'm not telling."

"And what would you do with them? Sell them to some first year as a joke?"

"That would be such a bad joke, please," he smirked. "It's for home gardening, it's a real hobby of mine."

She tried not to laugh. Her brown eyes began to size him up. He waited, hopeful that she would be a true Slytherin and bite. "Why should I?"

"I'm willing to pay," he said immediately. "Seven Galleons for a quarter pound."

"A quarter pound?" she was astonished. "Way too much."

"Fine, four for… huh… a fifth, that's reasonable," Corvus haggled. Daphne bit a fingernail pensively. Corvus knew he almost had her. "There are other things I can arrange for you."

"What'd you mean?"

"A few friends of mine are even more adamant about home gardening than me," he smirked. "Always looking for rare, interesting plants, herbs, whatever. If you'd like, I could refer you to them. They pay nicely, and the benefits are great."

"Oh, right," she nodded but then shrugged, "I don't know if I like the idea of being some one-stop shop for your _gardening_ friends."

He laughed this time. "Do you like the idea of sitting on top of a sizable profit?"

She bit her fingernail again, but then she nodded. "Alright, past my name along to them. I'll make my decision then."

"Brilliant."

"But I want the galleons too, for this stuff here," she told him pointedly.

"Very well," he went to his bag and fished out the money.

"Well I'm not done yet..."

"I'll wait." He took a seat, this time very close to her so as to watch her work. Whenever he made a good business deal, it was a good day. He wondered why he never heard about Daphne's family business before, usually the Salesmen always got wind of potential outlets like this.

"So," Daphne said after a while, "Why were you looking for Sprout?"

"I have a question about the Whomping Willow."

"Oh?" she sounded surprised. "Maybe I can help, I know a lot about those trees."

"Really?"

"Again, herbology is a family business," she reminded him, this time really smiling. "We have a grove of them on our property. They're a novelty, so lots of people want them, they can be used to guard their lawns from dogs and things. Some store things underneath them for safe-keeping."

He stared up at her, impressed. "How do you get them to stop whomping you?"

"There are some spells you could use," she said, "but the best chance you've got is to find it's, huh, sweet spot."

"Excuse me?"

"The Willow has like a tickle spot," she said, her cheeks going pink. "If you tap it, it freezes for a good minute."

"Do you know where the sweet spot is for the one here?"

She had to think for a moment. "I did watch Sprout heal the tree last year, you know, after Potter and Weasley crashed that flying car into it." Corvus nodded. "I think it was this fat knot that was sticking out at the base, by a gap in the roots. I could be wrong though. Why do you need to know?"

Corvus shrugged, but he was grinning from ear to ear. Finally an answer! "Nothing to worry about, Daphne, just keep clipping away there."

Daphne kept smiling to herself as she worked to get him his order. She just wrapped the branches in a black cloth and handed it to Corvus shortly before Sprout reentered the greenhouse. Corvus quickly slipped the branches into his bag.

"Mr. Black, what brings you here on this fine day?" she asked cheerfully, bringing in a rather large ceramic pot. "Shouldn't you be outside enjoying the good weather now that exams are through?"

"Yeah, I suppose," he began. Even before he came to the greenhouse, he knew it would be complicated asking Sprout about the Willow, she would demand a proper reason. Now he didn't have to stretch himself thinking up of a plausible reason. If Daphne's advice fell through, then he'll come back to weasel the answer out of Sprout "It's just, well, I was thinking about our exam. The most extensive exam we've had yet, of course I feel confident I managed a passing grade, but I was hoping you'd already graded our exams. I'd just love to see how I did on a few questions."

She gave a hearty laugh, "And when do you suppose I had the time for that? Exam week isn't stressful only for the students, you know!"

"Oh well, I'll just wait until later then," Corvus said cheerily. "See you later, Daphne. And goodbye professor, thank you for your patience."

Daphne muttered a meek farewell while Sprout laughed again at him. He practically skipped out of the greenhouse. This was possibly the luckiest day of his life. He couldn't wait to tell the other Salesmen about their possible new source for herbs and he couldn't wait to find the Whomping Willow's sweet spot.

* * *

o..O

O..o

Direct quotes from PoA for parts of this chapter. Hope you like! I'm not giving any hints about next chapter, only will say that it's SERIOUSLY long, and a lot of SERIOUS stuff happens :)

R&R pls!


	34. Hungry like a Wolf

Squid- thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the fic, and i'm really glad you didn't forget Daphne :)  
Okay this is a long chapter, 7,000+ words. I had some difficulty writing this, I felt like it was the most complicated part of the book to insert Corvus... tell me what you think... R&R

* * *

**Hungry Like A Wolf**

Corvus couldn't help but notice that now when all the Salesmen were gathered in the outhouse, it was uncomfortably crowded. He sat on the toilet seat while Louis stood above him, his back hunched, as he was too tall. Anwar stood at the door, but it felt like he was only nine inches away from Corvus. Max tried to sit on the floor, his knees pulled up awkwardly.

"How do you know she could get us supplies?" Max asked. Louis and Max still had their Divination things with them, Anwar and Corvus had pulled them aside the instant they left Trelawney's room. "Sprout ordered that Devil's Snare, didn't she? How can this Daphne girl convince her father to send her exotic, potentially dangerous plants while at school?"

"I could forge a note or two from Sprout," Louis offered, he was grinning. "Is she fit, Corvus?"

"You're dating Milvina," Max told Louis sharply then looked up at Corvus again. "How many times do you reckon we can forge notes from Sprout before the girl's father gets suspicious?"

"We don't need to use her _all_ the time," he assured him. "A few times throughout the school year… We'll get a better price through her than Dung, with Dung's prices we're paying him and whoever he bought it from in the first place, with Daphne we won't have the middleman to worry about, well, alright, we'll just have a little middlewoman to look after."

Anwar snorted.

"With her we can order in bulk," Corvus added, "With Dung, he usually only gets his hands on small quantities."

"Is she fit?" Louis asked again. They laughed, even Max.

Corvus shrugged, "I didn't really notice, I was too preoccupied with the Devil's Snare."

"She can't be that good looking then," said Anwar, smirking, "If you'd rather gander at Devil's Snare than at her."

"Even if she was the best looking girl at Hogwarts," said Max, seriously, "None of us could date her. Nothing can jeopardize our business if we go into it with her."

"Always the romantic one, Max," muttered Corvus. "Now that you've established the new Love laws, can we come to an agreement about her? I want to send her our offer by tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good to me," Anwar was the first to agree.

"I'm in," Louis nodded. Corvus looked to Max, who was scowling a bit, but he nodded too.

"Brilliant," Corvus smiled. "Let's write up our offer from Sal's Guys, I'll deliver it to the Owlry after dinner."

**X  
X**

Yes, he was going to deliver the letter like he promised his fellow Salesmen, but he hadn't volunteered to do the job just because he wanted to seal the deal with Daphne Greengrass, he also needed a reason to be alone in the evening.

Madam Pince wanted the Gobstones team to meet up that evening. Apparently it would be the last meeting of the school year. After exam week Pince had a lot of work to do, because masses of students return books they used for revision and Pince needed to double check all books were in before the summer. Milvina Fox wanted to spend quality time with Louis now that Quidditch and exams were done.

When dinner ended, Louis practically ran out of the Great Hall with Fox wrapped in his arm. Anwar disappeared upstairs with the rest of the Gobstones team. Max and Corvus were the only two who walked out at a normal pace. "I meant to ask earlier," Max began, "Why were you looking for Sprout in the greenhouses?"

Corvus hoped none of them would dwell on that part of his story. "I wanted to ask her about the exam."

It was a weak lie, and Max was sure to prod further, but a distraction came along in the form of Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle. He hurried up to speak with them, grinning malevolently, so Corvus knew there had to be good news.

"Father's just written me," Malfoy boasted. "That big, stupid animal and his Hippogriff lost their appeal." His two friends sniggered, Max didn't even try but Corvus did.

"They're going to execute the thing at sunset, father could've made it so _I'd_ be able to watch, but mother doesn't want me to see it. I suppose knowing it's been killed and _justice_ has been served is enough."

"Yeah, that's one way to look at it," Corvus agreed. Malfoy went to the dungeons while Max and Corvus went upstairs. "Do you have anything planned now?" Corvus asked Max.

"I have to return some books to the library," Max said, his eyes cast downwards. "And… I'm meeting up with some people, to talk about our exams…"

"Meeting up with some people?" Corvus repeated, smirking. "What people, Max?"

Max mumbled something that sounded like 'Ravenclaws' and Corvus laughed. Waiting on the fourth floor at the doors to the library was Cho Chang and the rest of the fourth year Ravenclaws, but Corvus was rather confused to find Cedric Diggory standing with them. Cho and Diggory were talking as they approached, but she cut off from the conversation to smile at Max and Corvus.

"Hey," Diggory nodded to both of them. Corvus gave a sardonic grin, wondering if Diggory still felt cheated from when he sold that Morgan le Fay card to him for over twelve Galleons.

"Cedric's going to give us a few tips for our OWLs," Marietta explained brightly. "Are you coming with Corvus?"

"No," he said quickly. "I was just dropping off little Maxi here."

Cho and her girlfriends laughed. "We'll make sure nothing happens to him," Cho promised.

Max didn't say anything before going into the library with Cho and the others, he wore an expression that even Corvus, who felt he knew Max the best, couldn't read. When Corvus got to the Owlry, he watched the sun sink behind the Forbidden Forest, it's final rays gliding the top branches of the trees.

He picked a barn owl, tied Daphne's letter to its leg and ordered it to deliver the letter tomorrow morning with the regular mail. The owl hooted, accepting the assignment before flying upwards onto one of the topmost perches, where other waiting owls sat with their letters or parcels for the morning.

Corvus quickly hurried to his dorm to pocket the ear trumpet before heading for the Whomping Willow.

**X  
X**

He stood outside the willow's reach. In the faded light, he circled the tree, looking for that opening at the base of the tree's trunk, where he once saw that ginger cat slip into. He found the large gap in the roots, just like Daphne had described and soon enough he spotted that fat knot.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he levitated a stone from the ground. Carefully he directed it through the distance to the trunk and then gave his wand a quick flick, pressing the stone against the fat knot.

There was a vague moan from the tree as it became rigid, not a leaf twitched or shook. Corvus cautiously stepped closer, half-expecting the tree to be bluffing, but it didn't make to swat at him. He dashed across the distance in seconds, his heart racing with excitement.

What was he going to find? He didn't know, but he was going to find something, and that was better than nothing. He got onto his knees and crawled into the gap in the roots. He slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Corvus blinked in the darkness. A tunnel? A tunnel to what?

"_Lumos_," his wand lit up and he examined the tunnel. It was definitely not man-made. He ran a finger along the wall of it. It was firm to the touch and did not shed nearly enough soil when his fingernail scratched into it. It was magic made. He got to his feet, but he had to double over. He continued further, excitement slowly turning into apprehension. _I'm just going to check it out, if it's nothing it's nothing, if it's something, I'll tell Max. I'll tell a teacher too_, he decided, appeasing his anxiety.

On and on the passage went, Corvus wondered if it would be as long as the outhouse passage. It was certainly long enough to reach Hogsmeade. He took out the ear trumpet and brought it to his ear. He could hear things from above and behind him, like the breeze, a few birds, the crunching of grass blades as someone walked and some voices, but nothing sounded like it was drawing nearer.

And with a strange jump in his heartbeat, Corvus realized that there was absolutely no sound coming from the other end of the tunnel. It was like trying to listen to an empty vacuum. It was unnaturally silent. Like someone had made it this way.

_Move. _A voice in the back of his mind ordered him. He bit his bottom lip as he put the ear trumpet back in his pocket. He moved forward. The only weapon Black had was a knife. Corvus reminded himself of that. A wand would beat a knife, no matter how many inches the blade was.

The passage began to rise and moments later it twisted. Corvus could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. He swallowed, feeling extremely alone. "_Nox." _

He edged forward, his wand raised for whatever he might stumble upon. He came to what lay beyond the passage. It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. The wallpaper was faded and rolling off the walls. There was a rotten smell about the place. The furniture was violently torn and broken, like something had smashed it. The windows were boarded-up. He inched towards one window to peer through a thin gap between its boards. He recognized Hogsmeade.

He was in the Shrieking Shack.

To his right was a closed door. He looked around, his eyes falling on a wooden chair nearby. It had large chunks torn out of it. One of its legs had been ripped off entirely. Again, Corvus couldn't believe ghosts haunted this place.

He carefully opened the door, revealing a darkened hallway. He crept into the hall and found a crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, except for the places his footsteps disturbed. He went up the stairs, coming to a dark landing. There was only one door. There was stillness; he couldn't sense any other presence beside his own. Taking a deep breath, inhaling the dusty, stale air, he pushed the door open.

It was a bedroom. There was a great, big moldy four-poster bed covered in moth-ridden blankets and lumpy pillows. He circled the bed, observing it for any insights. It looked like the bed had been used recently. The layer of dust on the floor looked stirred. This was huge discovery. This had to be where Black was hiding. For a moment Corvus could only stand there, stunned. This would mean he was very close to Black's presence.

At that moment, there was a loud clattering downstairs. Corvus froze. All thoughts swiped clear from his head. Something heavy was being dragged on the floor, and then there was a single, pained wail.

Corvus scrambled across the room to slam the door. Whoever was downstairs went silent, and Corvus knew it was because they knew he was in the house. He had given himself away.

The intruder started to move again. He could hear hurried movement and more pained moans. Someone was being dragged up the stairs, Corvus went cold when he heard something growl.

He ran to one of the windows. It was nailed shut. Corvus aimed his wand at it and turned his face away, "_Reducto!"_

Nothing.

This house was protected against magic like that. Corvus wondered wildly who the hell would create a house like this! It was more like a cage. The door burst open. Corvus spun around.

A man with a waxy, sunken face appeared in the shadowy doorway. He had a mass of filthy, matted black hair. Corvus didn't even try to comprehend what was happening, he instinctively sent a Stinging Hex at him.

The hex was blocked.

It was Sirius Black. Something inside of Corvus forced him to pause. Sirius was finally before him, facing him this time. The man from all those pictures, from all those stories, from that letter… he was standing there in the flesh. He was barely recognizable, but he was real. Corvus looked into his eyes. And suddenly he felt extremely lost.

"Corvus," he said his name in a croaky voice.

Corvus blinked. The world sped up to him again. He wasn't lost. He was trapped in the Shrieking Shack, facing a mass murderer and he was just a fifteen-year-old boy.

"Did you use the ear horn?" Black asked with intent, his yellow teeth showing in a grin.

"Y-you sent that," he breathed. Black nodded slowly. Everything felt cold and exposed. "You wanted me to find you, t-this was a trap."

"You connected the dots… you're too clever, just like your mother," he spoke slowly. "But I didn't want you here… not for this."

Someone struggled violently at Black's feet. Corvus couldn't believe it, but he hadn't even noticed who else was there. It was Weasley. The Gryffindor's face was pale with terror. He tried to pull away from Black, but he didn't have it in him. His leg was twisted at an unnatural angle and Black's grip wasn't relenting.

"_Relashio!"_ shouted Corvus. Black was repelled backwards. His head smacked against the doorframe. Freed, Weasley desperately crawled to Corvus. He stupidly took his eyes off Black to reach out to Weasley.

There was a loud bang. Thin, snake like cords burst forth, and twisted themselves around Corvus's mouth, arms and legs. He fell over, painfully hitting the rickety floor. His wand was lost along the way.

He could feel Weasley's fingers clawing at the cords, but no matter how much he struggled, the cords weren't loosening. Corvus desperately wormed around, looking for his wand. If Weasley could just get it… Clouds of dust billowed up with every frantic move Corvus gave. He coughed against the cords, his eyes stinging from the dust.

"Be STILL!" Sirius Black shouted. He was drawing closer to them. Weasley hands froze at pulling on Corvus's binds. "This will be quick."

Corvus looked at Black's ankles from under the bed between them. A big, furry orange cat darted into the room. It's yellow eyes flashed at Corvus for a moment before leaping onto the bed. Corvus could hear it purr contently.

"I knew they'd come," said Black. He dragged Weasley to the foot of the bed before hiding himself behind the opened door.

People were in the house! Corvus heard them below. He furiously pounded his bound feet against the floor. Feet clambered up the stairs. Two pairs of feet and ankles appeared, they dashed across to Weasley.

"Ron- are you okay?" he heard a girl's voice ask. She sounded familiar…

"Where's the dog?" a boy asked, again familiar. It struck Corvus then, Weasley's only two friends, Granger and Potter, must've followed after him. Corvus wiggled noisily on the floor again.

"Who is that?" Granger whispered. Corvus had never been happier to see her mane of bushy brown hair when she rounded the corner of the bed. She jumped at the sight of him. "C-Corvus Black?"

"Not a dog," Weasley was moaning. He sounded like he was in pain. "Harry, it's a trap-"

"What?

"He's the dog… he's an Animagus!"

The door closed with a snap.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Black croaked. Corvus watched Hermione's wand fly out of her hand. Corvus cursed them. What with all the stories of Potter fighting magical monsters, Corvus would have thought the boy would savvier with his damn wand.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," Black said hoarsely. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…"

At the taunt, Potter started forward, but Corvus watched Granger's feet and Weasley's close in on him as they held him back.

"No, Harry!" Granger gasped, petrified.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Weasley declared fiercely. Corvus could see him drag his broken leg up in an effort to stand.

"Lie down," Black said quietly. "You will damage that leg even more."

Corvus turned onto his side, searching for his wand again. He spotted it. It was only a few inches away, under the bed. _My wand! Get my wand!_ He tried shouting, but it was only muffled against the cords. They tasted rubbery.

"Did you hear me?" Weasley said weakly. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"

"There'll only be one murder here tonight," said Black. He sounded eager almost. Corvus breathed wildly against his cords. Black was going to murder someone, and Corvus was going to watch helplessly.

"Why's that?" spat Potter and he pulled away from Granger and Weasley, but they didn't let go of him. Corvus tried to worm underneath the bed, his fingers meekly squirming to reach his wand. It was hopeless. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get to Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry, Be quiet!" Granger whimpered.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Potter roared and broke free of his friends. He collided into Black, they both crashed backwards into the wall. There was a flash of light as the wands in Black's hand fired a jet of sparks into the air. Corvus gasped as the sparks missed Potter's face. He was gripping on Black's wasted wrist holding the wands. He clung on as Black tried to pull away. Potter's other hand was punching every part of Black he could find.

Then he grabbed Potter by the neck. "No," he hissed at Potter, "I've waited too long."

Potter choked, his glasses askew. Corvus screamed against the cords. Muffled calls were all he could do. His head was spinning from it. Black's grey eyes darted over at him. Maybe it was Corvus's imagination, but they softened slightly.

Granger's foot swung out of nowhere. Black let go of Potter with a grunt of pain. Weasley tackled Black's wand hand. Corvus saw the wands clatter faintly to the floor. Potter fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw a wand rolling away. He lunched for it, but then the orange cat pounced onto Potter's arm. Corvus wiggled on the ground again, hoping someone would notice where he was nodding towards, his wand! But then Potter threw the cat off him and snatched up the other wand.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted at his friends, who didn't need to hear the order twice. They scrambled aside. Granger picked up the two other wands while Weasley returned to the bed, collapsing onto it with his broken leg.

Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. A bruise was rising around his left eye and his nose was bleeding. Corvus watched silently as the eyes of his uncle, possible _father_, followed Potter slowly approach. Corvus imagined Potter was aiming his wand straight at him.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" Black whispered.

"You killed my parents," Harry said, his voice quivered.

"I don't deny it," Black said, still in a whisper. He was staring at Potter. "But if you knew the whole story-"

"The whole story? You sold them to Voldemort, that's all I need to know!"

"You've got to listen to me. You'll regret it if you don't… you don't understand," Black said, urgently. Corvus tried again to break free of his bonds, hoping the magic would eventually wear off, but it was just as tight.

_Don't do it Potter_, he caught himself hoping. Why didn't he want Potter to do it? He had a right to even the score with Black… Then he thought of that look Black had given him a second before…

"My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and you did that… you did it…"

The cat jumped past Harry and settled itself on Black's chest, right over his heart. Black looked rather surprised. "Get off," he murmured, trying to push the cat off, but the cat wasn't moving. It turned its ugly, squashed face to Potter. Granger gave a dry sob.

There was a long pause. Corvus could only imagine that all eyes were on Potter, holding his wand to Black… thinking about going through with it… Corvus breathed frantically. This didn't feel right. Potter couldn't kill Black. That couldn't be it.

The tension was broken when another sound was heard, footsteps down below. Someone was moving downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE! WE'RE UP HERE - SIRIUS BLACK - QUICK!" Granger screamed suddenly. Black made a startled movement.

There was a red flash and the door was knocked open. Corvus saw a pair of shabby shoes rush into the room.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he heard another familiar voice cast, but it was an older voice. Again Corvus banged his feet on the floor; more desperate than ever that one of them will pay attention to him.

Professor Lupin came round the bed, his face bloodless and his wand raised. In his other hand he carried the others' wands. "Corvus?" Lupin stared at him, a startled expression on his scarred face.

There was a flash of light. The cords released Corvus. He first made a move to get his wand, but then he noted how suspicious it was that Lupin held everyone's wand. And Lupin didn't look startled anymore, he didn't ask them any question, and he moved towards Black.

"Where is he, Sirius?"

Corvus bent his knees a little; ready to swipe his wand from the floor at a moment's notice. He looked to Black, whose face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his hand, and pointed straight at Weasley.

"But then," Lupin muttered "… why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless-" his eyes widened, "- Unless _he _was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

Very slowly, Black nodded. _Switched? Who are they talking about? What did they switch?_ Corvus wondered.

"Professor Lupin," Potter interrupted loudly, "What's going-"

But he never finished the question, his voice died in his throat as Lupin lowered his wand. Lupin stepped to Black's side, seized his hand, and pulled him to his feet to embrace Black like a brother.

_Smack. _ In a blink of an eye Corvus dropped to the floor. His arm swept under the bed, snatching his wand up and he scrambled frantically to his feet again.

"Stop!" Corvus barked, his wand aimed at the two grown wizards, his grey eyes narrowed meaningfully. Both of them froze. Lupin let go of Black and cautiously turned to him.

"I can't believe it!" Granger screamed, pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You- you-"

Lupin looked torn between watching Corvus and paying the distressed girl attention. "Hermione-"

"You and him!"

"Hermione, calm down-"

"I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering for you!"

Corvus glanced at her quickly, wondering what she meant by that.

"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Lupin shouted. "I can explain-"

"I trusted you," Potter shouted, taken over by a fresh wave of fury. "And all this time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend for twelve years, but-"

"Rubbish," snapped Corvus. His nerves were completely haywire. "You've known everything about Black this whole year, Lupin! I know you have! I've heard you and my mother talk, and you kept telling her to keep quiet about it! Because you wanted to help him!"

"Let me explain…"

"No!" screamed Granger. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black into the castle, he wants you dead too- _he's a werewolf!"_

So she knew Lupin's furry little secret too?

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," Lupin said. For a man whose just been exposed, he looked remarkably calm, though rather pale. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead… but I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Weasley made an effort to get up again, but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin made towards him, looking concerned, but Weasley gasped, "_Get away from me, werewolf!"_

Lupin stopped dead.

"Don't be an idiot," Corvus told Weasley sharply. There was something happening, there was a reason why none of them were dead yet. "If he was going to tare your limbs apart, he'd done it by now – besides, he's on Wolfsbane."

"Corvus?" Lupin looked at him, surprised and a little comforted.

"That's right, I know a thing or two about potions. Wolfsbane's the only potion that's surface smokes when completed successfully," he smugly echoed Max's encyclopedic knowledge.

Lupin forced a laugh. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Granger. "How long have you known?"

"Ages," breathed Granger. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"

"He'll be delighted," Lupin said, "He set that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant. Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you - "

"I don't care if you're a werewolf!" Corvus said loudly. "But you knew about Sirius Black! Why the hell is he here, why are you still protecting him? And what is this rubbish about switching?"

Lupin gave Corvus a vague smile, like he was grateful for his questions. But Weasley interrupted.

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf? Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," Lupin admitted. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy-"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Potter exploded. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THIS TIME!" He was pointing at Black.

"Let him explain!" Corvus yelled back at Potter, still trying to watch over Black and Lupin at once. Black had crossed to the four-poster bed and sunk into it. The orange cat leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Weasley dragged himself away from both of them.

"You're his son- or nephew - whatever," Weasley spat at Corvus. "We can't trust you, this could be a trap!"

"I tried saving you, stupid twat!" Corvus snapped at him. "I'm helping _you_, Lupin's the one who's been helping _him_!"

"I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look –" He threw Potter, Weasley and Granger wands back to them. He stuck his own wand back into his belt. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

"If you haven't been helping him," Potter said with a furious glare at Black, "How did you know he was here?"

"The Marauder's Map." Corvus had an abrupt flashback to his first night back to Hogwarts that school year. When the Weasley twins taunted Max about finding him with their _Marauder sense of smell…_ "I was in my office examining it –"

"You know how it works?" said Potter.

"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony- that was my friends' nickname for me at school. The important thing is I was watching it carefully this evening," Lupin continued. "You might have been wearing your father's old Cloak, Harry-"

"How d'you know about the Cloak?"

"The number of times I saw James disappearing under it," Lupin said quickly. Corvus tried to keep up. "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak you show up on the Marauder's map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back towards the castle. But you were now accompanied by someone else."

"What? No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," Lupin said. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!"

"And then I saw another dot, Sirius Black, coming straight at you. He collided with you and dragged two of you into the Whomping Willow –"

"One of us!" Weasley said angrily.

"No, Ron, two – "

"Start making sense _right now_ Lupin!" Corvus shouted. His wand sizzled threateningly, emphasizing his command. Lupin calmly looked back at Weasley.

"Do you think I could have a look at the rat?"

"What's Scabbers got to do with it?" said Weasley.

"Everything," replied Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"

"Are we supposed to actually believe this?" Corvus gave a breathless laugh. "Sirius Black returned to Hogwarts for a rat?"

"It's not a rat," croaked Black. Their eyes met. For some reason Corvus's mind went blank again and his mouth just clamped shut. He had to break eye contact with Black.

"No, he's not," Lupin said quietly. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus," said Black viciously, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

_Another Animagus? _Corvus thought exasperatedly. He finally let his wand hand fall to his side. Pettigrew was an Animagus, he was Weasley's pet rat to be more precise, and did that mean the switching involved Pettigrew? Lupin mentioned how he hasn't shown himself because they switched… It was going to be a long time until things started making sense again.

"You're both mental," voiced Weasley.

"Ridiculous," breathed Granger.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead," Potter said. "He killed him twelve years ago!"

"I meant to," Black growled. "But little Peter got the better of me… not this time, though!"

The orange cat was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Weasley's rat. Corvus drew his wand again; there was a white flash and Black hissed. His Stinging Hex enflamed the hand Black reached for the rat with. He retracted this hand, but he didn't stop fighting to get to the rat with his other limbs. Weasley yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.

"Sirius, NO!" Lupin dragged him away from Weasley. "Wait! You can't do it like that- they need to understand!"

"We can explain afterwards!" Black snarled. He forcefully struggled against Lupin.

"_Petrificus Totah_ –" the incantation got stuck in Corvus's throat when Black's eyes flashed in his direction. _He _felt paralyzed. Why was Corvus freezing up like this when at the beginning he was so ready to attack him?

"They've got- a- right- to know- everything!" Lupin panted, trying to restrain Black. "Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry- you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"

Black gave in, but his eyes stayed trained on the rat. "All right then," Black said. "Tell them whatever you like, but make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"

"You're nutters, both of you," said Weasley shakily. He looked to his friends for support, "I've had enough of this. I'm off."

He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again. Corvus made to strike at Lupin if he hurt Weasley, but he was aiming at Weasley's pet rat that was clamped tightly under Weasley's bitten, scratched and bleeding hands.

"You're going to hear me out, Ron," Lupin said quietly. He looked imploringly to Corvus for him to lower his wand again. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."

"He's not Peter, he's Scabbers!" Weasley yelled. He tried forcing the rat into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard. Weasley swayed and overbalanced, Potter caught him and pushed him back down onto the bed. Potter turned to Lupin.

"There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," he said. "A whole street full of them."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely, watching Weasley's struggling pet rat.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself- until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's Map never lies… Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."

"But professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew," Granger spoke in a trembling voice. "It just can't be true, you know it can't…"

"Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were class and Granger had spotted a problem in an experiment or something. This was delaying them from hearing the truth, Corvus tried to settle his impatience.

"Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGongall. And I looked them up when I did my homework- the Ministry keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register… and I went to look up on the regist -"

"This isn't the bloody classroom, Granger!" Corvus cut her off viciously. His mother wasn't registered either. She claimed she never had the time since they moved around too much. Keeping it a secret sounded like something his mother would do, it gave her an advantage.

"Please, Corvus," Lupin said, "Hermione's right. But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"Explain that then!" demanded Corvus.

"Yes, if you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," snarled Black. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin. "I only know how it began…"

He broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened, seemingly by itself. All six of them stared at it. Lupin strode towards it and looked out into the landing.

"No one's there…"

"This place is haunted," said Weasley.

"It's not," said Lupin right when Corvus was going to say the same thing, though in a much harsher tone. The constant interruptions were getting ridiculous now. Lupin still stared at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… the screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me… that's where all of this starts - with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten… and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…" Lupin looked sober and tired. He explained the precautions Dumbledore took when he allowed Lupin to attend Hogwarts. The Whomping Willow had been planted the year Lupin came to Hogwarts, to guard the passage into the Shrieking Shack. Corvus was privately amazed that Daphne had said exactly the same thing, that Whomping Willows were excellent at guarding things.

"… But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black… Petter Pettigrew… and, of course, your father, Harry- James Potter. I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, Corvus, they worked out the truth… And they didn't desert me at all. Instead they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

Corvus let out a breathless laugh. He had figured this out months ago, but it still felt so bizarre and unreal. Lupin's friends did the same thing Max and him were setting out to do, becoming illegal Animagi by their fifth year. Their motives for achieving it were drastically different of course, but it was still an interesting parallel.

"… They would then slip down the tunnel and join me," Lupin was finishing up the lengthy explanation. "Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who this entire time had been watching the rat with a horrible sort of hunger in his face.

"I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did…" Corvus wondered if they knew about the outhouse passage, "And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

And now Potter had this map? It sounded like a useful sort of map to have, Corvus instinctively felt more entitled to it than someone like Potter.

"All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus," Lupin said. "Your mother, Corvus, she knows all of this too, as you seem to know. She wanted us to tell Dumeblore. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me… Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job, when I had been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using Dark Arts he learnt from Voldemort," Corvus swallowed at the name, "that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off the rat for the first time. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well." He turned to Corvus and the others again, "Professor Snape was at school with us. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me-"

Black made a derisive noise. "It served him right. Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"

"Severus was very interested in where I went every month," Lupin told them. "We were in the same year, you know, and we- er- didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think… anyway, Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me towards the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be –er- amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree-trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it- if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully-grown werewolf – but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life… Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden to tell anybody by Dumbledore, but from that time on he knew what I was…"

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Potter slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

_And that's why Snape hates me, because I'm Sirius's son,_ Corvus glanced over at Black, who was still watching Weasley's rat hungrily.

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from behind Lupin. Professor Snape slipped into sight as he pulled off an Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointed directly at Lupin.


	35. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Bohemian Rhapsody  
**

Granger screamed at his sudden emergence. And Corvus felt her reaction was justified. Snape's eyes were alight with an intense psychotic glee and his face was twisted in the most deranged sneer Corvus had ever seen.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," he said, throwing aside the Cloak, careful to keep his wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you… You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here? I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your Potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

Lupin tried to speak, "Severus – "

"I've told the Headmaster again and again that you've been helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin," Snape leered. "And here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout –"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything - I can explain - Sirius is not here to kill Harry-"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," he said fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this... he was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a _tame_ werewolf…"

"You fool, is a school boy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

_BANG!_ The same thin snake like cords that had tied down Corvus wrapped around Lupin. He fell to the ground just like he had. With a roar of rage, Black launched at Snape, but he aimed his wand straight between Black's eyes, stilling him.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Both of them stared at each other, pure hatred etched in every line on both their faces. Corvus nervously glanced between the standoff and Lupin, if only Corvus _knew _the counter-spell. The others looked paralyzed, except for Granger. She took an uncertain step towards Snape and said, in a very small voice, "Professor Snape- it- it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, _all _of you, are out of bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, _hold your tongue."_

"But if- if there _was_ a mistake-"

"Keep quiet, you stupid girl!" Snape roared, suddenly appearing quite unhinged. "Don't talk about what you don't understand!"

A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointing at Black's face. This was when Corvus decided to turn his full attention to Snape and Black. He wondered if he could intervene without being cursed to oblivion. Granger fell silent.

"Vengence is sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…"

"The joke's on you again, Severus," snarled Black. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle, I'll come quietly."

"Up to the castle?" repeated Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do it call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay…"

"You- you've got to hear me out," Black croaked. What little color had been in his face had drained completely. "The rat- look at the rat-"

"Weasley get your stupid rat out!" ordered Corvus loudly. Weasley looked confused, he was still fighting to keep hold of the struggling rat. "Professor, please we can look for the marks, every Animagus has marks-"

"How touching, you think you can save your lowlife of a father." Snape's eyes glinted disturbingly. "If only you were of age, you could be charged for interfering with an arrest. Be thrown in Azkaban like dear old dad –"

Black made a sudden movement, as if he was considering punching Snape. The Potion Master's eyes widened eagerly, but Black restrained himself. Corvus's heart was beating so fast that he wondered if it might explode.

"Come on all of you," Snape said. He snapped his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew into his hand. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too…"

Potter crossed the room in three strides, blocking the door.

"Get out of the way Potter, you're in enough trouble already. If I hadn't been here to save your skin-"

"Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Potter said. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," he hissed. "Get out of the way Potter."

"You're pathetic!" Potter yelled. A surprising, wonderful feeling rose up in Corvus at hearing Potter verbally abuse Snape like this. "Just because they made a fool out of you at school you won't even listen-"

"SILENCE! I will not be spoken to like that!" Snape shrieked. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck, you should be thanking me on bended knees! You would have been well served if he'd killed you! You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black- now get out of the way, or I will _make _you. GET OUT OF THE WAH-"

There was a loud screech from downstairs. A shadow swept into the room, it was a large, dark bird. She flew at Snape, wildly distracting him by fluttering her wings at his face. Snape was taken off guard, completely forgetting his wand as he swat at the bird with his arms. But she was moving in and out of reach, crowing angrily. Corvus got a glimpse of its dark copper-barred underside. It was his mother!

The bird pulled away from Snape, as if to strike again. Snape's face looked madder than ever and he began to raise his wand...

"_Expelliarmus!" _Corvus yelled, his own wand drawn. His voice wasn't the only that shouted. Potter, Granger and Weasley had disarmed Snape at exactly the same time. There was a quaking blast, Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall. He slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his greasy hair.

The falcon turned in the air, morphing seamlessly into Leandra Black. Her feet touched the ground already in a stride. She looked as if she came straight from a meeting with a client in her all black pantsuit and glossy, straight hair. Her natural dark copper color had fully grown back. She went over to check on Snape's limp form. "He's unconscious."

"Leandra…" Black croaked. He stared at her like she was a ghost. Corvus quickly looked to his mother's reaction. She had a strange expression, like she was struggling to keep still. They held each other's stare for a long time, until Corvus interrupted.

"Mum!" he shouted. She turned to her son, blinking a lot as she pulled herself together. "What are you doing here?"

"Remus told me to come," she said quickly. "Where is he?"

Granger immediately pointed to him on the floor. Leandra gave a twirl of her wand and the magical cords holding Lupin were dispelled.

"What's going on, Remus?" Corvus's mother demanded. "You send the most cryptic message I've _ever _read. 'Wormtail not dead, he's Weasley's pet. They're in the Shack.'" Potter and his friends exchanged glances. That was a strange way to put it. "And I get here to find a bloody crowd of people held at wand-point by Snape! And you didn't tell me _my son_ was here."

"Wormtail is alive, he's been hiding as Ron Weasley's pet rat," Lupin said calmly. Corvus found it strange that the only sign of surprise his mother showed was lifting one eyebrow.

"Splendid," she muttered.

"And I didn't know Corvus was here."

"But you said you were watching the Map."

"I was, but I never saw him on it."

His mother frowned, but she didn't ask any more questions. Her eyes went back to Snape's unconscious body. "I was hoping you lot would do worse. He certainly deserved it."

"You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Potter. "You should have left him to me…"

Potter avoided Black's eyes. Corvus had the impression that Potter was second-guessing what he'd done.

"Yeah, because you had everything under control without a wand," Leandra scoffed. Black's eyes flashed to her. She gave him a small smile. It was a smile his mother never used before. Corvus had no idea what that smile was supposed to mean.

"We attacked a teacher… we attacked a teacher…" Granger whimpered, staring at Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble-"

Lupin was still rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into. He turned to Potter. "Thank you, Harry."

"I'm still not saying I believe you," Potter retorted.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Black. "You, boy- give me Peter. Now."

Weasley clutched the rat closer to his chest. "Come off it. Are you trying to say you broke out of Azkaban just to get your hands on _Scabbers?_ I mean… okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat- there are millions of rats- how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black.

Corvus heard his mother click her tongue as she crossed her arms, impatient. "A question that could be answered _after_ we see to Peter," Leandra said moodily. Lupin however held a hand up to calm her.

"How _did _you find out where he was?" Lupin continued to speak to Black.

Black took out a crumpled up piece of paper from his robes. He smoothed it out and held it out to show the others. It was a photograph of the Weasley family that had appeared in the _Daily Prophey_ the previous summer, and there on Ron Weasley's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Lupin asked, thunderstruck. Corvus watched as his mother slowly stepped towards Black to take the picture. He definitely didn't like how Black was looking at his mother, there was a strange light in his eyes and the harshness that he'd been possessed by the whole night waded.

"Fudge," Black said, taking his eyes off his mother. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page… on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry was…"

"My god," said Lupin softly, staring from the picture in the paper to Scabbers and back again. Corvus's mother however wasn't so baffled; her eyes bore into the picture. It was a very blank stare. What was she thinking?

"His front paw," said Lupin.

"What about it?" said Weasley defiantly.

"He's got a toe missing."

"Of course," Lupin said, "so simple… so _brilliant_… he cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself- and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…"

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" asked Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something!"

"It's time to just give up," Leandra advised. "He's Peter Pettigrew."

"He's been in my family for ages, right-"

"Twelve years, in fact," Lupin cut in. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We- we've been taking good care of him!"

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he? I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"

"He's been scared of that mad cat!" Weasley said, nodding towards the big, ginger cat. The cat was still purring on the bed, as if waiting.

"This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely. He reached out a boney hand and stroked the cat's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was straight away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me. Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me."

"What do you mean?" Granger asked.

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't… so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table…"

Corvus heard about this. The list of passwords belonged to Longbottom. That day when the cat clawed Morag's face and slipped under the Whomping Willow, Corvus had seen the cat holding a piece of parchment…

"But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it… this cat – Crookshanks, did you call him? – told me Peter had left blood on the sheets… I suppose he bit himself… Well," Black gave the smallest of shrugs, "faking his own death had worked once…"

Something about this retelling jolted Potter. "And why did he fake his death?" he asked furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

"No," said Lupin, "Harry –"

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have," agreed Black, menacingly looking to Scabbers.

"The truth's nothing like any of us thought it, Harry," his mother spoke gently to the Boy-Who-Lived. This would be the first time his mother's ever spoke to Potter since he was a little baby, since his parents' deaths. But Potter wasn't listening.

"Then I should've let Snape take you!"

"Harry," Lupin implored, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down- but it was the other way around, don't you see? _Peter _betrayed your mother and father- Sirius tracked _Peter_ down-"

"That's not true!" Potter yelled. "He was their Secret-Keeper! He said so before you turned up, he said he killed them!" He was pointing at Black, who shook his head slowly. His sunken eyes were suddenly over-bright.

"Harry… I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… I'm to blame, I know it… the night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies- I realized what Peter must have done. What I'd done."

His voice broke and he turned away. Corvus checked what his mother would do, but she was glaring at Weasley's rat, much like Black had.

"Enough of this," said Lupin. There was a steely note in his voice Corvus would've never imagined hearing from him. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, _give me that rat._"

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?"

"Honestly, it's just a filthy rat," Leandra growled, her dark eyes falling on Weasley, who shrunk a little.

"Force him to show himself," Lupin answered. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."

Weasley hesitated.

"Weasley! Give them the rat for Merlin's sake!" Corvus shouted rather shrilly. Weasley had heard enough to give them a chance. And his mother was right it was just a filthy rat. At long last, Weasley held his rat out and Lupin took him.

The rat began to squeak nonstop, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head. "Ready Sirius?"

Black had already retrieved Snape's wand. He approached Lupin and the struggling rat. His eyes were burning now. "Together?" Black said quietly.

"I think so," said Lupin, holding the rat tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. Leandra stepped over to stand next to her son, she held his hand as she watched Black and Lupin. "On the count of three. One- two- three!"

A flash of blue-while light erupted from Black and Lupin's wands. For a moment Weasley's pet rat froze in mid-air. Then Corvus watched his small black form twitching madly. The rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light.

A head was shooting upwards from the ground, limbs were sprouting and in the next moment a man was standing where the rat had been, cringing and wringing his hands. The cat that lay on the bed was spitting and snarling at him.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly to the short man with thin colorless hair and a large bald patch on top. "Long time, no see."

"S-Sirius… R-Remus… my friends… my old friends," Pettigrew squeaked. His eyes darted towards the door. The door swung shut though, Leandra grinned darkly at Pettigrew and waved her wand at him. "L-Leandra..."

"T-Traitor," she mocked him cruelly. There was a hoarse laugh from Black before his wand arm rose. But Lupin seized him around the wrist. He turned to Pettigrew again, his voice light and casual.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died-"

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, sweating, "you don't believe him, do you… he tried to kill me Remus…"

"We already know that version of the story," Leandra cut him off. Pettigrew looked at her, frightened.

"I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got Dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" he exclaimed. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He Who Must Not Be Named taught him a few tricks!"

Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room. "Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said. Pettigrew flinched at the name, as did Corvus.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot isn't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know – what you mean, Sirius," he muttered. He was breathing fast, his entire face was shining with cold sweat. To Corvus, he fit the description of a guilty man caught.

"You haven't been hiding from _me_ for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… they all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them… I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information… and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways… If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter –"

"Don't know… what you're talking about…" Pettigrew said shrilly. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this – this madness, Remus –"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," Lupin said evenly.

"Innocent but scared!" he squealed. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban – the spy Sirius Black!"

"I, a spy for Voldemort?" growled Black, his face contorted. "When did I sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter- I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…"

"Me, a spy… must be out of your mind… never…"

"Stop lying!" Leandra shouted suddenly. "Have you any idea how many lives you've destroyed? Your _friends' _lives!"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed. "I thought it was the perfect plan... a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you… it must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly. Corvus kept note the way his eyes kept darting to the windows and door.

"Professor Lupin?" Granger said timidly. "Can – can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione," replied Lupin courteously.

"Well – Scabbers- I mean, this – this man –"

"You're too kind, dear, calling _that _a man," Leandra sneered. Granger seemed rattled by Corvus's mother's comment, but she continued.

"He's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You Know Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

"There!" said Pettigrew frantically, pointing at Granger with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," said Black. "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for twelve years, they say he's half-dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for the news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…"

"Er – Mr. Black – Sirius?" Granger continued timidly. Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Granger as though being spoken to politely was something he'd long forgotten. "If you don't mind me asking, how – how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic… unless, Ms. Black –?"

"_I didn't break him out_," Leandra said exasperatedly. Calming down, she looked over at Black, "How _did_ you do it?"

"Exactly!" gasped Pettigrew. "Precisely what I –"

Lupin silenced him with a dark look. Black was frowning slightly; he seemed to be pondering his answer.

"I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind if that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am… helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know… They feel their way towards people by sensing their emotions… they could tell that my feelings were less – less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind, like everyone else in there so I didn't trouble them."

Corvus couldn't imagine how shocked Max would be to hear this. They were right about nearly everything! And they still doubted it, because it was so absurd to think it could be possible.

"But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without my wand… But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again…"

Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotized. Corvus's mother was watching Black too.

"Ready to strike the moment he could be sure of allies… to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors… So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive… It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it… it wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog… it's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars… I swam back as a dog back to the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped onto the Hogwarts grounds as a dog… I've been living in the Forest ever since… except for a few times," Black's eyes met Corvus's for a brief moment, "When I saw you at Hogsmeade, Corvus… or when I come to watch the Quidditch… you fly as well as your father did, Harry." He looked to Potter now, who did not look away this time. "Believe me. Believe me. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

Potter nodded.

"No!" Pettigrew had fallen to his knees. He shuffled forward, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

"Sirius –" Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," snarled Black.

Pettigrew turned to Leandra. There was no chance of forgiveness from her. Corvus had never seen her this severe and cold.

"L-Leandra! How can you trust him? Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed plans?"

"I was long gone by then," she said in a deathly whisper. "You know that."

"But you Remus! You were there! You don't believe this… He'd tell you…"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?"

"Forgive me, Remus."

"Not at all Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin. He rolled up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn forgive me for believing _you _were the spy?"

"Of course. Shall we kill him together?" suggested Black.

"Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly. Pettigrew tried begging for help from Weasley and Granger before turning to Potter pitifully.

"Harry… Harry… you look just like your father… just like him…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. Corvus blinked, alarmed by the outburst. "How dare you face him? How dare you talk about James in front of him!"

"James would have understood, Harry… he would have shown me mercy…" Both Black and Lupin strode forwards, seized Pettigrew's shoulders and threw him backwards. Leandra stepped out of the way as he crashed to the floor.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black. "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. "Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? That Dark Lord… you have no idea… I was scared, Sirius. He Who Must Not Be Names forced me-"

"Don't lie!" bellowed Black. "You'd been passing information to him for a year before Lily and James died! You were his spy!"

"He – he was taking over everywhere!" Pettigrew stuttered. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

Leandra left her son's side to crouch by Peter. His bulging eyes quivered when she met him at eye-level. Corvus noticed her knuckles had turned white from gripping her wand so intensely.

"I spoke to Métis, a fellow traitor," she spoke slowly, "Over twelve years ago, she spoke to my brother. And apparently before that, my brother spoke to a certain rat… it was you, wasn't it?"

Pettigrew panted several times. Métis… that had to be the Squib that betrayed him and his mother, Corvus realized. There was a surge of anger within him when he noted how guilty Pettigrew looked under his mother's stare. "He-he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. Leandra stood up, turning away from Pettigrew. "He would have killed me!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "Died rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!"

Black and Lupin stood shoulder-to-shoulder, wands raised. Leandra looked back at them loom over Pettigrew. Her eyes shimmered in the dim light.

"You should have realized," said Lupin quietly. "If Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Goodbye, Peter."

Granger covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall. Corvus inhaled sharply. "No!" Harry yelled as he ran forward, placing himself in from of Pettigrew, blocking their wands. "You can't kill him. You can't."

Leandra frowned. "What?"

"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die, too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."

"I know," panted Potter. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors. He can go to Azkaban… just don't kill him."

"Harry!" Pettigrew flung his arms around Potter's knees. "You – thank you – it's more than I deserve – thank you –"

"Get off me," Potter spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because I don't reckon my dad would've wanted his best friends to become killers - just for you."

Corvus couldn't believe it. No one moved or made a sound, except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Corvus watched his mother, wondering if maybe she'll do it. Pettigrew had ruined so many lives! He'd ruined _Corvus's_ life! He was the reason his mother fled, left behind everything, everyone including Sirius Black... Azkaban wasn't enough! But his mother didn't look poised to strike.

"You're so much like your parents," she breathed, marveling at Potter.

Lupin and Black lowered their wands. "You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," said Black. "But think… think what he did…"

"He can go to Azkaban," he repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does…"

"Very well," said Lupin.

"What!" Corvus interrupted finally. "If he escaped as a dog, it'll be twice as easy for Pettigrew to do it as a rat!"

"He won't survive Azkaban," his mother told him. "The Dementors will suck him dry, he's got no fighting chance. And I'll personally see to it that you have a customized prison cell, Peter. Think of it as a gift."

Didn't anyone else want something definite, something _final?_ Twelve years, and they were just going to send him to Azkaban?

"Stand aside, Harry," Lupin said. Potter hesitated. "I'm going to tie him up. That's all, I swear." Potter step out of the way. Thin cords shot out of Lupin's wand this time, and the next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, "We _will_ kill you. You agree, Harry?"

Potter nodded, looking down on Pettigrew's pitiful figure.

"Right," said Lupin, suddenly business-like. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strape your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."

He went to Weasley, bent down, tapped his leg with his wand and muttered, "_Ferula_." Bandages spun up Weasley's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Leandra whispered as she returned at Corvus's side. She put her arm around his shoulder.

"Why didn't you want to kill him?"

"I always hated believing that Sirius betrayed us or anyone, Corvy… and now I know what really happened," she smiled faintly. "Over twelve bloody years… it's enough."

"Right." Now that Sirius was back in her life, all the other stuff didn't matter? This extremely cynical thought surprised him. He didn't know where that came from.

She studied him carefully. The others were trying to figure out what to do with Snape. Leandra brushed back a strand of loose hair from Corvus's face. "Are you alright?" she repeated.

"I know you've been in contact with Lupin all year," he glared, "I heard you talk to him about Black before your trial, then when you came to Hogsmeade to meet him after Black first broke in. I followed you into the Three Broomsticks Inn."

"What were you doing in Hogsmeade at that hour?" she asked abruptly. He shook his head.

"That's beside the point – Why didn't you tell me you and Lupin were watching out for him?"

"I didn't want to scare you, sweetheart. We didn't ever know we were ever on the right track," she told him. "Things weren't adding up. We didn't know what he was up to."

"Yeah, who'd have guessed he was chasing some dead guy disguised as Weasley's rat…"

Without warning, she pulled Corvus into a tight embrace. "I don't know how you got here tonight, but I'm proud of you, Corvy. I'm so proud."

"_Mobilicorpus," _Lupin muttered.

As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck and knees, he was pulled into a standing position. His head still lolled unpleasantly, making him resemble a grotesque puppet. Everyone acted as if they'd accomplished something, but Corvus still felt there was something left. Something was missing still for him.

"And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

"And me," Weasley said rather savagely, limping forwards. Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air. Pettigrew was put upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, and his right to Weasley's left. The cat leapt off the bed to lead the way out of the room, his bushy tail held jauntily high. Leandra took hold of Corvus's arm and stepped in behind Lupin and Weasley as they dragged Pettigrew after the cat. Sirius Black came close behind them with Professor Snape, drifting creepily along, his toes hitting each stair as they descended. Corvus could see Sirius in the corner of his eye. Potter and Granger brought up the rear.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Thanks for the reviews! I posted this super early in the morning, lol, before I go off into the workworld, because I dunno what I'll be doing in the evening, and I didn't want to not post, since it's like the last stretch n' all!  
R&R please, if you'd be so kind....


	36. Run Like Hell

**Run Like Hell**

Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew and Weasley had to turn sideways to manage it. They edged awkwardly along the tunnel. Leandra pressed her hand gently on Corvus's back for him to go in before her. He knew that after his mother would be Sirius Black. Corvus kept highly alert for any whispers or something like that between them, but the only talking that took place was directed at him.

"Corvus," his mother began quietly, "Do you have your watch with you?"

"What?"

"Your watch, the watch that belonged to Regulus?"

Why hadn't she said your father's watch? "Yeah, why's that important?"

"It's not terribly important," she told him, laughing lightly. "I was just thinking about it."

His mother wasn't just thinking about his watch, the watch she'd referred to as Regulus's, when before she always said your father's watch. This switch disturbed him, and it only reminded him about all the questions he still needed answers to. His mind was spiraling as they made their slow progress along the tunnel.

"You know what this means?" Sirius said abruptly. Corvus turned his head slightly to see if he was talking to his mother, but he wasn't. He was talking to Potter. "Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," said Potter.

"Yes… but I'm also – I don't know if anyone ever told you – I'm your godfather."

Corvus bumped his head on the low ceiling of the tunnel. He'd never known _that _about Sirius Black. "Yeah, I knew that," said Potter.

"Well… your parents appointed me your guardian. If anything happened to them…" Corvus couldn't believe it. Was Sirius saying what Corvus thought he was saying? "I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle. But… well think about it. Once my name's cleared… if you wanted a… a different home…"

"What – live with you?" Potter sounded amazed by the idea. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly. "I understand. I just thought I'd-"

"Are you mad? Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

At this Corvus came to a halt, he turned around to stare at Sirius and Potter. His mother nearly walked into him. She was smiling, which made that strange churning in the pit of his stomach grow. Sirius was looking at Potter; completely ignoring that Snape's head was scraping the ceiling.

"You want to?" said Sirius. "You mean it?"

"Yeah I mean it!"

Black turned back to continue walking, his gaunt face had broken into a smile, the first one he'd given all night. It was like he was the same Sirius Black Corvus had seen in that picture of them with the Potters. Black caught Corvus's eye.

"Corvus figured it all out," he said, shyly looking at his mother and back at Corvus. "I guess I gave myself away… I couldn't help following you… just to check up on you, you know."

"You were following me?" he repeated. He sort of wanted to turn away from his stare. Corvus didn't understand why, but he felt this was too much now.

"Well, once… the first Hogsmeade trip. I-I didn't know it was a date," Black said hurriedly when he saw Corvus's horrorstruck expression.

"You spied on his date?" his mother exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to, really," he looked apologetic. But when his mother laughed he grinned a little. "The other times you stumbled upon me, as Padfoot…I guess it was enough times to raise suspicions."

"Yeah, you did give yourself away," Corvus told him blankly. He returned to walking towards the tunnel's exit.

"How did you figure it all out though?" Leandra asked, moving again herself.

He shrugged, or he tried to shrug as best as he could since he was doubled-over. "At your trial I heard you talk to Lupin about his furry little problem, and how it was connected to…_ his_ escape. Figured out Lupin was a werewolf, and then I figured he was an Animagus like you."

Leandra laughed again. "Here I was thinking you were studying Animagi so you could become one, to help out with that little gang you have going on here at school."

"That would just be… mental," Corvus muttered in reply. Black suspiciously snorted. He'd first seen Corvus practicing Animagi with Max. He knew the truth. It was quiet for a moment as they neared the end of the tunnel. When Crookshank darted up first, Corvus saw out of the corner of his eye that Black had drawn closer to his mother.

"Peter hasn't been the only one faking deaths, I guess," he said in a low voice. He didn't sound happy.

"Sirius," his mother whispered back, tentatively. "I can explain, it wasn't so supposed to be permanent, really I was going to come back, I had to make sure Corvus was safe first but then, well, Voldemort disappeared and you –"

"Turned out to be the traitor," he finished, his voice a little harsh again. "You could have told me you had an escape planned, I could've done something to help –"

"I didn't want to put you in that position," she told him, her tone stronger this time. Lupin was the only one trying to act like he wasn't listening in on this conversation. He was directing Weasley and Pettigrew up the tunnel first.

His voice grew sharper too. "You didn't want to put me in the position to help people I – er – cared about?"

He definitely wasn't going to say 'cared about.' Corvus knew he wanted to say something more meaningful than that. It was only because he knew Corvus and everyone was listening that he swapped words.

"No," said Leandra very assertive now. It was the same tone of voice she used on Corvus when finalizing an argument. "I didn't want to put you in the position of choosing between protecting us and fighting for something bigger. The war against Voldemort was too important. The only thing I regret was I didn't get a chance to come back – I didn't get a chance to be there for you at the end."

Black was silent. His mother wanted to come back? She wanted to come back for Sirius… And she referred to his watch as Regulus's watch, not as his father's watch… What right did Black have to be so protective over him and his mother? Though Corvus wanted nothing more than for Black and his mother to continue, they didn't. They remained silent. His mother looked a little flustered. Sirius's smile was long gone.

Corvus clambered up out of the tunnel after Lupin, Pettigrew and Weasley. The cat had darted up first and pressed the knot on the trunk. Corvus offered a hand to help his mother up; she tried to smile as brightly as before.

"Hey – er – Corvus," Weasley said after Corvus had helped his mother get out, "Thanks for, you know, trying to help me in there."

"And thanks for accusing me of setting up a trap," Corvus snarled. Weasley's ears turned red.

Black saw Snape up through the hole, then waited to let Potter and Granger to pass first. The grounds were very dark now. The only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word they set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering.

"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly, ahead. His wand was still pointing sideways at Pettigrew's chest.

Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black. His chin was bumping on his chest. It was safe to say that once Snape woke up again, he was for sure going to resent Corvus with a newfound fury.

A cloud shifted.

Their party was bathed in moonlight. Corvus looked up. It was a full moon…

Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew and Weasley. They had stopped abruptly. Leandra pulled Corvus behind her. He saw Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs started to shake.

"Oh my –" Granger gasped. "He didn't take his Potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," he heard Black whisper. "Run! Now!"

Potter tried leaping forwards to Weasley who was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin still. But Black caught him around the chest and threw him back.

"Leave it to me - Run!"

Corvus turned back to Lupin. There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening, as was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws…

Suddenly he felt wings flutter past his face. His mother had transformed into a falcon. Corvus watched her dive straight for the werewolf. He screamed after her.

The falcon spun and twirled around the werewolf like it had at Snape, coming in and out of reach, but this time she used her claws mercilessly. Black transformed as well, the enormous black, bear-like dog bounded past Corvus.

The werewolf wrenched itself free on the manacle binding it. With it's freed arm it swung a clawed paw at the falcon, grazing it. Corvus watch in terror as several feathers shed to the ground. The dog seized the werewolf about the neck and pulled it backwards, away from Weasley and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw-to-jaw, claws ripping at each other.

Corvus watched the falcon fly straight up into the air. She screeched, circling the area briefly. Then she swooped and shot down like a bomb, fixing its claws into the werewolf's back. Granger screamed. Corvus tore his eyes away from the gruesome fight, something else was happening.

Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Weasley, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. Corvus's hand tore into his pocket for his wand. There was a bang and a burst of light. Weasley lay motionless on the ground. Another bang- the cat flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.

Corvus aimed his wand at Pettigrew, who looked poised to attack him next. He forgot his plan of rendering him immobile, figuring Pettigrew's hex would be a lot worse. "_Protego!" _he shouted, blocking whatever Pettigrew shot at him. Pettigrew's curse was very powerful, Corvus was knocked backwards just supporting his shield against it.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Potter yelled. The wand in Pettigrew's hand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!"

It was too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Corvus got to his feet, searching for the rat. "_Accio Rat! Accio Pettigrew!" _Nothing happened.

There was a howl and a rumbling growl. Corvus turned to see the falcon leading the werewolf into the forest. Black was bleeding on the ground.

"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Potter yelled. Black scrambled up again, and in an instant the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds. Potter and Granger dashed over to Weasley. Corvus was still watching the edge of the Forest, where his mother had disappeared. He looked around. No one who could help them was there.

He hurried over to Granger and Potter. "My mum's in the Forbidden Forest with a damn werewolf!" he barked. "We need to get help! Forget about Weasley, he's still alive, isn't he?"

"We don't know what he did to him," Granger said weakly. Weasley's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open and he was breathing.

"Dumbledore," Corvus said suddenly. "We have to find him."

"Yeah, we'd better get up to the castle and tell someone," said Potter, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to think straight. "Come-"

But then, out of the darkness, they heard a yelping, a whining; a dog in pain…

"Sirius," Potter muttered, staring in the direction of the pained dog. Corvus knew this changed things drastically, especially for Potter. But they needed proper wizards to save them! Not a group of underage wizards!

"You go, I'll get Dumbledore, or someone!" he told them before setting off at a run towards the castle's doors. A strange coldness crawled over him as he ran. The Dementors…

He willed himself to run faster. Maybe the Dementors were on the way, but maybe he had time to find Dumbledore. He could control the Dementors. He could find and save his mother from the werewolf. Corvus charged through the doors, his lungs on fire, but he didn't slow down. He sprinted through the deserted Entrance Hall, taking the stairs two at a time, he completely jumped over Mrs. Norris who was prowling the first floor.

He got to the second floor, he skidded to a halt before the large, ugly stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. With a shaking hand he aimed his wand at the gargoyle. "OPEN!"

The gargoyle made a derisive noise.

"OPEN! OPEN! DUMBLEDORE! HEADMASTER! HEADMASTER HELP!" Corvus shouted desperately. "_Reducto! Reducto_, you stupid gargoyle!"

All the spells did was great loud _bangs_ and the statue did rattle a bit. Corvus figured this was enough to catch the Headmaster's attention.

"Stop right where you are, criminal!" Filch's nasty voice yelled down the corridor. Corvus spun around at him, his grey eyes smoldering. He didn't even blink as he pointed his wand at the caretaker. Filch's eyes widened, his ugly face drained immediately.

"Shut up Squib!" Corvus yelled. "Tell me the password now! I have to see Dumbledore! It's about Sirius Black!"

The gargoyle shifted, revealing the way into Dumbledore's office. Corvus didn't know how he'd managed to convince the gargoyle to finally obey him, but he immediately moved forward but he didn't need to chase after Dumbledore anymore, he was there.

"Professor Dumbledore," Corvus breathed. His entire body was hurting from running nonstop from the grounds, but it had only hit him then, when he was trying to calm himself enough to explain as quickly and as precisely as he could. "Sirius Black, he's innocent. Peter Pettigrew is alive – _he _betrayed the Potters. We had him, we did, but then Lupin turned into a werewolf, sir, he forgot his Potion. My mother s-she had him follow her into the Forest, she hasn't come out since… They're out there now a-and I think the Dementors have come… Potter and Granger, Weasley, they're there too!"

Dumbledore stared at Corvus through his half-moon glasses. But he wasn't looking at him as if he was a madman. He seemed entirely unperturbed by the story, like he was listening to Corvus give an oral report on the Goblin Rebellions of the eighteenth century. Corvus feared he was just humoring him, that in a second he would send him back to his dorm with a lifetime of detentions for disturbing him and vandalizing his gargoyle. Then Corvus noticed something odd, Dumbledore wasn't wearing his nightgown. He was dressed and ready for anything. The Headmaster nodded, "Show me where they are Corvus, with any luck there's still time."

**X  
X**

"Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately," Professor Snape told Dumbledore.

There hadn't been any time left. Corvus and the Headmaster had just reached the castle's doors when they found Snape walking through them. Four conjured stretchers were floating after him, carrying the limp forms of Potter, Granger, Weasley and Sirius Black.

The bodies were brought to the hospital wing immediately. Snape was telling Dumbledore what happened according to him whilst standing over Black's unconscious body. Snape had bound and gagged him. It was like a hunter showing off his conquered prey.

"A Confundus Charm by the looks of it, Headmaster," finished Snape haughtily. "They were very lucky I stumbled upon them when I did."

"Lucky still that the Dementors fled before they could do something horrible," Dumbledore said quietly. He was staring thoughtfully at Sirius's unconscious form.

Corvus shook his head. Images of his mother still lost in the Forest with Lupin biting after her ran through his mind. "Professor please, if we could just go find Lupin and my muh-"

"Please, Mr. Black," Dumbledore cut him off quite sharply; he raised his hand as an added measure. "I've heard your version of tonight's events, but I am afraid you have no evidence to prove Sirius Black innocent. Professor Snape's story on the other hand, appears creditable."

Snape's lips slowly pulled into a very triumphant and smug smile. Corvus glared at him, wishing he could unleash his worse Stinging Hex on him, but he turned to speak to Dumbledore, "But then won't you send someone after Lupin an –"

"It would be impossible to summon Professor Lupin now," he told him. "Come, the sight of your fellow peers in this state must be unnerving. I'm going to personally see to it that Sirius Black is kept locked in one of the most secure rooms of this castle, in Professor Flitwick's office. We'll all be safe from Sirius then. Are you familiar with the location of Professor Flitwick's office, Corvus?"

He gave the Headmaster a bewildered stare. Snape let his gloating expression slip too. Surely he wasn't asking for directions… "Yes, it's on the seventh floor, why –"

"I assumed you were," Dumbledore nodded. He placed a hand on Corvus's shoulder. The stretcher carrying Black stirred and glided towards the door. "I think it would do you good to come with me as I take him there."

Madam Pomfrey however skipped forward, "Don't you think I should give the boy a look over, Headmaster? There's no telling what he's suffered."

"That's quite alright, Poppy," he assured her. "I believe the best remedy for Corvus is a nice walk and a pleasant conversation."

Corvus blinked. Was he serious? The Headmaster gently squeezed Corvus's shoulder before he could refuse and walked him out of the hospital wing.

"Professor! My _mother-_"

"I know your mother very well," Dumbledore interrupted softly. "She is a very capable woman. I trust full heartedly that she is safe. The only thing that could place her in trouble's way is if you reveal her involvement in what's happened tonight."

"What'd you mean, sir?"

"First, tell me everything, Mr. Black, from the beginning. It's quite a trek to the seventh floor, and I need to hear everything from you."

"But I thought you trusted Snape's story?"

"His version of events is far more convincing than what little you told me earlier, yes," he nodded. "But you're not nearly as biased as he is when it comes to Sirius Black."

**X  
X**

Corvus had finished his story by the time they came to Flitwick's office. He told Dumbledore _everything_, except for the small parts that could expose the Salesmen or what him and Max were planning with Animagi.

Professor Flitwick was anxiously waiting outside his office by the time Dumbledore and Corvus arrived with Black. Corvus noticed that as Flitwick fumbled with his office keys, Sirius Black was stirring. His eyes were struggling to open. A realization struck Corvus then, if Black was sent back to Azkaban, or worse received the Dementor's kiss, then his mother's years of waiting will never amount to anything. It was going to crush her, and Corvus didn't want that to happen to her.

"Filius, could you fetch us a few bars of chocolate from Poppy?" Dumbledore asked once Black's stretcher had been rested on Flitwick's office floor. "Corvus and I foolishly forgot about bringing some along. I'm sure once the Minister arrives, he will want Sirius Black in full health to he receive his punishment."

"Right away, Headmaster!" Flitwick squeaked and hurried down the corridor. Dumbledore let Corvus pass first into the office. He closed the door after himself and pulled out a few large slabs of chocolate from his robes.

"I hardly ever travel without some kind of sweets," he told Corvus seriously.

"Sir, can we please go find my mother? She could vouch for everything."

"I trust she would," he said, "But the fact that Snape did not see your mother before being knocked unconscious, it would mean that her testimony could only be verified by a group of teenager students. No one knows she's an Animagus. And there will always be her history with Sirius…"

There was a heavy groan from Black. Dumbledore gave his wand a small flick, dispelling the cords bounding him. His grey eyes caught the moonlight, they looked clouded. For the first few moments he moved slowly, appearing very disorientated. Then he spoke, his voice very strained and hoarse again, "H-Harry… w-where are they?"

He was looking up at Dumbledore and Corvus. "They are safe, Madam Pomfrey is tending to Harry, Hermione and Ron as we speak," Dumbledore explained as he broke off pieces of the chocolate. He handed them to Black. "Severus brought them and yourself into the castle after – "

"Dumbledore… I-I have to tell you, please, you have to understand…"

"Corvus has already told me everything, Sirius," the Headmaster said. Black stared at Corvus, which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Is-is your mother here?"

Corvus shook his head. "She's still out there… with Lupin chasing after her."

"I was about to tell Corvus – it's important you listen to this as well Sirius – I believe it would be wisest _not_ to mention Leandra's involvement with tonight's events," he said, breaking more pieces of chocolate off. "While I believe in your innocence, Sirius, you have not acted like an innocent man. The natures of your break-ins were too alarming. And without Peter, we have no chance of overturning your sentence. We cannot alert the Ministry of Leandra's presence, she'll become too entangled in their investigations, and I daresay we will need her assistance after this."

"What'd you mean?" Corvus asked. The Headmaster clearly had a scheme already in mind, and it involved his mother. He didn't trust schemes he himself did not draw up and he especially did not trust schemes that involved the use of people he cared about.

Instead of replying immediately, Dumbledore took a tall, thick candle and brought it to the windowsill. He moved his hand over the wick, lighting it magically. Then he replied, "It will all become clear in due _time_, Mr. Black."

**X  
X**

Leandra stumbled out of the Forest. She let herself fall onto her knees as she groaned painfully. Lupin was long gone. He would probably resurface only once the sun rose. There was a deep gash down her back. Her head was spinning at a dangerous speed. But she got to her feet again.

The grounds were empty. She dragged her feet forward, slowly inching towards the castle, but she froze when she noticed a long line of wizards approaching Hogwarts from the gates. She couldn't be sure, but she felt one of them looked an awful lot like Cornelius Fudge, he was wearing a bowler hat.

Did that mean they captured Sirius? She remembered hearing Harry shouting after Peter as he escaped. Unless they had Peter Pettigrew, they had nothing…

The castle seemed strangely calm; she couldn't imagine it would be this quiet if something had happened to Corvus or the other children. Something rustled through the grass. She whipped out her wand, praying she'd get the chance to recapture Pettigrew, but it wasn't a rat. It was a cat. It was Crookshank.

The cat limped over to her. One of its paws must have been broken. Leandra bent down, gingerly cupping the cat's paw in her hand. She used a simple healing spell to mend it. The cat meowed gratefully.

With the cat's injury seen to, Leandra changed into a falcon again, hoping the cat could explain to her what she'd missed. It was as the cat was explaining everything that she noticed a faint light from the castle. A single candle lit behind the thirteenth window from the right of the west tower.

**X  
X**

Dumbledore asked Black a few more questions, but mostly the three of them sat in silence. Corvus was frustrated that no one appeared as concerned as he was about his mother's whereabouts. He gave up asking about it though.

Flitwick knocked on the door. Corvus was closest to the door, and he was about to open it, but Dumbledore interfered. He moved very fast for someone his age.

"Allow me, Corvus," he said politely. "Come out when you're ready, though please try not to exceed five minutes or so. Then we'll return to Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, for a quick word."

Corvus didn't know what Dumbledore thought he still had to do to get 'ready.' But the Headmaster slipped out of the room so quickly that he didn't have to the time to decline. The door snapped shut, leaving Corvus alone with Sirius Black.

"Your mum's going to be okay."

He looked back at him, scowling, "How do you know?"

"She's tough, your mum," he croaked. He was sitting on the floor, his legs drawn up with his thin, wasted arms wrapped around them. "She knows how to keep alive, to keep ahead… I always admired that about her, she could be all that and still be… so sweet."

Corvus didn't know how to respond. He never heard anyone talk like this about his mother. The worse part was that Black said it with such sincerity.

"I didn't want all this, it was suppose to be quick, easy… it was meant to be just me and Peter tonight… I'm sorry, Corvus."

That strange feeling was happening again. A gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach.

Sirius's eyes lit up suddenly. "By the way, you have a mean Stinging Hex," he smiled at Corvus impishly.

"Hn."

"Merlin, I remember when you were just a tiny thing," he went on. "The first time I saw you was at St. Mungo's… you scared me at first, but then… I didn't want you to leave me. I just wanted to know you, that sounds strange, I know, but…"

Corvus bit his bottom lip, unblinkingly watching Sirius Black.

"Hey," he said, almost wistfully, "You're mum does that a lot too… biting the bottom lip thing. She'd do it when she's trying to decide someth-"

"Are you my father?"

That was the last thing he wanted to ask Sirius Black. But it came out of him. It had been weighing on him all year. All the wondering about who Sirius Black really was to him and his mother could be settled.

Here he was talking about his mother so affectionately, and then telling Corvus about the first time he ever laid eyes on him when he was 'just a tiny thing.' And his mother said Regulus's watch, not his father's watch like she used to. Sirius Black was here again, after his mother had waited years. They used to go on flying motorcycle rides together. They organized play-dates with the Potters for Corvus and Harry!

Corvus was holding his breath without realizing it. Sirius was looking at him, his expression very gentle, too gentle for it to be good news, Corvus feared.

"No."

He deflated like a balloon. _No? _

"Regulus… he was your father."

A horrible thing took over Corvus. His eyes were stinging, his face felt hot and his hands were trembling. It was humiliation… disappointment… he felt cheated.

"Corvus?"

He couldn't stay in there with him anymore. The walls felt like they were closing in on him. Without another word, without another _glance_ Corvus fled Flitwick's office, leaving Sirius Black locked inside alone.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Tahdah! I hope Corvus having this super awkward moment wasn't too out of character for him :S In the next chapter he sort of goes over it in his head. He's a confused teenage boy, lol, who doesn't understand what's happening... and personally, I think Coco is to blame, lol, her and her stories mixed with Quidditch mania, I guess this is a bit of a cliffhanger? not really.... but next chapter tuesday folks!

Anyway, I wanted to write this story so anyone could enjoy it without knowing anything about the characters beforehand, but surprise! there's a story before this, my other HP fic. "Some Things Are Regrettable" is the prequel, its about Leandra and Regulus, with a dash of Sirius/Leandra. It's just a crazy mixing pot of angsty tragedy. Obviously it's different to Corvus's story, haha.

So to answer Squid's questions, Leandra DOES miss Regulus, a whole lot and in like the last chapter i think, when Corvus gives his mother the letter he found (the one Sirius wrote her) she explains a little what she and sirius was before she left England. It's complicated, and when I write the sequel following Corvy to his seventh year, the cracks will start to show. But there's still love between them! Don't worry! Leandra is one of my most favorite characters to write, but her life is never going to be easy :S (oh and if/when I do the sequel that's when Corvus gets that letter from Regulus)

R&R!


	37. Midnight Rambler

**Midnight Rambler**

There was a pang of embarrassment when he thought about it. It had only happened a few moments ago, so of course the sting was still there. He'd run away. Had he nearly cried too? Of course it must've been due to the fact that he was exhausted. So much had happened that night after all. And he was still worried about his mother. It was understandable then, that he would be strangely over-emotional.

He knew the truth now, the absolute truth. Sirius Black wouldn't lie about being his father. Corvus was back to having no father, a position he should be comfortable with, but he couldn't shake that weird sensation he felt when Sirius said _'No.'_

Dumbledore didn't speak to him as they made their way back to the hospital wing. There was an argument going on inside, behind the door. It sounded like Potter. Corvus figured him and Granger must've woken up. They were probably desperately trying to convince everyone that Sirius was innocent. He didn't know what Dumbledore had up his sleeve, but he hoped it was enough.

Yet the thought of seeing Sirius again made Corvus nervous. He shouldn't have run out like that. It was stupid of him. What Sirius must think of him now? That wasn't at all something Corvus Black would do. Talk about making the wrong impression…

_He's not my father, Regulus Black was. Nothing's changed,_ he told himself. How could he feel this empty and disappointed if he never had whatever it is his irrational side was missing? _Because there had been some hope…_

This was beginning to disgust him. "Get a grip," Corvus murmured to himself as Dumbledore opened the door to the hospital wing. Luckily the argument going on inside drowned out what he'd said. Potter was sitting up on a bed, surrounded by Cornelius Fudge, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. Snape looked vivid again standing over Potter with Fudge next to him. The Minister was looking a little shaken.

"Now, _please_, Minister, these children need care," Pomfrey was trying to keep her temper in check with the Minister. "Please leave –" Potter looked up as the door opened. Granger was standing up, very nervous looking and she seemed relieved to find Dumbledore there.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black-" Potter began.

"For heaven's sake!" said Madma Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist-"

"My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly. Corvus moved to step behind him. The last thing he wanted now was Pomfrey giving him some medical examination. "I have just been talking to Sirius Black."

"I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive –"

"That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him in the grounds."

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor," said Granger earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear – "

"Miss Granger, _hold your tongue!"_

"Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "The young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances –"

"I would like to speak to Harry, Hermione and Corvus alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy – please leave us."

"Headmaster!" spluttered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest – I haven't even given that one," she pointed at Corvus, "a thorough examination - "

"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.

"The Dementors should have arrived now," he said. "I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs." He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.

"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered.

"I wish to speak to the students alone," Dumbledore repeated.

Snape took a step towards Dumbledore. "Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he said softly. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill _me_?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus."

Snape's black eyes moved over Corvus for a moment. Corvus felt he was looking for Sirius's resemblance in him, because he gave him a sudden stare much like the one he gave Sirius back in the Shrieking Shack. He turned and marched through the door Fudge was still holding open. It closed behind them and Dumbledore turned to Potter and Granger. They both burst into speech at the same time.

"Professor, Black's telling the truth – we _saw _Pettigrew -"

"- he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf –"

"- he's a rah – "

"_Shut up,"_ Corvus hissed viciously. Potter and Granger looked stunned, Dumbledore turned curiously at him as well. He crossed his arms, and replied unflinchingly, "Only I suppose we're running out of time, sir. And besides, I told him everything already," he added to Potter and Granger.

With the faintest of smiles, the Headmaster nodded, "It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because Corvus is right, we are running out of time. There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except for your word – and the word of two thirteen-year-olds and one fifteen-year-old wizard will not convince anybody. A street full of eye-witnessed swore they saw Sirius murder Peter Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Lupin can tell you- "

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the Forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little- and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends-"

"But-" Corvus glared at Potter this time. Couldn't he control himself?

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"He hates Sirius," Granger said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him-"

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady – entering the Gryffindor Tower with a knife – without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."

"_But you believe us."_

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore. "But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic…"

Potter looked devastated. Corvus was wondering too what hope they had of a happy ending.

"What we need," said Dumbledore, his light-blue eyes moved to Granger, "is more _time._"

"But-" Granger began. And then her eyes became round, "_Oh!"_

Corvus frowned slightly, but he wasn't going to waste time asking questions. If Dumbledore had a plan to solve this, they had to do it quickly.

"Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore, speaking very slow and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight."

Was he speaking about his mother?

"But remember this, all of you. _You must not be seen. _Miss Granger, you know the law – you know what is at stake… _you – must – not – seen."_ Potter and Corvus exchanged clueless looks. Dumbledore turned on his heels and looked back as he reached the door. "I'm going to lock you in. It is- " he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" Potter repeated, baffled. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to?"

Corvus shrugged. They both turned to Granger who was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain. "Corvus, Harry, come here," she said urgently. "_Quick!"_

Corvus moved towards her, but not as closely as Potter did. She snatched at his arm and pulled him in, he cringed a little at the thought of being so physically close to perhaps two of the most annoying Gryffindors.

She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.

"A Time-Turner!" Corvus gasped, forgetting how strange this was. She nodded.

"Here-" she threw the chain around Corvus and Harry's neck as well.

"What are we doing?" asked Potter.

Granger turned the hourglass over three times. The dark ward dissolved. Corvus felt like he was flying, very fast, backwards. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him. His ears were pounding. And then he felt the solid ground beneath his feet again. He was standing next to Granger and Potter in the deserted Entrance Hall.

There was a stream of golden sunlight falling across the paved floor from the open front doors. Corvus was marveling still at his first experience with time-traveling when Granger seized his hand and Potter's arm. She dragged them across the hall to the door of a broom cupboard. She opened it and pushed them inside amongst the buckets and mops. She hurried inside as well, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What – how – Hermione, what happened?" Potter stuttered while Corvus eagerly reached to touch the tiny, golden hourglass. She pulled it away from him, giving him a warning look.

"We've gone back in time," Granger whispered. She lifted the chain off their necks in the darkness. "Three hours back."

"But - "

"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think – I think it might be us!" She had her ear pressed against the door. "Footsteps across the hall… I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"

"Are you telling me," Potter whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there, too?"

"Wait, shut up," Corvus suddenly remembered he had the ear trumpet on him. He took it out, pressed it against the door and put it to his ear to listen. Granger was about to whisper something, but Corvus quickly held his hand up for silence. "It doesn't sound like more than three people," he told her. "I think I heard your voice Granger… walking very slowly though…"

"Yes!" she hissed excitedly. Corvus winced at the sharp noise.

"I told you to shut up," Corvus snarled at her as he put the ear trumpet away. "It's enchanted so I can hear everything about ten times louder."

"You didn't tell us that. How were we supposed to know?" said Potter rather hotly.

"Don't you think I'd tell you two to shut up for a reason?" Corvus replied, rubbing his ear. "Anyway, you've gone down the front steps. But very slowly, why is that?"

"Because we're under the Invisibility Cloak," Granger said quickly. She at least wasn't giving Corvus pointless attitude.

"I past through the Entrance Hall too," Corvus told her. "The sun had set though." He was looking down at the dim light seeping through the bottom of the door. "I won't be coming until much later."

Granger sat down on an upturned bucket. She nodded, affirming that she heard Corvus. She looked desperately anxious and she turned to Potter. "Harry, _I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do._ Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

"There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change," Potter said slowly. "What happened?"

"I was delivering a letter, then going to the Whomping Willow," Corvus said, shrugging.

"We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago," Potter said.

"This _is _three hours ago, and we _are _walking down to Hagrid's," said Granger. "We just heard ourselves leaving."

Potter screwed up his face, thinking very hard by the looks of it. "Maybe we're suppose to tell you something," he said to Corvus. "Maybe we're supposed to tell you about Pettigrew."

"Don't be stupid. I would never believe you, Potter."

They were silent again.

"Dumbledore just said – just said we could save more than one innocent life… Hermione, we're going to save Buckbeak!"

"But – how will that help Sirius?"

"Dumbledore said – he just told us where the window is – the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak – they can escape together!"

Granger looked terrified. Corvus wasn't sure who Buckbeak was. "Are you – are we talking about that Hippogriff?"

"Yes," Potter said eagerly, looking to Granger to see what she'd say.

"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"

"Well, we've got to go try, haven't we?" Potter pressed his own ear against the door. "Doesn't sound like anyone's there… come on, let's go."

Potter pushed the cupboard door open. The Entrance Hall was deserted. As quietly and quickly as they could, they darted out of the cupboard and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold.

"I was still at the Owlry now," Corvus noted, remembering seeing this sunset from the Owlry.

"And you went straight for the Whomping Willow?" Potter asked. Corvus nodded pointing to the direction he took.

"If we're heading to Hagrid's, I won't see us."

"If anyone's looking out of the window - " Granger squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them.

"We'll run for it," said Potter determinedly. "Straight into the Forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep looking out."

"Ok, but we'll go round the greenhouses!" said Granger. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must nearly be at Hagrid's by now!"

Potter set off at a sprint, Corvus and Granger followed him. Corvus leg's started aching, reminding him that he'd done enough running that day. He pushed through it though and caught up to run along side Potter. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, and then set off again, fast as they could.

They skirted around the Whomping Willow, and the three of them tore towards the shelter of the Forest. Potter and him waited in the safety of the shadows for Granger to arrive. She was panting horribly. "Right… we need to sneak over to Hagrid's. Keep out of sight, Harry…"

They made their way through the trees as silently as possible. They glimpsed Hagrid's house, there was a knock upon his door. They moved behind a wide oak trunk, peering out from either side. Thankfully Granger was short enough for Corvus to see over her head.

Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. Corvus heard Potter's voice. "It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, then the door shut quickly.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Potter said fervently. Corvus laughed a little.

"Let's move along a bit," Granger said. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak."

They crept through the trees until they saw the Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Corvus grew a little fearful of the creature. He had never seen a Hippogriff this close up. Once his mother's client in Texas had a whole stable full of them, but Corvus was too young to be given a tour of them.

He kept looking to Buckbeak's talons on his front legs, which were a foot long and deadly looking. To calm himself, he repeated everything he knew about approaching Hippogriffs in his mind. _Do NOT offend him… maintain eye contact… bow… _

"Now?"

"No!" said Granger. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"

"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Potter.

"Brilliant," Corvus muttered.

There was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin.

"That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Granger said. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment - "

They heard Granger's shriek of surprise.

"Hermione," said Potter suddenly, "what if we – we just run in there and grab Pettigrew - "

"No!" Granger said, terrified. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen-"

"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"

"Harry, what do you think you'd do it if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?"

"I'd – I'd think I'd gone mad. Or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on - "

"_Exactly!" _

"Well, maybe Corvus can go in there and get him!" Potter tried.

"The lot of you would attack me," Corvus said darkly. Maybe if he was a more powerful wizard that would work, but he would still have to explain _why _he came bursting in for a rat. "Granger's right, we can't do it like that."

"Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time… loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"

"Ok! It was just an idea, I just thought - "

But Granger nudged them, pointing towards the castle. Corvus looked over at the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge and two Ministry officials were coming down the steps.

"We're about to come out!" Granger breathed. She pulled on Corvus's sleeve a little as he had stuck his body out from behind the tree to watch the line of wizards leave the castle. He hid himself properly again.

Moments later, Hagrid's back door opened. Weasley, Granger and Potter walked out of it with Hagrid. Corvus couldn't get over the weirdness of seeing Granger and Potter there and hiding behind a tree with them at the same time.

"It's okay, Beaky, it's okay…" Hagrid said to the Hippogriff. Then he turned to Potter and his friends. "Go on, get goin'…"

"Hagrid, we can't-"

"We'll tell them what really happened-"

"They can't kill him-"

"Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!" Corvus watched the Granger in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over Potter and Weasley. They disappeared from sight. "Go quick. Don't listen…"

There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned around and headed back inside his house. The back door was left ajar. The grass flattened in patches all around the cabin and Corvus could hear three pairs of feet retreating. The Gryffindor trio had left.

Now Corvus, Granger and Potter hidden in the trees could hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.

"Where is the beast?" came a cold voice of some man.

"Out – outside," Hagrid croaked. Corvus dodged out of sight as the face of a man with a black moustache appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak.

"We – er – have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid," Fudge said sympathetically. "I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, you're supposed to listen too, that's procedure-"

Macnair's face vanished from the window.

"Wait here," Potter whispered to Corvus and Granger. "I'll do it."

As Fudge's voice started again, Potter darted out from behind the tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch and approached Buckbeak. Granger squeaked nervously.

"_It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the sixth of June at sundown -_ "

Corvus tore his eyes away from watching Potter to look around at the castle again. His heart leapt when he saw the distant silhouette of himself striding towards the Whomping Willow.

Potter maintained perfect eye contact and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Potter began to fumble with the rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.

"…_sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair…" _

"_Diffindo!" _Corvus hissed, severing the rope for Potter.

Granger whispered, "Good idea!"

"Hn."

"… _as witnessed below,_ Hagrid, you sign here…"

Potter was throwing all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug his front feet.

"Well, let's get this over with," a voice said inside, "Hagrid, perhaps it would be better if you stayed inside - "

"No, I – I wan' ter be with him… I don' wan' him ter be alone - "

Footsteps echoed from within the cabin. Granger whimpered again and grabbed Corvus's arm, "He's going to be seen!"

Potter tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The Hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. They were still ten feet away from the Forest, in plain sight of Hagrid's back door.

"One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign too."

The footsteps stopped. Corvus exhaled with immense relief. Potter heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster. Granger poked her head out from behind the tree, "Harry, hurry," she hissed, moving her mouth animatedly for him to read.

Dumbledore was still talking from within the cabin. Potter gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees… "Quick! Quick!" Granger moaned, darting out from behind the tree. Corvus and her seized the rope as well. Their weight added to pull, making Buckbeak move faster. They moved out of view from Hagrid's house.

"Stop!" Potter whispered to them, "They might hear us - "

The back door to Hagrid's had opened with a bang. Corvus, Potter, Granger and the Hippofgriff stood quite still. There was silence, then –

"Where is it?" said someone. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" said someone else furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.

"Beaky!"

There was a swishing noise, then a thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came a howling from Hagrid, he was sobbing, but with joy.

"Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"

The Hippogriff started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. They tightened their grip and dug their heels into the Forest floor to stop him. They listened as Dumbledore assured the committee that it was impossible for anyone to have snuck Buckbeak off unnoticed. Soon they heard the footsteps retreated back into Hagrid's cabin and the snap of the door.

"I can't believe that just worked," breathed Corvus.

"Now what?" Potter asked, looking around.

"We'll have to hide in here," Granger said, she still looked very shaken. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours… oh this is going to be difficult."

They moved around the edge of the Forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Whomping Willow.

"There's Ron!"

A dark figure was running across the lawn and its shouts echoed through the still night air. "Get away from him – get away – Scabbers, come _here!"_ Two more figures materialized from out of nowhere. Potter and Granger chased after Weasley, and then Weasley made a dive. "_Gotcha! _Get off, you stinking cat - "

"There's Sirius!" said Potter. The great shape of the black dog bounded out from the roots of the Willow. Corvus hadn't known Sirius was there before taking Weasley in. Was he on his way into the Shrieking Shack alone then?

The dog bowled Potter over and seized the ginger boy. The dog dragged Weasley into the roots. The Willow walloped Potter and Granger as they went after their friend. The tree was lashing out with its lower branches, but then it froze. Crookshanks had pressed the knot. The moment Granger and Potter disappeared under the roots the tree began to move again.

Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge and the Committee member were making their way up to the castle. Corvus watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear. For a few minutes the scene was deserted, until –

"Lupin!" said Potter. Lupin was sprinting down the stone steps and haring towards the Willow. Potter looked up, as did Corvus, clouds were obscuring the moon. They watch Lupin seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot. Then Lupin too disappeared. They continued to wait. Potter wanted to try and grab his Cloak, but Granger stopped him, good thing too, because Hagrid came singing onto the lawn, making his way to the castle, with a large bottle swinging from his hands.

Snape came next, picking up Potter's Cloak and rendering the Willow immobile before slipping underneath like everyone else had that night. Lastly a flacon shot across the darkened sky, swooping speedily into the Willow's roots before it could even put up a fight.

"So that's it," Granger said quietly. "We're all down there… and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again."

She took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees. Corvus sat down too, watching the Willow. He thought about how great it would be if he had a chance to tell his past self _not _to ask Sirius that stupid question.

"What happened after I left you two to find Dumbledore?" Corvus asked Potter and Granger, forcing himself to forget about that incident.

"The Dementors came."

"But why didn't they just take Sirius then?"

"Yes, Harry, I don't understand that either," Granger said. "I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out… there were so many of them…"

Potter sat down with them. He explained what he'd seen. Corvus shuddered at the thought as he explained one Dementor had lowered its mouth to his. But then a large silvery thing had come galloping across the lake and forced the Dementors to retreat.

"A Patronus?" Corvus whispered, amazed.

Potter nodded.

"But who conjured it?" asked Granger. Potter didn't say anything. "Didn't you see what they looked like? Was it one of the teachers?"

"No. He wasn't a teacher."

"But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those Dementors away… if the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see-?"

"Yeah I saw him," Potter admitted, slowly. "But… maybe I imagined it… I wasn't thinking straight… I passed out right afterwards…"

Corvus waited.

"I think-" Potter swallowed. "I think it was my dad."

He looked at them. Granger's mouth was fully open. Corvus gazed at Potter, slightly annoyed at how quickly the topic of fathers had sprung up again. Granger and Potter discussed this, but Corvus kept out of it. He had no advice for Potter. It didn't sound believable, James Potter _was _dead and even if Potter had seen his ghost, ghosts can't perform magic.

At last, after over an hour, they came out of the Willow again. Corvus and them got to their feet. They saw Lupin, Weasley and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came Corvus and his mother… the unconscious Snape… Granger, Potter and finally Black. Corvus watched his mother walk, she was still smiling. Any moment now, it was going to turn for the worse…

"Harry," Granger muttered, "We've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do…"

"So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again…"

"How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" she snapped. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius. We're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

"_All right!"_

The moon slid out from behind its cloud. Lupin transformed, Corvus watched again his mother fight with the beast.

"Hermione! We've got to move!"

"We mustn't, I keep telling you-"

"Not to interfere! But Lupin and Ms Black are going to run into the Forest, right at us!"

Granger gasped. Corvus noted that Potter was right. His mother was swooping down on Lupin. Soon she'd start towards the Forest with Lupin biting at her heels. Granger dashed to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go?"

"Back to Hagrid's! It's empty now! Come on!"

They ran, fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them, then the falcon screeching viciously…

The cabin was in sight. Potter skidded to the door, wrenched it open and Granger and Buckbeak flashed past him. Corvus jumped in before Potter threw himself in as well, bolting the door. Hagrid's boarhound barked loudly.

"Shh, Fang it's us!" Granger said, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quiet him. The hound still growled at Corvus, so he came over to introduce himself too. This made the dog happy enough. "That was really close!"

Corvus nodded while Potter panted by the door, "Yeah…"

Buckbeak laid down in front of Hagrid's fire, folding his wings contentedly and he seemed ready for a good nap. Corvus went over to stare out the same window with Potter.

"We can't see anything from here," he muttered to Potter.

"I think I'd better go outside again," Potter said slowly. "We won't know when it's time-"

Granger looked up at him, suspicious.

"I'm not going to try and interfere," Potter told her quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"

"Well… okay, then… Corvus goes with you though, I'll wait here with Buckbeak," Granger said. "But be careful – there's a werewolf out there – and the Dementors - "

Corvus could pretty much guess what Granger was going to say, so he didn't wait for it. He opened the door and stepped outside first then Potter. They edged around the cabin. They could hear yelping in the distance.

"That means the Dementors are closing in on Sirius," Potter whispered. That meant Corvus would be running to the castle.

Potter was looking out at the lake. Without saying a thing to Corvus he started running towards it. Corvus cursed under his breath, hoping Potter wasn't going to ruin this, they were too close…

Corvus grabbed onto his robes. Potter tried wrenching himself away from him, but Corvus's grip was too strong. "Potter! Stop!"

"I need to see if it's him!" he said abruptly, his struggles ending and instead he fixed Corvus with a pleading look. "What if it is him… it could really be him… I need to find out, I have-"

"To know. You have to know," Corvus summarized. Their situations were wildly different from each other's, but Corvus knew what it was like to chase something outrageous… all for the sake of knowing the truth about his father. "Fine, but I'm coming with, in case you do something stupid…"

**X  
X**

His legs really couldn't take anymore running, but Corvus pulled along after Potter. They were nearing the lake. The cool, black surface of the lake looked so inviting. It felt like Corvus hadn't had a drop of water for ages. That sick chill that the Dementors brought with their presence doused him again, there were Dementors emerging from the darkness, gliding around the edges of the lake. They were moving to the opposite bank.

"We're not going over there," Corvus told him sternly, Potter shook his head.

"We don't have to. He was standing on this side… across from us…"

Corvus looked around them. There was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, Corvus could see the swarm of Dementors and tiny glimmers of silver; it must have been Potter's own attempts at a Patronus.

There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Corvus pulled Potter to it, so they could hide behind it. Corvus nearly collapsed onto the hard ground. On the opposite bank the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. Corvus felt dread creeping into him. He hadn't been here for this… he didn't know when they'd be saved…

"Come on!" Potter said to himself, staring about. "Where are you? Dad, come out…"

But no one came. No one was there. Corvus frowned. How were they saved then? The Dementors weren't going to wait any longer…

Suddenly Potter flung himself out from behind the bush. Corvus scrambled to his feet to pull Potter out of sight again. But Potter stood out of reach. Potter had his wand out and he yelled,

"_Expecto Patronum!" _

Corvus nearly fell back as a blind, dazzling silver animal burst from Potter's wand. He used his arm to shield his eyes, squinting against the glow and he saw what looked like a horse. It was galloping across the black surface of the lake. It moved silently. He saw it lower its head and charge at the mass of Dementors. Then it galloped around and around the black shaped on the ground, and the Dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness… they were gone.

"Potter… it was _you_," Corvus gasped, completely bewildered.

The Patronus turned and cantered back across the still surface of water towards Potter and him. It wasn't a horse. It was a stag. Potter's father's Animagus form had been a stag…

It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground. It stared at Potter with its large, silver eyes. Slowly it bowed its antlered head.

"_Prongs,_" whispered Potter.

He reached a trembling hand to the creature, but it vanished.

Corvus stood there with Potter, whose hand was still reaching out. Then came the sound of hooves. Corvus and Potter both whirled around and saw Granger dashing towards them, dragging Buckbeak behind her.

"_What did you do?_" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

"I just saved all our lives…" said Potter. "Get behind here – behind this bush – I'll explain."

Granger listened to what Potter had just done. Her mouth hung open again, she looked to Corvus at the end of the tale. He nodded, confirming everything.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me but I thought I was my dad! It's okay!"

"Harry, I can't believe it – you conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those Dementors! That's very, _very _advanced magic…"

"Look Snape!" Corvus interrupted. Together they peered through the bush at the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He conjured up stretchers for Potter, Granger and Sirius's limp bodies. The stretcher carrying Weasley was already floating by his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them towards the castle.

They had to wait even longer. Corvus counted the windows to the right of the West Tower, noticing that the window to the room Dumbledore told them about had a lit candle on its windowsill. When they noticed Macnair leaving the castle, Potter announced it was time.

"Macnair!" Potter said. "He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it!"

Granger put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Potter gave her a leg up. Potter gestured for Corvus to get on next. He hesitated. If they were getting the Dementors, that meant Corvus had already or was in the middle of his disastrous conversation with Sirius. He didn't need Sirius seeing him again, especially a split second after he'd run out trembling like a little girl.

"There won't be enough room for all of us and Sirius," he said instead. "I'll meet you at the top of the West Tower."

"But you'll be seen-"

"I'm rather good at not getting caught, Granger," Corvus assured her. "Now go!"

Potter didn't need any more convincing. He placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up on Buckbeak, in front of Granger. As they rose in the air, perhaps a last burst of adrenaline coursed through Corvus's veins and he ran to the castle.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Now Corvus isn't tired out because he's a sissy, ha, remember he ran to Dumbledore's office, walked up all those flights of stairs before that convo with Sirius.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews! DF- Regulus is dead, yeah I stick to canon like glue, but I was _so _tempted to go AU with Some Things... :(  
Squib- no problems with asking questions, haha I left a lot open with the ending, and btw you asked all those questions at the perfect time, because I didn't want to give away this was a sequel until that part when Sirius says he's not Corvus's father! hehe  
So yeah, chapter sixteen in Some Things has been rewritten, if you old Some Things peeps want to check it out :) It's extended so we get a taste of how sirius felt for lee....


	38. All Right Now

**All Right Now  
**

The peregrine falcon was resting outside the window of Flitwick's office. Leandra Black wasn't going to let Sirius be alone this time. She crowed weakly, scrapping her curved beak against the glass. Sirius had yelled through the window not to worry, that it was okay, but she couldn't believe it. He told her not to leave, to stay there and that everything was going to be all right.

There was the sound of heavy wings flapping. She turned her head sharply round, her eyes immediately finding the source. It was hard t believe what she was seeing. Levels below, was a Hippogriff, carrying two children on its back. It was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!

The Hippogriff flew up the tower gracefully and speedily. Potter pulled back on the creature to bring them to a stop. The falcon flew off her window perch. She called out to the children eagerly as she circled them.

"It's Ms. Black!" Granger said shrilly, clinging to Potter as he steered the Hippogriff towards Sirius's window. Sirius looked out, his jaw had dropped. He leapt out of his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it like he had when Leandra first arrived. But it was locked.

"Stand back!" Granger called to him and she took out her wand. "_Alohomora!"_

The window sprang open.

"How- _how - ?"_ Sirius said, staring at the Hippogriff.

"Get on – there's not much time," said Potter. He gripped onto the Hippogriff firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here – the Dementors are coming. Macnair's gone to get them."

Sirius placed a hand on either side of the window-frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. In seconds he had managed to fling one leg over the Hippogriff's back and pulled himself onto the creature behind Granger.

"Ok, Buckbeak, up!" said Potter, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower, come on!"

The Hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upwards again. The falcon playfully teased the Hippogriff, looping around him as they both ascended. The Hippogriff enjoyed the playfulness; it nipped its beak after her.

The Hippogriff landed with a clatter on the battlement of the West Tower. As Potter and Granger slid off him, the Tower's hatch was flung open and Corvus climbed out of it, his face flushed and his chest heaving.

"Mum!" his eyes caught sight of the falcon first. She transformed back into her human form, smiling ear to ear. Her son hurried towards her, she caught him with open-arms.

"Corvus! You did it!"

"You were – with – him?" he breathed. "With Sirius?"

"I was waiting outside his window, I couldn't do anything and – and oh my goodness Corvus, how did you three do it! Oh it doesn't matter!"

"_Are you bleeding?" _Corvus asked as he took his hands off her. His hands had some blood on them from the wound on her back. She waved a hand impatiently at his question.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Potter panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you've gone."

The Hippogriff pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head while its eyes were on Leandra. He wanted to play in the sky again.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" asked Sirius urgently.

"He's going to be okay – he's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick – go!"

But Sirius was still staring down at Potter. "How can I ever thank - "

"GO!" Granger and Potter shouted together. Leandra quickly gave Corvus a kiss on the cheek before moving towards the battlement's ledge. Corvus reached out to her, frantically.

"What? You're going with him?"

"It's all right, Corvus, I'll be safe," she smiled at him. She looked over at Sirius and added, "We'll both be fine."

Corvus looked up at Sirius and their eyes locked. Both of them squirmed under each other's gaze. Corvus watched with horror as Sirius opened his mouth –

"Yeah, okay, good idea," Corvus let go of his mother's hand and waved. He spoke slightly louder than he usually did. "Better go _now_ though. So,bye!"

With one final smile and a wink, his mother practically skipped over to Sirius and the Hippogriff. It was almost as if she was going to get on the creature's back as well, but she turned into a falcon instead. She cawed loudly as she soared up into the sky first. Before Sirius wheeled the Hippogriff around, to face the open sky, he looked to them. Corvus kept blinking and trying to find other things to look at to break eye contact.

"We'll see each other again," he said to them all, then to Potter specifically, "You are – truly your father's son, Harry…"

Sirius squeezed the Hippogriff's sides with his heels. The creature took off into the air, determined to keep pace with the falcon. All three of them became smaller and smaller as the children stared after them.

Then they were gone…

**X  
X**

Corvus felt his legs shaking; they felt like rubbery strings that dangled, not like they were supposed to support his weight. He held onto the wall of the battlement, Granger checked her watch. "Harry! We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us – before Dumbledore locks the door - "

Corvus groaned, but he followed Granger and Potter as they slipped through the hatch and down a tightly spiraling staircase. As they reached the bottom of it, they heard voices. They flattened themselves against the wall, Corvus tried to keep his rasping breathing quiet so no one would hear him. His vision was swarming dangerously and his head felt too light.

While Potter and Granger listened in on whoever was passing, Corvus tried keeping from passing out. He trusted the two of them to lead the way to the hospital wing without thinking. His awareness didn't snap back until they came to the right corridor at last. The door to the hospital ward opened, Dumbledore's back appeared.

"I am going to lock you in," he heard him saying. "It is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck." The Headmaster backed out of the room, closed the door and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Granger and Potter ran forwards. Corvus sauntered out, his walk a little crooked. Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under his silver moustache. "Well?" he said quietly.

"We did it!" Potter said. "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak…"

Dumbledore beamed at them. "Well done. I think - " he listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. Corvus folded his hands behind his head, his elbows stretched out. It was a trick he once learned to regulate breathing. "Yes, I think you've gone, too. Get inside – I'll lock you in - "

They slipped back inside the hospital wing. It was empty except for Weasley, who was still lying motionless in the end bed. As the lock clicked behind them, Potter and Granger crept back to their own beds. Corvus took one of the nearest beds available.

"Did I hear the Headmaster leaving?" Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office. Corvus buried his face in a pillow. "Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

Madam Pomfrey was in a very bad mood. She gave Potter and Granger plenty of chocolate. When she examined Corvus she was a little baffled. "For goodness' sake! You're barely conscious," she said as she took his pulse. "Whatever got you in this state boy?"

Corvus barely lifted an eyelid. Oddly enough he figured he should _not _tell her that he'd raced through the entire castle to get to the highest point. And before that he'd been running about some more. She brought a tall glass and a jug of cold water to his bedside. A few pieces of chocolate were placed there too, since she knew Dementors had been involved that night. She went to make sure Granger and Potter were eating the chocolate she had given them as well.

Suddenly there was a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them.

"What was that?" Pomfrey said in alarm. Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey stared at the door. Corvus hurried pulled himself up in the bed.

"Really – they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

Corvus tried listening to the voices, he was closest to the door and they were drawing nearer. "He must have Disapparated, Severus, we should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out-"

"He didn't Disapparate!" Snape roared, now very close. Corvus grabbed the glass by his bedside and quickly poured water for himself. He was going to need some strength for this. "You can't Apparate or Disapparate inside this castle! This – has – something – to – do – with – Potter!"

"Severus – be reasonable – Harry has been locked up - "

_BAM_

The door of the hospital wing burst open. Corvus nearly spilt water down his front as he drank. Fudge, Snape and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.

"Out with, Potter!" he bellowed. "What did you do?"

"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"

"See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw-"

"They helped him escape, I know it!" Snape howled, pointing at Potter and Granger. He then spotted Corvus, who was pouring himself another glass. "And him too!"

Corvus's eyes widened and he took a small sip of his water. "Calm down, man!" barked Fudge. "You're speaking nonsense!"

"You don't know Potter!" the Potions Master shrieked. "He did it, I know he did it!"

"That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" she said, bristling. "I've been with them every since you left!"

"Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that our students are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Corvus got the distinct feeling that Dumbledore was enjoying himself. Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behavior, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. Snape turned about, robes swishing behind him as he stormed out of the ward.

"Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after Snape. "I'd watch out for him, if I were you, Dumbledore."

"Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore. "He's just suffering from a severe disappointment."

"He's not the only one! The _Daily Prophet_'s going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs is for a story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughing stock! Well… I'd better go and notify the Ministry."

"And the Dementors? They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge. "Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy… completely out of control… no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight. Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…"

"Hagrid would like that," said Dumbledore, with a swift smile. As he and Fudge left the ward, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.

There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Weasley had woken up. Corvus saw him sit up, rubbing his head and looking around. Corvus finished his glass of water. He lay down again, determinedly turning his back to Potter and his friends. He never fell asleep quicker in his life.

**X  
X**

Talk was already being generated by breakfast that morning, mainly due to the fact that Hagrid stumbled into the Great Hall singing about Buckbeak's great escape. Then the _Daily Prophet_ was delivered to several students, and on the front page was the Minister of Magic, solemnly explaining how Sirius Black had slipped through their fingers _again_.

So the Great Hall was already vibrating with scandalized excitement when Professor Snape strolled by his House's long table. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to do it, but he knew there was no stopping him. The Headmaster had turned the other cheek to yet another humiliation done to him.

"Good morning, Professor Snape!" Xiomara Brazda called cheerfully. She was sharing her _Daily Prophet _with Milvina Fox and another one of her girlfriends.

"Ah good morning, Miss Brazda," Snape stopped to stand over the girls, smiling as pleasantly as possible whilst his mind was focused on sweet revenge. "I see you're reading up on last night's mayhem…"

"Yes, it's so scary to think he escaped _again_," Brazda replied. "And again the Ministry has no idea how. It's very embarrassing."

"To be fair, Miss Brazda, the Ministry might have successfully captured Black last night had it not been for a certain – complication involving Professor Lupin."

"Professor Lupin was involved?" Her dark eyes looked hungry for the exclusive insight.

"Oh I wasn't suppose to say anything – it must be because I'm so tired – after spending the entire day yesterday brewing the Wolfsbane Potion – but in the end it was for naught, couldn't find Lupin in time, he got himself caught in the moonlight and…"

Brazda's mouth fell open. Milvina Fox gasped, "Professor Snape are you saying –?"

"Lupin's a werewolf?" Brazda breathed.

Snape made a grand, false gesture of regret for spilling the truth. The girls were speechless when he gave a surrendering shrug, "I daresay the cat is out of the bag now. But perhaps it's for the best, allow me to explain, girls…"

**X  
X**

Potter and his friends were still asleep when Corvus woke up the next morning. He could've slept longer, but he was starving and it was the grumble of his stomach that woke him up. He also had to go to the bathroom because of all the water he drank.

After seeing to his bladder, Corvus made his way to the Great Hall. There was a wonderful aroma of hot breakfast food beckoning him. He was about to pass through the doors when he nearly collided into Professor Snape on his way out. Both of them froze, Corvus was seized by a brief panic. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth. His eyes narrowed at him dangerously, but then his face twisted into a cruel sneer.

He stepped past Corvus, barely grazing shoulders with him, and he stalked towards the dungeons. That sneer hadn't been a good thing. Corvus had a shrewd suspicion that the Potions Master had set something into motion.

The Great Hall was abuzz, especially at the Slytherin table. All of his housemates were talking loudly, there was an anxiety in their flutter of voices and quite a few of them looked petrified. People actually started to get out of their seats to dash over to other tables; passing along whatever news they were horrified over.

"Corvus!"

"Blackstone – over here!"

Corvus looked down the table. The number of people shifting around at the table had disorientated him, but he found his friends sitting together. They were urgently waving him over. Corvus quickly made his way to them, sitting down across from a very pale Louis.

"Lupin's a werewolf! Snape's just told us!" he revealed, his voice quaking a little. Anwar looked startled too, but not a visibly so as Louis.

"He was loose on school grounds last night," Anwar said. "Snape said it's been a secret all year, but that he felt morally obligated to warn students now after that."

Corvus looked to Max, who wore the only calm expression. "He didn't mention that Lupin's been on Wolfsbane. Lupin resigned this morning, Snape waited for him to leave the Great Hall before telling us."

"He told you guys?"

"He told the whole table!" Louis exclaimed. "This whole year we've been sitting in a room with a werewolf!"

"Louis, he's harmless," Max told him sternly. But Louis was still too shaken to listen to reason.

"Do you reckon he was chasing someone outside before he gave up and headed for the Forest?"

Max sighed exasperatedly.

"If someone or something was hurt, we'd have heard about it," Corvus assured. Louis's eyes widened at him.

"Corvus where were you last night? Were you there? Is that why you didn't show up?"

"No… I was at the nurse's," Corvus told a sliver of the truth.

"What happened?" asked Anwar.

"Did he attack you on his way out to transform?" said Louis wildly. Max restrained himself, but Corvus noted his azure eyes darkened considerably.

"No, Louis, I wasn't in any way involved with Lupin's transformation last night," Corvus told him, speaking very clearly. Finally Louis could relax a little in his seat. "I was in the hospital wing because of… Peeves."

"Peeves?" Anwar repeated skeptically. "How'd he send you to the hospital?"

"He distracted me," Corvus made a story effortlessly. "Pulled my robe over my head so I couldn't see, I was going down the stairs, I fell, got a few bruises. Pomfrey didn't want to let me out until I had a whole night's rest under her care."

"We should get back at Peeves for that," Anwar said casually, picking up his knife and fork again to eat.

"Hey Corvus," a girl's voice called from a few seats down. He looked over to find Tracey Davies leaning over the table, smiling at him. She playfully twisted a strand of her ash-blonde hair. "Did you hear the news about Lupin then?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Is that what everyone's talking about?"

She giggled, covering her mouth coyly. Corvus felt his lips tug into a smirk too, he felt a little good about himself having made a girl giggle. Tracey recomposed herself to speak again, very cheekily, "Shame though that MacDougal wasn't out admiring the full moon, huh? I bet Lupin would've liked the snack…"

"Are you barking mad?" Louis exclaimed shrilly. He was as pale as a sheet and now he was looking at Tracey as if she was a monster too. Tracey's smile disappeared into a nervous frown. "How could you wish that on someone! Holy Merlin, Mo-Mo's ghastly but you can't want her to be fed to a werewolf for it!"

"Besides, I reckon Mo-Mo would wreck havoc on Lupin's digestive system," said Anwar casually. His snide joke seemed to ease Louis, he could grin again.

"Reckon you're right, Anwar."

"By the way, aren't you the girl who pretended to be Blackstone's girlfriend?" asked Anwar in a bored tone. Corvus watched Tracey's face turn a little red and she stuttered something under her breath. "Did you do it because you're sad and pathetic, or just disturbed in the mind?"

Corvus's jaw dropped. Louis burst out laughing. The poor Slytherin girl, who'd only wanted to flirt a bit, buried her face in her hands, got out of her seat and ran out of the Great Hall. Corvus couldn't help but snigger along with his friends at her departure. After laughing a few more minutes, Louis settled and started to look scared again. "What now Louis?" asked Max, half-smirking.

"Last night, Millie and me were thinking about taking a midnight stroll by the lake, it was going to be romantic," he told them. "I'm so glad we decided to just continue snogging by the fireplace…"

**X  
X**

The castle felt almost deserted by the afternoon. Everyone who could was taking advantage of the last Hogsmeade trip of the year since the weather was so inviting and exams were finally over. But Corvus didn't feel like going, the conversation was bound to revolve only around Sirius Black, Lupin being a werewolf or Buckbeak's escape. Personally he was spent on all three topics.

Max wasn't too keen on visiting Hogsmeade either. Corvus could sense that something was weighing on his friend's mood as well, but he wasn't giving anything away as to what it was. "Do you want to practice you-know-what?" Max asked him as they sat outside by the lake.

Corvus shook his head. He was too exhausted still. He was looking across the lake at the bank where Potter and him had watched the swarm of Dementors. That night could've ended in a thousand different ways, but it had ended up with him feeling humiliated, Pettigrew escaping, Sirius on the run again and his mother off somewhere with him. He never imagined his mother was the type to just run off with someone. When was he going to see her next? Were they safe?

"Peeves didn't send you to the hospital wing, did he?" Max said abruptly. He was smirking knowingly. "You love having run-ins with Peeves, it means anything's game."

Corvus laughed. "It _is_ amusing."

"So? Were you involved?"

"Involved in what?"

"You know what. With Sirius Black."

Corvus silently marveled at how perceptive his friend was. Slowly, he nodded. Potter had his friends in on the loop, and if it weren't for Max's help Corvus probably wouldn't have worked things out in the time for last night to occur. Checking around to make sure they were out of hearing range to everyone, he leaned in to quietly recount everything that happened the day before.

When he'd finished, Max's lips were pulled into his usual half-smirk. "_Wow_," he breathed. "We were right about _everything_!"

"I know."

Max sat back on his forearms, very pleased with himself. "We could become Aurors or something."

"I'm not entirely sure the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will be impressed with our extracurricular activities." They sniggered.

"How was time-traveling like?"

"Totally wicked."

"I bet. I can't believe that McGonagall gave Granger a Time-Turner. I've always wondered if I could get one through Snape," Max said thoughtfully.

"Again, our extracurricular activities - they aren't appreciated by most authority figures."

"You should've got me to come with you to the Whomping Willow," Max told him. "I'm sure if there were more people there Pettigrew wouldn't've escaped."

Corvus shrugged. "True, but its over now and really, if he was stupid enough to hang around like he did after faking his own death, I'm sure Pettigrew will get himself caught again."

Max nodded. Corvus could see he was trying to decide what he wanted to ask next. Suddenly his azure eyes lit up eagerly, "What was it like? Seeing Sirius Black?"

His smile faltered, and he looked down to pick at the grass. "He was a bit of a mess… probably due to Azkaban."

"So you spoke to him?"

"Huh… yeah, I guess."

"And your mum came, yeah?" he continued. "Did that mean, or what, that it's true what they say about them? That –er – you know, he's your fa - "

"No, he isn't." That heavy feeling was weighing on him again. He didn't want to look at Max. He didn't want anyone seeing him right now. He picked at more blades of grass. It should be all right. He hadn't had a father his whole life. Sirius Black was never his father. "My father's dead and gone, always has been. Sirius and my mum – I dunno, they're just whatever I guess."

"Oh."

**X  
X**

Corvus was nearly falling asleep on the lake's bank. Lying on his back, he let the sun soak into him. He didn't feel like he needed to move again for ages. Max was very still as well. He probably had a lot more questions, because Corvus noted how he hadn't asked anything about Potter's Patronus yet. He knew Max wanted to. He'd been silent since Corvus answered his last question about Sirius.

"Look," Max said quietly. Corvus lifted his head. First all he noticed was the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water. He wondered if this was what Max was pointing out, but Max then nodded to the side.

Potter, Granger and Weasley were approaching them. All three of them wore bright, smiling faces. This irritated Corvus instantly. Potter and his friends had no idea what last night meant to him. It wasn't just a fun, little adventure. Those three might feel happy with themselves, But Corvus… he wished he hadn't been involved.

"Hello," Granger greeted sweetly. Corvus sat up, fixing them with a scowl.

"Huh… we wanted to know if we could speak to you for a second, alone," Potter said, his eyes dancing to Max's direction and back.

"Why?"

Potter and his friends exchanged lost looks. "We wanted to ask you about – er – about…"

"Your mother," Granger chirped. "We wanted to just ask how she is… and if, well, if everything went well…"

"And if she has a new pet dog?" Weasley finished off. He seemed so proud of himself for coming up with that code. Corvus made a derisive noise.

"A new pet dog?" he repeated tensely. "Sure… she got it at Britain's biggest doghouse, you know Weasley, _your_ place."

The Gryffindor trio looked flabbergasted. Weasley was the first one to turn angry and he made to grab for his wand, but Corvus already had his aimed at the ginger boy. Granger looked sick with worry, Potter had a flicker of anxiety too, but he held himself together to stand next to his friend. "Shut up! And anyway, what's your problem?" he demanded.

Corvus coolly got to his feet. He thought about telling Potter what his problem was, that last night was a freak coincidence and it didn't mean a single thing had changed between them. But then Corvus remembered that the silent treatment would be most effective in this case. With a final snide smirk at the Gryffindor trio, he turned to leave for the castle.

Max cautiously glanced at the Gryffindors before leaving as well.

**X  
X**

It was comforting to know that Potter and his friend couldn't reach him in the Slytherin commons. It was mostly deserted, except for a few first and second years. Corvus and Max took over the armchairs by the fireplace. It was like he couldn't decide what to feel. He was frustrated, detached and then anxious. He kept thinking about what he'd asked Sirius Black. How he ran away… And then he thought about all the times that night could have been fixed. If Potter hadn't spent so much time shouting about his dead parents… if Potter had let them kill Pettigrew…

They were staring into the fireplace. Max didn't say anything. When was his mother going to contact him? Where were they anyways?

There were footsteps coming from the girls' dormitory. Corvus turned to check whom it was. Out came a girl with golden-blonde hair and brown eyes. It was Daphne Greengrass, and in her hands she held a letter – the letter from Sal's Guys.

"Is that her?" asked Max quietly. He'd looked over too. Corvus nodded. Max went back to nonchalantly observing the fire, but Corvus kept his eyes on Daphne. He owed her a lot for all the help, but she would never know this. She seemed a little surprised to find Corvus and Max in the commons during a Hogsmeade trip. She walked over.

"Hello, Daphne," Corvus greeted first. It was nice to have to speak to someone new, someone who unlike Max knew nothing about his current stress. "Have you met Max Love yet?"

"No, I mean, I know you, but-but we never met."

"Hello."

"Hello," she replied, laughing a little. "Anyway, I came to speak to you, Corvus."

"About what?"

"About your _home-gardening_ friends."

Corvus laughed a little this time. He looked to Max, who had a ghost of a grin as well and he gave a swift nod to Corvus to go.

They left the commons, Corvus letting Daphne pass through the portal first like a gentleman. He had long ago pegged a storage room on the fourth floor as a very good place to hold private conversations. The very first Salesmen meeting took place there, when it was just Max and he and they had no name.

They walked in silence towards the Entrance Hall. He hadn't explained that they should wait until they got to storage room, so as they walked through the dungeons, side by side, Daphne felt she should come out with whatever she had on her mind. She cleared her throat. "I want to be a part of it."

"Excuse me?"

"After I got your letter, I skipped the Hogsmeade trip to think about it, and - and I like home-gardening too," she said confidently. "I bet I can help your friends a lot… I mean I _know_ they recently got rid of an old friend, a good choice I thought. He seemed like a stupid jerk."

Corvus grinned. "You have no idea."

"So you – er – your friends have extra room," she went on. "Think of how easy it would be. I could get them _anything _they want, Herbology wise. The prices will be next to nothing, _if _I'm taken in. Their home-gardening would flourish with me, I really believe it will."

"When I said they were into home-gardening, I should've said they treated it more as an occupation rather than a hobby."

"I know that."

He arched an eyebrow.

"If you're friends don't want me, then I honestly have no incentive to help them with their home-gardening."

This was how they were going to play. Corvus tried not to laugh. They came into the Entrance Hall. Coming from upstairs was Lupin, carrying his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank Corvus had once scrubbed clean. He was leaving Hogwarts. At seeing Corvus, Lupin slowed to a stop, smiling faintly.

Corvus grimaced a little. Lupin probably wanted to say goodbye to him.

"Daphne? Can you meet me on the fourth floor?" She nodded, her eyes skipping to Lupin quickly before hurrying upstairs. Once she'd disappeared, Corvus approached Lupin.

Lupin was studying him, looking amused.

"What?"

He nodded to where Daphne had left, "Just noting how similar you are to Sirius when he was at school."

Corvus's face felt hot.

"The Headmaster told me how much help you were last night in rescuing Sirius," Lupin said quietly. "The whole night you kept your cool rather well. The whole year you did, by the sounds of it. You had every reason to mistrust me and expose me, but you didn't. Thank you."

"It's nothing. Snape seemed to've wanted to do that himself."

Lupin smiled wryly.

"Your mother's very proud of you, Corvus, I am too," he told him. "You helped save a lot lives and you were the first to give me a chance to explain everything in the Shrieking Shack."

"Yeah well, I should've done more to get Potter and his friends to shut up and listen too," Corvus muttered. "Maybe then we could've got everything in order before it-it got ruined."

"Nothing was ruined, Corvus," Lupin said quietly. "The truth was uncovered, Sirius was saved from a terrible fate. And your mother, Corvus, she got peace of mind. You did wonderfully last night."

Last night hadn't left him feeling wonderful. But for Lupin's sake he gave a feeble shrug and looked up at him again, "I suppose."

Lupin forced a grim sort of smile. He looked to the open doors leading out of the castle. By the looks of it he wanted to get out. He shifted the Grindylow tank slightly so he could shake Corvus's hand.

"Well, goodbye, Corvus. It was a pleasure teaching you, really."

**X  
X**

Daphne was waiting on the fourth floor like she agreed to. She was leaning against the wall, rereading the letter in her hand and when she heard Corvus approaching, she looked up. "You're not afraid of him? You're not afraid of Lupin?"

"No, why should I be?"

"Snape says he's a werewolf."

"He is," he confirmed. "But do you see a full moon, Daphne?"

"No… but everyone still acts like he's a monster…I'm not afraid of him either," she added.

Corvus gave her a measured look, wondering if she was just saying this to impress him.

"He didn't harm anyone last night, by the sounds of it he made a mistake," she continued. "Werewolves are human more times during the year than not… and Professor Lupin was the nicest teacher here, second to Flitwick probably."

Corvus couldn't find a lie in her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her no. But surely the others would be against sharing their earnings with a new girl. "Listen, Daphne, I'm going to be honest with you. The chances that they'll say yes to your demands are _very _slim."

"Then there's no chance for them to order things through me."

"Come on, it would be _like_ you were a part of them. They're very nice guys, my friends. They'll even throw in bonuses for you, like for Christmas and stuff."

"I don't care about the money."

"You don't care about the money?" he scoffed. "Well then you really _wouldn't_ fit in with my friends, they adore money. They especially enjoy making money."

"That's not all they're about," she said, crossing her arms. "_We are Salazar's Salesmen. We will cater to your every need. No matter how unseemly they may be. But all for a fee."_

"That's written on the boy's bathroom wall, isn't it?" Corvus sneered. "Quite suspicious of you to be quoting it."

"Ha, ha," she replied dryly. "Everyone knows that motto."

"Do they? I'm hardly up to date anymore with the hearsay…"

"Well, they do, and to everyone else it might sound like it's just for the money. But to me it sounds like Salazar's Salesmen are in it for the thrill, for the challenge and the money is just a nice _bonus_ for them, you know, for when Christmas comes along."

Corvus blinked at her. That was some nerve! That little speech nearly gave him chills, it reminded him of when the Salesmen wrote that piece of graffiti, years ago. It had been one hell of a thrill, the first of many. He was shocked that he'd never heard about Daphne Greengrass before. He'd only ever vaguely noted her presence. "Aren't you friends with Pansy and that Tracey Davis girl?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just trying to understand something."

"Understand what?"

"You."

Her brown eyes widened a little. Corvus was pleased to see that he could take her off guard too, since so far it's only been her doing it to him. "W-well what does Pansy and Tracey have to do with me?"

"Pansy and Tracey are giggling, gossipy girls," Corvus explained, "the exact type of people that my friends detest. They'll know who you associate with, and it will reflect poorly on you."

"Oh… well," Daphne said quietly, "there aren't that many girls in my year. My year in general has slim pickings, you might've noticed… the only decent one really is Theordore Nott, do you know him? He's nice, and clever, nothing like the other guys. But it gets boring just to stick with one person, he gets bored too and sometimes the others aren't too bad." Again he studied her. She was intriguing, and genuine. He bit his bottom lip. "I don't need an answer right away," she said finally after a pause. "And really I can be trusted… ask anyone in my year, I don't _really _have friends, just people to past time with."

He sighed. "Alright, write them another letter with your idea. I can't guarantee anything, and whatever the answer, don't take it personal. Can't really say – "

"As long as you promise they'll really give it consideration," she told him. "Don't let them just say no because I'm a girl or – or I talk to Pansy and Tracey. I want them to really consider me and my offer."

She was looking him straight in the eye. She had no idea what she'd done, his mind was miles away from that drab he was torturing himself over a few minutes ago. Corvus was already thinking of ways to convince the other Salesmen to cut Daphne a fair deal. He nodded.

* * *

O..o

o..O

hey, i know i said i'd post a new chapter by the 31st buttttt things have come up, so it might be until the 8th, but ill try my hardest i swear!!! don't hate me!!!!


	39. Synchronicity 2

**Synchronicity 2**

_Corvy_

_He's safe. We went to an estate in South Hampton, it belongs to us through the Tower, it's being rented to a Mrs. Something Zabini,  
but she won't be moving in for another month. I stayed with him until that afternoon, and then I had to leave. I just wanted to say  
that I'm safe and he's safe. Tell Harry and his friends, I'm sure they'll want to know.  
I'm incredibly proud of you. Your father would be too. _

_Love you,  
Mum_

_p.s. turn to page seven. _

It was the next day and he'd received a letter from his mother at breakfast. With her letter she sent a copy of that day's _Daily Prophet. _He picked up the paper. Turing to page seven, bypassing all the hysterical coverage on Sirius Black and the criticism over the Ministry's fumble, Corvus found an article about his mother holding a press conference.

_**Stirling Tower Teams Up with Ministry Again**_

_Leandra Black, head Crafter of the Stirling Tower, has officially deemed the three grand Quidditch stadiums for the World  
Championships complete. Shortly after the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Committee decided upon  
England to host this summer's World Championships, Ludovic Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and  
Sports at the Ministry of Magic, personally requested Ms. Black custom design the stadiums to be used. _

"_It has been an honor working with the Ministry's Department of Magical Games and Sports," Ms. Black told a large group  
of reporters from around the world. "Really, it's been a pleasure. The Stirling Tower has had a long history with our Ministry  
of Magic. They always encourage us to achieve spectacular heights in creativity, and they always have the money to back it up." _

_This was the first large profile project Ms. Black led since reopening the Tower after nearly twelve years… _

Corvus scanned the moving photograph. His mother was wearing the same uniform of robes she'd worn in that old picture taken when she was paying Azkaban an official visit as Madam Crafter years ago. But in this picture she had a hard-hat on as well and she stood on a platform behind a podium. Beside her stood a wizard with a wide frame and a strangely boyish face. The caption read it was Ludovic Bagman.

It was rare for her to reach out to the press. Even when she reopened the Tower, she only gave two interviews and they were very short. There was something to his mother's smile. It was playful, it was mischievous… it wasn't the type of smile the Madam Crafter would usually give the press. He read through the article, sensing he might figure out the real reason behind his mother's unusual embrace of the press.

_... After Mr. Bagman's ceremonial christening of the final stadium, Ms. Black stayed to answer several questions. Unsurprisingly the  
attention quickly went to Sirius Black's second escape from the authorities… "Yes it came as a surprise, mainly because no one from  
the Ministry came to raid my house and drag me to trial. I got to read about it in the papers like a normal citizen, it was nice." Sirius  
Black's break out at Azkaban last summer caused Ms. Black particular stress when the Magical Law Enforcement…_

_She declined to make any further comments on Sirius Black. Instead she was happy to indulge the press in her plans for the future.  
"New talents will be brought on board at the Tower, specifically I am offering apprenticeships. I'll personally take on one, but I've  
encouraged several of the Tower's senior crafters to take on some as well. But what I look forward to the most is seeing my son again.  
I can't wait to welcome him back home – he's at Hogwarts now. We're going on a much-deserved vacation abroad. I've got the perfect  
location picked out. It's secluded and quiet, it's going to be lovely." _

She was the perfect image of innocence. Dumbledore had been very vague about why he wanted to distance Corvus's mother from that night's events. He said she couldn't be tangled up in the Ministry's investigations because she might be needed after, when they'd rescued Sirius. And here she was, smiling for the public. Who would suspect her? The Ministry wasn't likely to hassle her, not if people were celebrating her again.

"Is there anything in there about that Hippogriff?" Malfoy asked sharply. Corvus let him snatch the paper from his hand. Malfoy furiously tore through the pages, his eyes searching madly. "_Nothing!_"

Malfoy had been cursing Hagrid since Buckbeak's disappearance. He was beside himself that Hagrid had somehow smuggled the Hippogriff to safety. Corvus also got the impression that he was outraged the school's gamekeeper had outwitted him and his father. But Corvus didn't ask Malfoy to verify this.

**X  
X**

When they would have had their last Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Corvus had the Salesmen follow him outside. He was bringing them to the Whomping Willow. Max knew why Corvus had intimate knowledge about the Shrieking Shack, but Anwar and Louis were still confused. His part-Veela friend gave Corvus a funny look, "How did you figure this out again?"

Corvus shrugged casually. "Told you, Daphne mentioned to me how to get past the Willow, and then I found a tunnel." He looked around them to make sure the coast was clear, and then he grinned at his friends, "And you know how fortunate we get when we discover secret tunnels, so I followed it."

"Into the Shrieking Shack?" Anwar asked.

"Isn't it haunted?" said Louis.

"Louis, for the whole school year we've been using a haunted bathroom," Max pointed out.

"Yeah, but the ghost in there worships the ground I walk on. The ghosts in there might not take a shining to me."

"It's not haunted," Corvus assured him. "Maybe it was haunted once, years ago, but there's nothing in there now."

"Anyway, Corvus survived being in there alone," Max said calmly. They came to the Whomping Willow. Louis and Anwar couldn't resist teasing the tree, inching towards it to rile its branches, but when Corvus levitated a nearby stone across the distance to press the fat knot at the base of the trunk, the tree froze completely.

"I would never believe it was _that _easy," Louis commented as they drew closer to the gap of roots at the base of the trunk. Corvus went in first, falling down the earthy slope into the low-ceiling tunnel. Max was the last one to enter the tunnel, he was keeping his foot on the fat knot and his eyes roamed the distance around them. He also used the ear trumpet to check for any sneaky stalkers. But they were completely alone.

"This is less of a bother to go through than the outhouse passage, huh?" said Anwar as they went one by one through the tunnel. All of them were doubled over, except for Anwar who only had to hunch a little.

"I still think we should stick to the outhouse though," Corvus told him. The main reason why he felt this way was because Potter, Weasley, Granger, Snape and Dumbledore knew about this passage. It would be safest if they only discreetly used the Shrieking Shack as a storage house. "We don't need the locals noticing us coming and going from what they think is Britain's most haunted dwelling."

They came to the tunnel's end and Corvus held the door open for them to enter the Shrieking Shack finally. While his friends marveled at being inside the infamous house, he pointed up the crumbling staircase. "There's a room up there with a four-poster bed, we'll keep our stash in there and secure the door with the puzzle-lock."

"We can brew potions in here, or what," Max studied the room. He looked impressed. "There's enough room. Won't have to worry about the smells either."

"And you're sure it's not haunted?" Louis asked tentatively. His piercing blue eyes were drawn to the violently torn up furniture.

"Does it feel haunted?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I think if it was haunted," said Anwar, "whatever ghosts here would've attacked us."

"Exactly," Corvus nodded. "So, Louis, does it feel haunted to you?"

"No, I guess it doesn't," he admitted as he prodded the tore armchair with his foot. "Just really dirty."

"That Greengrass girl turned out to be really useful," Anwar said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she was, and I think she will keep being useful," said Corvus slowly. This was as good of a time as any to bring up what he and Daphne had discussed, even though Daphne still hadn't written the Salesmen. Maybe she'd chickened out, decided it was too embarrassing to try, or she was trying to make them worry that they'd lost the chance at getting their hands on her father's herb-supply. "She wants to be useful… more useful than just a supplier, what I mean is, she wants to _be _a Salesmen – or Saleswoman."

Max stopped examining the Shack to turn and stare at Corvus. "_What?" _

Corvus took a deep breath before explaining his whole conversation with Daphne. All three of them appeared stunned. Louis had tried to interrupt at points, but Anwar hissed at him to be quiet. Max wasn't going to interrupt either; his azure eyes remained wide and suspicious throughout the whole recount. "And I know what you're thinking, that's she just one of Pansy Parkinson's stupid friends, but she says she only hangs around them because there isn't anyone else in her year and I sort of believe her. She doesn't come off at all like someone who'd keep Parkinson for company by choice."

"Where did she get the idea that she can _join_ the Salesmen?" asked Louis.

Corvus shrugged, "She knows we kicked Jeremy out."

"I can't believe she's going to give us an ultimatium like that," Max remarked, his tone a little steely. "Like we need her more than she'd need us…"

"Did she really say that stuff – about our motto written on the bathroom wall?" asked Anwar. He looked intrigued. Corvus nodded.

"Sounds like something a fan would say," retorted Max. "She might fancy she knows, but what we do can't be figured out from a few lines written on a wall. I don't think we can trust her to manage what we do."

"Oh come on Max, _we _didn't even know what we were getting into when we signed on," Louis laughed. Corvus was surprised Louis would be trying to make Max reconsider. "I don't think it would be a bad idea to take someone new in, I reckon she'd need some training, yeah, but that's not too much bother."

"Unless she's really thick," interjected Anwar calmly. "But by the sounds of it, she isn't."

Max was quiet.

"And do I need to remind you lot what's at stake for me with my NEWT results?" smirked Louis. "Next year's all about our OWLs – plus Quidditch for me, obviously – and since we chucked Pretzel, scheduling runs has been a pain. We all go twice as much as we used to, _per week_. Think about it, yeah, how much fun will that be next year?"

"What if she's like Jeremy?" Max asked sharply.

"Doesn't sound like she is," Anwar said, looking to Corvus. "Did she give off any Pretzel vibes?"

"No, she wasn't even afraid of Lupin when we saw him," he told them. "Seem to've liked him actually, didn't care he was a werewolf. If she accepts werewolves, I think it's fair to say she's a lot more open-minded than Jeremy."

"She could've just been trying to impress you," Max told Corvus.

"How about we all talk to her," suggested Louis. "That way we can see what she's like, see if Corey was right about her." Corvus glared at him for using that name, but he wasn't going to let the conversation digress.

"Alright, we can try that," conceded Max.

"Good, because I want to see if she's fit or not," Louis declared.

**X  
X**

That evening the Salesmen planned to save a seat for Daphne Greengrass at dinner. Corvus waited at the Great Hall's entrance. He'd been the only one seen talking to her, so him walking her to a seat wouldn't be entirely out of the blue. Though he was sure it would generate quite some talk still. Max lingered for a while at the doors as well. The other third years were present at the Slytherin table, except for that rabbity-looking boy, who Anwar identified as Theodore Nott, and Daphne.

"I guess she'd not that close to Parkinson," remarked Max, looking over at Pansy as she sat in the middle of a giggling group of girlfriends. "And I've asked a bit about her, she sounds like an okay girl."

"Who have you been talking to about this?"

"I asked some girls in our year," he shrugged, avoiding Corvus's eyes. His friend rolled his eyes. He knew what that meant.

"What does Cho know about girls in _our _house? She's never seemed friendly with our girls."

"Girls here know everything about each other, or they know enough stuff about each other," Max replied.

"And what was your excuse for asking her about Daphne?"

He shrugged again, "I didn't really make up one. I just asked what she knew about Daphne."

Corvus scoffed, "You just asked Cho about another girl? Come on Max, you've been going after Cho for years now, why would you go muck it up like that?"

"What are you talking about?" he glared at Corvus.

"You don't ask the girl you fancy about some other girl," he told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Corvus didn't quite know where he'd picked up this nougat of wisdom about girls, but he knew it by heart.

Max's cheeks were a faint pink, but his eyes were furious and his lips went thin like McGongall's were known to. "Shut up," he hissed. Corvus felt a slight jolt at how harsh his friend sounded. "We're friends. We talk about whatever we damn well want to talk about."

"Max," Corvus started slowly, feeling like he was walking on eggshells now, "it's okay if you like her. It's not like – well, I mean – I fancied MacDougal for a bit, that's _loads_ worse than, I dunno, fancying Myrtle, at this point."

"Besides she asked me about Diggory," he cut Corvus off. It seemed impossible but he sounded every more bitter. "So I thought I might as well ask her about Daphne. And here she comes."

Corvus barely had time to register what Max was saying when he turned on his heels and walked away. Sure enough Daphne was coming up from the dungeons, walking with Theodore Nott and a first-year girl with chestnut brown hair. The business with Max would have to wait, Corvus hurried over to Daphne.

**X  
X**

It was decided earlier that Corvus would do minimal talking, that way Daphne would feel the pressure even more. She sat between him and Max. Anwar and Louis sat across from her and were left to do what they did best.

"Did you ever hear about that one over there?" Louis asked curiously as he nodded towards Jeremy Petzold. The Ex-Salesmen was looking extremely bored and depressed, pushing his food around on his plate listlessly.

"About how he – he snogs mirrors and has a drawer full of women's knickers?" Daphne spoke quietly. She kept looking around as other people stared at her sitting with the Salesmen. Milvina Fox was eying her most critically.

"Did you notice how Pretzel's life turned to rubbish like that?" Anwar snapped his fingers. Daphne immediately turned her attention back to him and Louis. Corvus tried not to smile too much to himself.

"Yeah…"

"Frightening how one little piece of gossip can ruin someone," said Louis before taking a sip of his drink.

"Hard to bounce back from that," agreed Anwar.

"Makes you wonder if maybe it's karma," Louis went on, carelessly examining his fingernails. "Like he'd crossed someone or some group of very capable, very serious people."

"People _you_ don't want to mess with," added Anwar. "And those kinds of people can do more than spread rumors about you, if you get them vexed."

"I'm not stupid," she told him flatly. "I'm not about to get involved with people I'd have reason to vex." Though she was trying to maintain a bold persona, you could tell she was struggling to keep it together. Max sighed, his temper from before was gone without a trace and he was ready to ask his own question.

"Are you pureblood?"

She frowned and looked around at each of the Salesmen. "Yes, but – I didn't think that mattered, not that it makes a difference to me I suppose. I mean – Does it mean something if I am?"

Louis snorted and Anwar cracked a smile finally too. They both glanced over at Max who only shrugged before turning back to his food.

"So… is there anything else you want to scare me with?" Daphne smiled shyly.

"We could scare you with _a lot_ more, trust me," Anwar told her darkly, his smile gone. Daphne quickly took a very long drink from her pumpkin juice.

"Corvus!" someone shrieked. It was a high-pitched voice Corvus had worked very hard to forget. It was Morag. She ran over to them, wearing a lot of blue as usual. She looked a lot prettier than last time Corvus saw her. That wasn't good. And her lips were shiny and he remembered too well how they tasted. He had to keep his eyes on his half-eaten pudding while she spoke.

"I was so nervous when I heard they had Sirius Black in the castle that night!" she gushed. "He's been haunting you all your life, hasn't he? Oh Corvus! I was so stupid before, Tracey Davis told me _everything_. She's such an evil thing! Said it was all a joke about you cheating on me with her. I should've trusted you, my poor Corey!"

"He doesn't like it when you call him that," Daphne told her icily. Corvus turned to watch Morag suddenly glare at Daphne.

"Excuse me, but I was speaking to him, Greengrass."

"Why? He dumped you months ago."

"Under false pretenses!" she stomped her foot. She turned her pretty face to Corvus again. "I really think we can make this right. It was obvious we took things too fast, there was this brilliant piece in-"

"_Witch Weekly_," Corvus finished dully. She beamed at him, nodding.

"With the summer coming up, it's perfect, we can slowly piece us back together," she told him. He got the impression that she wanted to hold on to him, but he firmly pressed his hands on the tabletop. "We can _talk_, Corvus, about everything. _Really talk._ Doesn't that sound nice?"

Corvus cringed.

Suddenly a hand slinked down his forearm, grabbing his wrist to pull his hand off the table. It was Daphne. Corvus was too confused to stop whatever she was up to. Daphne held his hand.

"He already has someone to talk to," Daphne stated coolly. "So you can piss off now."

Morag made a strange squeaking noise. It was like a baby mouse died in her throat. Her eyes were bulging and a fury quickly rose up inside her. Without another word at the faux couple, she turned on her heels and ran away from them.

Once she was gone from sight, Daphne swiftly took her hand away. She was blushing deeply. "I didn't think that would work."

Corvus laughed. "Are you kidding? That was perfect!"

He looked around to see that the others were all astounded by Daphne's trick as well. She nervously combed her hand through her golden hair. This was when Corvus noted how thick it was with plenty of rippling curls. Her hair reminded him of a type of Muggle Professor Burbage enjoyed telling stories about, hippies.

"So yeah – huh – it's been fun," Daphne muttered. "I've got to go though. I have a letter to write. Okay – see you."

She sprung out of her seat and hurriedly left the Great Hall. "She's not amazing look-wise," said Louis, grinning, "but what she just did was brilliant. Did you _see_ Mo-Mo's face?"

"I was hoping she'd blow up from it," sniggered Anwar. "A Mo-Mo explosion."

**X  
X**

It wasn't until the last week of term that Daphne finally worked up the courage to write Sal's guys. At this point Corvus felt all the Salesmen were leaning towards yes with her. "With the money we'll be saving getting herbs or what from her will balance out what we lose having to split five-ways again," said Max as him, Corvus and Anwar went to retrieve their supplies from Myrtle's bathroom one morning. "Or it will balance out well enough."

"And she's not going to try selling us spoiled ingredients," Anwar pointed out.

"All the contracts we signed she'll have to sign too," Max said tensely. "If she's a mistake, and we kick her out like we did Jeremy, she's the last of those mistakes we ever make. Agreed?"

Corvus nodded, "Yes, yes, now be quiet." With ear trumpet Corvus checked for anyone's presence. He wondered where that Marauder's Map was now. He had completely forgotten to tell Max about it and Potter's Invisibility Cloak. He listened, but from the sound of it the only movement going on was three floors above them and downstairs, in the kitchens were hundreds of House-Elves were preparing their breakfast. Corvus sighed pleasantly when he heard the sizzling of bacon. "Okay it's clear," he told them as they turned into the corridor leading to the haunted girl's bathroom.

Louis felt it was best he wasn't there when the Salesmen moved their things out of Myrtle's bathroom. When they'd packed everything up and were set to leave for the last time, Myrtle came racing up through the pipes of a sink. As he was using the ear trumpet to make sure the corridor was still safe, Corvus had heard her coming and he signaled for Anwar and Max to hide the things behind their backs. She shot out of the sink, eager not to miss whoever was in her bathroom. But she was clearly disappointed to find them without Louis.

"Oh… it's just you three…"

"Hello Myrtle," Max greeted. Myrtle tried seeing what they had behind them.

"Are you moving out?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Yeah," Anwar wasn't shy about delivering the news. Myrtle burst into tears and sobs. The boys waited tiredly for her to calm down.

"It's true, isn't it? Peeves told me… Louis's got a girlfriend…"

Surely Myrtle had seen this coming. Louis was handsome, popular and _alive_. He was completely out of her league. But they couldn't be harsh about this. There was no telling what Myrtle knew about them, and what she might do with that information if provoked.

"Well, yeah, but have you seen who it is?" Corvus asked gently.

"No," Myrtle frowned.

"She looks _exactly _like you," Corvus told her. "She just doesn't have glasses like you, but really it's uncanny. Personally I always see _you _when I look at her. It's like he's going out with your twin…"

"I think I heard him call her Myrtle once, on accident," Anwar added.

This comforted Myrtle immensely. She smiled smugly, "Oh… that's very interesting."

"By the way, you look very pretty today," Corvus complimented. Her silvery complexion turned thicker. He smiled at her, titling his head a little to the side, "Did you do something new with your hair? It's nice."

Myrtle became flustered; she barely knew what to do. But she managed to squeak a reply, "Thank you!"

Corvus watched her zoom giddily through the air back into the sink's pipe. He laughed and nudged Anwar. "Maybe I'm getting the hang of girls, huh?"

"Sure. Maybe the hang of _dead girls_."

**X  
X**

The exam results came out on the last day of term. All the Salesmen had passed every subject. Louis had even managed a hundred percent in Charms and Divination, this put him over the moon because it meant he was one step closer to getting a Firebolt. Corvus had completely forgotten about the running for the House Championship when he came to the end-of-term feast. Gryffindor had won it, largely thanks to their victory in the Quidditch Cup. That meant for the third-year running, Corvus had to dine amidst decorations of scarlet and gold.

"I can do it, yeah, but I doubt she'll notice a scrap of parchment dropped in her pocket," Louis told them as they stood with the rest of the students crowding the castle gates for a carriage to Hogsmeade station.

"Maybe we can tie it to something heavy," suggested Anwar, he nudged Corvus, "Can't you turn something into a rat or something. She'll notice that in her pocket."

Corvus smirked. He turned a spare quill into a hamster. Max rolled up the letter they'd written to Daphne and carefully tied it to the hamster's hind leg. Louis scooped up the hamster in his hands, covering from sight and he wormed through the crowd, purposely bumping into Daphne whilst slipping the rodent in her robe's pocket.

After he'd planted the hamster, Louis continued moving until he found Milvina Fox. He was going to spend the first half of the trip with her, but he'd be back with his friends before one o'clock.

As Corvus climbed into a carriage with Anwar and Max, he looked back. Daphne was pushing her way through to the front alone. Frowning, she stopped and she put her hand in her pocket. She looked more than just a little startled to find the hamster. Corvus trusted she'd know whom it was from.

_Compartment E, one o'clock. Come alone.  
If anyone follows you, we will not meet with you. We will assume  
you've tried to double-cross us. And you will regret it._

**X  
X**

That morning when they delivered the requests of summer reports to Jamal and they did the final inventory of the school year, Max pulled out the very first contact of the Salesmen, the Code of Silence.

Louis arrived at Compartment E a quarter to one, right before the trolley lady came by. After having lunch, Corvus took out his sketchbook. He tore a page with an incomplete drawing on it. Then he placed the Salesmen's contract on the hardcover of his sketchbook and with the torn page he covered up all the words and all the names.

At exactly one o'clock there was a shy knock on their compartment door. Anwar stood up to slide it open. Daphne stood in the doorframe, holding the hamster in her hands.

"I didn't know if I was suppose to bring the hamster with," she muttered, her cheeks going pink. "Maybe it was one of your pets…"

"In," Anwar grunted. Daphne shuffled inside. Anwar peered up and down the corridor, when he was satisfied no one had followed her, he closed the door again. "Sit," he pointed to what had been his seat, between Corvus and Louis.

When she sat down, Louis took the hamster from her hands. "If you meet our friends," Corvus began coolly, "Can they trust you to never betray them?"

"Yes," her voice was much stronger than when she'd arrive.

"Can they trust you to pull your own weight, to make the necessary sacrifices to maintain the quality of their _home-gardening_?"

"Yes. They can trust me."

Corvus drew an 'X' on the contract, it was just below the hidden part, it would be underneath Anwar's name. "They want you to sign this first. It's a contract. You sign it and you will be a part of them. And you will be swearing to their oath."

"Okay…"

"Their oath is quite nasty," Louis leered. Anwar was standing at the door, and he snorted. "You can never tell on them. If you're caught and try to rat them out - "

"I won't," she told him.

"If they decide you can't be a part of their group anymore," said Max, his eyes bore into her. "Or you decide you can't be, you'll never be able to talk about them to anyone."

"I've read your – I mean their contracts before," she told them. "I – I thought about ordering an essay from them."

"And why didn't you?" asked Anwar.

"I felt the threat of immense bodily pain wasn't worth a report on Cheering Charms," she replied evenly.

"You're risking a lot worse with this," Corvus warned her. She briefly held his stare, before looking down at the half-hidden contract.

"It's worth it this time."

Corvus grinned and nodded to Max. His friend pulled out a bottle of ink and his wand. There was a faint _pop,_ the hamster in Louis's hand turned back into a quill. He graciously handed it to Daphne.

"Get your wand out too," Max told her as he held the ink for her. Daphne had the quill in one hand and her wand in her other, trying not to look confused.

"Sign your name here," Corvus told her, pointing at the 'X' he'd drawn. Dipping the quill into the inkbottle, she didn't hesitate.

_x. Daphne Greengrass_

"Put your wand to it," he ordered her. Again she didn't hesitate. When the tip of her wand touched the ink, her name shined red for a moment before fading back to black.

Louis started clapping. Corvus revealed the entire contract to Daphne. Her brown eyes flickered across the words of the Code of Silence and down the list of names. She was still marveling over what she'd done when Anwar ordered her out of his seat.

Max took the contract back from her. "We don't carry this around with us, it's kept hidden," he explained to Daphne, smirking a little at her.

"Maybe Anwar should take it," Corvus said. "Over the summer you can try getting into the Shack and putting it back in the hat box."

"The Shack?" Daphne repeated. She eased herself into the seat next to Max.

"Yes, since we chucked Pretzel we've had to relocate our safe-house," answered Louis. "We've recently moved it to the Shrieking Shack, before that we were using Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Really?" she gazed at all of them, bewildered. The boys nodded.

"Mind blowing, isn't it?" muttered Anwar. Louis snickered. She smiled too and opened her mouth as if she was going to ask another question, but Max interrupted her.

"Over the summer I want you to start gathering supplies," he shot at her. He'd taken out a list of ingredients and herbs. "How many species of Hellebore can you get your hands on? What's the price on your Syrup of Hellebore? Dittany – would be great to start next year with a good amount of that as well."

Daphne looked overwhelmed. Corvus laughed to himself as he opened his sketchbook to the last blank page. He didn't know what he wanted to draw, but it calmed him knowing that he was finally on the last page.

* * *

O..o

o..O

Thanks for the patience with the delay! One more chapter left! It's when Leandra sees Corvy again at platform 9 3/4 with Coco of course! Sorry if there are some annoying typos or sentences or mispellings, I'm dead tired and didn't really give this chapter a major read through like I tried to do with the others :( but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer for an update, I can sleep better knowing you guys can finally stop waiting for me!

R&R pls!


	40. Eleanor Rigby

**Epilogue  
Eleanor Rigby**

She worked as a nurse at the general hospital in Bucharest. The Muggles that came in and out of that hospital every day, and there were hundreds, she hated them all. They made _her _sick. She worked in the pediatric ward. She possessed some tolerance for Muggle children. There was always the small glimmer of hope that she'd stumble upon a child who possessed magic. Over the past thirteen years, she'd only come across four. But at least Muggle children were blissfully ignorant of their tiny, pathetic world, they _believed _in magic and they longed for it. She could sympathize with that.

None of the other nurses or doctors liked her. She was strange. She never tried talking to any of them. She only spoke to them when she had to. At the beginning a few of them made the mistake of trying to engage her in conversation. But this only upset her. No one could understand why.

What had given her comfort was that necklace Leandra Black stole from her. It was a reminder of the world she loved. The world where _real _power existed. She'd always watched from the shadows, but she loved it still. She happy to just watch, really, she was.

Her mother had been young and beautiful when she married Brutus Stirling. Ages ago the Stirling family split, one half remained in east Europe and the other migrated to England, where they made history. In England the Stirling family became a legend. It wasn't until Brutus, Métis's father, came of age that the European half strived to rise to the same grandeur as their British cousins.

Her mother and father would have been near royalty in the magical world, with her as a princess. But then Métis was born a Squib. It tore them apart. They divorced. Brutus went on to marry two more times. His second wife bore him two sons, two wizards, but she was caught having an affair. His third wife was younger than his second and first wife had been. She bore him another girl, one that was not a Squib.

**X  
X**

He stepped off the train. He found his mother front and center, beaming at him. Surprisingly a wave of relief washed over him at seeing her again. Of course he knew she'd been safe, but he didn't know what to expect coming back to Kings Cross. He half suspected that she wouldn't show.

"Why are you so surprised?" she smirked. Her dark copper hair was up in that lopsided bun he knew she used to be so fond of sporting.

He shrugged, smiling back at her. "Thought you'd have another press release scheduled or something."

She laughed and pulled him in for a tight hug. She hugged him almost as tightly as she had atop the West Tower's battlement. "I met with Lupin in London after he'd resigned," she whispered in his ear. "He told me everything you did. I couldn't believe it!"

"Huh? Yeah, it all worked itself out… sort of…"

"Oh! Master Louis the Chaser!" Coco cheered. There were the usual glares and shrieks as Coco forced her way through the crowd of students and parents. She appeared not to have noticed Corvus at all, the first person she saw was Louis, who'd had stepped off the train after Corvus. Louis looked happy to see the odd House-Elf.

"So you're Louis," chuckled Leandra.

"Yes, ma'am," Louis replied and extended his hand.

"Coco's been talking about you on and off since the winter holidays."

"Master Corvus told me all about Master Louis expert abilities on the Quidditch pitch, Coco can only dream of seeing him one day in _real life!" _Her eyes widened at the mere thought.

"Maybe one day Louis will be such a famous player that no one in magical Britain can escape watching him on the pitch, Coco," said Leandra. Louis shrugged impishly.

"If all goes according to plan."

Leandra chuckled again and looked to the other Salesmen. "Nice to see you again, Max. Oh and Anwar! Is that you! Holy Merlin! I remember you from your very first day going to Hogwarts," she gushed. Anwar's dark eyes shifted a little. "You were so tiny!"

Louis coughed suspiciously.

"And who's this?" her eyes locked onto Daphne, who blushed slightly.

"That's Daphne Greengrass, she's in Slytherin but a year below us," Corvus introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you Daphne," Leandra shook her hand. Coco moved around them to get Corvus's luggage and school trunk, she'd already secured a trolley. The House-Elf got excited when she noticed Louis's broomstick and she knocked into Daphne's leg, interrupting the conversation.

Quickly the Salesmen parted ways, and Corvus and his mother started towards the platform. Coco was leading the way as usual.

Corvus studied his mother. Lupin told her everything; did Sirius tell her everything too? Not only was Corvus nervous about what Sirius could reveal about the Salesmen, he was scared his mother knew about that conversation. That huge, ugly mess he'd made of himself.

"Corvy, no need to worry," she misread his expression. "No one's going to suspect a thing. The night it all happened, I had a meeting with Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch and several other Ministry officials. Then on the afternoon I got back, I had a meeting with a potential client. Which, by the way, went well, she wants us to build her a villa in Haiti."

"Is he going to stay in England then? In our houses?"

"Oh no, he's moved now. He only stayed in South Hampton for a week, to get a bit of his strength back." She paused, and her easy smile seemed shadowed by something, "It's going to take time for him to feel at ease, twelve years in – in _that_ place is not something you can shake off," she said quietly.

"He's changed?" For some reason that idea intrigued him. If Sirius wasn't the man he was thirteen years ago, then maybe Corvus didn't have to worry about him moving in on his life… Corvus didn't even realize how concerned he was about Sirius moving in on his life until then. Strange.

"We've all changed, but it's still him. It's definitely still him," she repeated fondly. "And what's this I hear about you nearly hexing that Morag girl when you two broke up?"

_So they did talk about me_, he thought. Corvus's lip curled, "I was never going to hex her, she said some things… you're taking it out of context, completely."

"To pull out a wand during a break up is ungentlemanly," she said, but she was smirking. "Don't worry, he told me how horrible she was. Better luck next time, hm?"

Corvus declined to comment.

She sighed happily, "We're all going to get the chance to recover from this year, Corvy. We're going on vacation, a _long_ one at that."

"Coco has everything Master Corvus and Lady Leandra need for vacation, all packed nicely," Coco said readily. "But don't worry Master Corvus, we's be back for the final match of the Quidditch Championship… Lady Leandra promised," she told him tersely.

"Where are we going?"

"Costa Rica."

"Costa Rica? That's rather far if we want to come back for the final match."

"The more distance from England the better," she whispered, "Otherwise… Padfoot will feel shy."

They stepped through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters.

**X  
X**

And when Ascanius came to her thirteen years ago, asking for her help to finish the cleansing of their Stirling family, she was brought to her knees… she nearly cried… he was giving her a chance to be a part of that world she loved so much… Of course she said yes.

Ascanius Stirling was a warrior, a knight of the Stirling family. His passion ran deep and it was strong. Métis was in awe of him. The power he wielded, his dedication, the sacrifices he made… it gave her chills. If she had been born a witch, she would be like him. She would fight for the progress of magic; she would refuse all filth and disease threatening her magical world.

Métis was walking alone back from the bus stop. She was going home. Another empty day had past. Now her house was empty thanks to Leandra's visit. She'd destroyed the only photograph she had of him… of that golden age in her sad, pitiful life.

The street was empty. Only the street lamps paved her way. The air was hot and sticky. She was about to take the final turn onto the street her apartment complex stood. But there was a noise between a street bench and a scrub beside it. With the light from the post above, she stepped closely towards the sound. The scrub was rustling, and she could hear something squeak.

It was just a mouse or a rat. Hope had tricked her again. But then the sound evolved into something else. It wasn't an animal. There was a wheezing breath and the scrub folded in half as something heavy lay upon it. Métis turned back to it.

It was a man.

It was a wizard.

* * *

O..o

o..O

OMG! A little cliffhanger, that you will have to wait months to find out more about. Sorry, but school's started up again. I'm doing screenwriting so i have a lot of writing lined up for that class, plus my regular humanities classes plus everything else real life throws at me. So hopefully i can start posting the sequel during the winter holidays, if not, it might be next summer.... i know... it sucks and I half suspect everyone will forget about the sequel, but hpefully chance will bring you to stumble upon it on the HP section of ffnet.

Thanks for all the reviews! Squid, Lady Strider and all STAR readers don't worry in the sequel our lovable, sarcastic, bitchy Leandra will make more appearances :D For anyone who likes this fic but hasn't read STAR (Some Things Are Regrettable) you can check it out if you want more back story on Leandra/Regulus and a smidge of Lee/Sirius. But it's a drama, with no comedy really like this fic. lol so if you want to read something a little dark, angsty and romantic, sure go for it. Whatever, peace and love dudes.

For the sequel, I plan to call it Salazar's Encore. Title subject to change, probably will change it. I posted a summary of what I have planned for the sequel on my profile. check it out yo!

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! This is my first fic to reach 100 reviews! WOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!


End file.
